Dragonball Heroes: Return of the Shadow Games
by Rojoneo
Summary: Our heroes thought their troubles were over but their adventures has just begun. The Feedlings have returned into the GT timeline and the Black Star dragon balls are the targets. Will our heroes stop this new evil or will they all meet their ends?
1. Into

Thanks to a certain review, thank you Ssj5Keno I will continue the Dragonball Heroes story! I now present...

Dragonball Heroes: Return of the Shadow Games

Our heroes thought their adventures were over and the timelines were safe but their adventures has not ended yet.

The Feedlings have returned in the GT timeline but is the Master the source of the Feedlings or is someone much more powerful lurking in the shadow seeking revenge of the heroes?

A.N. All the heroes are in new looks so go to Dragonball Wiki search Dragonball Heroe then go to the bottom of the page where the gallery is and go to the **Concept & Promotional Arts **and all the heroes are in their (alternative outfits)

Of course this will take me awhile to work on so please be patient and remember to Review your aprovals!


	2. Peace comes to an End

Thank you Ssj4Keno for being the first review even though i didn't have the chance to put up this chapter so soon. Sorry about that but my pain in the ass brother been pissing me off so sorry if it's late.

Peace comes to an End

Somewhere in Hell the Master made his way to the center of several hooded figures as he floated off the ground.

"My friends all of us share a common enemy and thanks to certain little brats we all ended up here" Master said.

"Yes your plans failed Master and your nothing but a joke now" Cell said.

"I'd watch who you're talking to Cell because I know how to kill each and every one of you for good!" Master growled.

"Were listening" Frieza said.

"I need all your help my friends, it would seem that I underestimated this particular brat" Master said holding a shadow ball in his hands as Kento appeared in it.

"Yes that brat beat you with one punch if I remember correctly" Turles said.

"It would seem that this brat is far more powerful then we all anticipated but don't worry my friends our time will soon come because I promise you all we will get our revenge" Master said.

"How your stuck here too?" Baby asked.

"Yeah how will you help anyone?" Kid Buu asked.

"Simple, all you tell me who you don't see here?" Master asked.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen that psycho Broly here" Cooler said.

"And there is a reason for that, Broly unstable power out powers all of you when concentrated which Broly lacks but before I meet my end I took a little percussion and have created myself a new vessel one more stronger than the other, Broly is no longer the Legendary Super Saiyan but is now the Legendary Shadow Saiyan" Master said.

"You took control of Broly body?" Slug asked.

"Of course but I had to wait till his body healed and for my little influence to spread but now my new body ready and I plan to get my revenge with all your help" Master said.

"What do you want us to do?" 13 asked.

"Simple there are a little game called the Shadow Games the Kai's used it to decide the fate of the universe but canceled then when they found they were too dangerous, whoever wins can control a universe there is one particular one I wish to have and acquire a certain seven Black Star Dragon Balls to bring back the Shadow Games" Master said.

"This plan sounds exactly like your last one how do we know you can help us seek our revenge?" Omega asked.

"Because this time I will not use a fraction of each of your powers, together your powers and Broly destructive powers all of us will be strong then all the universe combined!" he said laughing evilly.

IIIIII

It had only been a few months since our heroes defeated the Master and freed Nero.

Each of our heroes enjoyed the peace they had and their new teacher Bardock.

Today was like any other day and Saiya was walking down the hall when he noticed Reyoto coming down the other hall.

"Good morning Reyoto" Saiya said.

"Morning Saiya" Reyoto said.

"Is that moron sleeping in again?" he asked.

"Yep I was just going to his room to give him a rude awakening care to join me?" Reyoto asked.

"Sure I was bored anyway" Saiya said as they made their way to Kento room and found the room empty.

"He actually got up this morning?" Reyoto said.

"And alarm clock number seventy three intact so that means he either got up this time or he was up all night" Saiya said.

Kento was by the garden where newly formed roses were grown where his brother ashes were spread as he made a pray for his brother while Zang watched from a distances.

"The poor kid still misses his brother" Bardock said floating down next to Zang.

"Can you blame him he was the one who had to end his own brother life" Zang said.

"True but at least he's starting to get over the grief with a certain someone help" Bardock said.

"That's right Serena, that reminds me Bardock have you seen Trunks around none of us have seen him in weeks and were starting to get worried" Zang said.

"Something came up and Trunks went to investigate, I'm not sure what happening but I know you sense what I sense" Bardock said.

"At first we all thought it was Goku but this thing were sensing isn't Goku at all it's something else and it's strong" Zang said.

"Trunks believes that this new source may be another Saiyan but he's not positive" Bardock said.

"Hmm this sounds like it could be a problem" Zang said.

IIIIII

May, Naomi and Serena were in the library as they all talked.

"Has Kento been feeling any better?" May asked.

"A little he's slowly starting to go back to his happy self but he's still sad" Serena said.

"Well any one of us would feel the same if we were in his shoes" Naomi said.

"I just hope he can move on" Serena said.

"He trying" Tsumuri said walking out from behind a book shelf with a large book under his arm.

"That Namekian hearing is really starting to get annoying" Naomi said.

"What do you mean Tsumuri?" Serena asked.

"If he wasn't trying to move on he would still be with us he would have left us but he choose to stay and be with you Serena sure he's sad about losing his brother but his love for you is what keeping him going" Tsumuri said as Serena blushed.

"Awwwww! That is so sweet!" May said.

"Why the hell can't Reyoto and Zang be that sweet?" Naomi asked.

"Because sweet is something Reyoto doesn't do and Zang prefers to be quite about himself" May said.

"Those jerks! But what can I say I love Reyoto just the way he is" Naomi said.

"Okay I'm leaving now" Tsumuri said leaving the girl chat.

IIIII

"Dammit!" Froze yelled as his head hit the table full of cards and money in the center.

"Ha! That's right pay up!" Harker yelled.

"Damn! That the third game he won!" Bash yelled.

"You must be cheating!" Azumuri yelled.

"Believe what you want but I never lose!" Harker said collecting his wins.

"Let me in I think it's time someone ought to give you a taste of your own medicine" Zink said.

"Careful brother he's good!" Bash said as Zink looked at his hands.

"Lets make this game interesting Zink if I win you have to turn Trunk into a candy bar" Harker said.

"Okay and if I win you have to pants Reyoto" Zink said.

"Are you two crazy! If anyone of you do that they'll ended up dead!" Froze said.

"Okay you better get ready Zink because I got three pairs" Harker said laying down his cards.

"Oh your good but not good enough Harker" Zink said.

"Huh?"

"Better get ready for your beating Namek because I have a Royal Flush!" Zink said setting his hand down.

"Oh crap" Harker said.

IIIII

"You bastard get back here!" Reyoto yelled as Frost looked up from his sketch pad to see Harker running for his life with a very pissed Reyoto chasing after him.

'Do I even want to know?' he wrote.

"No they're just being morons again" Chill said.

"But whatever Harker did Reyoto sure looks pissed" Kabra said.

"Hey guys Kento coming" Chill said as they saw Kento walking down the path towards them.

"Hey Kento" Kabra said

"Hey guys what's up with Harker and Reyoto?" Kento asked.

'Who knows but Reyoto looked very mad' Frost wrote.

"I'll see you guys later, if you guys see Serena let her know I'll see her later" Kento said heading towards the forest.

"He's been going to the forest by himself for several months now" Chill said.

"I guess that's where he wants to be alone" Kabra said.

'Poor guy' Frost wrote.

IIIII

Kento was walking along the forest path when something jumped from the tree above him as he stopped and sensed something as he sensed an attack as he swung for a kick and sent a Feedling into a tree.

"A Feedling? That's impossible!" Kento said.

"Nothing is impossible Kento" a man said as Kento turned to see a very large hooded figure come out of the darkness and tower over him.

"Who are you!" Kento yelled getting into a fighting stance.

"Just an enemy from the past" he said disappearing as Kento felt a very powerful punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of him and sent him flying into the ground as his vision began to blur and he heard the alarm go off.

"Kento!" Bardock yelled running towards Kento attacker as Kento passed out.

IIIII

"Who the hell was it!" Serena yelled as she looked over at Kento lying on the hospital bed.

"Don't know he took off before I had a chance to beat the bastard!" Bardock growled.

"Well whoever he is that one punched broke some of Kento ribs and almost punctured one of his organs" Bulma said examining Kento x-ray scan.

"Well whoever that bastard was he didn't even use an ounce of his true power and caused that much damage only using one percent of it may be less" Bardock said.

"Wow this guy sounds stronger than that Master guy" Zang said.

"He is" Trunks said entering the room.

"Trunks your back!" May said.

"What did you learn Trunks?" Saiya asked.

"I learned that the Feedlings have returned but instead of showing up at one particular point in the timeline they showed up around the time the Black Star Dragon Balls were used and sent into space" Trunks said.

"So they're not just at important fights but at every point in that point in time?" Zang asked.

"Correct this new enemy is the Master he took on a new body even stronger than Nero" Trunks said.

"But I thought Kento killed him" Naomi said.

"He did but that sneaky bastard must have left a small percent of himself in another body" Trunks said.

"Next time I see that bastard I'll finish him myself!" Bardock yelled.

"That going to be a problem" Trunks said.

"Why?" Reyoto asked.

"He's after the black star dragon balls and I'm not sure what he plans but it can't be good" Trunks said.

"Then it's settled" Kento groaned.

"I think we're all thinking the same thing Kento" Zang said as all the young heroes nodded.

"We get the teams back together and make sure the black star dragon balls don't fall into the wrong hands!" Kento said.


	3. Terror on Imecka

Terror on Imecka

Team Hero found themselves on a ship as they looked around.

"Pan this isn't funny, give it back right now!" Trunk yelled.

"That was Trunks" Kento said looking at the door where they heard Trunks yelling.

"No this is the past Trunks not our Trunks" Serena said.

"Oh yeah" Kento said as they opened the door to see Trunks chasing Pan.

"No way, you want it come and get it!" Pan said holding the keys as Trunks tried to catch her but she jumped.

"Pan give me the override key this instant!" Trunks yelled.

"Why? So you can take me back to my boring life on earth, forget it!" she said dodging him again.

"Should we help him?" Tsumuri whispered.

"No let's just watch and see how long it takes these morons to notice us" Froze said.

"Pan this mission is way too dangerous for a child, please!" Trunks said.

"Like I care" Pan said sticking her tongue at Trunks as he tried to jump at her again but Pan dodged and he crashed into the wall.

"Oh that must have hurt" Kabra said.

"Trunks?" Pan said as he grabbed her shirt.

"Now give me the key! You are going home, hand it over now!" Trunks said as Pan put the key into her shirt.

"Your move" she said as he dropped her.

"Ow!" Pan said rubbing her red face as Trunks growled.

"A year of this basket case" Trunks said putting his head down in defeat.

"Pan that was a dirty move" Kento said as Kid Goku, Pan and Trunks all screamed in surprise and saw the heroes standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys long time no see!" Goku said.

"It's uh great to see you too Goku" Kento said as they all stared down at the little Goku.

"Uh Goku who are these people?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah and how did they get on our ship grandpa?" Pan asked.

"Were not telling" Serena said.

"Come on guys lets talk in the other room it bigger in there" Goku said leading them to the large sitting room as they sat down while Trunks read and Pan began mopping while Goku did sit up's on the floor.

"So the Master back?" Goku asked.

"Yep and he's stronger than before" Kento said.

"Move your big butt behind grandpa! Coming through!" Pan said pushing him around the room as they watched the rolling Goku.

"Hey! What are you doing with that?" Goku asked as he sat next to Trunks who was reading a newspaper.

"Cleaning what do you think?" Pan said mopping the wall as she got Trunks Goku and the others wet.

"Hey! I already took a shower!" Trunks yelled as him and the others moved out of the way for Pan to mop.

"That ought to do it, all done now it's your turn guys" Pan said as soaked heroes stared at the Pan.

"You don't expect me to do everything do you? Trunks you can do the laundry how's that?" Pan said.

"What? Me do laundry?" Trunks said.

"Of course, why not and grandpa you can be the head dishwasher" Pan said then thought about. "Or maybe we should wait till you get more experience before we make you head dishwasher."

"Yeah when I tried doing dishes I end up breaking them" Goku said.

"That's why our home has titanium plates" Kento said.

"Oh man I don't know how grandma put's up with you, all you have to do is take your time and be careful, Trunks isn't that right?" Pan said.

"Yes of course but maybe we shouldn't be assigning chores just yet Pan" Trunks said.

"We share the house work equally and that's that and that goes for you five" Pan said.

"Uh Pan were not staying too long" Kento said as the ship shook and they all fell over into the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Tsumuri asked.

"Something must have hit us you guys" Pan said as they all looked out the window and saw something floating away as panic hit Trunks.

"That can't be good" Serena said.

"What is that thing? It looked like a part of the ship" Goku said as the ship began to shake.

"Trunks what part was that?" Froze asked.

"Get your seat belts on! We're preparing for an emergency landing!" Trunks yelling taking control of the ship as the heroes looked around the sitting room for seatbelts while the three chairs upfront were taken.

"There are no belts back here!" Kento yelled.

"Then hold onto something were going for a emergency landing!" Trunks yelled.

"Emergency landing! What's the hell is happening?" Pan asked.

"One of our stabilizers fell off!" Trunks yelled.

"What!" Froze yelled.

"This is bad!" Kento yelled holding onto the bar that leads to the top and bottom of the ship with Serena as the others tried to hold onto whatever they grabbed.

"If we don't land soon things are going to get really bad!" Trunks yelled.

"How bad do you mean?" Pan asked.

"The ship will be torn apart!" Trunks yelled.

"Why did you tell me that! I'm just a kid you should have lied! What's wrong with you!" Pan cried.

"Why the hell would you tell her that!" Kento yelled.

"If we die everyone on earth will die too!" Goku yelled.

"Will you shut up! What kind of adults are you! I want my mommy!" Pan cried.

"Pan it's okay I promise were going to be aright" Trunks said.

"No it's too late were doomed!" Pan cried.

"Shut the hell up!" Tsumuri yelled.

"Look there's a planet!" Kabra said pointing to a blue planet.

"That's the one, Goku make sure you and Pan strapped in same and you guys hold on tight, are you guys ready?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah sure no sweat" Goku said in a knotted up belt.

"I don't want to die!" Pan said.

"At least you have a belt!" Kabra yelled.

"No one going to die here, were just going to crash land" Trunks said.

"Are you nuts! People die in crash landings!" Pan cried.

"No one dies today, here we go!" Trunks yelled flying them down into the planet atmosphere.

Once through the clouds they could see a desert as Trunks landed them as the ship slid across rocks and landed upside down making all the heroes crash into the roof as all the Saiyan up front let out a breath.

"Nice landing Trunks!" Kento groaned.

"Thanks" Trunks said.

"That was sarcasm idiot you almost killed us!" Froze yelled.

"Where the hell are we?" Serena asked as they hopped out of the ship.

"I see a town up ahead let's find out where we are" Kabra said as they made their way to town and saw the many stalls selling many things.

"Wow" Trunks said.

"Look at all that food!" Goku said.

"Great now I'm hungry" Kento said.

Pan and Serena then walked over to a jewelry booth as they awed at the beautiful jewelry.

"Maybe we should get a place to stay here tonight to prepare the ship tomorrow" Trunks said.

"That will give us enough time to find the Feedlings hiding around somewhere" Froze said.

"Sounds good to me" Goku said as the markets shook as they saw a mob of people heading towards them.

"Oh no a stampede!" Pan yelled a second too late as they all got caught in the stampede and when the smoke cleared they were all dressed in the most hideous clothing and makeup they ever seen.

"I am going to kill someone!" Tsumuri said with an annoyed expression.

"They look extraordinarily appealing, yes?" a man said.

"Absolutely dazzling!" another man said.

"One could easily mistake them for royalty no?"

"Most defiantly."

"Some of my toe rings could add some excitement to your feet" a woman said.

"That's your opinion" a man said.

"So maybe we should just spend the night somewhere else" Trunks said.

"I agree with that!" Kabra said.

"No way! This place is awesome!" Goku said eating some berries.

"We just came here to get some parts for our space ship, do you have parts like that?" Trunks asked as Kento tried to get the his makeup off.

"Of course we are the one stop shopping planet!" all the aliens said as another wave of people shoving things in their face with space ship parts came.

"I'll just charge it to your account" a man said as they all began holding bills to them.

"I hope you choose well because there are no returns here" the alien said.

"What you're kidding?" Trunks said.

"Uh no Tsumuri about to blow" Kento said as they saw vain appear on Tsumuri head.

"I saw a large building up ahead I'm guessing that a hotel or something" Serena said.

"Good anywhere better than here" Trunks said as they each chucked off the ugly clothes they wore and removed the makeup as they walked towards the building.

At the top of the stairs all the heroes looked around careful for more salesmen. "Welcome to Imecka" the doorman said.

"Do you see any salesmen?" Trunks asked.

"Not yet, so far so good" Pan said as they looked at a strange ticking device that they guessed was a clock.

"That's pretty cool" Goku said.

"Shhhh!" Trunks said.

"Looks like were clear" Pan said.

"For now" Kento said.

"You seem disappointed with our accommodations" as they looked over to the hotel clerk.

"You'll have to accuse us we just had a very tiring experience" Trunks said.

"That's putting it too lightly" Kento said.

"Yes we ran into the market people" Tsumuri said bitterly.

"Well were really peaceful here" the clerk said.

"Great then we would like to get a room please" Trunks said.

"Yes but of course" the clerk said turning to the wall of keys. "Getting a room is like fitting shoe."

"Can you believe that this thing cost a hundred and fifty gamits and they practically forced it on me!" Pan said holding up a tacky looking earring.

"What! The other one they forced on me was a hundred and sixty gamits!" Serena yelled holding up the other pair of the earring.

"Yeah but at least the food was good" Goku said.

"Is that all you think about?" Kento asked.

"Ah this so that what this is about, you've been taken in by our street merchants haven't you sir?" the clerk asked.

"Yes they did a number on us alright, and like naïve tourist we fell into their trap" Trunks said.

"I was close to killing someone" Tsumuri said.

"Well now that you're in our hands you can relax and enjoy Imecka an escort will take you to your room" he said handing them a key.

"Allow me, let me get that" a robot servant said taking their bags and Goku.

"I'm not bag! I'm a person you stupid robot! Put me down what kind of robot are you" Goku yelled as the five heroes laughed and followed Trunks and followed the robot.

"I am a Porterbot 3000 programed to retrieve and deliver luggage in a curtsy manner" the robot said

"Yeah well you must have a screw loss because I'm not luggage!" Goku said.

"I think it's funny" Kento said.

"Oh shut up Kento!" Goku yelled.

"This is where you'll be staying" the robot said stopping in front of a door. "I hope you enjoy your honeymoon" he said.

"Huh?" Kento Serena Trunks and Pan said looking at each other.

"Yeah this robot is defiantly broke" Froze said as they opened the door and gasped.

"It looks like a palace!" Trunks said.

"Damn I wonder what the pent house sweet looks like!" Kento said.

"The bridal sweet is equipped with our gold star amenity package for your comfort" the robot said.

"It's almost too nice" Pan said.

"You can put our luggage down now!" Goku said.

"We hope you enjoy your stay, please insert tip" the robot said as a change thing popped out of the robot chest.

"Ah Trunks I think he want us to give him some money" Goku said.

"Even the machine are money grubbers?" Froze said.

"I guess he's programed for more than carrying luggage" Trunks said dropping a coin into the robot.

"Thank you sir or madam welcome to Imecka please ring the front desk if I can be of anymore assistances" the robot said dropping Goku and their bags and headed for the door. "Enjoy!" he said closing the door.

"Okay what now?" Kento asked.

"I'm going to soak in a nice hot bath!" Pan said running off to the bathroom.

"I hope they have some food around here I'm starving!" Goku said.

"Yeah I think I'll join you" Kento said as they left the room.

"Hmm I wonder what that bookshelf has to read" Tsumuri said walking over to the large collection of books.

"Let's watch some TV to pass the time" Froze said sitting in a chair as Trunks pressed a button on the remote he found and some red curtains lifted and showed a TV.

"People from all over Imecka plot to the royal place today to get a glimpse of the Lord Don Kee himself, once a week Don Kee grants an audience to the citizens of his kingdom, Don Kee!" a news woman said showing the ruler surrounded by his people.

"Well so much for democracy, it looks like courtship" Trunks said.

"That Don Kee looks more like a pretty boy then a ruler" Kabra said.

"You guys there's something wrong with the shower I can't turn the water off it just keeps on running!" Pan said coming out in a pink bathrobe.

"Just a sec I'm coming" Trunk said climbing out of bed as a chain attached to her shorts kept him from getting off, "what in the world?" Trunk said grabbing the chain.

"A chain?" Kabra said.

"Here I'll get the shower" Serena said running into the bathroom.

"Guys I found the fridge and it's too good to be true!" Goku said as from out of the hall he emerged buried in food. "I just hit the jackpot the food won't stop coming out!"

"Where Kento?" Kabra asked as Kento arm popped out of the food pile.

"Help me!" Kento yelled.

"I'm coming!" Kabra said running over to him.

"The stupid chair won't let me get up what the hell!" Froze yelled stuck to the chair that was nailed to the floor.

"Something strange is going on here, they have a meter on the shower like a taxicab" Pan said.

"She right and that damn shower won't turn off" Serena said reentering the room.

"The numbers just keep going higher and higher it's already passed seven thousand!" Pan yelled.

"What the hell is that clicking noise?" Tsumuri asked as Trunk removed a pillow to see a meter on the bed and Kabra saw a meter on the back of Froze chair and Tsumuri saw one in the slot where he pulled a book from.

"You have got to be kidding me, there are money meters everywhere!" Trunks yelled.

"This is insane!" Kento yelled halfway out of the food as Kabra pulled.

"Were being charged for everything, even for watching TV!" Trunks yelled.

"It's on everything!" Froze yelled still struggling to break free.

"They're robbing us blind!" Trunks yelled.

"They even have the nerve to charge us for looking at the decorations!" Pan said finish getting dress and tying on her bandana.

"Who the hell are these people!" Serena yelled.

"I never skipped a check before but let's go!" Trunks yelled breaking his chain.

"Right behind you!" Froze yelled breaking free from the chair and ran with the others as Kento finally broke free.

"Just a second you guys" Goku said near the food.

"Goku come on!" Trunks yelled grabbing Goku.

Outside the city it was raining as they disguised themselves in the people clothes with the turbans on their heads. "Well we picked one hell of a planet to crash on didn't we?" Trunks said.

"I don't know about this trip, nothing seems to be going right" Pan said putting both her hands behind her head like Goku was doing.

"We did kind of get off to a bad start" Goku said.

"Are you insinuating that this is all my fault!" Pan yelled.

"Well we were still checking the ship when you hit the button" Goku said.

"Yeah it's sound to me you're the blame Pan" Kento said.

"You're the one who let bubblers make a wish on the black star balls right under your nose! It's your fault!" Pan yelled.

"I guess your right it is my fault" Goku said.

"Oh no you don't! I know what you're trying to do grandpa, your trying to act like you're the one to blame aren't you! Well you can stop acting because you really are the blame!" Pan yelled.

"Pan will you please shut the hell up! Damn I don't know how Gohan had you!" Kento groaned.

"There's no use staying out in the rain we might as well head back to the ship and spend the night there" Trunks said.

"I am not walking all the way back to the ship in the rain, I am way to tired and hungry and cold" Pan said leaning back on the wall as it ripped making her fall back.

"Are you okay?" all the heroes asked as an alien family looked down at Pan.

"Hi my name is Pan" she said.

"Nice to meet you" the whole family said.

"Good evening folks" the heroes said.

"Good evening" the family said the heroes quickly noticed that the only thing this family had was a small table and a candle.

"So sorry for the hole, we thought the wall was solid" Kento said.

"We never actually met any aliens before, I hope your enjoying your stay on Imecka" the man said as the wife brought them drinks.

"It's a nice place but the people are strange" Pan said, "it seems all they care about is making money, I've never meet a greedier bunch of scammers before."

"Pan please!" Trunks said.

"Where the hell are you manners!" Froze said.

"Please excuse her it seems she needs a lesson in manners!" Tsumuri growled.

"Oh no let her speak her mind, your child honesty is refreshing, isn't it?" the husband asked.

"My child?" Kento repeated.

"Yes and I'm ashamed to admit that she right" the wife said.

"You people are nice why is everyone so money hungry?" Goku asked.

"Our leader Don Kee is the blame" the husband is.

"Lord Done Kee!" Trunks said.

"Yeah it's the taxes that's doing all this, I mean look at their house, there's no beds! That Don Kee forced these people like this!" Kento said as they heard sirens.

"Are they coming here?' the wife asked as the husband held her.

"I think so" the husband said as the metal part of the wall lifted revealing large blue robots.

"Nobody move, the lease has expired on this dwelling place rent is now due, produce the funds needed to renew your lease or we will proceed to repossess this dwelling" the robot said.

"Guys we should do something" Serena whispered.

"Your time to renew has expired future rental agreements must be made at the palace, we will now dismantle and process" the robot said as they began pulling off the walls.

"Hey is this alright they're taking everything" Goku said.

"You won't have a home left for your children" Pan said.

"It can't be helped my income has been insufficient lately for the luxury of a dwelling" the husband said.

"Prices did rise since Lord Don Kee became our king" the wife said.

"We saw him on TV" Trunks said.

"That's him, long ago we were affordable and had no trouble providing for our families but now we're are all deeply in debt, our futures are sold before we lived them but we still have our reasons" he said smiling at his children. "Reason for passing on any humiliations we endure" he said as the roof was removed letting the rain fall on them. "I've seem to have lost my roof."

"More embarrassing are the low practices we have resorted to but don't judge them, truly they are only trying to survive" he said.

"It's hard to maintain integrity in the face of adversity only a few of us have managed" the wife said.

"But it usually means losing one's house is a tuff pill to swallow, that's why many of us became swindlers" the husband said.

"That's so sad" Pan said as the robots took the table with the candle.

"I just want to cry now" Serena said.

"How terrible" Trunks said.

"Your dwelling has been reclaimed by Lord Don Kee, repo robots move out!" the robot said.

"I'm no lawyer but I think I know how we can get your house back" Goku said as he jumped back and demonstrated a few punches and kicks.

"You're a very brave child but I'm afraid the use of force is out of the question, Don Kee is too powerful" the man said.

"I doubt that" Kento said.

"If we were to offer any physical resistances Don Kee would send out his army" the man said.

"We have enough hardships already we don't want to harm our children with the weight of our burdens but thank you for your concern your very caring people" the woman said.

After the rain stopped the next day the heroes made their way back to their ship. "I hope those nice people can find a way to get their problems shorted out" Goku said.

"Yeah I do too" Trunks said.

"I don't feel right, I wish there was something we can do to help those nice people get their house back" Pan said.

"Yeah it's hard but every planet has its fair share of problems if we tried to solve them all ourselves it would take a life time and besides if we don't find the dragon balls in a year the earth is going to have far more serious problems then high rent" Trunks said.

"Hey maybe there's a dragon ball on this planet, you never know we haven't check have we?" Pan asked.

"No but I can tell you there's not" Trunks said.

"How do you know? Check" Pan said.

"If you insist" Trunks said digging into his pocket and pulled out the dragon radar. "Giru, Giru, Giru!" a voce said scaring Trunks making him drop the radar as the voice keep going as the radar land on a white robot.

"Hmm" the robot said opening up and taking the dragon radar.

"Ah! Without that radar are whole mission is history!" Trunk said grabbing the robot.

"Need energy! Energy needed to function!" the robot said jumping into the air. "Ta da, da, da!" the robot said spurting arms and legs. "Giru now fully operational!"

"Hey he looks like Poru" Kento whispered to the others.

"Why you! That's ours give it back to us right now!" Trunks yelled.

"Now capable, Giru device integrated into system, Giru Giru" the robot said.

"That's our dragon radar if we lose that we can kiss earth and our families good bye!" Trunks yelled.

"Already integrated, kiss good bye" the robot said.

"What!" Trunks said grabbing the robot.

"Oh no look!" Pan yelled pointing to their ship as they saw it getting towed away.

"Hey come back here with that!" Trunks yelled, "huh?" he said seeing the robot gone as he saw it running around.

"You get back here you little runt!" Trunks yelled chasing after the robot. "Pan three o' clock!"

"I got it!" they both yelled as they collided and the robot kept running as Tsumuri kicked it onto its back and Goku stepped on it to keep it down.

"Hey guys is this what you're looking for?" Goku said.

Trunks then ran over and grabbed it by its legs and hung it upside down.

"And there goes our ship" Pan said.

"They got some nerve" Goku said as they watch the dust of clouds go farther away.

"Unbelievable this just isn't our planet guys that's all there is to it" Trunks said.

"This planet sucks!" Kento yelled.

"There it goes" Trunks said dropping the robot. "Man what else could go wrong?"

"We can't just stand here, that's our ship! If we don't get it back were stranded!" Pan said.

"She right, you need to get it back and break that thing open and get the dragon radar back" Serena said.

"No sweat I'll get us there in a flash" Goku said.

"Oh I get it Instant Transmission right?" Trunks asked.

"And where do you think you going!" Pan yelled as the robot fell over and Pan stepped on it. "Not so fast there, until we figure out how to extract our radar your part of the family so get used to hanging out buddy boy!" Pan yelled as Pan began tying it up.

"This is just a little percussion for insurance policy."

"Stop tickles!" Giru said.

"There that should keep you from running off again you little sneak!" Pan said lifting up the tied up robot.

"Entering maximum security!" Pan said putting the robot into her back pack and locked it. "There you hold him Trunks!"

"Gee Pan thanks a lot" Trunks said sarcastically and took the bag.

"That dumb robot has wasted enough of our time, let's go get our ship, what do you say guys?" Pan asked.

"I say the quicker we help you get the ship the faster we can find the Feedlings" Kento said.

"Alright just grab on when your ready guys" Goku said as they all grabbed onto Goku shoulders as Goku began to concentrate. "Here it goes" he said as the I.T. but ended up upside down in the air as they fell down the rocky mountain they were on.

"Ow, ow, ow I don't remember I.T. being this painful" Kento groaned.

"Are we there yet?" Pan groaned. "Wait a second! I recognize that rock formation were on the same spot as before you knuckle head!"

"What the hell was that!" Tsumuri yelled as they all glared at Goku.

"Yeah I thought it looked familiar, how strange I've never had any problem in the past" Goku said.

"Weird, what now?" Trunks asked.

"Well I'd like to give it one more shot!" Goku said.

"Oh no" Serena said.

"Ok here it goes!" Goku said as they stood on top of the rock again. "Ok hold on!" he said I.T. them in the air as all their eyes widen.

"We went a little furfure" Pan said, "grandpa if I live please remind me to kill you!" Pan yelled.

"I second that!" Serena yelled.

They then all fell and hit their heads onto rocks before falling head first into sand.

"I don't understand I'm doing it that same as I always have" Goku said.

"Yes that may be so, but your body different remember, you've never done Instant Transmission as a child it probably won't work" Trunks said.

"Well whatever it is you're not using me as a test mouse again so let's get back our ship the old fashioned way" Pan said.

"I agree with her! No more I.T. Goku!" Kento yelled.

Later that day in the dead of night the heores jumped along the city roofs as they avoid the search lights and landed near the castle as Goku stood on the edge. "Are you crazy!" Pan yelled pulling Goku off. "Were not sightseeing, were apposed to be avoiding the lights!"

"I was trying to see the ship!" Goku said.

"This is the royal palace I thought the guys that stole our spaceship were like poachers or merchants, maybe it's not really here, maybe there's been some mistake" Pan said.

"That where your wrong Pan" Kabra said.

"The tracks don't lie they lead us right to the gate" Trunks said.

"Then our ship must be down there" Goku said.

"Well the evidence defiantly points to it but what would a wealthy king want with our ship?" Pan said.

"He might want to sell it, it's a pretty nice ship I mean it was designed by C.C. I'm sure it would go for a good price" Trunks said.

"That just leave a few unanswered questions" Kento said.

"We're talking about a man who has everything, why would someone with all that money care about our ship?" Pan said.

"I'm a C.E.O. back home Pan, I've seen two millionaires fight over one zenie on the floor" Trunks said.

"Well if it's here it's going to be hard to find without being seen" Pan said.

"Yeah how are we going to find a ship that big in a place like this?" Tsumuri said.

"I already found the ship silly" Goku said ruining Pan train of thought.

"Grandpa please, wait! What?" Pan said.

"Yeah it's right there" Goku said pointing down below as the others got up to look and saw their ship.

"I'll be damn, there it is you weren't kidding Goku it was right under our noses the whole time" Trunks said.

"Thanks a lot grandpa you could have told us you know, what a jerk!" Pan said.

"But I tried you weren't listening" Goku said.

"Whatever next time the joke on you! Now let's go get it!" Pan said jumping down as the others followed.

While sneaking around guards and avoiding searchlights they got a little closer to see the ship being held by a crane. "There she is and I bet were not going to get her back without a fight" Trunks said.

"Uh oh look" Kento said as they saw Feedling with the guards but not attacking but helping them guard the ship.

"Um so should we go in head on?" Goku asked.

"This is a stealth operation you numbskull there are thousands of armed guards and whatever those shadow things are in this palace, we don't want them swarming around us like bees do we!" Pan said.

"No I guess not" Goku said.

"If we have to blow our cover to get out then we'll do it, only as a last resort ok?" Pan said.

"I'm with Pan the less were seen the better" Serena said.

"Let's go!" Pan said running forwards as the followed as they snuck around guards and Goku made a noise as they shhhh him. "Uh yeah I forgot" Goku said.

"Moron" Froze growled as they looked to a spot covered with guards.

"Ready?" Pan asked as the heroes nodded as a man threw a can over his head as it bounced off the wall and hit Pan in the head as panic hit the others as Pan tried to hold in her tears as she sniffled and before she cried out Trunks covered her mouth as they hid.

"You okay Pan?" Serena whispered as she nodded her head as Trunk moved his hand and let out a breath as a rock came down and hit him on the head as he feel over making a crash.

"Ah crap" Kento said.

"Intruders men! Sound the alarm!" A guard yelled.

"Busted, now what?" Trunks asked.

"Now we fight!" Kabra yelled as they all were surrounded by guards and Feedlings.

"Over here we got them cornered!" a guard said as the heroes all looked in different directions with their backs pressed to each other's. "Ready aim fire!"

Once the guards began shooting they jumped out of the way and hid behind some rocks.

"Great now what?" Goku said.

"I say we kick their rear ends and take our ship back!" Pan said.

"What? I thought you said we wanted to avoid a big confrontation" Goku said.

"It's too late that was then and this is now we tried to get the honey without disturbing the hive but it didn't work" Pan said.

"I think were on the same page now, but where's the honey?" Goku asked all excited as the heroes slapped their foreheads.

"You are such a moron!" Tsumrui yelled.

"It was just an expression the ship the honey now let's get it!" Pan yelled jumping into the air as the others followed and began fighting off guards.

"Pan lets go!" Serena said as they jumped into the machine that could carry their ship and took over the controls.

"We need to get the ship down!" Pan said.

"Where Goku or Kento?" Serena asked as they saw him.

"Grandpa help, up there!" Pan said pointing to the ship.

"Got it!" Goku said flying up and kicking the crane as the ship wobbled and broke free and landed on the back of Pan and Serena vehicle.

"Alright!" Pan said as a gun was pointed at them.

"Get out or your dead!" the guard said as Pan stepped on a peddle and a loud fan without.

"I'm sorry what was that we can't hear?" Serena said as she and Pan smiled.

"You heard me get out!" he yelled as the ship began to rise.

"Take off? Ok if you say so" as Pan began to wobble the air craft.

"Hey what are you doing!" the guard yelled before he fell off.

"Unlicensed drive coming through!" Pan yelled as guards ran away from the direction they drove in as Froze Kabra and Tsumuri landed on the roof.

"There's Grandpa Kento and Trunks" Pan said as they pulled over.

"Get in!" Serena yelled.

"Earthlings ride free!" Pan said as Goku Kento and Trunks jumped on.

"Were on Pan!" Trunks yelled as Pan tried to drive it.

"Pan you can do this just concentrate!" Serena said as the went under and ramp and nearly took heroes on top of the vehicle heads.

"She nearly took our heads off! Hasn't she ever driven before!" Trunks yelled.

"No come to think of it!" Goku said.

"What! Serena take the wheel!" Kento yelled.

"Hang on!" Froze yelled as they ran through a bunch of Don Kee statues.

Up ahead they saw a small brown alien and a lady alien with orange hair as they form red kai blast and shot it at them.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled.

"Victory Cannon!" Reyoto yelled colliding with the attacks making the red one get destroyed as it went towards a man on a roof as he jumped down and smacked them into the air making them explode.

"They're Saiyans" the alien said.

As Pan and Serena drew closer to the gate they saw a yellow electric field up blocking the exit. "Close the gate!" a guard yelled as the door closed and Pan drove them threw it as everyone on board got electrocuted as the ship drove through and began driving away from the city.

"Well I guess they're not coming after us" Goku said.

Now it's time to fix this ship and kiss this crazy planet goodbye!" Pan said as the door opened and Trunks climbed in.

"I don't know about that Pan we might have to turn you and Serena in for reckless endangerment" Trunks said.

"This is the thanks we get for saving the day!" Pan said.

"How rude" Serena said as Goku Trunks and the others laughed.

The next day they were far in the desert as Goku found a pink object. "Alright, some breakfast!" Goku said reaching out for it. "I'm starving" he said as it opened up and was an bug as it flew off. "Hey!"

"Is this going to take all day Trunks or what? I'm ready to go!" Pan said getting impatient.

"Sorry your highness but your great escape caused some additional damage!" Trunks said.

"Well we got us out of there didn't we!" Pan said looking to Serena.

"Yes!" she said.

"Hey if I'm that good of a driver I can't wait till I'm actually old enough" Pan said.

"With a positive attitude like things sure will go quicker" Goku said.

"Sorry did I hear something?" Pan said.

"That was the voice of wisdom from your ten year old grandfather" Trunks said jumping down.

"Ironic huh?" Kento said.

"Ten? You think he's ten, that's ridiculous" Pan said.

"Well how old do I look?" Goku asked.

"I don't know three or four" Pan said.

"Pan he'd be smaller if he was that old" Kabra said.

"I'd say seven maybe eight" Froze said.

"I hate to interrupt but I'm ready to go to town to get our parts" Trunks said.

"Let's go I want to find out who in control of the Feedlings here" Kento said.

Back in the market they walked through all on their guard. "Be careful Trunks we don't want them to push something on us that we don't need" Pan said.

"Right, don't worry I think I got the hang of this place after our first fiasco" Trunks said as they approached a woman with a crate of metal piece.

"Hey do you sell parts?" Pan asked.

"Of course" she said then fear hit her as she looked at Pan and Serena and yelled before she closed the door to the shop.

"That was weird" Serena said as they turned around to see everyone staring at them with large eyes before they all screamed and all the shops began closing up.

"Correction this is really weird what just happened?" Kento said.

"What's wrong with them?" Pan asked.

"Well I don't want to hurt anybody feelings you guys but it seems to me they were all terrified of Pan and Serena" Goku said as veins formed in the girls heads as Pan and Serena growled.

"Now why would they be scared of us!" Pan yelled.

"Yeah were not scary if anyone scary around here it's you when you eat!" Serena yelled as Tsumuri and Trunks walked over to a wall covered in posters of them. Pan poster had her holding and knife and sharp teeth.

Trunks had two guns and stitches on his head.

Goku was sticking a very long tongue and pulling on his eye lid.

Kento was giving the finger and wore an eye patch.

Tsumuri looked like some troll.

Serena had blood on her face and holding a machete.

Froze was straggling an alien child and Kabra was sitting on a small alien with sharp teeth.

"Oh great, guys get a load of this!" Trunks said.

"What! Why are we up there!" Pan yelled.

"I guess were some of Imecka most wanted criminals" Trunks said.

"Criminals that absurd! We haven't done anything wrong!" Pan yelled.

"How dare they make me look like that this is insulting!" Serena yelled shredding his poster.

"I'm sure it had something to do with us taking our ship from the palace" Trunks said.

"But they stole it from us first! We just took what was rightfully ours this is ridiculous!" Pan yelled.

"These guys have some nerve!" Tsumuri yelled.

"And look at this picture!" Pan yelled ripping off one of her posters off the wall. "It doesn't look anything like me!" she yelled before shredding it.

"I want to hunt down the jerk how made these and give him a piece of my mind!" Kento yelled as they heard sirens and looked in one direction.

"Over there men!" a guard said as many of them and Feedlings began running towards them with guns.

"What should we do?" Goku asked.

"I say we get out of here, if we beat up a bunch of police we'll really look like criminals" Pan said.

"Quick this way!" Kabra yelled as they hid an a alley and the police ran past it.

Later that day, they returned to the market to find it closed and it was raining. "It seems like nothing is going right I'm starting to wonder about this mission, once again were out in the cold and rain and our ship is still broken" Pan said.

"Well let's try no to lose faith, everything happens for a reason, would you rather go back to the ship?" Goku asked.

"Then we will have to walk all the way back here to get the parts" Pan said.

"That if someone will sell us some and that seems unlikely" Kento said as Goku sat on the ground with a growling stomach.

"I'm really hungry" Goku said.

"What else is new!" Pan said as her and everyone stomachs growled as Pan blushed. "Come to think of it we haven't eaten since yesterday, have we?"

"Giru, giru, giru," Giru said repeating his name over and over and Trunk held out the back pack.

"What an annoying robot, I tied everything up except his mouth!" Pan yelled shoving her elbow into the bag as the robot grunted.

"Easy, I think he's trying to tell us something" Trunks said as they heard a beeping noise. "Guys we better get a move on we got company!" Trunks said.

"Oh crap not again!" Froze said.

"Just follow me come on!" Trunks said as they began jumping along the roofs to get away from arriving guards.

After hiding behind their posters they watched as the guards went away. "Lost them" Goku said.

"I hate this! Us of all people working in the shadows like criminals!" Pan yelled.

"It's insulting were opposed to be the good guys!" Serena yelled.

"I don't like it either kids it wouldn't be such a big deal we could just leave but we have to buy parts and that's what makes it so difficult it's amazing what a few bad wanted posters can do" Trunks said.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru!" the robot said moving around in the bag.

"Will you please shut up!" Pan yelled beating on the robot as a door opened and an alien woman stepped out and saw them.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Were visitors from earth, thou were on your most wanted list were actually really good people" Goku said as he laughed.

"Grandpa!" Pan said covering his mouth as fear hit the woman.

"Please don't be scared ma'am we'd never hurt you" Pan said as the woman scared and ran back in.

"There they are!" a guard yelled, "over here hurry!"

"Lets get out of here!" Pan said.

"Thanks a lot Goku next time just shut up!" Tsumuri yelled as they began jumping from roof to roof again.

"Guns ahead!" Kento yelled as they all jumped high in the air over the men with guns as Goku fell down and jumped from the brown alien face and jumped back into the air to meet with the others.

"Nice job grandpa" Pan said.

"Thanks!" Goku said as they continued to run.

At one point Pan fell into a hole she made landing on a roof as she grabbed Goku, he grabbed Trunks, Trunks grabbed Kento tail and he grabbed Serena leg and she grabbed the others and they all got pulled into the hole.

"What a landing I could have broken my tail bone on a rock that hard" Pan grunted.

"I could have broken my tail! What the hell Trunks, you never grab a Saiyan tail!" Kento yelled pulling it out of Trunks hands.

"That's not a rock that's my head!" Goku mumbled as Pan got off Goku face.

"Oops sorry" Pan said.

"I'm okay Pan but I had no idea you were that heavy! I see Videl is feeding you right" Goku moaned.

"What's that opposed to mean! I'm not heavy!" Pan yelled.

"Enough! We're trying not to get caught here!" Tsumrui growled.

"Yeah and yelling not going to help" Froze said.

"Alright put them up!" an elderly woman said holding a mop towards them. "Freeze don't move I caught you, you dirty thieves aren't going anywhere!"

"Be on the lookout, theses eight fugitives are still at large contact the police if you see them and exercise extreme caution they are armed and dangerous" someone on the TV said.

"Armed and dangerous? That is such a lie we don't use weapons!" Serena said.

"Listen folks that's not true" Pan said.

"Hold it Pan" Trunks said shaking his head. "Please forgive us for barging in."

"Yeah sorry about breaking your roof" Goku said.

"I can fix it!" Kabra said pointing his head tentacle at the roof as a ray it and the roof was fixed.

"Well just go" Pan said as they head to the door and Goku stomach growled again.

"Really Goku?" Kento said.

"Grandpa please!" Pan said.

"I can't help it I haven't eaten in two days" Goku said.

"Don't worry guys, we'll find something to eat hopefully" Serena said.

"Wait kids there's no hurry why don't you stay awhile, you must be brave starting a royal ruckus like that it's been a long time since someone had the guts to challenge Don Kee" the woman said.

"Oh yes that for sure I'd like to light a fire under his you know what myself but I'm getting too old for that now" the man said.

"Maybe not" Pan said.

"Your very nice please stay awhile I'll prepare you some food" the woman said.

"Oh we don't want to intrude" Kento said as his stomach growled.

"It's settled I'll make us supper!" the woman said "please sit" the woman said as they did.

A few minutes later they were having soup as they finished explaining their story.

"So they took your ship? What a shame" the woman said.

"Ugh! Don't remind me, it makes me want to scream when I think about those crooks, it not fair!" Pan said.

"I'll say I want to hit someone so bad right now!" Serena said.

"No it's not, Don Kee made it illegal to own a ship" the woman said.

"Why would he do something like that?" Trunks asked.

"It's just his way of making sure no one leaves Imecka, the conditions here are so unreasonable most would leave if they had the opportunity" the woman said.

"Were slaves not literally but taxes and rent are so high he practically owns us" the man said.

"How awful there must be people like us who had their ship taken away and have no way out" Pan said.

"Yes there are many here like that, including us" the man said.

"What?" Kento said.

"We landed in Don Kee web long ago, he's like a fat spider slowly shucking the life out of us he's only keeping us alive to feed his desirers" the woman said.

"How awful" Serena said.

The woman then smiled and slapped her chest, "but look our hearts are still beating aren't they, we still have hope that someday great changes will take place on Imecka" the woman said.

"Organize a revolt and stop playing by Don Kee rules!" Pan said.

"Pan!" Trunks yelled.

"I wish we could but Don Kee is a cunning individual he has trained fighters for his own body guards they have freighting powers anyone of them could destroy an entire army by himself" the woman said.

"We saw" Goku said.

"Yeah we ran into three of them already the other two are weak but as for one of them I'm not so sure" Kento said.

"Ah so you've seen how dreadful they are" she said patting Goku head. "It great you were able to sneak your ship out, I wish I had seconds to offer a brave boy like you but that was all we had."

"What!" Froze said looking at their empty bowls.

"If that was your last bit then that means we eat your dinner" Pan said.

"Oh we don't mind, skipping one meal isn't going to kill two old birds like us, right Esgar!" the woman said patting her husband on the back hard as he coughed.

"Yes of course" he said.

Pan then grunted as she walked towards the door. "Pan what are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"I'm leaving" Pan said.

"What? Leaving where?" Trunks asked.

"Oh I'm just taking a little walk, straight to Don Kee palace!" Pan said making a fist. "I've had it, I'm tired of tip toeing around this loser! People can't get food, we can't get parts, someone got to give him a peace of their mind and that someone is me!"

"I'm right behind you Pan!" Serena said getting up.

"Great idea!" Goku said following.

"Wait for me!" Trunks yelled chasing after them.

"Please be careful" the woman said.

"Oh don't worry we will ma'am, were pretty strong ourselves" Pan said flexing her arm, "check this out!"

"Thank you for the dinner" Kento said as they left.

After leaving the house they found themselves cornered by guards. "There they are!" one yelled as a searchlight went onto them as they walked towards the two aliens from the night before with four searchlights following them.

"Ok remember the plan guys" Kento whispered as Pan held out her arms.

"Alright we surrender we had enough of life on the run so go ahead put the cuffs on and take us away" Pan said as they were all put in cuffs and put into police car and drove towards Don Kee palace.

Once in the palace Pan felt Serena tail pick her cuffs off she and the others fought the guards and Feedlings and made their way to Don Kee door as Pan sent a guard flying through the door to Don Kee thrown. "What is the meaning of this!" the pink hair Don Kee said.

"Who let you off your leashesSheila get in here! Gale you too!" Don Kee yelled.

"I hate to say it but they're not coming" Trunks said.

"You're lying!" Don Kee said pushing a button on his desk and turned to a screen and saw a trail of guards and unconscious body guards.

"Oops I guess we over did it" Tsumuri said sarcastically.

"Lord Don Kee you're a crook! We know all about your evil ways!" Pan yelled.

"Fools I make the laws on this planet! I've done nothing illegal you're the criminals here" Don Kee yelled.

"Wrong answer!" Pan yelled charging towards Don Kee as Don Kee hit a button and a blue light came under her and froze her in place as she cried out in pain.

"Pan!" Goku yelled as him and Trunk ran to her and got sent flying back.

"A stun field!" Froze growled.

"You eight should mind your own business" he said hitting another button as large weapons came out of the walls and pointed to them. "Die!" he said as the weapons began firing at them.

"Solar Shield!" Kento yelled putting up a barrier as it glowed "Victory Cannon!" he yelled making the wapons explode.

"What you're still alive, impossible!" Don Kee yelled as everyone sensed something and turned to see and alien in a red hood.

"You cannot defeat warriors such as theses with conventional weaponry" he said.

"Then take care of business Ledgic destroy them all!" Don Kee yelled.

"What have I told you about giving me orders!" Ledgic growled.

"Uh destroy them please Ledgic" Don Kee said.

"I will, but for my own satisfaction" Ledgic said.

Trunks then charged at him as Ledgic dodged his punch and punched him into the roof as Trunks bounced off and hit the floor.

"Trunks!" Kabra yelled knelling next to him.

"Ok new plan" Trunks grunted.

"Guys let us take it from here" Goku said standing next to Kento who was cracking his knuckles.

"What about us?" Trunks grunted.

"Take care of Pan" Goku said.

"Right" Trunks said as Pan screams got their attention.

"Hold on Pan were coming!" Serena yelled running over to her.

"And who might you be little boys?" Ledgic asked as Kento growled.

"I'm Goku and I'm not a boy!"

"I'm Kento and neither am I!"

"Who are you?" Goku asked as Ledgic chuckled and removed his hood.

"The name Ledgic and I must warn you, I'm a breed apart from these weaklings prepare yourself!" Ledgic said as they charged at each other and collided fists and they jumped back and Ledgic shot kai blast at them as the fight went air born as Goku and Kento dodged his attacks as Goku threw Ledgic down and kai blast got shot at them.

"Solar Shield!" Kento yelled as the kai blast hit them.

Ledgic pulled off spikes from his shoulders as they regrew and the spikes in his hands became swords as Goku appeared behind him as Ledgic began swinging his swords at them as Goku caught both his swords as Goku broke the swords and got kicked down into the palace as Ledgic got kicked in the face by Kento.

Ledgic then made a sphere as he smacked Kento down and Goku and Kento floated down below. "I have to admit you are very powerful" Goku said.

"Don't patronize me I know your holding back, as am I Saiyan" Ledgic said.

"Huh?" Goku said as Kento raised an eyebrow and let his tail lose from his waist.

"Alright then no fooling around, let get to it!" Goku said as a gold aura formed around Goku and Kento as they both powered to Super Saiyan 1.

"What!" Ledgic said as Goku flew towards him as he held up his sphere as Goku broke through it and punched Ledgic in the gut as Kento kicked his jaw as they began punching and kicking him.

Goku kicked Ledgic blow as he land on the roof and powered for a kai attack as Goku and Kento charged for theirs.

"Kamehameha!"

"Victory Cannon!" Goku and Kento attacks then collided with Ledgic red kai blast as they pushed his back and hit him destroying another section of the palace.

"Get up Ledgic!" Don Kee yelled as Trunks had an unconscious Pan as Serena saw Goku and Kento float down and power down.

"That was fun you'd be even better if you trained more, I would mind fighting you someday for fun that way we can both test our progress, wouldn't that be cool?" Goku said in a cheerful manner.

"You are an unusual child" Ledgic said.

"Don't be fooled by what you see Ledgic there more to this "child" then he lets one" Kento said.

"I told you already, I'm not a child I couldn't have beaten you if I was" Goku said.

"Is this a riddle? It must be what kind of child is not really a child?" Ledgic said getting up and grunting.

"One that started out as an adult and got shrunk down to a kid again" Tsumuri said.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked.

"I'll be fine" Ledgic said.

"But he won't!" Pan said as her, and the others glared at Don Kee who picked up some money and ran over to Ledgic.

"Ledgic I've been saving this for you, finish them and it will all be yours" Don Kee said.

"Didn't your mother tell you!" he growled as he kicked Don Kee. "Money isn't everything!" he yelled as he walked towards Goku and Kento, "mark my words next time I'll be victorious."

"Oh yeah we'll see about that Ledgic" Goku said as Ledgic smiled and walked past them.

"Now what do we do about him?" Froze said as they all looked down at Don Kee who screamed and jumped back and bowed.

"Please don't hurt me I beg of you I was wrong, if you spare me I'll do anything you say" Don Kee begged as Pan and Serena smiled.

"And how do we know you're telling the truth?" Pan said.

"Yeah it's not wise to lie to us!" Serena said cracking his knuckles.

"I swear I'll do anything!" Don Kee begged.

"Stop charging rent! Give your people free housing!" Pan yelled.

"Free? But that impossible" Don Kee said.

"I guess the deals off" Pan said.

"Oh Goku would you mind?" Serena asked.

"Oh right!" Goku said as he stepped forwards swing his arm.

"Ok I'll do it! There will be no more rent I'll give you the contracts to prove it" Don Kee said.

"Oh and one more thing" Kento said smiling.

A few minutes later in front of Loca and Esgar home."Loca Esgar we have something for you!" Pan yelled as the couple came to the window to see the Saiyans flying with a large black box and set it down in front of all the citizens as they opened it and it was stacked with papers as they landed on the second self.

"Hi everyone here a little gift from Don Kee, theses are your rental contracts you are no longer down on oppressive rule, oh and Don Kee asked us to make another announcement anyone who has had their space ship impounded will have it returned free of charge!" Pan yelled.

"This is a dream come true!" Loca said.

"Now let's go get the "free" parts Don Kee owes us" Kento said.

Back at the ship.

"It sure was nice of Don Kee to give us those parts for free" Pan said.

"Yeah I think old Don can turn over a new leaf, now we can leave Imecka with clear consciences and find those dragon balls" Trunks said fixing the ship with Froze.

"Guys are radar ran away" Goku said as Pan and Serena looked down at an empty blue back pack.

"That brat!" Pan yelled.

"There he is!" Kento yelled as they flew over and Pan landed in front of him.

"Not so fast! You little crook! You're not going anywhere until we get our dragon radar back!" Pan yelled as the robot started to walk backwards and tripped as Pan stepped on him.

"Let go!" Giru yelled.

"If you don't cough it up right now were going to pull you apart circuit by circuit!" Pan yelled.

"No! No disassemble, Giru alive, Giru alive!" he said.

"Good grief!" Trunks said flying over and pulled the robot out from under Pan foot and made her fall over.

"Hey what's the big idea huh!" Pan yelled.

"What you were doing was cruel Pan" Trunks said.

"What are you talking about he's just a stupid little machine!" Pan yelled.

"If he's scared to die then he must value his existences his life might be different than ours but if he's struggling to survive then we have to respect that" Trunks said as Reyoto flew over and he brushed the sand of the robot.

"He's right Pan" Tsumuri said.

"Poor little guy he's terrified" Trunks said.

"And what are we going to do about the dragon radar?" Pan asked.

"I say we smash it until it spits it out!" Froze said as the robot back opened showing the radar.

"Huh? It looks like the dragon radar is still intact" Trunks said.

"What?" Kento said as they gathered around him.

"If I'm right he's intergraded the radar into his system as a fully operational part" Trunks said.

"Affirmative!" Giru said.

"Alright!" Trunks said.

"Just great if the radar apart of him now that means we have to take him along with us" Pan said.

"Great!" Goku said as the radar beeped showing a dragon ball.

"Hey it's working! He's giving us the location of our first dragon ball!" Trunk said.

"Is it here on Imecka?" Pan asked.

"No these coordinates are for somewhere in outer space but it's not that far from here!" Trunks said.

"Well what are we doing just standing here?" Pan said.

"Yeah our first dragon ball!" Goku cheered.

"Let's go get it!" Pan said.

"Feedling activity has vanished you guys can leave now" Bulma said from their watches.

"Hey that sounded like my mother" Trunks said.

"Your mother? Are you crazy" Kento said laughing nervously.

"Bye!" Serena said as they got teleported out of that timeline.

IIIII

"Why not destroy them now?" Baby asked as they watched the show from hell.

"Because I have plans I'll just let them keep fighting until the right moment and then we act!" Master said.

"And when is that?" Freiza asked.

"Soon my friends soon" Master said removing his hood to show Broly with red eyes.


	4. Like Pulling Teeth from a Saiyan

Like Pulling Teeth from a Saiyan

Team Berserker found themselves in a forest of tall grass as they saw Goku ship land.

"Oh perfect timing" Reyoto said.

"Hey guys!" Goku said flying down with Pan.

"What you know these guys too grandpa?" Pan asked.

"Yeah there's fifteen of them" Goku said,

"What! And how did you guys get here because the last five just disappeared into thin air?" Pan asked.

"That's for us to know" Naomi said.

"Where did Goku go?" Harker asked as Goku laughter got their attention.

"Oh man this is fun and it sure beats walking" Goku said as the flew up knocking Goku to the ground.

"How did that moron get turned into a kid again?" Bash asked.

'Who knows' Frost wrote.

"Hey where did Naomi and Pan go?" Reyoto asked as they saw the girls laughing as she sided down a giant blade of grass with wings and white collars on her neck and wrist and two antenna attached to her bandana.

"Hey grandpa, so what do you think? I look just like a bug don't I?" Pan said.

"What do you Reyoto? Do I look cute?" Naomi asked making Reyoto blush.

"Yeah I guess" Goku said.

"Bah! Would it be more realistic if I bit you!" Pan yelled as she flew in the air.

"Wait up Pan" Naomi said flying after her as they stopped as a large swarm of giant butterflies flew past them.

"They're so beautiful, hey wait for us" Pan said and they flew with the bugs.

"There you are! Were apposed to be looking for the dragon ball, not playing!" Trunks yelled with the robot holding onto his shoulder.

"Don't yell at us we just go there" Reyoto said.

"Pan let's go!" Trunks yelled.

"She and Naomi left with the butterflies, they'll be fine let's go get the dragon ball and meet them back here" Goku said.

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked as Goku flew into the air.

"I'm positive, come on!" Goku said.

"I hope he knows what he's doing" Trunks said.

"Trunks Goku a moron and we all know something bad going to happen" Harker said as they all nodded and flew after Goku.

Pan and Naomi were flying with the butterflies above the air as she laughed. "I could do this forever, this is so much fun!" she said.

"Me too I hadn't had this much fun in so long" Naomi said as the butter flies flew down to flower to as Pan landed on a pink one with Naomi.

"Wow, cool flower" Pan said seeing a blue plant in the center with a yellow liquid.

"Check this out Pan" Naomi said.

"Hey what do we have here?" she said sticking her finger in it and putting it to her mouth. "Delicious! A flower for a bed, this is the life!" she said lying down.

"Yeah I could lay here all day" Naomi said as they heard a strange noise and looked up to the sky.

"What is that sound?" Pan asked.

"I don't know" Naomi said as a swarm of giant bees appeared and four grabbed their arms and pulled them into the air.

"This isn't what you think! We're not bugs were girls!" Pan yelled.

"Let us go!" Naomi yelled.

IIIII

Trunks and the others were flying past giant apples as Giru began beeping. "Dragon ball detected, straight ahead! Giru, Giru" the robot said.

Reyoto was next to a giant apple as he shook his head watching Goku take a bite out of it. "I swear, you stomach has amind of its own" he said as Trunks flew next to them.

"Down there!" the robot said as they looked down and saw a flashing gold light next to the tree.

"Yeah I see!" Trunks said floating down with Reyoto.

"It's the four star ball" Harker said.

"Goku we found the fourth star ball" Trunks yelled as a giant apple flew down towards them.

"Look out!" Bash yelled as they jumped out of the way as the apple landed on the ball.

"That would have hurt" Trunks said.

"What the hell Goku!" Reyoto yelled.

"Did you guys get the dragon ball?" Goku asked.

"Not exactly" Trunks said.

"Oh I see, how about I lift and you grab it?" Goku said as they heard a cawing as a giant bird flew down and grab the apple and flew away with it.

"That was close" Goku said.

"Yeah no kidding" Trunks said.

"Were just lucky that he was in the mood for something sweet" Goku said.

"Now let's get that dragon ball" Reyoto said as they turned back around.

"Oh no!" Bash yelled as they saw the dragon ball was gone.

"What happened, its gone!" Goku said.

"I don't know!" Trunks said.

"Bird and apple" the robot said pointing to the bird in the sky as they saw a gold glow on the apple.

"Let's go get it!" Trunks yelled as the ground shook and stopped then shook again.

"That not an earthquake it feels like footsteps" Reyoto said as the shaking continued as a foot came down next to them as they all jumped back as a giant orange alien walked past them.

"Whoa he's huge!" Goku said.

"And hungry" Reyoto said hearing the large growling.

The bird then dropped the apple as the giant caught it and put it in a bag as the bird landed on his shoulder and the giant began to walk away as they flew into the air.

"We have to get the ball back before he eats that apple!" Trunks said.

"Yeah and if we don't we'll have to wait for it to come out the other exit" Reyoto said as they all shivered with disgust and heard Pan and Naomi screaming.

'That was the girls!' Frost wrote.

"She'll be okay, we need to get the dragon ball first" Goku said as Trunks flew away. "Hey that's the wrong way!"

"I'm going for girls, we can find the ball again using the radar but if we lose her were cooked!" Trunks yelled.

"I guess he's right but if he eats that apple were in trouble" Goku said.

"We better hurry!" Reyoto said.

At the beehive the bee were flying Pan and Naomi to it.

"Let go of me! Put us down right now!" Pan yelled as the bees flew them into the hive. "What is this place, where are you taking us! Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as the bees dropped them and Pan and Naomi fell through a honeycomb and landed in pollen.

"You jerks that no way to treat to ladies!" Naomi yelled.

"This must be their hive, and just what do they plan on doing with us now?" she asked.

"I have no idea" Naomi said as they looked around.

"Those bees don't know who they're dealing with, if they try to get fresh with us I'll blast this place to smithereens!" Pan yelled as she saw yellow objects moving on the wall in the honeycombs.

"Uh oh" Naomi said.

"Yikes the walls are alive" Pan said backing away. "This must be the eggs, there are hundreds of them and they're all about to hatch!"

"You know what that means" Naomi said as their faces turned blue.

"And each one has a nasty larva inside!" Pan said as they screamed with fear as an egg fell out and rolled onto the floor as they screamed and the bottom popped off showing a little bee legs and stinger as the top fell off and the cutest little baby bee Pan and Naomi ever saw sat in front of them.

"Ah! Huh?" Pan said as the others eggs began hatching more little bees.

"Oh my god!" Naomi said.

"Ah! How adorable!" Pan said picking one up and began cuddling it as Naomi did the same.

IIIII

Somewhere away from the hive, Goku and the others were looking for Pan.

"Pan where are you?" Trunks yelled.

"Pan!" Goku yelled.

"Serena where you guys at?" Reyoto yelled.

"Goku I found her!" Trunks yelled pointing towards a spider web where they saw the top of a yellow head and antenna and a large spider crawling towards it.

"That one of them but where the other?" Harker said.

"Pan!" Goku yelled flying towards the spider head and kicked it as the spider hit and sprayed web in his direction.

"I can't see!" Goku grunted trying to get the web off him as the spider opened its mouth to eat him as Trunk kicked the spider sending it flying into a tree branch and down to the ground.

"Yuck!" Goku yelled trying to get the web off him as Frost helped him as Trunk pulled the web wrapped hostage out of the web and landed near a branch.

"Pan are you okay?" Trunks asked breaking the web off as he saw a queen bee face. "Oh boy."

"Trunks is she okay?" Goku asked landing on the branch.

"Well she a little shaken up but she'll bee just fine" Trunks said holding out a bee that looked like Pan with the white collars.

"That's not Pan she too quiet" Goku said.

"And not Naomi either" Reyoto said.

IIIIII

Back at the hive a bee brought Pan and Naomi a yellow glob and flew off. "For us?" Pan said tasting the blob. "Oh hey that's a really good batch guys" Pan said as more bees dropped more honey drops.

"More honey, gee thanks" Pan said sarcastically.

"I'm not hungry anymore" Naomi said.

"Hey wait a second, their bringing us honey because they think one of us is their queen!" Pan yelled.

"What!" Naomi yelled.

"Well I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility!" Pan yelled throwing a honey drop.

"I already have a boyfriend and know very well what goes on in this hive!" Naomi yelled.

"I'm out of here!" Pan said flying up.

"Right behind you!" Naomi said as they snuck their way alongside the hive as bees followed them out of the hive.

"Ah! Can't you guys take no for an answer!" Pan yelled as they flew faster with the bees following.

"These guys are annoying!" Naomi yelled.

"Ugh! Bees have no class!" Pan yelled flying past the giant who caught a fish.

"Did you see that!" Naomi said.

"Wow everything big" Pan said as the bees drew closer. "Leave us alone!" she yelled flying threw some leaves and ran into Goku as Naomi crashed into Reyoto.

"Ow! That hurt!" Pan yelled rubbing her head.

"I know!" Goku said as Trunk flew behind them with the queen on his back.

"Who the hell is that! My replacement!" Pan yelled pointing at the queen bee.

"Or mine! Who is she guys!" Naomi yelled.

"No she just a bee we helped that lost her way, she's been through a lot and is still a little weak" Trunks said as the swarm of bee surrounded them.

"What's going on? They're surrounding us!" Goku said.

"And they mean business!" Trunks said.

"Ugh! I know what's going on!" Pan yelled removing her antennas and white collar as Naomi followed. "I'm not your queen and neither is Naomi you buzzing bone heads! She your queen!" Pan yelled pointing at the bee on Trunks back.

The queen bee then flew off Trunks back and flew off with the bees following her. "Imagine that, mistaking Pan and Naomi for their queen, that's something else alright" Goku said.

"It's called being clueless grandpa!" Pan said.

"I don't know, having a countless number of personal attendants does have its advantages Pan" Trunks said.

"Ugh! I'll never eat honey again!" Pan said.

"Pan to them honey is worth more than diamonds and gold" Trunks said.

"I guess you're right, how sweet" Pan said.

"Yeah but I don't plan on having babies every five seconds for the rest of my life" Naomi said.

"Ewww bees do that! Never mind!" Pan said.

"That's strange, five readings!" Goku said seeing five dragons balls on the radar.

"What! Give me that!" Pan yelled yanking the robot out of Goku hands. "Great now I'm not getting any signal at all!" she yelled beating on the robot head.

"Giru not broken!" Giru yelled.

"Huh?" Pan said stopping her beating.

"Radar not malfunctioning energy to low" Giru said.

"Ah so that's it, I should have known" Trunks said.

"What's going on with him?" Pan asked as they flew.

"Well on a planet with no industries it's going to be hard to find metal for Giru to eat" Trunks said.

"A lot of good he is! Conking out in an important time like this!" Pan said.

"Hey! Wow someone cooking fish!" Goku said smelling fish as his stomach growled. "My stomach empty too, lets eat!"

"Don't even think about it!" Reyoto said pulling on Goku ear.

"Now who would be cooking fish all the way out here! Come on" Pan said.

"I know who" Trunks said.

"Huh?" Pan and Goku said.

"A giant lives out here, we saw him earlier" Trunks said.

"Awesome it must be a huge fish! Let's see if we can sneak a little nibble!" Goku said.

"I said no!" Reyoto yelled yanking on Goku ear harder.

"We saw him too, he's huge! He might sneak a nibble out of us!" Pan said.

"Over there Trunks!" Goku yelled pointing to smoke.

Once they found the source of the smoke they found a fire and a fish cooking over it as all the heroes hid behind a rock.

"Wow and I thought I caught big fish" Goku said.

"Goku he's coming!" Trunks said grabbing Goku and they all hid as the giant approached the fire with a growling stomach.

"He reminds me a little bit of you Goku" Trunks said as they saw many animals around him.

"There, one of those apples has the dragon ball on it" Reyoto said pointing to the giant stack of apples.

"Step littlie, operation apple begins, let's go get that dragon ball" Trunks said as they began sneaking threw the grass.

"I was expecting the giant to be really mean and scary, but he exactly seems kind of gentle, don't you think?" Pan said.

"Yeah I agree" Serena said.

"Shhhh! He may seem gentle but that might change if he finds us" Trunks said.

"Don't worry everything going to be fine" Pan said as the giant removed the fish off the fire and began to eat it.

"Ah! He's eating all the fish! Let's get some before it's all gone!" Goku said walking towards the giant.

"Goku get back here are you crazy!" Trunks yelled.

"But I'm starving!" Goku said as Reyoto grabbed his ear and dragged him back to where the others were.

"Shhhh! Come on let's get the dragon ball first then we'll catch our own fish!" Trunks said.

"Alright now you're talking" Goku said rubbing his red ear.

"Look right there, the apple on top!" Trunks said pointing to the apple onto of the apple pile.

"Wow this must be our lucky day" Pan said.

"Yeah" Goku said.

"Ok let's just get the dragon ball and get out of here!" Bash said.

"I'll go get it" Goku said flying towards the apple and landed on top of it as the giant deer pushed it over on the ground as Goku flew in the air and the apple landed on the giant foot.

"Huh? Hmmm" Giant said looking down and picking up the apple.

No, no, no, no, no!' Frost wrote as the giant put the whole apple into his mouth and began chewing as he pulled out the core and threw it into the grass.

"Did he just?" Pan said.

"I'm afraid so, this is bad" Trunks said as Goku flew down.

"No one said getting the dragon ball would be easy" Goku said.

"I can't believe this" Pan said.

"You know where that dragon ball going now and we all know what that means" Harker said as Pan and Naomi screamed.

"Absolutely no way! If that what it takes to save the planet then I just don't care anymore!" Pan yelled.

"You are the ones who wanted to come on this mission, you volunteered" Goku said.

"How about we go after another dragon ball and come back for this one later, you know give some time here for it to work out naturally" Trunks said.

"Ewwww! Trunks that is so gross!" Naomi said as the giant yelled and grab at the side of his mouth in pain.

"What wrong with him! It's like he's under attack or something" Goku said as the giant began kicking and stomping in all directions.

"What the hell is his problem!" Reyoto yelled flying up with Goku.

"Hey what's the matter, are you okay? Hello?" Goku said as Reyoto looked closely into the giant mouth.

"Goku look in his tooth!" Reyoto said pointing into the giant mouth as Goku looked and saw the dragon ball was stuck in one of the giant teeth.

"Hey there's the dragon ball!" Goku said.

"Goku look out!" Naomi yelled as Goku got smacked into the ground.

"Hey! Knock that off you brute!" Bash yelled.

"Goku!" Trunks yelled landing next to Goku.

"He never swallowed it it's in his mouth, the dragon ball stuck in his tooth!" Goku said.

"Look out!" Pan yelled as the giant stepped on the ground and they all flew out of the way.

Goku then flew into the giant mouth as all the heroes eyes widen.

"Grandpa are you out of your mind!" Pan yelled.

Goku then held open the giant mouth. "Trunk get the dragon ball I can't hold it much longer!" Goku grunted.

"Are you crazy!" Trunks yelled.

"Too late!" Goku grunted as the mouth closed and he stood on the tongue.

"Goku get out of there right now!" Reyoto yelled.

"I hate to do this" Goku said preparing for a Kamehameha.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me Ha!" Goku yelled shooting a kai blast as the giant opened his mouth as the kai blast knocked the tooth with the dragon ball in it. "Alright I did it!" Goku yelled flying out of the giant mouth and caught the flying tooth.

"Nice catch" Bash said.

"Well guys we got our first ball" Goku said as they all gathered around Goku.

"That is a foul smelling cavity!" Pan said plugging her nose.

The giant then quit crying out in pain as Goku pulled out the dragon ball from the tooth.

"Tada!" Goku said holding out the dragon ball.

"Yes at this rate a year is plenty of time!" Trunks said.

"Good thing I was here, right guys?" Pan said as the giant looked closely at them.

"Oh hi" Goku said greeting the giant.

"Sorry about that you had something in your tooth that we needed" Trunks said.

"Yeah here you go" Goku said as he tossed the tooth and the giant caught it. "That was a really bad cavity you had their giant" Goku said.

"Bye!" Naomi said as they flew off.

"Start brushing your teeth!" Bash said as the giant waved them goodbye.

"Weird no Feedlings I wonder why" Reyoto said.

"Maybe they're up to something" Naomi said.

"Maybe" Reyoto said.

'Well the others went to the ship so the five of us can leave now' Frost wrote.

"Okay Bulma get us out of here" Harker said as they left the timeline.


	5. Trunks the Bride and a Good Laugh

Trunks the Bride and a Good Laugh

Team Elite found themselves on a ship as they saw Pan glaring at Giru as the robot somehow was sweating with fear of Pan holding scissors to him.

"You better spit the rest our right now or you'll get it!" Pan yelled as Giru swallowed the rest of the metal he stole. "Oh that does it! That the last straw Giru! You had your chance and you blew it! It's time to pay the consequences!"

"Should have spit it out Giru" Zang said.

"Oh hey guys" Goku said as Pan ignored them.

"Hold still or you'll really get it!" Pan yelled tying Giru up to the wall. "There" she said stepping back as Giru hung off the floor. "How do you like that!"

"No let go, not fair! Giru, Giru" he said.

"Well I could dump you out the airlock, would that be fair! Eating a control panel is practically mutiny!" Pan yelled. "This will teach you to have a little self-control!"

"Trunks help, please!" Giru, Giru, Giru!"

"Pan I think we should think of a different punishment" Trunks said.

"Let's just feed him until he's full, I mean that always works for me when I'm hungry" Goku said.

"But grandpa I'm trying to discipline him! Do you mind!" Pan yelled pointing scissors at him. "And besides, what do you plan to feed him! Navigation equipment, landing gear why not our life support system!" Pan yelled as they heard a munching sound as Pan pulled her hand back to see her sharp scissors were gone.

"Hey! Put those down!" Pan yelled as Giru eat her scissors as the five heroes tried to contain their laughter.

"Sorry Pan it was too delicious to resist" Giru said.

"Try that again, and you're going to the scarp pile!" Pan threatened as Giru nodded.

"One thing certain we need to buy an energy supply for Giru if we want any piece of mind that is" Trunks said.

"We need no scissors too" Pan said.

"Huh? Hey look there it is" Trunks said as they began to approach another planet.

"Planets are just so beautiful" Pan said.

"Yeah especially the ones with dragon balls" Trunks said.

"Giru, dragon ball detected, ahead ten-thousand two-hundred kilometers Giru, Giru, confirmed ahead ten-thousand two-hundred kilometers, Giru, Giru, Giru" Giru said.

"Let's see here" Trunks said typing away, "yep that would put us directly on the surface, there no doubt about it, that beauty holding a dragon ball."

"And most likely some Feedlings so this should be fun" Zang said.

After landing then some exploring they came across a small village.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"What is it guys?" Pan asked as she saw the village "oh a little village how peaceful, hmm it's a little too peaceful."

"Yeah there's not a soul around" Trunks said.

"Ah that means no food" Goku said.

"How can you be hungry, you just stuffed your face! Ugh it's like your stomach is a bottomless pit" Pan said.

"It is" May said.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Azumuri said.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, dragon ball straight ahead, dragon ball straight ahead, forward one hundred meters, Giru, Giru, Giru" Giru said.

"Come on it's in the village and maybe we can find answers to why it's so quiet" Chill said as they walked into the village.

"Is this the right direction Giru?" Trunks asked.

"Affirmative, dragon ball near, ten meters ahead" Giru said as they found all the villagers around a hut.

"I wonder what they're doing" Pan said.

"Who know let's ask" Zink said.

Once they reach the villagers Trunk tried jumping to see what they were looking at while Goku and Pan shoved their way through to see a woman in a chair wearing pink.

"Hey how's it going?" Trunks said.

"Huh?" the man said as all the villagers stared at Trunks and the other heroes and.

"Well this is awkward" Zang said as he and the others stood together.

"Hi, excuse us but is everything ok here?" Trunks asked.

"No Zoonama has come" a man said.

"Who Zoonama?" Goku asked.

"Dragon ball discovered!" Giru said pointing into the hut towards the woman with the six star dragon ball in her hair. "Dragon ball in hair, dragon ball in hair!"

"Oh so it is" Zang said as Goku Pan and Trunks rushed through the villagers and into the hut and stood near the woman as the other five had sweat come down from their heads.

"Yep it's a dragon ball" Pan said.

"Well we got the four star ball, which one do they have?" Trunks asked.

"One, two, three, four, five six!" Goku said counting the stars.

"The six star ball!" they all said.

"Enough! Who are you people and why do you trespass in our village?" a man with a blue lightning bolt on his cheek.

"Yeah guys you were kind of rude just now!" Zink said as they joined the other three.

"You'll have to forgive us, you see that ball is ours and we need it" Trunks said.

"Rephrase that better Trunks" May whispered.

"Oh boy, I meant to say that your ball can save the millions of lives of our people, I hate to ask but do you think we can have it?" Trunks asked.

"You endanger yourselves by being here we have no idea when Zoonama will return, we can't worry about your people we have our own problems" the man said.

"Doma, in our hardships let's not forget other's needs" the woman said.

"Yes Leena" Doma said.

"Hey who is this Zoonama that causing all the trouble, would you mind telling us about him?" Goku asked.

"Yes please maybe there's a way we can help you" Pan said.

"We made a rude entrance we'll like to make it up to you if you let us" Trunks said.

After getting around a table to feed Goku the villagers explained the problem.

"Zoonama that name strikes fear into our hearts he's been the scourge of our village for some time now, he's an evil god monster who can cause the planet to tremble just by shaking his whiskers, there is no light in his heart only darkness, we have tried to appease him with our most voluble treasures, our finest corns, the best of our grapes our freshest nuts and golden grains but nothing satisfies him anymore, he's no longer interested in treasures, now he wants our women" the village elder said.

"He wants you're what!" all the heroes yelled.

"Great power detected, danger approaching, danger approaching!" Giru said.

"He's coming!" a villager yelled as Zang stood from the table with the others.

"Danger approaching! Not safe not safe!" Giru yelled running around as Pan tripped him while the other continued to look out the window.

"We heard you already! You are so annoying!" Pan yelled.

Then a giant green monster that looked like a mutated cat fish walked in laughing. "Well my peasants have you decided on a bride for me yet?" Zoonama asked.

"Ugh! Someone got to marry him!" Pan said.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard!" May said.

"Yeah, no kidding, no one would consent to that! Would they?" Trunks said as they looked back to the elder.

"I'm afraid we don't have any choice in the matter, my daughter Leena is to be his bride" the elder said.

"What! You can't just turn her over to a monster like that! That's like making a sacrifice out of her!" Trunks yelled.

"Oh I'm finally entering the hallow state of matrimony, do this, do that, do this do that" he said clapping, "hold me, kiss me, now scratch my back and rub my feet, yes lovely marriage, make me lunch, make me dinner" Zoonama said.

"Ugh! I think I'm going to puke" Zang said.

"Hey! You burnt the meatloaf you little peasant winch now I'll stomp on it and make you lick it from between my toes!" Zoonama said as May gagged.

"What a disgusting creature I think I'm going to puke" Chill said.

"Where should I shake my whiskers, where's my bride?" Zoonama said messing with his whiskers.

"No Zoonama we beg you" a villager said.

"Good I like it when people beg me but only my bride can stop the quake" he said as his whiskers began to wiggle and the villagers screamed as the ground shook.

"That monster how is he doing this!" Zink yelled as he fell over.

"I love to shake things up! How about a picture of the groom, yes shake it baby shake!" Zoonama said.

"This defies all logic! How can he cause an earthquake just by doing that?" Trunks yelled.

"So where's my bride to be? If she doesn't show in one minute I'll erupt the volcano and torch this place!" Zoonama said.

"He wouldn't we have to stop him !" Azumrui yelled as Leena ran out of the hut.

"So be it, magma flow, fire it up! Blow your stack let it go, go, go!" Zoonama said.

"Zoonama!" Leena yelled as he turned and began to approach her.

"So you want to become the wife of the Great Zoonama and join me in my love nest and watch me shake the world with my massive power, is that it?" Zoonama said.

"No I do not! But if you will stop the quake and spare my people I'll be willing to give it a try" Leena said.

"She giving her consent!" Pan said.

"What!" Trunks said.

"Leena no!" Doma yelled.

The earthquake then stopped as he looked down at Leena and she looked away with her eyes closed and trembled with fear.

"Leena!" Doma yelled as the villagers held him back.

"Guys we have to do something" Pan said.

"I won't let her do this! I can't!" Doma yelled.

"Yes you really are cute, aren't you" Zoonama said as his whiskers hung by her side. "You passed the test, my bride you'll do just fine, your clothing on the other hand is another story not suited for a wedding at all, get rid old the old rags baby, get yourself a decent wedding dress and I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow" Zoonama said walking away as Leena fainted as Zang ran outside to her and picked her up.

"Is she alright?" Pan asked as Zang nodded.

"Until tomorrow my bride" Zoonama said.

After getting into her bed the heroes each tried to figure out a plan.

"Don't worry Leena we'll take care of Zoonama for you!" Pan said as everyone started at her like she was crazy, "if we beat him can we have that ball so we can help our people?"

"If you beat him you can have whatever you want young lady, but is such a feat possible?" the elder said.

"Don't be fooled old man were not as weak as you think" Zang said.

"We may seem young but grandpa, Trunks have lots of experience they took care of these kinds of things back home, and they're actually the strongest men on our planet, right Trunks?" Pan said.

"What about us?" Zang said.

"Well there's my dad and my good friends Gohan and Goten but I think I'm somewhere in the top five, of course there's Piccolo too" Trunks said.

"Will you be quiet! I'm trying to build you up so play along!" Pan whispered. "Well folks I guess it's settled, there aren't really any other option, the six of us will stand up and fight that Zoonama for you!" Pan said.

"Thank you" Leena said.

"I will fight too" Doma said.

"Doma?" Leena said.

"He maybe powerful but my love for you is greater, I cannot live without you Leena" Doma said.

"Awwww!" Pan and May said.

"Now that the kind of courage our tribe needs" the elder said.

"We'll fight him together Doma it may get ruff, Zoonama has dangerous powers!" Trunks said.

"He sure does but what he's doing is wrong and it gives us the advantage" Goku said with a plate of food as it got yanked out of his hands by a woman.

"How dare you! Didn't I tell you this food was for Leena!" the woman said walking away.

"You moron, trying to steal food how stupid are you?" Chill said.

"Well it's time to get down to business" Goku said doing punches and kicks as Pan, Trunks, and the others looked at each other.

"Well sir if you're okay with us working together then we'll get started" Trunks said.

"Yeah were ready" Pan said.

"Were more than ready Pan" Zang said as Goku continued to punch and kick the air.

"Yes we graciously except you help" the elder said.

"Well your welcome, I already have a plan and we need a wedding dress if you have one" Pan said.

A few minutes later the heroes stared at the pink wedding dress as Pan and May awed at it. "Gosh that is beautiful dress Leena, on our planet brides usually wear white but I like this better" Pan said.

"Oh I can't wait till I wear a beautiful dress like this" May said.

"Thanks Doma and I were to be wed next week" Leena said.

"Oh don't you worry about that, that's one dream that going to come true" Pan said.

"Thanks Pan you give us hope" Doma said.

"Wait what are you planning to do with Leena wedding dress?" Goku asked.

"I'm glad you asked" Pan said smiling evilly at Goku.

Five minute latter.

"Ah! Are you crazy!" Goku yelled struggling to fight Pan off that was trying to get the dress on him.

"Grandpa! Stay still!" Pan yelled.

"Forget it! You're not dressing me up like a girl I've tried that before it didn't work!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah right liar! When!" Pan yelled as Goku popped his head out.

"When I was a kid" Goku said.

"How ironic" Zang said.

"Great you have experience besides you have to be the one to do it because you're the strongest" Pan said.

"What this hair brained plan of yours Pan?" Zink asked.

"Zoonama will think grandpa Leena and take him back to his lair, then when he lets his guard down you use these on him!" Pan said pulling a brown blanket off an object as fear hit everyone in the room as the largest pair of sharp scissors lay on the wall.

"Well what do you think, pretty good plan huh?" Pan asked.

"It's a little sever isn't it!" Trunks said.

"I get it, the scissors are for cutting off his whiskers, aren't they?" Goku asked.

"That right, now more earthquakes" Pan said.

"It might work but this disguise wont I look absolutely ridiculous" Goku said as they looked in the mirror.

"Hmm your right, you look like a total idiot grandpa" Pan said.

"I never said I looked like an idiot, that's harsh!" Goku said as Zang laughed.

"Not you it's the dress, we need someone taller" Pan said as Trunks tried to sneak out of the room.

"Oh Trunks" Goku and Pan said.

Five more minutes later.

"Stop it! Let go!" Trunks yelled as they got him in the dress and Zang and the others tried to contain his laughter at their teacher from the past in a dress.

"Don't take it so hard, you actually look pretty good" Goku said.

"Your skirt matches your hair, that's a nice touch" Pan said as Trunks had tears in his eyes.

"I think it's missing something" Azumuri said.

"Yeah we just need to jazz up his hair a little bit, add some makeup and you'll be the cutest pretend bride in the whole village" Pan said.

"What! Forget it!" Trunks yelled.

"Make up your mind! Do you want to save the earth or not!" Pan yelled.

"I guess but why don't you have May do this!" Trunks said.

"It wouldn't work May not tall enough either" Pan said.

"Sorry Trunks" May said.

Five more minutes!

"Well take a look at the new you" Leena said as Trunks yelled as all the heroes burst out into laughter at Trunks wearing a black haired wing, have a green lightning bolt on his cheek and makeup.

"Oh my god, where a camera when you need one, ha, ha, ha!" Zang laughed.

"Oh my god my sides hurt!" May laughed.

"Oh god I wish our Trunks was here to see this!" Chill laughed.

"He would kill us for laughing!" Azumuri laughed.

"No he's would die of embarrassment!"Zink laughed.

IIIII

Back at the Grand Planet Bulma and Akina tried to contain their laughter as they saw a vain form on Trunks head.

"I'm going to kill them when they get back!" he growled.

IIIIII

The next day Trunks wore the head piece as he held a bouquet. "Why me? Oh well it doesn't get any lower then this I guess things can only get better than this" Trunks said.

"I hate that you have to do this, I'm sorry Trunks" Leena said.

"Hey no biggie" Trunks said.

"Good bye Leena, it's time to go Trunks" Doma said walking in with the large scissors attached to his back.

"Be careful Doma please, if I lose you I lost everything" Leena said.

"Make sure Trunks takes this to Zoonama, trust me it will be easier to cut off Zoonama whiskers with this" a woman said handing Pan a jug.

"Ah thank you very much" Pan said.

"Hey can I try some of that?" Goku asked.

"Absolutely not! Strong drinks are not for children" the woman said.

"But I eat Chichi food all the time" Goku said.

"It's alcohol you moron" Zang said.

"Prepare yourself Trunks you're going to have to give the best performance of the lifetime, if he finds out you're not Leena it's all over!" Pan said.

"Oh that won't happen I really am Leena silly girl!" Trunks said trying to do a lady voice as the heroes all most burst out laughing again.

"Trunks! It's Zoonama, he's coming!" Doma said from out on the balcony as they heard a rumbling.

"Here we go, now let's stick to the plan, get him relaxed and comfy and cut his whiskers!" Pan said.

"Where are you my beautiful little bride? Here comes Zoonama" he said wearing a red bow tie as he approached the house. "Come out my sweet."

"Oh I'm going to puke!" May said.

"Trunks that's your queue!" Pan whispered as Trunks ran out and tripped.

"This Trunks is a moron!" Zang said.

"Come out dear, it's Zoonama, where are you? Get out here! Our I level this whole place with a quake and erase it with lava! Do you hear me!" he yelled.

"I'm up here Zoonama" Trunks said in a bad lady voice. "You big ugly tub of lard!" he muttered as he brushed himself off and fixed his head piece.

"Did I hear you whisper Leena? Keeping secret from the groom huh?" Zoonama said looking over the edge to Trunks.

"No I would never dream of hiding anything from you" Trunks said.

"Hmmm? I can't put my finger on it but there's something different about you today, I think it's your voice" Zoonama said.

"Trunks your acting stinks! You have to be more demeanor!" Pan whispered as Trunks flinched.

"Is something wrong?" Zoonama asked.

"Oh no I caught a bit of a cold last night, that's all" Trunks said trying to do a girly laugh.

"Oh what a relief I wouldn't want my bride to change a bit now come close to me Leena so I can get a better look at your beautiful face" Zoonama said as everyone eyes widen not planning for this. "Wedding bells are nice but let me sneak a little peak at you."

"We can't let him left that veil!" May whispered.

"Come closer my sweet Leena don't be so shy" Zoonama said.

"It's just that I hardly know you" Trunks said.

"Don't be afraid silly I just want to see your pretty face" Zoonama said.

"Uh oh this could get ugly" Goku whispered.

"Yeah no kidding we need to think of something" Chill whispered.

"I can't put my finger on it but there something different about you" Zoonama said as Trunks held the flowers to his mouth.

"It must be the wedding dress" Trunks said.

"Perhaps you're right, it's your veil, why not take it off?" Zoonama said.

"Come on your too stiff be creative for goodness sake!" Pan whispered.

"I'm trying!" Trunks whispered.

"What's that Leena?" Zoonama asked.

"I'm dying to remove my veil but it's not popper until were alone" Trunks said.

"Wow what a close call, Trunks came through with that one" Doma whispered.

"I don't know it seemed like he was skating on thin ice to me" Pan whispered.

"Hey before the ice breaks, what do you say we attack Zoonama" Goku said.

"Are you nuts! He could use a volcano to torch the village! Let's use our head!" Pan whispered.

"Pan right, let get this fat blob nice and comfy and when he lets his guard down, snap of goes those stupid whiskers!" Zang whispered.

"How cute, what a refined young lady" Zoonama said.

"Oh why thank you" Trunks said.

"Come Leena lets go find some privacy I know a place where you can let your hair down" Zoonama said as Trunks walked into his opened hand and Zoonama jumped down to the ground.

"Where are we going Zoonama?" Trunks asked.

"Too my little love nest" Zoonama said as disgust hit Trunks face.

"Alright everything working according to my plan now let's go we can't lose sight of them!" Pan said.

"Yeah poor Trunks can't last long without puking to that thing words" Zato said.

"You smell nice" Zoonama said.

"Oh, you please" Trunks said as one of the whiskers began touching his face.

"Your skin feels so soft" Zoonama said as Trunks smacked the whiskers away and Zoonamam stopped walking.

"Leena don't ever touch my whiskers you want me to cause the volcano to erupt and burn your village?" Zoonama said.

"I was only trying to protect you a mosquito landed on your whisker and was about to bite" Trunks said.

"I see sorry about that you sweet little thing" Zoonama said as Trunks tried hard not to gag and managed as small lady giggle.

"Well were almost there" Zoonama said.

"Almost where?" Trunks asked.

"To a place where no one will ever bother us again, it's my little secret" Zoonama said as they stood near a pond.

"Oh uh...it's nice?" Trunks said.

"This isn't it silly now take a deep breath" Zoonama said as he jumped into the water.

"That's strange it's like they just disappeared" Pan said as they all wore camouflage.

"But we mustn't lose them that would put Trunks in more danger" Doma said.

"Must find Trunks, Giru" Giru said on Goku back.

"Hey no sweat Doma I can track anyone anywhere" Goku said.

"Yeah let's hope Trunks can occupy him still we findhim again" Zang said.

Zoonama jumped out of the water and into a cave as Trunks gasped. "Were here" Zoonama said as Trunks looked at the cave.

"Oh gosh Zoonama it's its...uh so huge!" Trunks said as his voice echoed.

Goku was sniffing the ground as he sniffed a puddle.

"That strange, there are puddles but it hasn't rained what's up with that?" Pan said.

"Hmm, maybe this could be a clue" May said.

"Goku Pan over here!" Doma said as they looked over to where Doma and Zang stood and saw a pink flower in a puddle. "Look this flower isn't this one that Leena picked out for Trunks disguise?

"I think your right but could they have dove in?" Pan asked.

"I'm going to find out" Goku said striping down to his birthday suit as Zang and the others looked away.

"Geez put some clothes on grandpa your gross!" Pan yelled.

"Wow never thought I'd have to see that" May said blushing.

"Goku what the hell is wrong with you!" Zang yelled.

"And hurry up with it this isn't a locker room!" Pan yelled tossing him his clothes. "Who do you think you are parading around like that!"

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru" Giru said running around.

"Be quiet!" Pan yelled kicking him and sent him flying into a tree.

"Poor Giru" Chill said.

"I wanted to take a look under water and I never swim with clothes on I don't see what the big deal is we used to take baths to together all the time" Goku said as Zang and the others burst into laughter at Pan embarrassment.

"Lair!" Pan yelled.

"I'm not lying" Goku said.

"But that's when I was a baby right? I mean I'm a young woman now grandpa people grow up you know and you never seem too!" Pan yelled as Goku tied his clothes to his head with Giru on top.

"Well I don't want to grow up if it mean swimming with your clothes on" Goku said diving into the water.

"Hasn't that idiot heard of swim trunks?" Zink asked as May surged her shoulder.

"I'm not trying to be nosey Pan but is Goku really your grandfather?" Doma asked.

"Yes unfortunately" Pan said.

"Strange, here we start small and grow big then shrivel" Doma said.

"Well Goku was turn into what you see now Doma" Zang said as Goku surfaced.

"There's a tunnel down there it looks like it leads to some caverns I bet that's where Zoonama took Trunks" Goku said.

"Time for a swim" Zang said.

IIIII

Zoonama was removing his bowtie as Trunks stood away from him. "Leena my dear you should slip into something more comfortable" he said.

"Oh can you pick something out for me?" Trunks said as he tried to find something sharp to cut the whiskers off.

"I'd love to" Zoonama said as Trunks veil got stuck on a suit of armor as Trunks looked down a hold to see boiling lava at the bottom.

"Lava! Oh great that means were inside a volcano!" Trunks said removing some sweat and smudge his lipstick.

"I have the perfect dress for you my sweet" Zoonama said holding up a pink dress.

"Oh thank you" Trunks said as his wing fell off which Trunks didn't notice.

"How pretty I love it" Trunks said.

"You there you're not my Leena are you" Zoonama said.

"Oh!" Trunks said feeling his head and felt his wing and veil were both gone. "Not good" Trunks said.

"How dare you! No one tricks Zoonama and lives! But you, you're a different story I can forgive you because you're so cute."

"Huh!" Trunks said as Zoonama picked him up.

"I love short hair on young women and you physic how athletic what you name sweet heart?" Zoonama asked.

"Name? Uh I'm Trunksette" he said going the terrible lady voice.

"Trunksette you are the cutest thing I've ever seen" Zoonama said.

'Man this guy really needs to get out more!' Trunks thought.

Under water, Goku and the others swam as fast as they could to reach Zoonama cave.

Zoonama had dragged Trunks over to a table covered in food as Trunks tried so hard no to blast the monster for touching his shoulder. "Lovely isn't it? Don't be shy this is our wedding banquet dig in sweetie" Zoonama said.

'This is my chance, now or never!' Trunks thought with a smile as he pulled out the bottle the woman in the hut gave him to give to Zoonama.

"But first a toast to our new found love" Trunks said uncorking the bottle.

"Hmmm? Ok" Zoonama said as Trunks filled a very large glass with the red drink.

"Well here to a long and happy life together" Trunks said holding out the glass.

"Oh how sweet, you go ahead, I'm not thirsty" Zoonama said as Trunks eyes widen. "Please don't let me stop you Trunksette bottoms up."

"But sweeties it's our wedding day you have too" Trunks said.

"No I don't" Zoonama said.

"It's part of the celebration" Trunks said.

"Hmm" Zoonama said.

"Just one" Trunks said.

"If you want it you drink it!" Zoonama yelled pushing it away from him.

'Thinks of something Trunks!' he yelled mentally and screamed and pointed at something as Zoonama looked away and he dumped the drink all over any foods he could get it on.

"Oh he gone, it was an ugly ole bat let's not let him ruin our dinner" Trunks said picking up a large spoon with five large, red rice balls. "Zoonama try these they're delicious."

"Are you going to feed me?" Zoonama asked.

"Yes" Trunks said.

"How sweet" Zoonama said as Trunks feed him the food. "Those our yummy."

"There plenty where that came from, here have some more!" Trunks said picking up the whole plate and shoved the food into his mouth. "Just tell me when you had enough."

"I've had enough Trunksette I've had enough" he said turning red.

IIIII

Goku and the other reached the cave as they surfaced and gasped for air. "Look you guys a light" Doma said.

"Bingo it's got to be them" Pan said.

"We better hurry who know what happening to poor Trunks" Zang said.

IIIII

"One more okay?" Trunks said shoving more food into his face as they fell over and Zoonama was clearly drunk.

"Hmm" Zoonama said getting up.

"I'm sorry did I give you too much honey?" Trunks said.

"Well" Zoonama said then burped "yes but it was tasty I feel good" Zoonama said.

'I think it worked he seems out of it!' Trunks thought as Zoonama began to hiccup.

"Trunksette! I want more now!" he said holding out his hands.

"They're gone, you just ate them all!" Trunks said.

"No I want more, I will cause an earthquake if you don't give me more!" Zoonama said having a temper tantrum.

'This is getting dangerous now I see why he doesn't drink' Trunks thought.

"Trunks!" Pan whispered.

"Huh?" Trunks said turning around to see them hiding behind some stuff.

"How's it going?" Pan asked.

"Bad I spiked his food and he's going crazy, back off!" Trunks whispered.

"Who's in here!" Zoonama yelled coming up behind Trunks. "I don't know who you are but I'm not letting you ruin my time with Trunksette" Zoonama hiccupped.

"Oh they'd never do that, these are my good friends Zoonama they just wanted to meet you" Trunks said.

"Get out of my face!" Zoonama said backhanding Trunks and sent him flying into a pile of treasure Zoonama had.

"Whoa the potion was opposed to relax him but he's going ballistic!" Goku said.

"Come to Zoonama!"

"Gladly wife stealer!" Pan said.

"Wife stealer! How dare you!" Zoonama yelled swinging his tail towards her.

"Pan!" Goku said pulling her out of the way and moved them to where Trunks was.

"Thanks grandpa" Pan said.

"Hey ugly you seemed really good beating up on little girls why don't you try me instead!" Goku said.

"And me let's see you handle this girl!" May said landing next to Goku.

"Okay, Yomecka Mind Slap!" he said moving for an attack but fell over as he was out cold and laughing in his sleep as the others stared wide eyed.

"Well he's really out isn't he?" Goku said.

"Yeah I wonder what would have happened if Goku did get a drink of that stuff" Zang said.

"Good now I can finally ditch the dress!" Trunks said getting out of the dress and back into his normal clothes. "You know I think he actually cared, he's a strange one alright."

"Well now or never Doma" Pan said.

"Yes right" Doma said drawing the scissors. "Zoonama you have turned our joy into sorrow our day into night, never again will you steal our peace" he said snipping off the first one as Pan Goku and the others laughed at how funny he looked.

"That's hilarious!" Pan laughed.

"We should draw on his face next!" Zang laughed.

"My duty is only half done, now for the other half, this if for the children" Doma said as Zoonama sneezed and sent Doma flying back as Zoonama began to get up.

"Trunksette oh you don't look right, you look like a uh" Zoonama said.

"A man? Yes sorry we were just not meant to be" Trunks said.

"What! But I loved you! I would have given you anything! Deceivers I'll kill you all! How about a quake for starters! Yes shake, shake, shake!" Zoonama yelled grabbing one whisker and tried to grab the other but he saw it was missing as he picked up a mirror and saw it was cut and screamed.

"My whisker! It's gone! You can't stop me I still have one you idiots and I'll shake this planet until it falls apart!" Zoonama yelled as the ground began to shake.

"This is bad!" Trunks said.

"I'll shake it until the walls come crumbling down and smash your heads and your brains come out like scrambled eggs!" Zoonama yelled.

The ground then stopped as everyone crashed into something. "It's not working anymore" Pan said.

"Great Sprits! Has his powers truly gone?" Doma said.

"So your reinforcements have arrived, I don't care how many of you there are I'm bringing the house down baby, your all going to die!" Zoonama yelled as he tried to make the earth shake again.

"Why did it stop working?" Trunks asked.

"Wait I got it! Zoonama doesn't have the power to cause earthquakes only the power to predict them he just shakes his whiskers when he knows a quake going to start and he stops when the quake stops and now he's to tipsy to know the quake is over" Pan said.

"For years we have been living in fear, to paralyzed with dread to stand up for ourselves and to realize the truth in front of us" Doma said.

"This idiot tricked us" Zang said as they all just stared at Zoonama.

"Why aren't you terrified?" Zoonama asked.

"Trunksette wasn't the only one faking it, wasn't she?" Goku said.

"It's no use Zoonama we know the truth" Pan said.

"If you don't stop talking nonsense I'll make a volcano erupt right now!" Zoonama yelled.

"You will not!" Trunks said teleporting next to Zoonama and bashed his head and sent him falling.

"That does it! I'll make a volcano erupt for sure!" Zoonama yelled.

"Go ahead" Pan said.

"Yeah make it erupt we dare you!" Azumuri said.

"It's over Zoonama we know you can't cause earthquakes" Pan said.

"You've taken it to far Zoonama, you hurt people!" Trunks said pointing at Zoonama as Giru did the same on his shoulder.

"So you really do know don't you?" Zoonama said.

"No duh moron" May said.

"Then it really is over" Zoonama said.

"Yep all over now what to do with you?" Zang said cracking his knuckles.

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me I beg of you" Zoonama said crying. "I never meant any harm, truly I did I only meant it as a joke."

"Stealing my fiancée was no joke" Doma said.

"Stop shaking you're not fooling anyone!" Pan said.

"I'm not doing that" he said looking at his wiggling whisker "that only happens when a real quake about to hit I swear you have to believe me I'm telling you, this one going to be huge!"

"Nope not buying it" Pan said.

"Can I hit this guy now?" May asked as the ground began to shake.

"Danger! Big shake!" Giru said.

"What he was telling the truth this time!" Zang said.

"We're all going to die if we stay down here!" Zoonama said as the ground began to shake harder. "I knew this was coming I've been sensing a lot of quakes lately and they were just babies, this is the mother of all quakes!

Steam then came out the floor as Pan got it. "Ow! That's hot!" Pan yelled as more steam began to come out of the ground.

"It's erupting!" Goku yelled.

"We have to get out of here!" Zang yelled as they all began running from the cave and back to the water with lava chasing them.

"Wait for me I don't want to die help me!" Zoonama yelled as they all began jumping into the water as they all swam past Goku and Zang who had stopped to look at the lava chasing after them.

Goku and Zang then did their signature moves and began pushing all them back fast to the surface as they all jumped onto the land while Zoonama crashed onto it.

"Are you okay Doma?" Goku asked as the volcano began to erupt.

"We just made it" Trunks said.

"This is bad! The village is going to get whipped out we got to do something!" Pan said.

"It's too late!" Trunks said.

"Maybe not, Zang help me!" Goku said looking to him.

"Okay!" Zang said as they both flew towards the volcano.

"They can fly!" Doma said.

"Be careful grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"You too baby!" May yelled.

"What you plan Goku?" Zang asked.

"Well now that she let some pressure out, we need to stop the bleeding, maybe we can seal off the wound" Goku said.

"Okay" Reyoto said as he prepared for his attack and Goku for his.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Mega Flash!" Both their attacks went flying towards the volcano and hit the top as a wave of energy pushed back everyone as a bright white light blinded them.

When the light cleared they saw the volcano was now gone. "It's completely gone! He blew up the whole thing!" Pan said.

"How can this be?" Doma said.

"Oh man! I really over did it this time!" Goku said.

"I was just helping you're the one who used too much power!" Zang said.

"Oops our bad!" Goku said as Trunks, Pan, Doma and the others fell over.

Later that day the entire village met with the heroes as they got ready to leave on their ship. "Here you are, this is for your bravery and palsies' beyond all expectations" Leena said giving Pan the dragon ball.

"Thank you Leena" Pan said.

"Thank you, you helped us more than you know" Leena said.

"Yes the eight of you made the impossible happen, we never dreamed that one day that Zoonama would join our village" Doma said.

"He's actually rather gentle once you get to know him, I think he'll fit in fine here" Pan said.

"Just don't give him anything to drink" Goku said.

"Yes that is good advice we will follow it and pray that your people find peace as well" Doma said.

"Thanks Doma" Goku said as Pan dragon ball glowed and floated out of her hands as it flew into a man hand and her turned into a strange alien as he floated into the air.

"Give that back its ours!" Pan yelled as the alien got into a ship.

"Thanks for the dragon ball suckers!" the alien said as a flash of light blinded them and the ship flew away.  
"The nerve of that jerk!" May yelled.

"After him!" Zang yelled as they ran to the ship.


	6. The Luud Cult

The Luud Cult

After getting back on the ship Goku and the others ran to control to chase after the alien who stole their dragon ball. "Hurry I hope this crate got some speed Trunks!" Pan said.

"Don't worry about that and she no crate I'll prove it to you" Trunks said taking the controls and made the ship take off into space.

"Dragon ball dead ahead, Giru, Giru" Giru said as they saw the ship the alien took off in.

"There he is! Good job Trunks stay with him!" Pan said

"That alien has a lot of nerve stealing from us!" Zang said.

"Our ship must be faster than theirs!" Goku said.

"I doubt he played all of his cards this quickly he's probably testing us" Trunks said.

Hey guys what's up?" Kento said.

"What the hell! What are you doing here?" May asked.

"We're all here for some reason but just us Saiyan Trunks called the others back" Reyoto said as they saw the sitting room filled with all the Saiyan heroes.

"The dragon ball was stolen by some freak and were chasing him!" Zang said.

"That is one weird looking ship" Trunks said.

"It looks like a mushroom" Kento said as enemy ship engine glowed and took off fast.

"Trunks can our ship match that kind of speed?" Goku asked.

"It has to" Trunks said flipping a switch as the ship went faster cashing the ship.

"They're going faster!" Zang said.

"They're getting away do something!" Pan said as Trunks made their ship go just as fast as the other ship went faster.

"Damn!" Reyoto growled.

"We're not getting any closer what's wrong with the ship now?" Pan asked.

"Nothing she was doing exactly what she was designed to do, they're simply faster than us and they are basically reaching speeds that my engineer said couldn't be reached" Trunks said.

"How much are you paying those guys Trunks?" Pan asked.

"My engineers? They're making eight figures plush benefits" Trunks said.

"That's a lot of money, well I would cut their pay in half until they do better than second best!" Pan said.

"Man I'm glad you not my boss" Trunks said.

"Hello yes I am" Pan said.

"Uh no you're not" Kento said.

"Danger asteroid field!" Giru said as they saw the rocks.

"Look out!" Pan yelled as Trunks began dodging the rocks as they got out of it.

"Well that was some pretty fancy flying, nice job" Goku said.

"Yeah I thought we were goners for sure" Pan said.

"I saw my life flash before my eyes, I need to get a hobby my life was boring as hell!" Zink said.

"They may be faster than us but no one can out run me while I'm behind the wheel!" Trunks said laughing as they rammed into a rock and they all began screaming as they rammed into a few more rocks and got back into normal driving.

"Nice Trunks! If you're such a great pilot then how about you try out running a few asteroids!" Pan yelled.

"Who the hell thought you to fly!" Reyoto yelled as the other ship took off again.

"They're jumping to light speed! Don't let them get away!" Pan yelled as their ship took off after the other one.

The other ship then landed on a giant planetoid-asteroid with large holes as Reyoto examined it. "I guess we follow them in, here we go" Trunks said flying them towards the rock.

"What a creepy looking rock" Serena said.

"Man it's dark in here I can't see crap!" Naomi said seeing nothing but black out the window.

"How can you see where you're going?" Pan asked.

"I'm using my instrument, just a sec I'll switch on the spot lights" Trunks said as the ship stopped and the lights came on and saw nothing but tunnels and purple branches on the wall.

"Do you really think they live in a place like this?" Goku asked.

"I doubt it but they may have a secret base here" Trunks said as the ship flew down the tunnel.

"It's a maze, we could search through this rock for a whole year and never find them.

"I have an idea, Giru locate the dragon ball they stole" Pan said.

"Giru, Giru, Dragon ball gone, dragon ball missing" Giru said.

"What do you mean missing? You're a walking dragon radar the dragon ball signal got to be on there somewhere, unless your defective that is" Pan said picking him up to look at the radar, "nothing."

"None of the balls are showing up maybe he has to eat" Goku said.

"I think it's because were under solid rock" Trunks said.

"Let's get out of here then" Pan said.

"For once I think were in agreement on something" Trunks said as he turned the ship around.

"Monster, monster!" Giru said.

"What the hell is that!" May yelled as a giant green worms with one large red eye and razor sharp teeth emerged out of the ground as everyone on the ship screamed as Trunks flew them back in the other direction.

"What the hell was that thing!" Zang yelled.

"Those things were disgusting!" Pan said.

"Yeah an dangerous, why can't I sense it's energy?" Goku said.

"Monster approaching!" Giru said as the worm came out of the wall and tried to attack as Trunks dodged it and flew forward.

"That is one big worm" Trunks said.

"Trunks look out above!" Goku yelled as the worm came out of the roof.

"Get us the hell out of here Trunks!" Reyoto yelled as Trunks continued to navigate the ship with the worm following as it came from the side and they went breaking through the cave wall and landed and jumped out of the way as the worm came down as it smacked them sending them spinning and crashing upside down.

Trunks then got the ship back us and flew them up as the worm chased them. "That's it! Goku let's go!" Reyoto said as him and Goku ran to the ship exit and opened the door as the worm chased after them as Goku shot a kai blast at it as it dodged as Trunks landed the ship and they all jumped out.

They all shot kai blast at it as it hit the Mouma and did no damage. "How strong is he?" Goku said as more worms began to tunnel in.

"More company you guys look out!" Trunks said as they were surrounded by four worms.

"What amazingly strong creatures, all alone out here in space who would have ever thought" Goku said.

"Let's just hope that we live to tell about it" Trunks said.

"We won't with that kind of talk!" Reyoto said as more began to appear.

"Easy, easy now fellas were not looking for any trouble" Pan said laughing nervously as one worm came at them and they jumped out of the way.

One attacked Trunks as he kicked it and saw it not effect it as he kai blasted it and it continued to attack.

Goku and Pan kai blasted their own worms and saw it do no damage. "Oh great we didn't even make a scratch!" Goku said.

"Back the hell off!" Kento yelled punching one back as it keept attacking.

Goku started punching and kicking at one and was thrown into the celling.

Pan and Trunks were tossed into the ground hard with grunts while Reyoto and Zang got sent into the wall and May and Serena landed on the ground panting and Kento and Naomi got sent flying into another wall.

One worm opened its jaws as it came towards Serena as she closed his eyes and looked away as Reyoto came from the side and kicked the worm away.

IIII

"Trunks why did you call us back they need our help!" Chill yelled.

"Relax this is nothing they will get through okay this is not the reason I call all you back it's the fight after this place that I'm worried about and you guys will just get in the way if they try to protect you" Trunks said as they continued to watch the fight.

IIIII

Goku had managed to get onto a worm back and pulled on the hairs as the worm tried to shake him off as he slid down it back and into the hole it was in and grabbed it tail as he spun it making it crash into the walls.

"Damn worm!" Reyoto yelled grabbing the one that attacked Serena and bashed it into the wall. "No one beats on my friends but me!" Reyoto yelled as him and Goku threw their worms into the celling as the celling as they came down and rocks landed on them.

"I'm telling you that was the coolest move ever" Pan said.

"Hey guys these things are just like snakes on earth you can grab their tails and take away their leverage" Goku said.

"Okay!" Trunks said.

"Got it!" Pan said as the worms attacked again and Pan Trunks and the others flew into several worms holes and pulled them.

"Lets do this!" Trunks said.

"We're ready!" Zang yelled as all of them began tying their worms together and tied them in a not as the worms all came at them but head butted each other and fell back.

"Yeah!" Trunks said.

"That was too easy their brains must be really tiny" Pan said.

Goku turned one of the worms into a wheel as he sent it rolling into a wall and rocks came crashing down on it.

After beating and tying more worms together they had a large pile of tied up worms up against the wall.

"Well now that was fun" Goku said with the others landing next to him.

"Whew! I got worried there for a second" Pan said.

"It was a lot easier than I expected" Trunks said.

"Yeah I bet they'll think twice before attacking us right worms?" Zang said as they heard clapping and looked over to the three aliens who stole their dragon ball.

"Excellent work" Son Para said.

"Yeah wonderful job" Don Para said.

"You disposed of the Mouma with ease I see very commendable" Bon Para said.

"Hey! I know you, you guys stole our dragon ball!" Pan yelled.

"It's to our understanding that you possess another dragon ball that you were hiding from us" Bon said.

"Yeah so hand it over quick, or else" Don said.

"What!" Trunks yelled.

"Is this a joke! Why don't you try returning the dragon ball you already stole from us!" Pan yelled.

"Hand it over or we'll take it by force!" Reyoto yelled.

"Sense you refuse to listen to our demands, we have no choice! I am Bon Para" he said doing a stupid posse.

"Don Para!" another stupid posse.

"Son Para!" all three are now in stupid possess.

"We're here to get busy!" Bon said.

"Prepare to meet the racemic powers of the Para Brothers!" they said as sweat dropped from the Saiyans heads.

"Para Brother?" Pan said.

"Who the hell are these clowns?" Zang said.

"They must have known the Ginyu Force, just what we need more posing morons" Kento said.

Bon began making a beat as Don did one of his own and Son began another.

"Something weird is going on here and I don't like the sound of this" Trunks said.

"Yeah" Goku said.

"Don't you think they're acting a little too confident?" Pan said.

"More like annoying as hell" Naomi said as the brothers all flew into the air and split off and different direction and pulled of their armor and each wore pink training bras Bon Para, Para!" Bon began.

"Bon Para, Para!" the other two said as the younger ones armor made light while Bon armor started to play music as they began to dance.

"Why in the hell are those guys dancing for us?" Goku said.

"I don't know" Reyoto said.

"And this is pretty messed up" Trunks said.

"They have no style" Pan said.

"I'll never look at dancing the same way again" May said.

"Bon Para, Para, Bon Para, Para!" Giru said dancing.

"Giru what do you think you're doing?" Trunks asked.

"Swaying to the boogie, swaying to the boogie!" Giru said.

"Stupid machine" Serena said

Pan then saw she was begging to dance as Kento raised an eyebrow. "What's happening to me!" she yelled as she danced.

"Pan are you okay?" Goku asked.

"What the hell!" Trunks said as he began to dance.

"Uh Guys?" Goku said as he danced.

"Why are you guys dancing?" Zang said as he began to dance with them as May joined.

"No way in hell I'm doing that!" Reyoto said as he began to dance with Naomi.

"Wait I can't stop!" Goku yelled as Kento and Serena got caught dancing.

"My arms started moving on their own!" Trunks yelled.

"I don't want to do this stupid dance, I look like an idiot!" Pan yelled.

"Make it stop!" May yelled.

IIIII

Back at the Grand Planet all their friends were laughing.

"Oh my god! I feel so bad!" Froze laughed.

"They'll be so pissed if they knew we saw this!" Zink laughed.

IIIIII

"Right left, right left smile!" Bon said.

"Right foot, ugh! I'm saying it now!" Trunks yelled.

"This is embarrassing!" Pan yelled.

"I'm going to kill them!" Zang yelled.

"Right foot smile, left foot smile, Giru, Giru!"

"This is weird!" Goku yelled.

"When I stop dancing I'm doing to kill them! No I will kill them as slowly and painfully as possible!" Reyoto yelled.

"Right side right side, left side left side" the Saiyans all said as Goku stomach growled.

"Ugh! This is no time to think of food grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"If I could control my body I would hit you right now Goku!" Kento yelled.

"Oh I'm so proud, look how quickly you caught on! The time to act is upon us" Bon said approaching them. "What with the lack of enthusiasm it's like this!" he said punching Goku and sending him flying back.

"Granpa!" Pan said.

"Goku!" Trunks said.

"Hey pay attention to the moves!" Bon said kicking Trunks.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled.

"You're going to pay for that!" Zang yelled.

"These kids needs to get their feel on S to the M to the I to the L to the E yal!" Bon said pinching Pan cheeks and forced a smile.

"Get your hands off her!" Reyoto yelled as he got kicked back Bon then grab Pan and Serena and chucked them into a wall.

Then punched Zang and Kento into a wall and smacked May to the floor.

"Guys!" Goku yelled as him Trunks and Reyoto were pulled to the ground and forced to dance again.

"It's starting again!" Trunks yelled.

"Spin it right left ugh!" Goku yelled.

"Spin it right!" Trunks yelled and got punched again.

"That's not proper! And your rhythm is wack!" Bon said kicking Goku. "You think your fly but you're just lame!" he said punching Pan and Naomi.

"And you step up!" he said flicking Giru.

After get a beating Bon stopped and clap. "So what do you think of our dancing style? It's something called the Para, Para Bogie!" Bon said.

"I wouldn't be so quick to call this dancing!" Pan yelled.

"What a lame power to have!" Trunks said.

"That's true but their power is causing us a bit of damage" Goku said.

"Giru hates dancing!" Giru said.

"When this ends I'll make them suffer!" Reyoto yelled.

"This is horrible!" Zang yelled.

"This is like Roshi aerobics' tapes!" Goku said.

"Oh I'm going to be sick!" Pan said.

"Yeah tell me about it!" Trunks said.

"Let's pump up the gam!" Bon said as the music went faster and they danced faster.

Giru then malfunctioned and crashed into the ground. "Giru!" Trunks said.

"My arms feel like jelly!" Goku said.

"I think me feet are bleeding" Zang said.

A worm then emerged from the pile as they came at the Para Brothers. The music and lights ended as the dancing Saiyans gained control.

The Saiyans then flew over the worms and punched or kicked the Para brothers into the air and into the wall.

"Good the worms are on our side" Kento said as the worms remained where they were.

"Of all the nerve, that's no way to treat ladies boys! You should be ashamed!" Pan yelled.

"Boys give us five minutes with them" May said as all four girls approached the Para Brothers.

After tying up the Para Brothers Goku eat their foods while Reyoto Kanto and Zang watched them as Trunks, Pan and the girls searched their ship.

"Hey find anything yet?" Goku asked but got no answer.

Inside Pan Trunks and the Saiyan girls were taking apart the floor looking for the dragon ball.

"No luck over here" Trunks said.

"Nothing here either" May said.

"Nothing but junk over here" Naomi said.

"Guys let's get moving it's useless to look through all this, let's just wait for them to regain consciousness and ask them" Trunks said walking away.

"Fine with me" Pan said.

"What the hell is that noise?" Naomi asked as they looked to the controls with a flashing red light as Pan, the girls and Giru ran to it and saw a strange language.

"Giru can you read this language?" Pan asked.

"Destination Planet Luud, departure now" Giru said.

"What does that mean?" Serena asked.

"Launch sequence next destination Planet Luud autopilot engaged" the computer said.

"Autopilot?" Pan said.

"We have to get out of here!" Naomi yelled as the ship flew into the air and took off leaving Trunks, Goku and the Saiyan boys.

IIIII

Pan, Giru and the others were stuck on the floor at the forced that the ship was moving, when the ship slowed down the gravity made them float in the air with a few objects that was lying on the ground.

"Atmosphere reentry process complete now restoring gravity control in three, two, one" the computer said as they fell to the ground and Giru hit Pan head and random objects hit the others heads.

"Ow! Damn I hate this!" May said rubbing her head as Pan rubbed her head.

"Giru head hurt" Giru said.

"Why didn't you tell us the gravity was coming back on!" Pan yelled as Giru turned into a ball, "you're impossible!"

Pan and girls then stood as they took in what happened. "Oh no this is not a good situation and nowhere near grandpa or the others" Pan said.

"This is far from bad" Naomi said.

"Alright we all know that we don't get along so why don't we put aside our differences and work as a team!" Pan yelled.

"Uh Pan how about we try a different approach with Giru" Serena said.

"Danger!" Giru said moving away.

"Danger! I'll show you danger!" Pan said holding a pipe and walking towards him. "Danger is what happens to stupid little robots who don't do what I tell them to do when I tell them to do it! I know were stuck out here so you better shape up, got it!" Pan yelled slamming her foot down as Giru jumped out of the way as she made a hole.

"Of all the people to get stranded with why him" Pan said.

"Pan let's try and figure out these controls before we bust the robot" May said as they walked over to the controls and saw lots of buttons.

"I don't understand any of this, it's just a bunch of switch, buttons and nobs, who are we kidding there's no way we can fly this hip out of here" Pan said.

"Come on there has to be something that can help us" Serena said.

"Giru!" Pan said as Giru stopped at the door he was near and turned as Pan and girls smiled down at him.

"You sit right here Giru" Pan said walking Giru over to the controls. "Since your robot and all I think you'll know much more than we do about how to pilot this thing then a human" Pan said dropping him on the controls.

"Giru doesn't know" Giru said.

"Don't you give us that baloney! You can try to look at the controls and help us, either that or we pound you into scrap metal!" Pan yelled.

"Searching!" Giru said looking at the controls. "Button identified!" he said pointing at a grey button.

"Really, that's the right button?" Pan said.

"I guess so" May said.

"See that wasn't so hard was it Giru, we're out of here!" Pan said pushing the button as the floor opened up and Pan fell in.

"Wah!" Pan yelled as a crash noise was heard

"Wrong button, Giru" Giru said looking into the hole with the others.

"Oh you're a dead robot" May said.

IIIIII

Back on Beehay Goku, and the others looked out to where Pan and the girls were sent as Reyoto paced back and forth, clearly trying to figure out a plan.

"Boy I hope the girls are okay where ever they are" Goku said.

"Yeah me too" Trunks said.

"Trunks since our guest our awake it's time to get some answers and I'd like to do it my way!" Reyoto said cracking his knuckles as Trunks and the others approached the Para Brothers.

"Alright guys, listen up! Tell me where your spaceship went right now!" Trunks yelled.

"I wish I knew" Bon said.

"Don't lie to me!" Trunks yelled.

"Give me five minutes with them I'll get them to talk!" Reyoto yelled.

"Okay guys let's do this in E minor!" Bon said.

"Ah yeah!" Don and Son said.

"One, two, one, two three four!" they all single wiggling back and forth.

"Don't you try and deceive us like that again! Where did Pan and the girls go!" Trunks yelled.

"One two, one two, I just don't know" Bon sang.

"One two, one two, I just don't know" Don sang.

"One two, one two, I just don't know anything about setting the ship autopilot to return straight back to our home Planet Luud" Son said as Don and Bon eyes widen at Son big mouth.

"Stop talking!" Bon and Don yelled.

"Well that wasn't so hard" Zang said.

IIIIII

Once the Para Brothers ship landed on Planet Luud Pan and girls felt around for the door.

"Here we go this looks like a door" Pan said as the door opened as Pan fell out with the others as they stopped themselves from hitting the ground as the large items that was by the door fell out on top of them.

"Pan, are you okay?" Serena asked as he lifted a large box off her head.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Pan asked crawling out.

"Well for starts we were stupid enough to get ourselves blasted all the way out here without your grandpa or our boyfriends" May said as Giru landed on Pan head as she growled.

"Giru! Why are you always causing trouble you jerk!" Pan yelled.

"Look at this place, it looks like everything I made from those misshapen rocks or someone has bad eye for design" Naomi said looking at the largest building in the area.

"Where are we Giru?" Pan asked.

"Don't know consuming right now" Giru said taking apart and eating a machine.

"Helpful as always Giru" Pan said sarcastically.

"Pan look!" May said as they saw a bunch of ships that looked like the Para Brothers ship.

"These ships look like the one we were in" Pan said.

"Then we know where they live now that's not good" Serena said.

Giru then opened his back for the dragon radar and scared Pan. "Don't do that Giru you scared me!" she said.

"Discovery! Discovery! Dragon ball located!" Giru said.

"What did you just say?" Pan asked.

"Where Giru? Where the dragon ball?" May asked picking up Giru as they looked on the radar on his back.

"Yeah he's right there really is a dragon ball but I wonder what's it's doing all the way out here?" Pan said.

"Doesn't it make sense Pan, it was brought here by those three idiots when they tricked us into that asteroid" Naomi said.

"Duh it makes total sense!" she said slapping her forehead. "Of course they must have dropped of the dragon ball here before they went to Beehay, that explains why we couldn't find it anywhere on their ship, so according to this right here the dragon ball should be down this way" Pan said as she began walking in one direction.

"This places gives me the creeps it looks like the rocks were molded with acid" May said.

"Yeah I wonder if there are different aliens on this planet" Pan said.

"Probably, but we should keep our guard up I got a bad vibe about this place and I think I sense the Feedlings here" Serena said as Pan looked to the large white building.

"What is that!" Pan said.

"It looks like something we would make out of glue when we were babies or something a baby would throw up" May said.

"It looks like a shrine or something" Pan said.

"Maybe a castle?" Serena said.

"Yeah a ugly ass castle" Naomi said.

"Danger! Danger, danger!" Giru said climbing onto Pan shoulder.

"What wrong Giru, you've been acting strange all day" Pan said.

"Pan I sense something, and I think Giru senses it too" Serena said as they flew up and found three entrances into the large shrine.

"No, no danger!" Giru said trying to get away.

"Gee for a shrine this place is a tad on the ugly side" Pan said as they saw Giru was gone.

"Where's Giru?" Serena said as they looked over to see him digging as they walked towards him.

"What do you think you're doing!" Pan yelled, "fine were going after the dragon ball" Pan said as Giru remained motionless. "What you're just going to let four little kids like us walk into certain doom all by ourselves?"

"Danger, danger!" he said pointing to the shrine.

"How can you be so sure there's danger in there you haven't even been inside!" Pan yelled.

"Danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger!" Giru said.

"Great! Just tell me what it is we need to worry for!" Pan yelled.

"Danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger!" Giru said as Pan yelled in frustration.

"Shut up Giru I can't take it anymore! We'll just have to find it without your help! Come on girls!" Pan said as Pan flew off towards the building as Serena shook her head as they followed.

"Pan? Danger Pan, danger" Giru said.

Inside Pan and the others flew down a dark tunnel as they heard voices. "What are those voices?" Pan asked.

"Shhhh" Naomi said listening. "It sounds like they're canting" she said as they stopped as they found a very large door with the voices chanting loudly behind it as they saw a lock on the handles.

"Huh looks like the door is locked" Pan said.

"Yes but this door didn't put doors up there" Serena said as they saw several holes in the wall above the door as they flew up and walked through to find a room with ugly gold statues of a freakish creature as they walked down the path towards the noise.

"Not scared Pan, not scared" Pan said holding herself.

"It's okay Pan, they're just statues, really, really ugly statues" Naomi said.

"Yeah really scary statues" May said.

"What are they?" Pan asked.

"Don't know but they are the ugliest things I've ever seen" Naomi said as the saw a crack in the wall ahead of it and saw light coming out of it.

Looking out they saw a large room with the giant green statue of the creature as they saw many hood men chanting.

"Now my faithful believers the rebirth of our sacred savior Lord Luud is at hand, you must all give him your strength and be the source of power in his resurrection" the head cult leader said.

"Okay now I'm scared" Pan said.

"It's okay Pan were scared too but they're just a creepy cult no big deal" Serena said said.

"Look!" Pan whispered as they saw their six star ball on a pedestal next to the cult leader on a red pillow.

"The dragon ball!" May said as two swords got pointed to their necks as Pan and the others eyes widen in fear as they saw two men in suits of armor.

"Not so fast kids!" the first guard said.

"You're not going anywhere" the second said. As several Feedlings began to emerge.

IIIIIIII

Trunks landed the ship on Luud as Trunks opened the door to look out. "Well were here" Trunks said climbing down the ladder.

"What a disgusting looking place" Reyoto said.

"So this is Planet Luud huh? There's something eerie about this place" Trunks said.

"More like evil" Kento said.

"Lets hope the girls are alright" Zang said as they heard an odd sound and saw Goku jump off the ladder with a robe in his hands that was tied to the Para Brothers.

"Come on guys let's get gong" Goku said as they saw the brothers using their teeth to hand onto the ship. "Hey quit playing around up there you're going to pull your teeth straight out of your jaws!"

"I'll end this" Trunks said as he opened up a hatch on one of the ships leg and hit the green danger button as electricity shocked the Para Brother as they screamed out in pain and Goku laugh.

"Nice one" Goku laughed as the brothers fell off with tears in their eyes.

"Ha serves you idiots right!" Kento said.

"Why did you have to go and electrocute us!" Son said.

"Because you were being stubborn! If it was me I would have killed you!" Reyoto said.

"The great honorable Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy has never seen us tied up or crying like this!" Don said.

"What he's going to do to us is going to hurt so bad!" Bon cried as they all burst into crying.

"I see, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy sounds horrible no wounder they're so scared" Kento said as Giru flew over them and stopped and flew back.

"Giru! So it looks like you're doing okay" Trunks said catching Giru.

"Pan, and girls!" Giru said in panic.

"What about them? Are they in trouble or something?" Trunks asked.

Pan and girls in danger, Pan and girls in danger!" Giru said pointing to the shrine.

"Lets hurry!" Reyoto yelled.

IIIII

Inside the shrine Pan had just kicked on of the guards into the crowd of cultist as Serena slammed her elbow into the other guard gut and Naomi punched him off as May and finished off the last Feedling.

"What's going on here!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled.

"Hey you over here!" Pan yelled as she the girls flew down to stand a few feet away from him.

"No offence but your guards are weak against four beautiful girls like us" May said.

"You must be the boss" Pan said looking at their dragon ball, "didn't your mother teach you what good manners are all about! It's not right to steal other people property!"

"Who would dare to" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy began.

"Don't interrupt!" Naomi yelled slapping his and went back to stand with the others.

"You have no idea how hard we worked to get this dragon ball from the people of Planet Gelbo and you have the nerve to take it!" Pan yelled.

"Some people have no manners" Serena said.

"How pathetic for a grown man to have to steal from four little girls" Pan said.

"It's sad really" Naomi said.

"Oh I know who you are" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said as he laughed, "why don't you cough up the other dragon ball you have in your possession before I start to get angry."

"What dragon ball" Pan said nervously.

"We have no idea what you're talking about" May lied as they began to back away from the approaching cult leader.

"I can see through your lie girls, now hand over the four star dragon ball" he said.

"How dare you!" Naomi yelled.

"Who do you think you are!" Pan yelled.

"Yeah you're not the boss of us!" May yelled.

"I am the famous Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy I serve him our great deity of destruction, Lord Luud, he will be resurrected with the powers of his followers and your precious dragon balls, for when Lord Luud is reborn he will destroy the none believers in this unruly universe and we as him emissaries, we will rule over all" he said as he started to laugh not noticing that Pan and the girls hand snatch the dragon ball and left.

"What a freak" Serena said.

"Now hand over the dragon ball little girls...huh!" he said noticing the girls and the dragon ball gone as they stood on the ledge with Pan holding the dragon ball.

"We don't have the slightest clue what you were blabbing about but we do know that this is the dragon ball we came after so we'll be leaving now okay? Bye, bye!" Pan said as her and the others ran back to their exit.

"Hey stop! You're not going anywhere!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled as the pot in front of the ugly green statue glowed.

"What the hell?" Pan said as one of the statues eyes glowed and Pan and the others were all hit with a gold ray as they felt their body freeze up and they all turned into dolls and the dragon ball rolled back over to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy.

"That what you get for not obeying my orders" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said.

"What's wrong with me? I can't move my arms or legs, I'm frozen still! Oh grandpa where are you?" Pan said.

"Pan, can you hear me or the others?" Serena asked.

"Yes, Serena what's happening?" Pan asked.

"Well that ugly statue thing just turned us into dolls and it looks like we can only speak to each other through thoughts" May said as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy laughed and picked up the dolls versions of girls.

"Put us down you bastard!" Naomi yelled.

"It looks like these kids didn't have the dragon balls after all, well I'm sure I can still use them" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said putting the dragon ball on the pedestal, "Lord Luud you will enjoy these little kids Saiyan powers" he said chanting as the whole place began to shake as he was about to throw them into the giant pot as the celling burst and dolls were dropped onto the ground.

"Ow! Oh! Dammit I hate this!" Serena yelled as she and the others bounced down the stairs as Trunks and the others flew in with the Para Brothers.

"Alright now I'm starting to get worried, I'm still not sensing Pan or any of the girls energy anywhere" Goku said.

"Hey Pan! Where are you!" Trunks yelled.

"Serena, May Naomi! Where are you guys!" Kento yelled.

"Why are you fools all tied up!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled at the Para Brothers.

"Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy!" the Para Brother said in fear.

"Have you three failed me once again?" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said.

"Uh you see" Son began.

"We uh brought back the you know" Don said.

"The dragon ball we have it here!" Bon said.

"You expect me to say you did a good job because you haven't!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled as the brothers flinched in fear as the green statues eyes glowed and the brothers were hit why two yellow rays and turned into dolls.

"What the hell!" Trunks yelled as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy used his whip and tossed the dolls into the giant pot as the green statue began to glow as its eyes glowed red and an hour glass filled with more water.

"Now wait! Those guys were on your side right? So why would you do that to them!" Goku yelled

"What do you mean why? I just did them a favor by fusing them with Lord Luud, they'll be of much better service to him now rather than dancing and prancing around like a bunch of show tune idiots!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said.

"Lord Luud?" Trunks said looking at the statue.

"Ugh that is the ugliest statue I've ever seen" Reyoto said.

"The Para Brothers did exactly what I sent them out to do and it was to bring you Saiyans to me so if you want to live to see tomorrow you'll give me what I want" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said.

"I don't think so, now hand over the dragon ball you stole from us!" Trunks yelled.

"Look out guys!" Reyoto yelled pulling Goku and Trunks out of the doll ray the statue shot at them.

"Your making Lord Luud very angry so give him what he wants!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said.

"No way!" Trunks yelled.

"You'll never get it!" Goku said.

"Yeah so piss off!" Zang said spitting right at his feet.

"Oh is that so?" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said as another ray got shot at them and they dodged as a few cultists got hit and turned into dolls as the others ran in fear, "you leave me no choice I'll just pry it from your cold dead hands!"

"You wish!" Trunks yelled as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy laughed and his eyes went wide.

"What's that!" he yelled as Trunks and Goku looked to see what he was staring at as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy used his whip to get around Trunks foot and pulled him to the ground.

"Hey! How about you try fighting fair!" Goku yelled.

"Ha fair! I don't even know what that word means you brat!" he yelled swinging his whip again as Goku began dodging it, "you're a quick one aren't you!"

"How about you pay attenion to your surroundings!" Zang yelled kicked Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy in the back as Goku came charging at Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy but the alien pulled out a gun and blasted Goku back.

"Goku!" Trunks yelled as Reyoto landed next to them and growled.

"Yeow! It's going to take a lot more than a gun to stop me!" Goku yelled as Zang and Kento stod by their side as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy laughed.

"Lord Luud teaches us how to win a battle by any means necessary and that's exactly what I plan on doing to you! I won't stop until your dead!" he yelled as they heard a loud pounding as they saw a shadow as a giant blue lion with golden mane stood next to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, "you don't know how to fight now, my Leon here will take care of the three of you in no time so surrender or die!"

The Leon then roared as two of its fangs extended and he had saber tooth tiger teeth. Goku then sent a kai blast towards the roof and rocks came flying down and landed on the Leon head snapping it long teeth off.

"A machine?" Reyoto said picking up a gear.

"That thing a robot?" Kento said.

"I guess so" Zang said.

"Trunks! Guys! It's me Pan help us!" Pan yelled.

"Over here!" Serena yelled.

"Look over here! Were the dolls on the floor!" Naomi yelled.

"Giru run away!" Giru said running towards the dolls.

"Giru over here come save us!" Pan said as Giru ran over her face and over the other dolls.

"Oh you are so dead when I'm normal again!" May yelled.

"Oh you better hope we don't come out of this because when we do you are going to pay!" Pan yelled.

"Run away!" Giru said stopping and turning back around to look at the dolls.

"Yes Giru it's me it's Pan!" Pan said.

"Please help us!" Naomi yelled.

"Scans of life present, scans of life present, Pan" he said picking up the dolls.

"Right Giru! It is us!" Pan said.

"Take us to the others Giru! Hurry" Serena yelled as a shadow formed over Giru.

"Huh?" Giru said looking up then got kicked by a gold boot dropping the dolls.

"No!" Pan yelled as a gold glove picked them up.

"Giru malfunction" Giru said giving off small sparks.

IIIIII

The crushed Leon then exploded and Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy got caught in the blast and exploded.

"Hey are you alright?" Goku asked Trunks who was grunting.

"I'm fine, sorry about being off guard back there" Trunks said as they heard Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy laughing.

"What!" Goku said.

"He's alive?" Zang said.

"I must admit that you do have some skill but don't pat yourselves on the back for taking out Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy for he is only a part of me" he said as his whip stood up.

"He must have a cloaking device!" Trunks said.

"Now that's funny, tell you what I'll save you the tension and show you my true form!" he said laughing as the whip glowed and began to grow as a gold alien began to form.

"We should have seen that one coming!" Trunks said.

"Yeah no kidding, who are you!" Goku said as the alien had a different laugh.

"You may call me Mutchy, Lord Luud right hand man" he said.

"He sure is ugly as hell" Reyoto said looking at its whip hands as it laughed and he saw that it's eyes were the same as the Leon.

"Same eyes as the Leon he must be a machine too" Kento said.

Mutchy then began swinging his hands and tied to whip the Saiyans as they dodged as it retracted its whips into hands. "Not bad, you handle the whip much better than that guy with the mask I've been looking for a good fight like this for a while" Goku said.

"You aren't to only one" Reyoto said as the ground began to crumble under their feet.

"I wouldn't get so excited just yet you haven't felt the true power from this whip and how much it can do!" he yelled hitting the ground as the tiles can to move into the air with every hit he made.

"These weapons I possesses do more than you think they have the ability to control thousands of objects, more than enough to overcome any opponent before me!" he said whipping again as the tiles began flying fast towards the Saiyans as the dodged and ran from the tiles.

Goku then fell over as he punched and kicked tiles that flew at him as Trunks and Reyoto began breaking any that flew towards them as Zang and Kento followed.

Trunks was then caught off again as a tile flew him into a wall and Goku was hit into a wall when we watch Trunks get hit.

On the other side of the wall Trunks was powering for a kai blast as the tiles flew through the hole and Trunks blasted the tiles.

"Trunks watch out!" Goku yelled as more tiles came from the smoke then hit him and sent him flying into a wall.

"Heads up!" Kento yelled as they dodged tiles.

Trunk fell through the floor as tiles came down onto Trunks stacking themselves on him as Trunks was under trying to hold them up, 'I do not have time for this!' he thought as he tried to push the tiles up but they kept coming down on top of him with a blue glow as Goku and Kento ran at the top of the stairs and looked down to Trunks.

"Hey Trunks! " Goku yelled.

"Man this is tricky!" Zang said floating down as they ran down the stairs and Mutchy whipped the stairs as they began moving as Goku and Kento tried to keep their footing as they fell and landed on the ground.

Mutchy then whipped some swords hanging on the wall as they came at Reyoto and Zang as their eyes widen and they dodged the swords as they were stab in the ground as Mutchy hit two more swords as the Saiyans dodged again and as two more swords came at them as Kento and Goku were pressed against a wall with sword close to their skins as Mutchy appeared.

"Goku!" Zanh said giving Goku as boost as Goku jumped into the air and Mutchy whipped the beam they were next to as Goku sent a kai blast at him and Mutchy dodged.

"Careful kid you don't want to get burned" Mutchy said as two torches that were on the beam turned into a floating rock head as it shot fire at Goku and set his pants on fire as Goku began running around trying to put it out as the head chased him.

"Stop drop and roll you idiot!" Reyoto yelled.

"Hot! Ow!" Goku yelled as the head shot more fire as Goku jumped over it and continued to run from it.

"Goku!" Kento yelled pulling a sword out of the beam as he tossed it to Goku and Goku caught it and sliced the head in half.

"Alright whoever you are I'm done playing with your toys! Fight me yourself" Goku yelled.

Mutchy looked nervous as he whipped the floor and Goku jumped out as two hands formed in the ground and grabbed his legs and slammed him down as Mutchy began whipping Goku back and got kicked by Zang and sent flying back as Goku powered to super Saiyan and broke the hands off his legs as Kento and the others powered up too.

"What! What the meaning of this!" Muthcy yelled.

IIIIIII

Somewhere in the shrine an alien who took the girl dolls watched the fight as he petted the dolls head like a pet. "There is an astonishing amount of power in these little kids" the alien known as Dolltaki said.

"Grandpa" Pan said.

"Oh when I get my body back I'll kill this guy for touching me!" Serena yelled.

"And even more so in that boy and those others, by the looks of it now Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy will be annihilated by the four" he said pointing his ring at the screen as a purple beam left his ring and hit the screen showing the Luud Statue. "It appears I have no other choice but to wake up Luud now but I am nowhere near the energy needed to resurrect something of such mammoth proportions" he said looking at the liquid tank that wasn't filled yet.

"Eww!" Pan said as he continued to pet her and the others faces faces.

"I really wish I could kill him right now" Naomi said.

"Looks like this will call for distractive measures" he said.

"Mast I have some terrible news! Someone has barged into the shrine and they're tearing up the place, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy can't defend himself it's its" the man said.

"Go on you can say it, it's embarrassing" Dolltakisaid.

"Yes" the man said trembling with fear.

"Don't worry though, not five minutes ago I received a message from Luud himself stating that he plans his returns very soon" Dolltaki said.

"Lord Luud?" the servant said.

"Gather all the believers in the hall as soon as you can and I will transmute Luud to everyone" Dolltaki said.

"Has the time come for the resurrection?" the servant asked.

"That's right now get everyone to the hall" Dolltaki said.

"Yes sir" the servant said leaving.

"I don't know who you are but hands off!" Pan yelled.

"This guy is creepy! I wish I could bite his slimy fingers!" Serena yelled as Dolltaki chuckled and pointed the ring to the ring out as a strange device appeared and Dolltaki grabbed it.

"A firkin flashlight?" Pan said.

"I don't think that's a flashlight Pan" May said.

IIII

In the halls the cultist all waited for Dolltaki in hopes he will cure them of some problems they have as the pink curtains were pulled back and Dolltaki walked out onto the balcony to look down at the cultist with Pan and the others shoved in his pocket.

"It's been too long since I was last with you, for those of you who have never meet me I am Master Dolltaki the leader of the Luud Order and speaker of the word" he said as the cultist cheered.

"My believers your efforts dubs far to resurrect Luud has not gone unnoticed and I will soon repay you all for the sacrifices you've given, this tremendous day calls for a celebration because after tonight we no longer need an oracle to communicate with our lord will not be needed, I've received the last oracle today it informed me that Luud will be retuning very soon and that his resurrection is complete!" Dolltaki said.

"This guy a nut job!" Naomi said.

"Tell me about it" Pan said.

"And I received something else a personal message from Lord Luud to every member of the order!" he said as the people cheered louder.

"His message asked for every believer to give him life in this world, the only way to this end is by giving your life in exchange for Luud salvation" he said as the cultist quit cheering.

"I need a tribute, my word of honor is to be fused with Lord Luud is to live is to live for all eternity, you must let go of your fears and allow yourselves to be part of this glorious kingdom of Luud, you nobodies are nothing but shells now holding back your sprits from serving your true purpose in this order!"

"He's not going to kill all of those people is he?" Pan asked.

"I think this nut will" May said.

"Now hear me my faithful believers, serve your final purpose we reawaken our sleeping lord!" he said pointing the device at the followers as it glowed and hit the Luud Statue with a purple light.

"A remote! He was the one who turned us into dolls! Luud a machine! Like that Leon!" Serena yelled as the Luud statue glowed red.

"Your right you caught me red handed the collected energy from your bodies will be enough to raise Luud! It's really a shame you never noticed this before sorry bye, bye!" he said as the statue shot its doll ray at the cultist and turned every last one of them into dolls as he pressed another button and all the dolls floated in the air and were sucked into the giant pot almost filling the liquid.

"Those worthless believers weren't really enough energy, no matter I should have more than enough once I catch those three brats fighting with Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, what do you say we play house while we wait little dollies" Dolltaki said rubbing his face against the dolls faces.

"Ugh! Eh! EWW!" Pan said.

"I want to kill him so much right now!" Naomi yelled.

"I feel so violated! Guys where are you!" May said.

IIIII

Trunks was still trying to hold up the pyramid shaped tiles on this back as he grunted below it and powered to Super Saiyan and tossed the pyramid above him and kicked it into a thousand pieces, "Goku!" he yelled flying up and powering down.

An explosion on the side of the shrine sent Mutchy flying back a little as him, Goku and the others floated away from each other.

Mutchy began swing his whip hands at him as Goku and Kento dodged as one wrapped itself around Goku hand and Goku pulled on it as he got smacked across the face and Mutchy wrapped his other whip around Goku neck as Goku threw him into a wall and Reyoto brought his foot down and kicked Mutchy deeper into the wall.

Mutchy then pulled on Goku and smacked him into Reyoto and sent them crashing into a rock as Goku hung from the side with the whips on his neck and hand and Reyoto fell to the ground.

"What do you think you're going to do now boy?" Mutchy said as a three kai blast came from nowhere and blasted Mutchy.

"Where did that come from?" Reyoto asked.

"Goku Reyoto up here! Are you two alright!" Trunks yelled from the hole Goku and Reyoto made when they came outside.

"Were fine! How are you!" Goku yelled.

"I'm okay, have you seen the girls?" Trunks yelled.

"No lets head back inside!" Kento yelled.

IIIII

Pan and the girls worse nightmare had come true, they were in a room for a little girl with the girlish furniture and dolls, lots of dolls everywhere.

"Ok I made up your room just like you like it" Dolltaki said putting Pan in a doll house pink bed and putting Serena and the others in pink chairs around a table.

"Your names are Pan, Serena, Naomi and May isn't that right?" Dolltaki said.

"Yes and you're the king of the pervert you creep!" Serena yelled.

"I heard some very disturbing thing about you from my discophiles, your all so cute I forgot all about them" he said.

"What kind of freak plays with dolls like this?" Pan said.

"One who is beyond creepy and downright crazy! I hope this isn't one of those pervert fantasies of his!" May yelled as he picked up Pan.

"It would be such a terrible waste just to throw you four into Luud like the others especially since I have so much planed for us I do have a weakness for dolls like beautiful young girls just like yourself and I have a very special place for you four in my collection, you're going to be mine forever and ever I promise, oh! Your clothing looks absolutely dreadful kiddies and those tail won't do!" he said brushing some dolls off a chair and set them down on it.

"Ok you four sit here and I get the wardrobe and scissors" he said.

"No! I like my outfit!" Pan yelled.

"Don't even think about cutting our tail off you freak!" Naomi yelled as Dolltaki opened a mini wardrobe and began pulling out mini outfits.

"How do you like this one? Nice right?" He said holding out a pink shirt.

"Please go away!" Pan said.

"Wait! Maybe yellow would look better on you, honestly any color would look good on you my little snookum hokum's, with the right pants we could put you in orange or maybe green the possibilities are endless but today yes! Baby blue!" he said setting the shirt next to them.

"Okay! Let's try it on!" he said.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her you pervert! Goku anyone help us!" Serena yelled as he began messing with Pan clothes.

"Hey what are you doing! Hey stop that please! Grandpa, grandpa where are you! Help me!" Pan screamed.

"Leave her alone!" Naomi yelled.

Just as Dolltaki was about to lift her shirt a beeping got his attention as he looked to a TV on a chair covered in dolls as the liquid energy for Luud appeared on the screen.

"Oh thank god!" Pan said.

"It appears all the believers have been absorbed into Luud but only gave up the fraction of the energy I expected, though I do have enough power to boot up his system and get him on his feet and move him, very soon Luud you and I will rule! The entire universe should beware, if someone pushes me I'll keep pushing back until they are dead!"

"He got a surprise in store if he thinks he'll kill grandpa" Pan said.

"And our boyfriend, this freak going to get it when they gets their hands on him" May said.

"I'm sorry my pretties, I'll have to change your clothes later and cut that bothersome tails later, in the meantime just deal with those sad clothes now and that pesky tails" he said.

"Our tails is none of your damn business! We like our tails you crazy loon!" Serena yelled.

"Yeah and our clothes make us hot! Don't even think about putting us in those disgusting color!" Naomi yelled.

IIIII

Goku and the others returned to the hall to see the whole place empty.

"It's so quiet in here, I wonder where all those people went I hope the girls are alright" Trunks said as he picked up a guard doll.

"Is that what I think it is?" Zang asked.

"A doll?" Trunks said.

"Guys over here!" Goku laughed as they saw him near their stolen dragon ball and held it up. "Look what I found, that was easy huh?"

"Put the dragon ball down now and step away!" Dolltaki said.

"Yeah right who are you!" Goku said.

"I am Master Dolltaki leader of the Luud Order at your service" he said.

"Leader of the order?" Trunks said.

"He means the cult we saw here earlier" Reyoto said.

"That's right you wouldn't have happened to be looking for four little girls named Pan, Serena, Naomi and May would you? Because I think they want to say hello" Dolltaki said holding out the doll version of the girls.

"That's Pan!" Goku yelled as he fell of the pedestal and drop the dragon ball back on the pillow.

"What the hell did you do to them!" Reyoto yelled.

"They're dolls!" Zang yelled.

"Girls are you okay?" Trunks asked.

"Guys help us! Get us the hell out of here!" Pan yelled.

"Guys beat this guy into a pulp! Make him suffer" Naomi yelled which no one heard.

"Your suspicions are undoubtedly correct, this is indeed the girls and they're going to live with me forever and ever" he said.

"Over my dead body!" Goku yelled.

"I'm going to rip his guts outs!" Reyoto yelled.

"Not before we get a shot at him!" Kento growled.

"You'll soon realize that getting them back will only get you killed, and if that happens you better plan on, spending the rest of eternity inside of Luud!" he said holding up the remote and pointed at Luud as he began laughing and the liquid in the jar began to bubble. "A now arise Luud and fulfill your destiny!" he said as a green light left the pot as they saw two red eyes as they place shook and the statue began to glow.

The Saiyans then flew back away from the stairs as the Luud began to crack. "I don't know what's going on but it looks bad" Pan said.

The Luud statue was then engulfed in a bright green light as machine Luud now stood where the statue was.

"Ah look, isn't he cute" Goku said.

"That thing is giving off way too much energy for a machine" Trunks said.

"Be on your guard that thing looks dangerous" Reyoto said as Luud clenched his fist and began walking down the stairs crushing it under its feet as it approached the Saiyans as its large shadow went over them.

"He's huge!" Goku said.

"Take your time Luud, I'll be in the other room playing with my new toys" Dolltaki said.

"I don't think there is any chance he's talking about anyone besides us" Pan said.

"Guys help! This guy a pervert who going to cut off our tail and violate us!" Serena yelled.

"Have fun Luud and don't wear yourself out!" Dolltaki said running back behind the pink curtains.

"Girls!" Goku yelled as they all flew into the air.

"We have to be careful here!" Trunks said as Luud tried to punch them but they dodged as the machine turned its head completely around and looked in their direction.

"Whoa I take back that cute comment" Goku said as they heard panting and saw Dolltaki running alongside a path on the wall.

"Let's hurry Dolltaki is getting away!" Trunks said.

IIIIII

Dolltaki was running along the path Pan and the others used to get in there as he cuddled them again. "Finally we have some alone time!" he said.

"I told you we didn't want to play didn't I! Your just disgusting and really weird so leave us alone you ugly freak" Pan yelled.

"You guys better hurry!" May yelled.

IIIII

The Saiyans tried to fly past Luud but it brought out its arm and blocked them as they tried to go down and it blocked them with its foot and continued to block them.

"I get the feeling that he doesn't want us to go that way" Goku said as Luud made a noise as he looked down at them. "Watch" Goku said jumping up to higher rocks.

"Hey up here Luud!" Goku said slapping his ass.

"Goku what are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"Isn't it obvious he's being a moron" Kento said looking away as Goku pulled down his pant and showed off his white boxers.

"Come on! Free shot!" Goku said as the machine made a grunting noise or possibly an angry yell.

IIIIII

Dolltaki was back in his room as he looked for clothes to change Pan and the girls into as he hummed while Pan and the others sat at a table with tea cups on the table. "This one or that? No this one!" Dolltaki said digging through doll clothes.

"He could have at least turned us into talking dolls like one of those where you pull the string on the back…oh wait that might hurt" Pan said.

"I wish I could blast him right now" Serena said as Dolltaki held up a pink dress.

"This would be nice!" he said.

"This is so annoying, he can't even hear us!" Pan yelled.

"Good then he won't hear us swear at him" Naomi said.

"Here Pan what do you think about this number?" Dolltaki asked.

"I think it's hideous!" Pan yelled.

"Oh Mr. Dolltaki it's just lovely" Dolltaki said doing a girl voice for Pan.

"Are you kidding me? What a freak" May said.

"He really doesn't think I sound like that does he?" Pan said as Dolltaki picked her up. "Hey put me down!"

"Mr. Dolltaki sounds too formal so please just Dolltaki" he said.

"Why thank you Dolltaki that's so nice of you" he said trying to imitate Pan again with an accent.

"So now she a country girl accent? I hate to know what he thinks we sound like, no I don't want to know!" Serena said.

"You're so welcome" Dolltaki said.

"Your awesome" fake Pan voice.

"Why thanks you" normal voice.

"You're welcome" fake Pan voice.

"Hmmm the bandana is more for rebellious teen Pan so tonight for going for formal dressed Pan" Dolltaki said lying her on the dolls bed and put the dress on her to see what it would look like as he pulled off her bandana.

"Playing dress up is so much fun oh but we should really do something about your hair" he said picking her up, "Pan why do you say we get the same haircut it will be fun" he said brushing her hair with a mini brush.

"If I make it home I promise to get rid of all my dolls I had no idea they had to go through all this!" Pan said.

"I will never let my kids play with dolls as long as I shall live!" Naomi yelled.

"I second that!" Serena said.

"Third!" May said.

IIIIII

Back in the hall Goku was still trying to get Luud attention. "Hey what are you waiting for come get me, show us what you got Luud" Goku said.

Luud then slammed his foot down as the Saiyans all jumped out of the way and Goku and Kento floated above him as he reached out for them and Goku and Kento teleported away and landed on the ground.

"You miss me, you missed me!" Goku said pulling on his eye lids and sticking his tongue out at Luud.

Luud then turned and tried to step on Goku as the Saiyan dodged it and ran under Luud with Kento as Trunks Zang and Reyoto ran with them with Luud following behind as Trunks ducked under a rock with Zang and Reyoto as Luud walked past him.

Goku and Kento began running up the wall as Luud bought back his fist and the Saiyans turned and sent a kai blasts into Luud face and saw it did no damage.

"Wow this toy sure is hard to break" Goku said.

"Maybe we should power up?" Kento said as Luud swung his hand and they jumped out of the way as he crushed the wall and jumped behind him.

"We'll handle this guy you go look for the girls" Goku said.

"I'm on it" Trunks said flying into the air with Zang and Reyoto.

Luud then stepped on a broken beam and sent Goku flying into the air and sent him head first into Trunks, making them head-butt each other as they fell to the ground.

"Oh that had to hurt" Reyoto said as him and Zang flew down.

"Tell me that didn't just happen" Trunks said as Luud stood over them as the yelled out in panic as Luud brought his foot down on them.

IIIIII

"Ok kids it's time to change your clothes" Dolltaki said as Pan hair was in two buns on her head as she laid on the bed.

"Someone help us please!" Pan yelled.

"Dolltaki are you there? Dolltaki!" a man voice yelled as Dolltaki eyes widden.

"Yes?" Dolltaki said.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Pan asked.

"I have no idea" May said.

"Report to the communication room, immediately!" the voice said.

"Yes sir, right away" Dolltaki said walking over to a self and grabbed a princess doll and pulled her down making a click noise as a beeping was heard and the wall turned into a door and opened up as Dolltaki walked in with the girls in his pocket.

"What kind of crazy room is this? Well not any crazier than that last room I suppose but it is different" Pan said looking around the blue room.

"Must be that communication room that voice mentioned" Serena said as Dolltaki kneeled and a circle appeared and began focusing a picture.

"It's an honor to hear from you again Dr. Myuu sir" Dolltaki said.

"I wonder why he's talking to his doctor, come on freak stand up so I can see the screen!" Pan yelled.

"You've yet to obtain your search for the dragon balls" Dr. Myuu said.

"My apologies" Dolltaki said.

"It could have been that you have failed me again! Could it Dolltaki!" Dr. Myuu said.

"That's not it at all sir! We actually have two here in the shrine right now" Dolltaki said.

"Is that a fact" Dr. Myuu said as the chair on the screen turned sowing an alien with orange hair and mustache strange blue glass eyes and stranger armor and holding some king of atom with a red dot.

"Ok so he's not your normal family doctor" Pan said.

"Yea this guy has mad scientist written all over him" May said as Dr. Myuu began to laugh.

"If the legend of the eternal dragon turns out to be scientific fact then my vision to control the universe will easily be fulfilled" Dr. Myuu said.

"Did he just say control the universe?" Pan asked.

"Yep that what he said" Naomi said.

"So that's what this is all about, well I for one refuse to just sit here while these nut cases collect the dragon balls we got to do something!" Pan said.

"You have done very well Dolltaki" Dr. Myuu said.

"Thank you sir" Dolltaki said.

"I would like to have both dragon balls shipped to me right away" Dr. Myuu said.

"Well I would but"

"But what?"

"We're having a slight disturbance but it is being taken care of right now, I activated Luud to ensure nothing more be came of it"

"What! You mean to tell me you actually got Luud working already?"

"Yes that is correct sir"

"Tell me Dolltaki, with the short amount of time you had to prepare Luud was he ever able to reach his highest level?"

"No not yet Dr. Myuu but I was certain that level two would be more than enough to handle what we are dealing with, you can see for yourself I'll bring him up on the monitors"

One of the screens then went white as it showed Luud. Whoa is grandpa and the others really fighting that thing!" Pan said as a light appeared on the screen and under Luud foot a gold light glowed as his foot began to tremble then Goku and Trunk threw Luud off in Super Saiyans as Luud fell over and crashed into a beam and his hand fell through the floor and crushed some Luud statues.

"Impossible!" Dolltaki said.

Reyoto Zang and Kento stood next to Trunks and Goku as they both powered down to their normal states.

"Alright! Way to go guys!" Pan cheered.

"Now we can finish this and rescue the girls, ready guys?" Goku asked.

"Yeah!" Trunks said.

"Ready!" Reyoto said as they all vanished and appeared in front of Luud face and punched him making him take a couple of steps back before Trunks and Goku hit the back of his knees and Reyoto came down onto his head as Zang and Kento kicked him in the side of the head as Luud fell face first into the ground.

"That ought to do it" Trunks said.

"Nice job guys" Goku said.

"Wait he still moving" Kento said as they heard a growling noise and Luud clenched his fists as it lifted it face out of the ground and completely turn it around and looked at them as its eyes glowed and they moved out of the way as two yellow bolts of energy went flying into a wall.

Luud got back to his feet as his arms began spinning fast making wind blow in all directions as the wind made Goku fly back and hit the wall as Trunks and Reyoto flew next to him.

"Hey Goku you going to be okay?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah" Goku grunted.

"Did you notice that his attacks are like a child toy" Trunks said.

"Yeah he has amazing power but he doesn't know how to use it to his advantage" Goku said.

"Which means we can use it!" Kento said.

IIIIII

"You incompetent fool!" Dr. Myuu yelled crushing the atom that was floating in his hand. "You just as incompetent just as I suspect! Since you underestimated these children Luud is completely useless at level two!"

"I'm very sorry" Dolltaki said.

"Remind me who took you off the street when you were a smooth talking con man huh!"

"You good doctor it was you" Dolltaki said.

"He's afraid of him, I actually feel kind of sorry" May said.

"And who was it that took clever talent you had and molded it, not only into the first guardian in Luud construction but also the leader of the entire Luud order!"

"You again doctor it was all you!"

"And why did I make you into the leader of the order anyway! Don't tell me you forgot that reason already!"

"I haven't forgotten, you choose me because I convinced weak minded people into believing in me so that we can use their energy to activate Luud, you know I'm the best at toying with people's minds"

"That's right Dolltaki and for the most part you did an excellent job, Luud is truly one of a kind amongst all other mutants he can absorb and exploit energy of any living thing of all my creations he is truly a master piece and you ruined him!"

"Oh you must forgive me somehow, please!"

"Why must you disappoint me like this, I raised you like a son, just look at that pathetic machine out there!"

Goku and Trunks both sent kai blast into Luud spinning arms as the ground crumbled under Luud feet and large rocks began floating into the air as Luud feel to his knees and stopped spinning his arms as smoek came from cracks in his body as it yelled out and a blue light blinded them as Luud looked unharmed and stood back up.

"Can't let up yet!" Goku said.

"Right behind you!" Trunks said as they all began teleporting and hitting parts of Luud body as he tried to swinging at them.

"Yeah! Go get him grandpa!" Pan cheered.

"Break that overgrown toy Reyoto!" Naomi cheered.

"Show him no mercy Kento!" Serena cheered.

"Beat him into scrap metal Zang!" May yelled.

"Keep it up Trunks! That right hit him with a right followed by a kick!" Pan said as Trunks kicked his face. "Don't let him pass your defenses! Wow this is a great fight!"

"How were you planning on taking responsibilities for this mess Dolltaki?" Dr. Myuu said with his back turned to him.

"Don't let up guys! Keep that punch in! Oh wait watch out protect your right side!" Pan said.

"Pan they can't hear us remember?" May said.

"What is that on your belt Dolltaki? Dolltaki!" Dr. Myuu said.

"Yes!" Dolltaki said standing at attention.

"It seems those dolls there are important to you" Dr. Myuu said.

"Wait is he talking about us?" Pan asked.

"Well were the only dolls on his belt so yes that doctor talking about us" Naomi said.

"I'm glad you noticed they happen to be my favorites" Dolltaki said holding out the dolls.

"It may be your favorite but they all have a large amount of power" Dr. Myuu said.

"Really?" Dolltaki said.

"What were they before you turned them into dolls?" Dr. Myuu asked.

"They're names were Pan, Serena, Naomi and May they were with that scum fighting Luud but they are very different from them and have personality aren't they just to cutest things ever!"

"So they were with those three punks huh? Put them inside Luud so he can absorb them and have more power than ever" Dr. Myuu said.

"What!" Dolltaki said.

"No! Not us!" Pan yelled.

"It's the only way Luud will have a chance at winning" Dr. Myuu said.

"But I can't I already promised them that we would live together in happiness for the rest of eternity" he said.

"For once we agree freak, I can't believe I'm saying this but we'll be safer with you" Pan said.

"Ugh! As much as I hate to admit it your right! Man I want to throw up right now!" Naomi said.

"You are in no position to be questioning my decisions you nitwit!" Dr. Myuu yelled.

"Master why do you have to take my favorites can't we just find a few people on the street we can use"

"Unacceptable!"

"No" he said quivering.

"Look at you, you want to be with those dolls so badly I'll just arrange for all of you to be absorb by Luud it's a good boost in power anyway!" Dr. Myuu said typing something as a ray hit the back of Dolltaki back and turned him into a doll as they all fell to the ground.

"Good and done" Dr. Myuu said as the screen powered off and a wind started to blow into the room from nowhere.

"What's happening?" Pan asked.

"Were being blown away!" May yelled as they all yelled as they went flying into the air.

Luud tried to crush the Saiyans with his fist but they dodged as his fist came down and a wind blew into the room and they saw three dolls flying towards the pot.

"Pan!" Goku said as the dolls landed in the pot with the other ones.

"Grandpa" Pan said as green electricity surrounded them, "this is not fun I want to go home"

"Stay strong Pan" Serena said.

Red electricity surrounded Luud and Pan Zato and Dolltaki life energies left the dolls as they floated above the pot and flew into Luud mouth as Goku and the others landed near the pot.

"Pan! Girls! Where did you go?" Goku said.

"Kids!" Trunks said as Luud stood behind them and blew wind at them making them fly forward.

A red energy surrounded Luud as they felt his power grow as he began roaring as the toy looked angry and was now red.

"I think we might be in trouble here" Goku said as it shot to red beams from its eyes and hit the wall behind them making it go through the wall and cause a large explosion outside.

"That's unreal!" Trunks said.

"Look out!" Reyoto yelled as they jumped out of the way of Luud crushing foot.

"Guys we have to formulate a plan!" Trunks said.

IIIIII

Inside Luud Zato and Pan in doll forms while Dolltaki was holding them in his normal form "my cute little girls aren't you just a doll!" he said puckering his lips and began to slowly bring them to his lips as Pan screamed and woke up from a nightmare.

"It's about time we've been trying to get you up" Serena said floating over in in a purple world.

"Where are we?" Pan asked as she looked up to see everyone that was turned into a doll floating everywhere in a sleep like trance. "Oh no don't tell me we got swallowed up by that stupid robotic Luud thing?"

"Afraid so where stuck here" May said.

"Great now what?" Naomi said.

"Oh girls" Dolltaki said as shivers went down the girls spines as they saw Dolltaki floating to them with puckered lips, "my sweet little girls"

"Ah!" Pan yelled screaming as she slapped Dolltaki and Naomi punched his gut.

"Kids what did I do?" Dolltaki asked as Pan grabbed his shirt and began to slap him back and forth as her yells and his screams of pain began to awake the other people as the others punched at him.

"You're not my sweet little girls! You're ruffians! My sweet girls would never strike me like that, you're evil barbarians!" Dolltaki said.

"Barbarians! After what you did to us!" Pan yelled.

"You're lucky we just beat on you! If it was my choice you'd be dead by now!" Serena yelled.

"I can't believe this! You've changed!" he said.

"Changed we never even spoke one word to you when we were dolls! If we could you would have heard what we were really thinking you nasty pervert!" May yelled as Pan began beating her hands down on his head.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you you're an idiot!" Pan yelled as she powered for a kai ball as the others followed, "and now you get what's coming to you!"

"Not in the face! Not in the face!" Dolltaki yelled as Pan and the girls shot their kai blast as Dolltaki dodged the blast as it began nearly missing people as it bounced off the walls.

"Do you see what happens when you don't listen to your elders!" Dolltaki yelled.

"You said not in the face you said nothing about shooting kai blast in here you moron!" May yelled.

"Ignorant children!" Dolltaki yelled as four kai blast hit him in the face leaving him we a dirty face and his yellow hair in a afro.

"Who the guy with the hair?" one of the cultist asked.

"Its Dolltaki get him!" another yelled as the other cultist began agreeing.

"Stop it, think about this if you people kill me you won't know how to get out of here then we'll all be trapped in the belly of this thing forever!" Dolltaki said.

"So there is a way to escape!" Pan said as Dolltaki turned to them "well spit it out how to we get out of here!" Pan yelled.

"I don't, they're going to kill me, I'm done" Dolltaki said.

"Answer her now nasty!" a cultist said.

"Of course!" Dolltaki said as he began to get surrounded.

"Now, now come down" Pan said as they continued to chatter.

"Shut the hell up!" Naomi yelled as they all quieted it up.

"Thank you Naomi, alright who wants out of here!" Pan yelled holding up her hand as some of them began raising their hands.

"Oh come on you can do better than that!" Serena said.

"That was pathetic, I said who wants out of here!" Pan yelled.

"We do!" all the cultist yelled.

"Good just leave everything to us" Pan said.

IIIIII

Outside of Luud the machine shot another blast as Goku and the others went flying by the explosion as Luud kept blasting for blast causing several huge explosion outside the shrine.

IIIIII

"Redeem yourself Dolltaki how to we get out!" Pan said as Naomi cracked her knuckles.

"I'm sorry kids but I just cannot tell you" Dolltaki said.

"Well don't worry we have ways of making you talk" Pan with a dark look as the others did.

Pan snapped her fingers and the Para Brothers came up behind them, "Para Brothers you're on do your thing!" Pan said.

"What are you going to do? Please don't hurt me!" Dolltaki said.

"Bon Para, Don Para, Son Para shake it!" the brothers sang doing the dance with the music going off as Dolltaki began losing control of his arms.

"Why am I moving? I can't stop!" Dolltaki said.

"Kick it left and left and left! Kick it right and right and right" the brothers said doing that leg kick thin show girls do.

"Left and left and left right and right and right!" Dolltaki said doing the kick thing.

"Now its time to smile and sing Boom Para Para Boom Para Para!" Bon sang.

"Boom Para Para Boom Para Para Boom Para Para!" Dolltaki said completely stuck into the dancing.

"Tell us how great your name" Son sang.

"Why yes my name is Dolltaki!" he sang.

"Now tell us what's your claim to fame" Don sang.

"I turn girls to dolls and act real cocky!" Dolltaki sang.

"Time for us to go, so tell us where to aim?" Bon sang.

"That red cell!" Dolltaki sang while pointing up as he realized what he said and the music stopped and they all looked up, "uh oh" he said.

"Ah ha!" Pan said.

"The red cell huh?" May said.

"So that's it huh?" Pan said as they looked at the glowing red cell.

"It looks like that robot eye" Naomi said.

"Dr. Myuu took a single cell from his own body and began Luud creation with a mutation, a mutation of his own design, Luud entire being is built around that one cell if you destroy it you'll destroy in infill structure by that bringing down the creature for good and you will be set free" Dolltaki said.

"Well at least we have a plan" Pan said as they heard a grunting behind them and turned to see the outside and saw Goku being crushing in Luud hand.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled putting her hands to the image.

"Let him go!" Serena yelled as Pan blasted a kai blast at the red cell and did nothing but on the outside Luud eyes spun in circles as Goku was let loose.

"Good at least we know were on the right track" Pan said.

"See I helped you so can you please not hit me" Dolltaki said as the cultist began beating on him.

"Wait I'm afraid that one energy from the inside not enough to finish him" Dolltaki said.

"What are you saying?" Pan asked.

"It's true you can't destroy the cell unless it's from the outside and inside repeatedly" Dolltaki said.

"You could have mentioned that earlier!" Pan yelled as she and the girls flew to the window.

"Guys please hear me, you have to shoot at Luud heart, hurry!" Pan yelled beating on it.

"The heart guys the heart aim for his heart!" May yelled as Luud shot more blast at them and Goku sent a kai blast that Luud blocked with his hand.

"I can't believe this, we know exactly what to do but they just can't hear us" Pan said.

"There must be a way" Naomi said.

"Hey Dolltaki! You find us another way out or find us a way to talk to grandpa either way you're going to come up with a better plan then this!" Pan yelled grabbing his shirt and shaking him.

"Don't you think someone like me could have brought down Luud a long time ago if I knew a good way to do it!" Dolltaki said as Pan pushed him back.

"Your useless! Ugh were going to spend the rest of our lives in here!" Pan said gripping her head.

"Uh Pan" Bon said tapping on her shoulder.

"What now!" Pan yelled.

"I can use telepathy and talk to your friend outside" Bon said.

"You can do what! Why did you keep this quiet until now!" Pan yelled.

"Well you're kind of scary!" the Para Brothers said.

"That's okay I know my powers can be intimidating sometimes" Pan said patting their heads, "yes! Telepathy is perfect! Now get to work you got people counting on you!" she said.

"Oh kids listen I scratch your back and now it's your turn to scratch mine right?" Dolltaki said as Pan punched his chin making him fly back.

"Yeah, yeah I'll let you go but I can't speak for everyone else" Pan said.

"Yeah we may not hurt but the other might" Serena said.

"They are so evil!" Dolltaki said.

"All right now Para would you mind telling my grandpa what to do and where to shot?" Pan said as the brothers all held out strange devices and wore bowties and vest.

"Huh?" all the girls said.

"It's time" Bon sang.

"For us" Don sang.

"To save" Son sang.

"The day!" they all sang as sweat fell down Pan and the girls heads.

"That's real nice but do you have to sing?" Pan asked.

"To use telepathy" Bon sang.

"We have to sing" Don sang.

"So we can save" Son sang.

"The day!" the all sang again.

"Yeah? Are you sure about that?" Pan said as she and the girls made faces

"We never" Don sang.

"Ever" Bon sang.

"Lie!" Son sang as Pan screamed.

"Fine! Just do whatever you have to do just make it fast okay!" Pan yelled.

"Sorry" Bon sang.

"We're just" Don sang.

"Trying" Son sang.

"To help!" they all sang as Pan and the girls eyes twitched as they let out grunts.

IIIIII

Outside Goku and Reyoto were dodging blast as they flew and a beam fell down on Goku. "Goku!" Reyoto yelled flying next to the beam and saw he was under two rocks that almost crushed him but had his legs.

"Whew that was a close one, oh no I think I'm stuck" Goku said.

"Hold on!" Zang said moving to the rocks with Reyoto.

"Calling Goku" Bon sang in their heads.

"Can you hear us?" Don sang.

"In the head?" Son sang.

"What the hell?" Reyoto said looking around.

"Wait is that sing?" Goku asked.

"Yeah it was" Zang said.

"Aim at!" Bon sang.

"The red cell on Luud chest" Don sang.

"And fire" Son sang.

"The red cell on Luud chest?" Goku said.

"They're kidding right?" Kento said.

"His whole body is red but no cell" Goku said.

"Oh no he can't see it from the outside" Pan said, "alright grandpa this is what your shooting for!" Pan yelled.

"Hit this guys!" Serena yelled as they all sent kai blast at the red cell as Goku and the others saw a glowing red dot on Luud chest as it yelled.

"You see that?" Reyoto asked.

"That was" Don sang.

"The girls firing at" Son sang.

"The place that you need to shoot!" they all sang.

"Hey I gotcha you" Goku said.

"Man that annoying" Reyoto said.

"That's right above his heart" Goku said.

"Guys will you get over her and help me!" Trunks yelled dodging Luud swings.

"The only way beat this thing is a blast to the heart!" Goku yelled.

"The heart?" Trunks said as Luud opened its mouth and a glowing red light formed in its mouth and came at Trunks and blew of the roof of the shrine.

"Trunks!" Goku yelled as they ran over to where Trunks was up against a rock groaning.

"I think he got me, you had the right idea staying on the ground" he groaned.

"Maybe, let's try again!" Goku said looking towards it's heart, "ready?" he said.

"Ready!" the three Saiyans yelled as they flew into the air as they shot kai blast towards it's heart as it glared up at them and shot eye blast at them as Goku and Reyoto dodged.

"That did nothing" Goku said.

"Guys hitting the outside doesn't work" Bon said.

"You have to synchronize from the inside with the girls" Don said.

"Hey!" Serena yelled.

"You guys lied to us! You said you had to sing!" Pan yelled.

"Do you suppose we can discuss this another? You should be focusing your energy on hitting that cell" Bon said.

"Yeah right!" Pan said crossing her arms.

"Are you ready guys?" Bon asked.

"Yeah!" Goku asked getting ready for an attack while the others followed.

"We're ready!" Pan said as they got ready for their attacks.

"Get down!" the Para Brothers said as the kids sent their kai blast at the cell while on the outside Goku and the others sent blasts of their own seeing the kids hit first and the adults second.

"I swear you fools can't do anything right, I told you, you have to attack at the same time!" Dolltaki said.

"Put a cork in it!" Pan yelled, "We'll get it right we just have to concentrate a little more!"

"Alright try this we'll do a three count it's one two three then shoot" Bon said.

"Well I get it but I never been good at this kind of thing" Goku said.

"It's our best option" Bon said.

"Fine" Goku said as him and the others got ready again.

"A one" Don said snapping his fingers.

"One!" Pan said.

"A two" Son said snapping his fingers.

"Ah yeah a two" Goku said.

"A three" all the brothers said snapping their fingers.

"A three!" Naomi yelled as they shot their kai blast.

"And three!" Goku yelled as him and boys shot their kai blasts as they hit a few seconds apart.

"Idiots! The same time! I told you to hit it at the same time!" Dolltaki yelled.

"Well I grantee you it was not my timing that was off" Pan said.

"Ah lets do this again" Bon said.

"Ah okay I'll get it right" Goku said.

"You better" Reyoto growled as they got ready.

"A one" Son said snapping.

"And a one!" Goku said.

"And a two" Don said snapping.

"And a two!" Goku said.

"Three!" Pan yelled as they saw Goku blast hit first as the three Saiyan boys glared down at Goku.

"Try again!" Dolltaki yelled.

"Uh oh I've seen that look before" Goku said as Luud began shooting at them again as they dodged.

"Ah grandpa" Pan said.

"We'll be stuck in here forever!" Serena said.

"Goku" Bon sang.

"You have no" Don sang.

"Sense of" Son sang.

"Rhythm!" they all sang.

Luud opened his mouth again and shot a huge blast as Goku and Reyoto dodged it.

"Alright I have no rhythm but that's only because I'm bad with numbers maybe if we chanted some words instead of counting then maybe I'll get it!" Goku said.

"Okay what kind of words did you have in mind?" Bon asked.

"I don't know" Goku said as him and the others dodged Luud swings, "wait I got it! How about we say Pepper pot pickle pot and purple pot and then we fire" Goku said.

"You can't be serious are you nuts! How old are you!" Reyoto yelled.

"Well okay but those things sound kind of weird" Bon said.

"So what is he saying?" Pan asked.

"He wants to chant words instead of regular count down" Bon said.

"Fine whatever works! I just like to get out of here sometime today and I want all of you chanting along with us got it!" Pan yelled to the cultist as they cheered.

"Alright Goku were ready when you are" Bon said.

"As long as there's no math involved I'll be just fine" Goku said.

"If we screw up again you're going to get a serious beating!" Kento yelled.

"Time to rock and roll!" Bon said.

"Everybody!" Pan shouted.

"Pepper pot pickle pot and purple pot!"  
everyone chanted as they shot their kai blast as they actually hit at the same time destroying the red cell as Luud yelled out and fell to his knees then fell his arms and legs fell off.

"You did it!" Trunks said as Luud head fell of his body.

Inside all the people inside glowed green as streams of green energy sprits left the body and flew into the giant pot as it exploded in a bright green light and when it cleared everyone inside were back to normal.

"We did it!" Serena yelled running into Kento arms.

"Grandpa!" Pan said running over to hung Goku.

"Hi Pan your safe and look we got the six star dragon ball back" Goku said pulling the ball out of his shirt.

"Danger, danger Giru, Giru" Giru said rolling in.

"Juts the voice I don't want to hear!" Pan yelled kicking Giru into the air, "wait have you guys seen Dolltaki?"

"Sure haven't" Trunks said as everyone began looking around for him as they saw a ship hover over above them.

"There!" Pan yelled pointing at it.

"So long chumps we'll be seeing you soon!" Dolltaki said flying away.

"Get back here so I can tear you apart!" Pan yelled.

"Bastard!" May yelled.

"When we get you you'll regret that day you messed with us!" Naomi yelled.

"You better watch your back!" Serena yelled.

"Wow I never seen them so mad before" Goku said.

"That guy must have done something to really piss them off" Reyoto said.

"I hope he never has to run into them again" Zang said.

IIIIII

"Excellent everything is falling into place now" Broly said.

"So Master when can we expect some action?" Turles asked.

"Soon very soon but when they're stronger I need my sacrifices to be much stronger if our plans are to work" Broly said.

A.N. Gasp! What does the newly controlled Broly plan for our heroes? Will they be enough to stop the Master this time? All answered will be reviewed in the next chapter of Dragonball Heroes.

Remember to review.


	7. Planet Rudeeze

Thank you Ssj5Keno for the review, i was hopping for three or four more by now but i can't complain i will add two more chapters for every new review.

Planet Rudeeze

Saiya was going to the next point in time while the others went to the one after him.

Saiya found himself in a desert as he put his sunglasses on and Poru landed on his back.

"Poru do I even want to know how hot it is out here?" he asked.

"No Saiya you don't" Poru said as they saw Goku ship flying down as Saiya removed his shirt and tied it around his waist.

Before stepping out of the ship all the Saiyans wore sunglasses and stepped out onto the desert Planet Rudeeze and felt the heat hit them fast.

"Ah it's hot!" Trunks said fanning himself.

"I melted!" Pan said.

"How well does the air conditioner work on this ship?" Goku asked.

"I don't know lets go check" Trunks said as they hurried back onto the ship and didn't even noticed Saiya and Poru.

"Well that was rude" Saiya said.

The ship then began to move as the sand below them moved and giant bugs heads came out of the sand as Feedling version of the bugs emerged as well.

"Just our luck" Pan said.

"Giant Antlion and Antlion-Feedlings this should be fun!" Saiya said as the large red scorpion like bug rose from the sand and toward over their ship as it shot ship at them and Goku and Trunks moved out of the way and Pan got hit with sand.

The Saiyans then punched the bug head and sent it flying back why Saiya punched his fist threw a Feedling head and made it dissolve.

When the sand fell off Pan she cried as the bug wrapped its self around the ship and Pan flew back into the ship.

"Take this!" Goku said hitting the bug with a kai blast as it headed back into the sand.

"Nice shot" Saiya said.

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

"Oh I'm Saiya I'm friends with Kento and the others" he said.

"And I'm Poru!" the robot said from Saiya shoulder.

"Yes and this is my little annoying friend Poru" Saiya said.

"Wow he looks just like Giru!" Goku said as Giru flew over and the two robots stared at each other.

"Hello my name is Giru."

"Greeting Giru my name is Poru" he said as they shook hands.

"Looks like the Giant Antlion had crushed the side of your ship, water starting to leak out" Saiya said.

Trunks had pulled of his shirt like Goku and Saiya did as he began to fix the ship.

"Hey Goku I know you had a fun time with that snake thing but it seriously damaged our cooling system we'll have to replenish the water tanks" Trunks said.

"Water? We picked the wrong planet to run out of that" Goku said.

"No joke but we can't leave the ship here to be swallowed up by monsters" Trunks said.

"Great you go find water and I'll look out for that creature" Goku said.

IIIII

"I can't take this heat, when can we leave?" Pan asked "is the ship fixed?" Pan asked as she saw an extra of the devices Trunks was using and grabbed it.

"Watch out" Trunks said.

"I was just trying to help you" Pan said as Trunks held his hand out his hand as Pan held the device and back and Trunks set it down and got back to work.

"I can handle this, just go play inside the ship where it's safe" Trunks said.

"Go play? Is that all you think I can do! I can help too you know!" Pan said.

"Hey Pan don't get in Trunks way he's got work to do" Goku said from on top of the ship.

"What do you mean get in the way!" Pan yelled.

"If you're going to play, play somewhere out of the way" Goku said.

"I can't believe this!" Pan said as she flew back into the ship.

"Pan what happened?" Giru asked as Pan dug through the cupboards and pulled out a canteen and filled it up with water.

"Pan leave where?" Giru asked as Pan put on a back pack full of supplies and carried one umbrella with her.

"That's none of your business" Pan said as she went to the elevator, "don't follow me" she said as headed down below.

"Pan?" Giru said heading to the window and saw the two kids fly into the air, "don't go."

"I'll show them that I'm good for more than just playing around like a little kid and it's so hot it makes it so hard to fly on this planet" Pan said as she flew lower and opened her umbrellas.

"I'm going to find the dragon ball all by myself!" Pan yelled as her voice echoed.

After walking for a while Pan stopped for a water break and set their umbrellas down as a hot wind began to roll her umbrella away.

"Hey get back here!" Pan yelled as she chased after it and slipped and fell down a sand dune and made some of her water spill out as her umbrella landed in front of her.

IIIII

Back on the ship Giru made a choice as he flew into the air and Trunks saw. "Hey where are you going Giru?" Trunks asked.

"Don't worry, look for Pan" Giru said.

"Where's he going?" Goku asked.

"Hey Saiya did you hear what he say?" Trunks asked as they saw Saiya and Poru were gone.

IIII

"I can't walk anymore I want to go back but wait which way is back?" Pan said as they looked around.

"Ah! I'm so lost!" Pan panicked as she saw her footsteps get covered up in a wind.

"Need water" Pan said as she fell to her knees and fell into the ground, "please I need water"

"You know it was stupid of you to go out here alone without your dragon radar" Saiya said kneeling down next to her.

"You followed me?" she asked.

"Yes a little kid wondering off into the desert all by herself tends to get others attention" he said holding out his canteen full of water to her and had her take a ship.

"Saiya Pan water level very low need to get her out of heat" Poru said.

"I'm aware of that Poru" Saiya said putting her over his shoulders and carried her piggyback style.

IIIII

Giru had found Pan canteen when he flew down, "canteen detected Pan must be close! Giru to the rescue!" Giru said picking it up and followed the footsteps as he saw the trail disappear. "Tail ends here"

IIIII

Back at the ship Goku swung a giant bug over his head and threw it away from the ship.

"Goku, would you mind playing a bit furfure from the ship!" Trunks said.

Goku then came flying at the worm as the ground shook again and Trunks fell over. "Maybe I should have asked him to stop playing all together" he said.

"Hey Pan I got him!" Goku said. "Wow this guy is crazy looking you should come check him out" he said thinking Pan was still on the ship. "Hey Pan!"

"Pan where are you?" Goku asked.

IIIII

Somewhere in the desert the heat began to get to Saiya as he carried Pan on his back as he noticed the sand began to rise as he saw the spot he stood began sinking in as he turned to see the giant Feedling bug as it blew sand at him as he used jumped out of the way hanging onto Pan.

"Is that the best you got!" Saiya growled as the Feedling came at him and he kicked it jaw as he landed as it hissed at him.

"Danger, danger, Pan in danger!" Giru yelled hitting the bug on the head and came back at it and hit it in the head again then in the gut as it smacked him into the ground and broke the canteen as he hit the ground.

"Giru I'm sorry I picked on you" Pan said as Saiya noticed tears in her eyes.

"Poru activate combat mode!" Saiya said.

"Combat mode activate!" Poru yelled as he turned red and got weapons sticking ot of him.

"Don't worry Pan Giru will save you!" he said powering up as he charged at the bug.

"Weapon Barrage!" Poru yelled.

"Giru Cannonbal!" Giru yelled as Pan passed out.

IIIII

IIII

"Nice work guys" Saiya said as Poru returned to his normal form as he looked over to see the Feedling began to dissolve on the ground and Giru flew away then came back a few minute later with water in his hands.

"Giru" Pan said.

"Pan needs water, drink" he said holding out his hands with water in it as Pan took a drink then looked over to see the bug.

"Giru did you do that?" Pan said.

"Hey! Poru help too!" Poru said.

"Giru discovered dragon ball as well recovery complete!" he said holding out the five star dragon ball.

"Giru!" she said as he flinched in fear as Pan hugged him. "I'm so sorry for ever being mean to you" she cried.

"Pan I want you to learn something from this you can't go running into something you're not prepared for you could have died out here if Giru didn't show up" Saiya said.

"I know" Pan said.

"Listen you're a brave girl but you still need more time to train and prepare yourself for more difficult challenges, nothing can be done alone Pan even I need my little annoying friend" Saiya said patting Poru head.

"Hey guys!" Goku said.

"Was that grandpa?" Pan asked as she saw the Trunks and Pan in the air.

"Yep its him alright" Saiya said.

"Grandpa!" Pan said.

"Hey Giru why don't you your friends where you found the water" Saiya said.

IIIIII

Giru lead them to an oasis where they brought the ship to refill the water and to have a swim as Goku took full advantage of it and swam naked while Saiya just shook his head.

"Goku you know they make swim Trunks right?" he asked over Goku laughing.

"I sure did get myself into a big mess" Pan said with her feet in the cool water.

"I think you handled yourself rather well" Trunks said.

"Yeah right your just saying that" Pan said.

"I mean it, you managed to find a dragon ball and an oasis" Trunks said.

"Giru did that" Pan said.

"Without you then we would have never came to this part of the desert, right Giru?" Trunks said.

"Right Trunks" Giru said.

"Pan listen I hope you can forgive me for suggesting we take you back to earth and drop you off your just as much a part of this team like anyone" Trunks said.

"Does that mean I can stay with you grandpa?" Pan asked.

"Well of course because the three of us are a team and a team is reduced to nothing without all its players" he said.

"Yeah!" Giru said.

Goku then splashed them as Pan and Saiya got drenched.

"Grandpa! That's it you're going to get it!" Pan said flying towards him.

"Turned out to be a pretty good day after all" Trunks said.

"Objective completely Giru Pan friends now, Giru safe" Giru said.

"I wouldn't go that far Giru it took me a long time to call this annoying robot my friend" Saiya said pointing at Poru.

"Uh oh" Giru said.

"Don't worry Giru you and Pan will be friend in no time!" Poru said.

IIIII

"Hmm this Saiya character looks awfully familiar" Cell said.

"Of course he is, Saiya is the son of Nappa in his universe" Broly said.

"What! That brat is mine!" Nappa yelled.

"In technical sense yes he is, but Saiya took after his mother the only this you two have in common is the height thing" Broly said.

"What do you plan for this brat?" Raditz asked.

"Simple he needs to get stronger like the others and when they all do I will finally have what I want" Broly said.


	8. Planet M-2

Planet M-2

Team Hero found themselves on a strange forest as they saw Goku ship flying in.

"Please Giru will you calm down a bit" Pan said carrying Giru and jumped from the ship.

"Be careful I don't see a single person down there" Trunks said.

"Well duh were in the forest I bet there's tons of people in that city over there" Pan said.

"Except us" Kento said.

"Oh hey guys" Trunks said as they heard Goku screaming as he popped out of a tree rubbing his jaw.

"What happened?" Froze asked.

"All I tried to do is take I bite out of this apple but it is hard as a rock" he said holding up an apple.

"Well grandpa that's what you get for acting like a monkey the minute you get off the ship" Pan said as Goku tossed the apple as hit the ground causing a huge crash as it hit the ground.

Trunks flew down and tried to lift the apple as he pulled it out and examined it "this apple made of metal" Trunks said.

"What?" Kabra said looking at it.

"Cool!" Pan said taking the apple. "Wow this would look cool in my bedroom at home!"

"Thank you Pan" Giru said taking the apple and ate it. "Giru energy replenish" he said as he began to glow.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giur, Giru!" he said.

"Giru?" Pan said.

"Is Giru must malfunctioning?" Serena asked.

"Did he short-circuit?" Trunks asked.

Goku then flew over and punched Giru into the ground as the light went away.

"Hey don't scare us like that you crazy little bot" Pan said.

"Sorry that I had to punch you Giru" Goku said.

"The food is good" Giru said.

IIIIII

Inside the city they found all the building empty and not a single person in sight as the city looked like what it would look like if humans vanished and the earth turned into a deserted planet.

"This is very strange" Trunks said.

"Where did everybody go?" Pan asked.

"I don't hear anyone for miles it's strange" Tsumuri said.

"This place is creepy like the aftermath of a war or something" Trunks said

"How strange" Kento said.

"So you were really born on this planet Giru?" Goku asked.

"The planet you see is Giru home" Giru said.

"Hello is anybody here?" Goku yelled as his voice echoed as they heard a siren and saw light poles glow red.

"That can't be good" Kento said as green dots began to surround them.

"What's going on here?" Pan asked as the green dots turned into black robots that looked like Giru.

"What are they?" Goku asked.

"You screamed for them grandpa why don't you ask them" Pan said.

"But I don't know how to speak robot" Goku said.

"They all look just like you Giru" Pan said.

"They all must be the same model or something" Froze said.

"Does not compute has T-2006 return from his mission?" one asked as they all turned to them.

"You deserve great praise T-2006 General Rilldo is extremely pleased"

"Uh oh" Giru said.

"Wait do you know these guys?" Pan asked.

"Giru not know these bots" Giru said.

"But they all recognize you and keep calling you by the production number you told us when we found you" Trunks said.

"Giru is confused as well" Giru said.

"T-2006 you are to be commended" one said.

"You sure you don't know them?" Pan asked.

"Does not know" Giru said.

"But you said this was your home planet you mean you don't recognize any of them" Pan said.

"Giru does not know" Giru said as he red eye glowed as he floated into the air.

"Where are you going do you know where we can find some food? I'd love to have some enchiladas and some blueberry pie if you can find it and if not that I'll settle for a triple cheese burger with barbeque sauce" Goku said as their stomachs growled.

"Please just find a restaurant" Pan said.

"Giru back soon, back soon" Giru said flying away.

"Can I get some fires to go with my burger?" Goku asked.

"Hey Giru make it a nice restaurant!" Pan yelled.

"Don't get your hopes up this a planet full of robots I doubt you'll find any restaurants here" Tsumuri said.

"Yeah I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up" Pan said.

After waiting for half an hour Pan and the others sat on a ledge while Goku walked on his hands one way on a moving ground. "What's taking Giru so long?" Pan asked looking at her metal apple.

"Yeah I wonder if everything okay" Trunks said.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Goku said now running on it.

"I'm not sure but something about Giru seemed off since we got to this weird planet" Trunks said.

"Pan, Goku, Trunks" Giru said.

"There he is and what you don't remember our names?" Kento said.

"You better remember that Giru" Serena said.

"Up here, up here" he said floating in the air.

"Well it's about time" Pan said as they flew up to Giru.

IIIII

After walking for a while the hunger began to hit the Saiyans hard. "Cheese burger fries, blueberry pie I'm so hungry I could eat a house!" Pan said.

"Please stop talking about food Pan you're making me hungry" Kento said as his stomach growled louder.

"You know Giru this apple is yours as soon as you find us some food" Pan said.

"Thank you Pan, Thank you" Giru said.

Goku and Kento stopped when they sensed something and the others stopped to see why they stopped. "Oh Goku is it your stomach again?" Trunks asked as a shadow quickly passed him as him and the others noticed they were being watched as three large shadows surrounded them.

"Thank you T-2006 for going through all the trouble of get these five to us promptly" Nezisaid.

"They called you by number I guess you don't know them either" Pan said.

"Watch it there's something different about these guys their power is awesome but they're giving off strange energy patterns" Goku said.

"Yeah this power they're using is very different from what we've seen before almost like the Feedlings" Kento said.

"It seems the little Saiyan receptive capabilities are as advanced as our own" Nezi said as a red robot head emerged from the shadow, "interesting."

"It is quite clear why Dr. Myuu wants them so badly" Bizu said emerging from his shadow.

"It's for the dragon balls, the dragon balls" Nattsaid.

"Now let's give them a sample of our power!" Nezi said as they all glowed in a bright blinding light as it sent some of them crashing into walls while Goku and Kento was just pushed back with a long trail where they held onto the ground.

"Ow" Serena said rubbing her head.

"So I was right about you, it's been a long time since I've seen a display of strength like that, you can call me Goku what are your names?"

"Ha, ha you can call us the Sigma Force and we are the least of your problems" Nezi said as they saw one of the four robots had Giru.

"What are you doing? That's my friend you got put him down!" Pan yelled.

"You cannot be serious, T-2006 is a very valued member of the Planet M-2" Ribet said.

"And now it is time for you to see the general" Nezi said.

"You don't really expect us to believe that do you!" Pan yelled running towards the robot as one turned into a thousand tiny balls and began raining down as needles as Trunks pushed Pan out of the way and Kento pushed Serena out of the way as the all of them but the girls got caught in the needle trap.

"Pan Serena get out of here!" Goku yelled.

"Serena take Pan and run!" Kento yelled as the needles disappeared and their heads were stuck in the gray robot body.

The green robot then shot both his fist at the kids as they jumped out of the way and flew off with the fist chasing them.

As gas then hit Goku and the others as they felt strange. "I feel weird" Goku said.

"It's sleeping gas guys hold your breaths" Trunks said as he passed out followed by Goku and the others.

Pan Serena were bouncing off walls with the fist still chasing them as it caused a building to explode and Pan and Serena landed on the ground as the robot retracted his arms and opened his chest for a gun.

"Leave them alone!" Giru yelled.

"Do not interfere" Natt said.

"Pan and Serena cannot escape this planet the guard bots will find them the others are most important they are in possession of the dragon balls the general wants" Giru said.

"Giru! What are you talking about!" Pan yelled.

"That traitor we trusted you!" Serena yelled.

"The general won't be happy about the dragon ball" Giru said.

"Point well taken to the general!" Nezi said as they all fell into the air.

"He's one of them he deceived us all along! You traitor!" Pan yelled.

"This sucks they got Goku and the others" Serena said

"I was such an idiot to believe him" Pan said picking up the metal apple.

"We all believe him Pan so don't blame yourself we all fell for his evil mind game" Serena said.

"Now what do we do?" Pan asked.

"Well that easy we rescues our friends!" Serena said.

"How?" Pan asked as Serena smiled.

"The Sigma Force took them to that building we just need to sneak in find the others, trash the place then find the little traitor and force your radar out of him and get back you guys back on to your mission" Serena said.

IIII

After getting close to the large building Serena and Pan were inside two bushes as they slowly made their way to the building as they stopped to look around. "This place is huge but there's not a soul around how creepy" Pan said.

"Yeah but then again maybe that's the way we want it Pan so keep an eye out" Serena said as they heard loud footsteps and stopped.

"We are to report to the main drain duty" one said.

"Roger that" the second said as all the purple robots began walking over the bushes where the Saiyan girls tried to keep quiet but couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey wait for me" one said as he climbed onto the bushes and the Saiyan girls stood up making them fall back.

"Are you plant or animal?" he asked.

"Were the end of you jack!" Pan said.

After trashing the robot Pan and Serena flew into the large building leaving the broken robot.

Inside Pan and Serena hid above a group of purple robots. "What are we going to do, they'll spot us for sure if we go down there" Pan said.

"All we have to do is be quiet and stay out of their line of vision that should be easy enough" Serena said.

Pan and Serena were climbing on a pipe as they stopped when a large purple robot with a gun walked below them as they heard a popping sound and looked to see the rusty pipe they were on was coming lose as it fell and it the back of the robot.

"What's the big idea! Who did that!" he yelled turning to see the pipe but no Saiyans. "Why isn't anyone here? The situation doesn't compute" he said walking away.

Around the corner Serena was covering Pan mouth as she made sure the robot was gone and let her go as she gripped her head where it hit the robot.

"Ow why me! My head I want to go home" Pan said leaning up against the wall as it fell in with Serena.

"Pan!" Serena said chasing after her as she fell onto a construction line and Serena flew down and landed next to her.

"That did not tickle!" Pan said.

"Yeah I know why do we keep hitting our heads?" Serena said as the line ended and they both fell into a pile of parts.

"Pan look at all these parts, there's enough to build an army here maybe two" Serena said looking at the leg pieces as she saw Pan hold up a body piece.

"Well it's not my style but it will do" Pan said.

"Now that's an idea I can work with" Serena said.

After setting up their robot disguises Pan and Serena followed a group of marching purple robots in their own robot disguises.

"Greetings" a robot said passing them.

"Hello" Pan said.

"Hey there" Serena said.

"Greetings" another said.

"What's up?" Pan said.

"Pan this way" Serena said as they entered as large room with many robot as they all looked forward and put their arms over their chest. "Hail General Rillido" they all said as an alien or cyborg thing emerged in yellow armor in front of a podium.

"I guess he's the big cheese around here" Pan whispered.

"Shhhh do what the others are doing act like the robots" Serena whispered as they followed the robots actions.

"Approach T-2006" General Rillido said as Giru began floating towards him as Pan gasped, "as you know T-2006 has acquired three dragon balls as well as some valuable specimens for experimentation I hold in my hand something very special two commend his marries deeds I'm awarding T-2006 the medal of honor!" he said holding up a tiny medal as the robots cheered as he put it on Giru.

"Long live Dr. Myuu! Long live General Rillido!" Giru said as the robots all held up their hands and repeated the same thing.

"Hey you what are you doing there?" a robot asked as Pan and Serena turned to face a robot.

"Change the guard what are you waiting for quickly" he said.

"Us?" Pan asked.

"Affirmative" the robot said.

IIIII

Pan and Serena were marching in the middle of a robot group as they began going through a wall. "Oh no" Serena said as Pan stopped.

"Error never stop" a robot said from behind them as Pan began stretching to distract them, "this behavior does not compute must progress forward."

Pan then ran into the wall and went flying back.

"Defective unit" they all said as Serena followed them as they carried her.

'Great now what do I do!' she thought as they threw Pan into a room and Serena followed when they weren't looking.

"Thanks a lot you bums great now where am I!" Pan said.

"Who am I, where am I, Who am I, where am I" a robot like Giru said over and over as the pink robot next to him hit him to shut him up.

"I can't tell you who you are but I can tell you where you are" he said.

"Where are we?" Pan asked.

"You are right here in robot hell with all the other defective mutants that didn't fit with Dr. Myuu dream we are the outcast" he said.

"Just because you're not perfect?" Pan said.

"Yes but that's how this empire was founded the original inhabitants of this planet were not acceptable to Dr. Myuu he believed that they were worthless and inefficient so one day he ordered his robot commandos to destroy them all, in no time Dr. Myuu empire was built it is so complex that efficiency is vital defective units will not be tolerated, cannot be tolerated, cannot be tolerated" he said repeating.

"Hey!" Pan said.

"Goodness where was I?" he asked.

"You were talking about Dr. Myuu and then you got stuck saying the same thing" Pan said.

"Alas that's why I'm here that's my defect" he said.

"What? That's just stupid" Serena said.

"But it's so small it's nothing that a little shake won't fix" Pan said.

"Why thank you that is very kind of you to say I would tell you where your friends are but I'm afraid it would do no good" he said.

"You mean you know where they are?" Pan said.

"On the second floor in the laboratory where all the specimens go for testing" he said.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" Pan said.

"You're welcome but I'm afraid that it is too late" he said.

"Too late?" Pan said as they heard a rumbling noise.

"I'm afraid so listen it's started it was nice knowing you but I'm afraid that you got stuck down here" he said.

"Pan the walls are going to crush us!" Serena said.

"We can't just sit here and get crushed! Get off your cans were getting out of here!" Pan said as her and Serena took off the top part of their disguises and blasted the door opened as them and all the other robots got out.

"Bless you, you saved our lives!" the pink robot said.

"You got it!" Pan said patting his head.

"You guys go hide somewhere safe" Serena said as she and Pan went running down the hall with the robot legs still on them.

After the alarm went off they found the floor to the lap. "There it is!" Pan said.

A rocket them came out of the wall as it hit Pan and Serena blowing off the robots legs and sending them sliding across the floor.

"Your outclassed little girls take my advice and surrender" Natt said emerging from the wall.

"Never!" Pan yelled as she charged at him to punch him but he went into the wall and she made a hole in the wall as he emerged again and dodged Serena kick and kept playing whack a robot as Pan and Serena kept punching the wall trying to hit him.

Pan then got angry as she shot a kai blast and Natt flew to the wall behind them.

"It's useless you fool" he said as they teleported.

"Over here!" Pan said.

"The hand is quicker than the eye" he said sending a blast as Pan teleported but got hit.

"Pan!" Serena yelled.

"You trash compactor!" Pan yelled as Natt chuckled.

"That was a sneaky little trick that you tried I guess you're wondering how I knew what exactly you were going to do next? Well you can thank the one you called Giru for that he recorded all of your fights and stored them in his files"

"That little traitor he even got ours!" Serena said.

"He download them into my memory banks I know every move that you make" Natt said laughing.

"Oh no" Pan said trembling, "Giru how could you? I trusted you" she said standing up, "why did you do it, I was your friend!" she cried with tears coming down her face as she held two kai blast in her hands "I was your friend!"

"What error, error!" Natt said as she put the blast together and blasted Natt as he fell to the ground broke "there was no record of this in the files" he said powering off.

"I know why, Giru never saw me that mad" Pan said.

"Pan let's go!" Serena said as they ran down the hall.

Pan and Serena blasted through the lab door as Serena saw the Sigma Force. "Alright where my grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"And my friends!" Serena yelled.

"How did you find this lab girls" Nezi said.

"You defective robots are easy to find!" Pan said.

"Pan look out!" Goku yelled as Bizu came up behind them and hit them.

"Pan Serena!" Goku yelled as Kento glared fangs with white eyes as him and Goku power levels raised as they broke the pods they were in and parts of the last.

"I won't let you do this I won't let you hurt my friends any more it all ends right here!" Goku yelled.

"You think you can get away with this, like hell I'll let that happen! No one strikes my girlfriend and lives!" Kento yelled.

"Pan!" Serena said holding an unconscious Pan as he glared her fangs, "now I'm pissed!"

"Pan are you okay?" Goku asked.

"Some rescues party" Bizu said as they laughed.

"Laugh while you can you bucket of bolts you pissed off the wrong Saiyan!" Serena yelled.

"Trunks you go look after Pan" Goku said.

"Right Trunks said.

"As for you guys your mine!" Goku said.

"And mine!" Kento said standing next to Goku.

"It's amazing that your little friends was able to beat our comrade Natt never before has a Sigma Force member been beaten in battle" Nezi said.

"Don't get your hopes up were a lot stronger than Natt" Ribet said.

"Oh well that's good because you're going to need all the help you can get" Goku said as they laughed.

"Stupid robots are really pissing me off" Kento said.

"You can laugh if you want to go ahead but if you enjoy causing others pain then I have a bone to pick with you guys, Trunks take Pan and the others back to the ship me and Kento can take care of these jokers" Goku said.

"But Goku" Trunks said.

"Trunks listen up we need to get out of here right now" Goku said.

"Just go! You don't want to see me when I'm this mad!" Kento said.

"Right got it" Trunks said heading towards Pan.

"Not so fast!" Bizu said shooting an arm at him as Goku caught it.

"He not your opponent I am!" Goku said Tsumuri blew a hole in the wall as Trunks and the rest of Team Hero flew out with Pan and headed back to the ship.

"We should not be holding hands like this contamination, contamination!" Bizu said retracting his arm.

"Let's go! Your mine!" Kento said as they all teleported and an explosion came on the roof of the building as Goku and Kento landed on a pole and the Sigma Force landed on a pole in front of them.

"Why do you organic beings prefer to die in the sun shine?" Nezi said.

"Well unlike you pieces of junks we like the feel of the sun, unlike you mutants that can't feel nothing not even emotions" Kento said as Goku flew towards Nezi as he began blocking Goku punches and anticipated his every move and kicked Goku into the building below and down into a hall.

"Goku!" Kento yelled flying down next to him as the Sigma Force landed in front of them and behind them.

"Foolish child you should have never pretended to be tuff and sent his friends away" Nezi said.

"It would not have matter, with the data that we have" Ribet said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that? We're not even from here? What kind of information could you have" Goku asked.

"All kinds thanks to T-2006 the one you refer to as Giru" Ribet said.

"We know all of your fighting patterns all of your techniques and your moves, T-2006 recorded all of your fights while he was with you" Bizu said.

"He did? Well he's a bigger jerk then I thought" Goku said.

"To bad kids, your defeat is imminent you can't win" Nezi said.

"Well I'm not quiet convinced yet" Goku said.

"Then we will demonstrate" Nezi said.

"Why can't we kill them commander?" Ribet asked.

"We can still beat them into a pulp" Bizu said.

"Well now you know the truth your only alive right now because Dr. Myuu wants you alive he so impressed with you that he wants to use you in his experiments as guinea pigs" Nezi said.

"Me a guinea pig? I don't think so" Goku said.

"Me neither I'm no one test animal!" Kento said as Ribet and Bizu vanished as Goku and Kento teleported into the air as Goku tried to hit Ribet but got sent flying into a glass tank and Kento got punched into a beam by Bizu.

"Bizu Barrage!" Bizu said putting his hands together and began shooting a machine gun at the Saiyans as they began dodging.

"Ribet Rocket!" Ribet said launching a rocket as Goku and Kento jumped away from it.

Goku then appeared by Nezi for an attack but got a punch to the gut before he could attack as Goku hit the ground and Kento got thrown down next to him by Bizu.

"I already told you that we know everything about your fighting style so why do you precise?" Nezi asked.

"Well why not?" Goku said jumping to his legs as Kento followed, as they sent kai blast at them and they sank into the ground, "they disappeared" Goku said as a flame thrower hit Goku ass setting his pants on fire as he began running around trying to put himself out as Kento shook his head and put his hand on his face in shame as Goku rubbed his ass against the wall to put the fire out as they watched Bizu arm sink back into the ground.

"How do they do that?" Goku asked.

"I don't know it's some kind of phase technique" Kento said as Nezi hands grabbed Goku legs and pulled him and made him land face first into the ground as Ribet landed on him and jumped back into the roof and Bizu punched Kento and sent him into the wall.

"Ow that hurt" Kento groaned.

"Sneaky devils" Goku groaned.

"Where the hell did they go now?" Kento said.

"Looking for me?" Bizu said emerging his head in the wall next to Goku as Ribet laughed and emerged from the roof.

"How is that possible?" Goku said.

"Don't tell me that your mystified by such a simple technique" Nezi said emerging behind them.

"It's not simple, trust me it's awesome" Goku said as Bizu went back into the wall Ribet went back into the roof and Nezi sank back into the ground behind them.

"I've seen some neat tricks in my day and that one takes the cake but I think I might have an answer for it" he said holding his hands out in front of him and Kento stood behind him holding his hands out in the other direction, "how about this one?"

They began sending kai blast in all directions making the robot crash out of the walls and crash into a pile outside groaning as Goku and Kento landed near them.

"We could have really shaken the place up but we get way to dizzy doing that" Goku said.

"Ugh I'll kill you!" Nezi said.

"Well take my advice, get up first" Goku said.

IIIIII

Back at the ship Trunks carried Pan in as they saw the place ransacked.

"Someone was looking for something" Tsumuri said.

"Ah man this doesn't look good it would be a miracle if the dragon balls were still here" Trunks said.

"Yeah and with your radar gone your screwed" Froze said as they headed upstairs and set Pan down on a couch.

"Giru I bet you're behind this!" Trunks said digging threw a bag.

"Well are they there Trunks?" Kabra asked.

"They're gone damn him! I'd like to get my hands on that little twerp!" Trunks said throwing a can over his shoulder as Serena watched it hit Pan in the face.

"Ow! What's the big idea! That wasn't very nice you meanie!" Pan said.

"Well, well looks who up, it's about time" Trunks said.

"Oh this place is a mess what happened?" Pan asked.

"Giru came and took the dragon balls" Trunks said.

"No way! That little jerk!" Pan yelled.

"We need a plan and a way to get your radar" Serena said.

IIIIII

"You will pay dearly for that impetuous attack!" Nezi said.

"Oh yeah? Well your wall trick is not going to work out here" Goku said.

"We have no need for such a rudimentary technique to defat you only a small fraction of our power have been displayed so far the Sigma Force can and will make quick work of opponents like you" Nezi said.

"Sounds exciting uh Sigma Force" Goku said.

"Lame name just as bad as the Ginyu Force" Kento said.

"Silence! Alright men ready? Sigma Force Cannon unit!" they said doing possess.

"Bizu!"

"Ribet!"

"Nezi!" they all the glowed as they began forming together and began attaching to each other to form a giant robot.

"Wow that weird" Goku said.

"Yep that a strange fusion technique" Kento said.

"Hey what happened where did the guys that we were fighting go?" Goku asked.

"We have combined to form one being of unparalleled of military might, the all-powerful Sigma Force Cannon!" he said as he powered up and the wind picked up.

"Wow you guys are really something else" Goku said.

"Heads up Goku!" Kento said as a fist came at them and they took to the air as they began dodging its fist.

"Pesky little flies!" he said "one wrong move and the little flies are going to die!" he said throwing another two punch and Goku and Kento dodged and began running up its arms and they both kicked it in the face.

"Gotcha!" Goku said as it head glowed red and its face appeared as they punched them sending them flying back threw a building and into the forest leaving two long trails of where they skid and stopped under a pile of rocks as the Saiyans emerged.

"Wow he really packs a wallop that really hurt!" Goku said.

"Why do you make it sound like a good thing? Getting hit isn't fun Goku! It hurts a lot!" Kento yelled as the Sigma Force Cannon approached them.

Goku and Kento then teleported and then quickly came at the robot as they dodged his punched and kicked his face again and sent his head into the ground as they floated in the air and heard groaning.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to unite you have gotten stronger that's for sure but your lacking in the speed department" Goku said.

"Yes how sad I guess this fusion not so perfect" Kento said as the robot laughed.

"Now what are you laughing at?" Goku asked.

"At the silly prattle of children who think they're fast but is about to have a rude awakening! Super Sigma Ariel Attack Engage!" he said as his body began shifting into air flight.

"Look at that he changed again" Goku said.

"Here he comes again!" Kento said as the robot flew towards them as they moved out of the way.

"Alright now he's cooking!" Goku said.

"I swear we can't be related how can I be way smarter than you and we both look the same!" Kento yelled as they dodged again Goku and Kento began teleporting as they robot appeared next to them as they repeated this action.

"What speed wow I guess I take it back about you being slow!" Goku said as the robot appeared in front of him.

Goku and Kento began flying away as a red laser chased them and stopped.

"Now where he go!" Goku said.

"Goku look out!" Kento yelled as the robot punched him down towards the forest as Kento knew the robot was now behind him and was sent down into the forest with Goku.

"Oh that hurt" Goku groaned.

"Yeah no kidding" Kento groaned.

"Flesh and bones creatures so fragile and inferior allow me to take the pain away once and for all!" he said shifting and a drill was now on his head, "Killer Driller Attack!"

Kento pulled Goku out of the way as the robot came down into the ground. "Wow that would have taken the pain all right" Goku said as the ground shook and the robot came out as Goku and Kento flew back as the drill came and they rolled out of the way and flew up a tree.

"Being on the ground doesn't seem like a good idea right now" Goku said.

"Yeah no kidding they could come out of anywhere" Kento said as the robot emerged and the tree fell over and Kento and Goku hit the ground.

"Here he comes again!" Kento said as the robot came down towards them.

"Oh no you don't!" Goku said catching the drill.

"I can feel your hand sweating don't slip!" the robot laughed as Goku powered up and the drill stopped. "No! What have you done!"

"Nothing yet!" Goku said as he began spinning the robot around in circle and threw him into a mountain.

"That power explain how you did that your energy tripled right then" the robot said.

"That was nothing just the tip of the iceberg I can reach level a hundred times greater than that" Goku said.

"Come now you're bluffing, you expect me to believe that you've been hiding your power what would you gain from holding back?"

"Information, the same kind you had on us when we started this fight thanks to your little spy Giru, you're fighting style your power and your moves and not to mention all of your strengths and weakness" Goku said.

"Damn you!"

"Good luck out pal, you're the one who started this game and now it's time to finish it!" Goku said as him and Kento powered up and charged at the robot and began beating on him as Goku threw him into the air.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Victory Cannon!" the Saiyan said both sending their attacks at the robot and blew him up making the three robots spilt and crash.

"Sorry about that guys but if you didn't do bad deeds then this wouldn't have happened" Goku said as his and Kento stomachs growled.

"Oh come on!" Kento said.

"What are you complain about, were the ones who did all the work, alright I get the message you got a bigger growl then some lions I know" Goku said.

"Goku look over there" Kento said as they saw dark clouds forming and massive energy.

"That's some wicked energy I'm feeling its powerful incredibly powerful" Goku said.

"What is it better yet who is it?" Kento asked.

"Whatever it is it's heading straight for our spaceship" Goku said.

IIIIII

Back at the ship Trunks and the others were getting ready to leave unaware of the approaching danger.

"Where do you think you're going? Do you think I'm going to let you go find the dragon balls without me?" Pan said.

"Sorry Pan if you come along you'll only get in the way, please stay here" Trunks said.

"Come on me get in the way, what are you talking about!" Pan yelled as they all sensed the power.

"It's coming this way Pan you're going to have to trust us on this one, stay here please" Trunks said.

"Right I see, get him guys" Pan said.

Trunks and the others jumped from the ship and waited for the approaching energy.

"What a colossal energy and it's closing in fast" Trunks said.

"Yeah this one will be a tuff one but who is it?" Tsumuri said.

"Oh no those Sigma Force guys must have hurt grandpa and Kento!" Pan said.

"No, look let's not assume the worse Goku can take care of himself and he's got Kento with him, get ready Pan" Trunks said as they sensed Goku and Kento.

"Oh thanks goodness your safe!" Serena said.

"It's them!" Trunks said as Goku and Kento flew into view.

"Hey!" Goku said.

"Grandpa!" Pan said as Goku and Kento landed.

"Were in hot water guys something huge is on the way" Goku said.

"Right I think I've been sensing it for some time now" Trunks said.

"So this one will be tuff so let's no waste time" Froze said.

"Grandpa the dragon balls are gone they took them from the ship!" Pan said.

"I figured this much" Goku said.

"Ugh! That Giru! Every time I think of him I just want to scream!" Pan said.

The wind then picked up as the power drew closer, "here it comes" Goku said.

A cloud of dust then hit as some of them blocked their eyes. "I'm sacred you guys!" Pan said.

"Be strong Pan!" Trunks said.

"We can handle him!" Kento growled as the dust cleared and Serena saw the cyborg from before.

"I must say I'm impressed mere children defeating my Sigma Force if I hadn't watched it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it" General Rilldo said.

"Look you better go back where you came from or your next!" Pan said.

"Pan not now let grandpa handle this he's powerful even more powerful than Majin Buu it exciting to think about it" Goku said.

"Don't you think you should take this a little more seriously focus!" Trunks said.

"Yeah you idiot!" Kento yelled hitting Goku head.

"Ah! That face I know you, your General Rilldo that's him guys he gave Giru a medal for betraying us! He's the big cheese!" Pan said.

"I see my reputation precedes me, your right I am General Rilldo it's true and I rule here" he said.

"It was low for Giru to betray friends that cared for him but it was even lower for you to order him to do it! You creep!" Pan said flying towards him for a punch as they saw Pan punch his face and surprised she did damage as Serena joined in as they began beating on him and kicked him back.

"That was...that was great" Goku stuttered.

"Yeah well she is your granddaughter all right" Trunks said.

"And my girlfriend" Kento said.

"Well what do you think not to bad huh? We can get the job done maybe you guys should stop treating us like children so much" Pan asked.

"I guess so you're a lot stronger then I realized" Trunks said.

"Maybe stronger then you slacker we know someone exactly like you and he's way stronger" Kabra said.

"Now as for you Mr. General with the sneaky attitude, if you don't want to suffer any more I suggest you apologize and give us back our dragon balls and I mean this minute!" Pan said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" General Rilldo said getting up, "you see the dragon balls don't belong to me they belong to Dr. Myuu who is their soul comparator they are an integral part of his grand plan to rule the galaxy."

"The galaxy, what? Why would he do that?" Goku asked.

"Why did you decided to start walking instead of continuing to crawl and then why did you venture into space then continue to walk? Progress my little friend natural evolution just as the inferior beings this planet was replaced from our robot mutants so too forward progress dictate that this must happen thought-out the galaxy, Dr. Myuu is the grand conductor of this organization and there is nothing you can do to stop them the strong must flourish and the weak must perish!"

"Alright then we'll play by your rules then but don't be surprised when you find that we are not as weak as you think" Goku said.

"An amusing theory to say the least" he said as he shot a green blast from his mouth towards Pan.

"Look out!" Trunks yelled pushing her out of the way and took the hit.

"Trunks no!" Pan yelled as Trunks was trapped in a statue rectangle.

A.N. Quick imagine like Han Solo in Star wars when he got put in the cement thing!

"Oh my gosh, Trunks what happened?" Pan said running over to him as he vanished.

"He's gone!" Goku said.

"You beast you bring him back here right now!" Pan yelled as she flew at him and punched him and saw she didn't do much.

"Silly nuisances" he said smacking her aside.

"Your friend is being transmitted as one of Dr. Myuu guinea pig think of it as an honor" he said.

"What? What do you mean by that being transmitted?" Pan said.

"I think I understand it's something like Instant Transmission but where, where did you send him?" Goku asked.

"If you must know that tower behind me from there he will be transmitted to Dr. Myuu lab where he will dissected and studied" he said.

"Oh no he won't! As long as there's breath in this body, Trunks hold on I'm coming!" Pan said taking off.

"Pan wait!" Serena said chasing after her.

"You first then I'll take care of those little brats! You belong to us!" he said blast that green blast at Goku and Kento as they dodged and the ground it hit turned into metal as they dodged another blast as it hit a tree and it fell over as a metal tree.

They continued to dodge his blast as Goku landed on the ship and dodged as the blast turned into a metal statue.

"You idiot you just got your ship turned to metal!" Tsumuri yelled.

"Oh boy once strike and you're out" Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"Your fast but not if I disable your movements the old fashioned way" he said getting into a battle stance.

"Fine by us but I think it's only fair that I warn you first we've been trained in the art of self-defense" Goku said.

"So have I my friends so have I" General Rilldo said.

"Let's go then ugly!" Kento said.

IIIIII

At the tower Pan and Serena floated above it looking down at the large tower. "It's look a lot bigger up-close" Pan said.

"Yeah no kidding it could take us hours to search this whole place" Serena said.

"He could be anywhere" Pan said.

"Yeah that the problem" Serena said.

"Well here goes nothing!" Pan said as she shot a kai blast down on it.

Inside Pan and Serena walked down a hall as they heard robots approaching.

"Intruder description organic male and female, seek and destroy, seek and destroy, seek and destroy" one said.

"This must be the welcoming comity" Pan said.

"Well then let's go say hi!" Serena said as they ran towards the robot and began punching and kicking every last one of them and kai blasted the rest as Pan brushed her hands and Serena brushed dust of her pants.

"Danger, danger" one said trying to crawl away as Pan grabbed its tail.

"You tell me where's our friend being held!" she yelled.

"You better answer right or else you end up like your friends!" Serena said holding a kai blast to its head.

IIII

Goku and Kento were punching at General Rilldo as Goku kicked him into an old rusty beam.

"Are we really threw here general or are you playing possum?" Goku said.

General Rilldo then shot his arm off as it punched Goku. "Hey! What in the hell was that! A flying punch! Ow come on!" Goku yelled rubbing his red forehead.

"You had that coming for being caught off guard and you so asked for it" Kabra said.

"I have many special talents in fact behind there comes another one" General Rilldo said as the rocket hand grabbed Goku face and slammed him through several beams and into the ground where it pushed him threw the ruined city and brought him back and reattached his arm with Goku face as Goku laughed catching Rilldo off guard.

Goku then began hitting Rilldo gut with kai blasts as Rilldo let go of Goku face and floated backwards as Kento floated next to Goku and chuckled.

"When our scientist are done with you you're going to make an extraordinary mutant robot" Rilldo said.

"You mean they'd turn us into robots like Giru?" Goku asked.

"Not quiet you'll probably look a little like me" he said.

"Eww! Thanks but no thanks my wife already has a problem with the way I am, if I came home looking like you she'd have a heart attack" Goku said.

"I can imagine Chichi screaming when she saw that walk threw her door" Tsumuri said.

Rilldo then charged at them as Goku charged as they caused a beam to exploded on impact.

IIIIII

Once Pan and Serena found the lab they saw Trunks in a glass case as they came through sliding doors. "How horrible!" Pan said as he began to transport again "no not again Trunks no don't leave us!"

"Dammit not again!" Serena said.

"One minute too late I don't believe it Trunks" Pan said.

"Giru, Giru, Giru" Giru said as they noticed him.

"Oh it's you!" Pan said.

"Pan and Serena too late Trunks transmit already" Giru said.

"No duh! How can you just stand there and let it happen!" Pan yelled.

"Pan alert danger, danger!" Giru said.

"For you maybe!" Pan said as Serena cracked her knuckles.

"Initiating chloric removal system" a robot said as the walls and floor began the move as Giru turned into a ball and rolled away.

"Hey get back here you twerp!" Pan yelled as the floor began to engulf them as Serena and Pan closed their eyes and when they opened their eyes they saw they were back outside.

"Whoa did we get spit out?" Pan asked.

"Looks like it how the hell did they do that?" Serena said.

IIIIIIII

Somewhere near the forest Goku was sending kai blast down at Rilldo and missing. "Fool your aim is pathetic!" he said as rocks from the mountain behind him came down on him as he powered up making the rocks blast off him as he looked up to see Goku and Kento gone.

"Tricky runts! Where did they go!" he yelled

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Victory Cannon!"

"Mighty Drill!"

"Gravity Sphere!"

"Mighty Fist!" The heroes all yelled as their kai blast came down on him.

When the light vanished they saw nothing but a big crater and smoke. "Is it over?" Goku asked as they sensed him behind them, "nope I guess not, hello general" Goku said as they turned to face him.

"I'm really starting to dislike you!" he said with a few broken parts on him.

"Not bad you mutants have some pretty tuff skin I'm impressed it's a shame you could do such good" Goku said.

"I am what I am" he said smiling as he flew down and Goku and the others followed.

A silver metal hand then grabbed Goku leg then his arms as the Sigma Force appeared and each held Goku as Feedling version held the others.

"I thought they were dead!" Reyoto said.

"New and improved and factory inspected, DNA replicas" Rilldo said as Goku laughed.

"Is death so funny?" Rilldo asked.

"No it's not but I have no intention of dying Kento now!" Goku yelled as they both power to Super Saiyan and blew the Sigma Force back and caused a huge creator to form.

"Your powers have increased a hundred fold! So it's true I was right shame on you, you were bluffing the whole time holding back your true powers a deceitful practice" Rilldo said.

"Yes it is so let's stop playing games with one another why don't you drop the act and show us your true power now" Goku said.

"I see I never was good at acting weak!" he yelled powering up as the wind picked up around them as a green tornado formed around him.

"Whoa not good that's a lot more then I expected" Goku said as the Sigma Force parts began to become a part of him as the tornado cleared up.

"Uh oh I don't like the feel of this" Goku said as they looked up to a steam in the air as they heard laughter and Rilldo emerged in armor.

"Yes what a rush I've forgotten what it feels like!" he laughed holding up a drill arm. "It's impossible for a race like yours to survive against our mutant civilization!"

"Why not enlighten us you got us interested " Goku said.

"You cannot beat us because you are a race of individuals each with its own selfish motives we live for one purpose alone, our energies are focused yours are scattered we cooperate with one another you do not, your race is inferior it must die!" Rilldo yelled charging at them as Goku and Kento charged at him.

Goku and Rilldo collided with punches and kicks as Rilldo shot a metal beam at them as they dodged and it hit the forest below turning it all to metal as Rilldo punched Goku into Kento sending them flying into the metal forest as they broke through a few trees and quickly go to their feet.

"Hyper Metal Rilldo Pod!" he yelled.

"I was hoping you would try some other fight technique!" Goku said as a fellow tornado came down towards them knocking over trees as Goku and Kento held it.

"Ok that's good for it!" Goku said.

"Tell me about it!" Kento said as they got dragged through the metal forest and into a normal part of it as Rilldo appeared behind them and opened his drill for a blast as Goku blasted a kai blast at him covering smoke and kicked as they sent a barrage of kai blast at him as he tried to put up a shield but it blew up and he went flying back into the forest and crashed a few miles away.

"Man I'm getting tired of trying to keep up with them" Froze panted.

"Don't worry they'll end this fight soon so lets just sit back and watch" Kabra panted.

IIIIII

Back at the lab Pan and Serena fought their way through robots making their way back up to the lab. "That damn Giru! When we find him he's going to wish he was never manufactured!" Pan said.

Back in the lab they found Giru who was clearly scared to see them.

"Ah ha!" Serena yelled.

"There you are!" Pan yelled.

"Pan danger Pan danger!" Giru said.

"Now!" Pan said as an alarm went off.

"Warning Force Removal System Activated" the robot said as the room shifted again.

"Not again!" Pan yelled, "wait Giru!"

When they ended up back at the entrance anger hit the both of them.

"Ok we need a new plan because this is getting old!" Serena said.

IIIII

Back in the metal forest Rilldo arm fell off like the rest of his broken armor as he chuckled.

"I got to admit your strength has risen more in your newer form then I thought it was going to, but we matched you blow for blow this far so don't think we can't rise to the challenge.

Rilldo pulled off a piece on his shoulder and crushed it as he laughed, "what an unexpected pleasure, quiet interesting this before me now is the Super Saiyan power Dr. Myuu seeking?" Rilldo said.

"You can admire our Saiyan power later right now it's time for us to finish this!" Goku said as Rilldo laughed as he held his arm out and wires began to form around him as his amour regrew the he was covered in all metal.

"Oh goodie a new look" Kento said.

"Time for the big one" Goku said.

"Right behind you" Kento said preparing for his kai blast.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me" Goku said as Rilldo was now had a metal body as the floor turned into smooth metal.

"Ha...ah!" Goku said as rocket came out of the ground pulling Goku and Kento into the air as they turned into trees.

IIIIII

"Ow I hate that stupid wall it's like it's alive or something!" Pan said rubbing her ass from their fifth failed attempt.

"Yeah, okay let's try this again but this time we blast him before the walls move again!" Serena said as they ran back in.

"Warning, warning" the robot voice said.

"You sound your annoying alarms as long as we can walk were going to keep getting back inside this place!" Pan said as they went up an elevator.

Behind a door they found more robots waiting for them. "You're in our way, which is fine by us but we can't get enough of beating up robots today!" Pan said.

"So if you value your lives, move the hell out of the way or be destroyed!" Serena yelled as they did as told and moved as Pan blasted the annoying alarm as the robot all piled on them.

"Some robots never learn do they!" Pan yelled.

"So true!" Serena yelled as a giant kai blast blasted through the robots sending them flying into the air as Pan and Serena began beating on robots as the light went away and nothing but broken robots were left.

"I'm sorry!" the last robot said jumping away, "good bye!" he said jumping over the edge.

Pan and Serena then sensed another one and was about to beat on him when they saw it was the pink robot. "No wait please Mrs. Pan, Mrs. Serena!" the pink robot said.

"Wait a sec you're the scientist from the dump your alive!" Pan said hugging him, "I thought they were going to dismantle you!"

"Hey that hurts!" he said.

"Can you tell us what's going on here, first were in the room where Giru is then the walls start moving around and were back outside again" Pan said.

"Yeah explain because it is annoying the hell out of me!" Serena said.

"The space time transmission machine on the top floor runs all systems including course removal" he said.

"Space time transmission?" Pan said as question marks formed over Serena and Pan heads.

"Correct it's the single piece of equipment connected to Dr. Myuu research but you mustn't go there" he said.

"That means it's got to be the space time machine that sent Trunks to Dr. Myuu place we got to find that machine" Pan said.

"Right once that thing gone we can get Giru and beat on him like he deserves!" Serena said.

"But it's dangerous" the robot said.

"Well then, can you help us find a way to the top floor that won't get us spit back outside again by those moving walls again?" Pan asked.

"Hmmm you could try deactivating the courses removal system" he said.

"Well duh! But how do we do that?" Pan asked.

"You two can figure it out your both very smart" he said.

"Thank you but why don't you just tell me" Pan said as she began cuddling his chest.

"Yeah tell us your such a smart robot" Serena said doing the same.

"T..t..tell you?" he said.

"You know the deactivation method" she said.

"Uh I don't know it" he said as Pan grunted and punched his chin as he went into the roof and sank in and his head popped out of the floor.

"Now I know why you were in the trash heap!" Pan said.

"Oh" he groaned.

IIIII

Back at the metal forest Goku and Kento were jumping from the growing metal trees and into the air as a liquid formed behind them and Rilldo formed his silver body and laughed.

"I see you still cannot fathom the extent of my power" he said blasting a metal ray at them and Goku and Kento flew back and dodged the blast as it hit the metal forest and it began melting and began forming a giant bowl around them.

"No way!" Goku said as the metal came down and Goku blasted a hole in the liquid metal and they flew out as it came down and Rilldo melted down into the metal sea.

"So you haven't put it together yet Saiyans the Mighty Metal Rilldo is not just a superior fighter but part of the very planet himself" he said as the sea turned into a flat metal ground.

"That figures" Goku said.

"I can manipulate all the metal on the Planet M-2 at will and everything you see here exists as part of my body and I have every intention of defeating you by using it all!" he said shoting two metal balls at them as Goku and Kento began yelling as they powered up and the metal melted when it hit their surrounding energy as they stopped.

"We caught on to you control of the metal on this planet a long time ago we've fought enough guys like you in our days to know what's going on and we don't have the time to deal with this so quit hiding and get out here" Goku said as Rilldo reformed and jumped out of the metal sea.

IIII

Back in the lab Pan and Sernea stood outside a elevator with the pink robot as more guards came.

"There they are get them!" one said as Pan Serena and the robot stepped into the elevator and the guards jumped in.

"What the hell is wrong with you dumb robots!" Pan yelled as bumps formed on the door and going up the wall to the next floor.

"How dare you touch me dare! Take that you perverted robot!" Serena yelled.

"You better get out right now, ouch! You better stop it!" Pan yelled.

"Hey watch the tail! Ow why you!" Serena yelled.

"This is so annoying!" Pan said as the door opened and the robot guards fell out on the lab floor.

"Damn robots, now as for him!" Serena said glaring at Giru.

"Giru you dirty traitor you better get over here we got a bone to pick with you! I knew you had some rotten wiring the moment we found you in the desert! For the second you swallowed the dragon radar you've been nothing but bad luck! All those times we had to defend ourselves you never helped! After all you're the one just had to come here didn't you!" Pan yelled as she screamed.

"Wait! You rescued me just so you can bring us here! You used yourself as bait all you ever wanted was to put us in the hands of that Dr. Myuu guy right!" Pan yelled as they cornered him.

"Warning, warning, warning" the voice said as the walls moved again.

"Not again!" Serena yelled.

"You better be ready for us when we get back!" Pan yelled as they started to get dragged back as the walls began to close but stopped with the alarms as the walls moved back into place and Pan and Serena saw they were still in the lab.

"Mrs. Pan I deactivated the removal system" the pink robot said.

"You work pretty well under pressure, you know you could have done that earlier" Pan said as her and Serena butts were still in the wall as they blasted themselves free.

"Oh Giru" Serena said cracking her knuckles.

"The chase ends here double-crosser so why don't you just give us back the dragon ball! Without them there no way we can stop the earth from being destroyed" Pan said.

"Giru not know danger, danger!" he said.

"You know the emergency removal system has been deactivated don't cha!" Pan said smiling evilly.

"Giru know nothing!" he said going up against a door.

"That's okay! We got cha!" Pan said as Giru sunk into the door.

"Oh hell no get back here!" Serena yelled.

"Oh no you don't you're not getting away this time!" Pan said as she beat on the door.

"That it were blowing it up with you Giru!" Serena yelled.

"I'll use the Kamehameha wave!" Pan said.

"And my Violet Beam!" Serena yelled as they backed away from the door as it opened at Giru walked out with robot guards all pointing guns.

"Giru you have so picked the wrong day to mess with us!" Pan yelled.

"Okay you asked for you little runt!" Serena yelled.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me" they said.

"Activating back up removal system" the robot voice said.

"Not again! Damn you Giru!" Serena said as the walls moved in.

"I thought we stopped this!" Pan yelled.

Back outside Pan and Serena sat alone defeated as they looked to the sky. "I wish I was back at home right now" Pan said "having homework is better than dealing with this."

"We can't give up now Pan" Serena said as they heard a rolling and one of the dragon balls rolled to them.

"The four star ball! But then that means we found it!" Serena yelled as Pan scream with joy.

"Pan look!" Serena said holding up their other two dragon balls and Giru medal.

IIIII

Somewhere in the city Goku and Kento saw Rilldo forming from a lap post as they began shooting kai blast at him and the empty city as they waited for the smoke to clear and saw Rillod rise from the ground as they threw their kai blast as his liquidly and the blast went threw him and exploded behind him.

The platform Kento and Goku stood on began to move as a large fist formed and tried to grab them as they took to the air as a metal beam came and hit them as the floor began shooting more beams as they began punching and kicking the ones that got near as they began to form around them as they were trapped in a metal beam ball.

"See you in the next life Super Saiyans!" Rilldo said turning into a long metal beam and went through the beams and hit Goku and Kento and pushed them down front he air and slammed them into the ground.

When the smoke cleared Goku and Kento emerged feeling sore but not defeat. "I've had enough of this nonsense!" Kento groaned.

"You got abilities but you don't know how to use them right!" Goku said.

"If I were judging you out of appearance I'd call you a lair and it seems you already forgotten the most important point of all" he said floating into the air as three beams formed for large heads, "you can fight me all you want but until you rid this planet of all it metal covering it I will always have a body to bring to the battle now if you don't know this this is the part where you make a scene and make a smart decision to hand over yourself and the others Saiyans to Dr. Myuu" he laughed.

Goku and Kento then took into the air and floated a few feet from Rilldo as he smiled at them as Rilldo charged at them with a blue energy and Goku and Kento charged with gold energy as the energies collided causing every old building to crumble in a huge crater that formed.

The Saiyans and Rilldo began fight with the Saiyans dodging his attacks and them making hits to his face every time he slipped up and sent him falling into a lake as he came out and kicked Goku towards the city and sent Kento flying with him.

Goku and Kento crashed into an old building, Rilldo appeared by the hole as he looked down to see the Saiyans gone as he flew in. "It's useless to hide from me now come out!" he yelled forming a kai ball and blasted it towards rocks as a woman screams was heard as Rilldo turned to see a giant bat monster from a movie being projected onto the wall as he saw two Saiyans shadows as he turned.

"Take this!" Goku said as him and Kento kicked Rilldo into the movie screen as he was in the wall inside the monster mouth as he jumped out of the wall.

"Ha, ha this is pretty funny from down here Rilldo" Goku said as the movie showed an angel woman being chased by the creature, "you look like the monster on the screen is he your twin brother?"

"If he is then we know who the ugly one in that family is" Kento as Rilldo growled and shot kai blasts at the projector and Goku and Kento moved out of the way as Rilldo hit them threw the wall and into two soda machines.

"Yummy that is good!" Goku said getting some of the orange soda that was spilling on his head.

"Ugh man! Now I'm all sticky!" Kento said crushing the broken soda fountain as the room shook and Rilldo came down through the roof and landed on the stairs.

"I'm getting tired of playing around with you chumps!" he said.

"But were just getting warmed up!" Goku said standing up.

"Yeah this is too fun to end now" Kento said.

"You little brats!" he said forming another green metal ray in his mouth as Goku broke the soda fountain and it came out hitting him the face as it turned to metal.

Rilldo then saw Goku and Reyoto gone when he opened his eyes from the soda getting in them. "Hey were over here" Goku voice said echoing down a hall.

"This way ugly" Kento said as Rilldo jumped down from the stairs and headed down hall.

Goku and Kento hid next to a window as the pipe Goku stood on broke as he fell down and towards the street and Kento flew down as Rilldo broke through the wall and saw they were gone again.

"So are you two just going to hide like cowards or fight like Saiyans or are they one in the same! Show yourselves!" he yelled.

Goku was stupid enough to try and blend in with a movie poster as Rilldo saw him and sent a blast at him as Kento grabbed him as the metal ray chased them as they took to the air.

"That was close you almost got hit moron!" Kento said.

"Grandpa, Kento!" Pan yelled.

"Pan Serena?" Goku said.

"We found the rest of the dragon balls!" Serena yelled.

"But Dr. Myuu has taken Trunks hostage!" Pan said.

"Kids stay where you are!" Goku yelled as the building below exploded as Rilldo flew out of the smoke and smiled as he charged towards the girls as Goku and Kento chased after him as Rilldo made a metal ray as it chased after Goku and Kento.

"Give me the dragon balls!" Rilldo yelled as Serena flew in front of Pan and power to Super Saiyan.

"You want them, well come get them!" Serena yelled dodging Rilldo grab and kicked him to the ground below Goku then got caught in the metal liquid as Pan saw.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"Pan look out!" Serean yelled covering Pan as they got hit by Rilldo metal ray as Goku got engulfed by the medal as Reyoto got caught too and powered down and turned into statues as Rilldo caught the Pan and Serena statues.

"No!" Kento yelled as he and the others got it by the metal ray.

IIIII

Back at the lab Giru was holding one of the statues. "Success! Giru, Giru" he said.

"Set the space time transmission machine" Rilldo said.

"Yes sir, right away sir" Giru said setting Goku statue on the pod as it teleported to Dr. Myuu lab, "Dr. Myuu very impressed, very happy" Giru said.

"Hurry up with the next transmission!" Rilldo yelled.

"Yes sir!" placing Pan Statue, "Giru quiet Giru shut his mouth!"

Once all the heroes were transported they all ended up in Dr. Myuu lab. "Has the other been delivered yet?" Myuu asked walking in.

"Yes doctor they're still warm from the machine" a robot said.

"Oh five aliens of all species with the dragon balls let's start right away all the molecular reconstruction" he said as they were all set on tables and a machine with drills, saws knives, lasers and other dangerous tools hover over Goku, "now let's see."

The table they laid on glowed from green, blue, yellow and red as they were scanned. "Oh yes!" he said laughing, "I can actually feel the intensity of their Saiyan powers, I have waited ages for this moment! Begin the molecular reconstruction operation now!" he said as the tools of torturer came on and began making lines on Goku for where it would cut.

The transporter then came on as Myuu saw Giru appear in the transporter. "Ah T-2006 good timing my little robotic friend I was just about ready to be cooking up the Saiyans"

"Ah bad news Giru" Giru said.

"Very soon the true value of their power will become clear, since you've done an excellent job for me I will allow you to view this momentous occasion the catapult for everyday to come" he said.

"Giru, Giru!" Giru said flying away and flew to the controls. "Move it rusty!" he said shoving the red robot out of the way. "Which is the main off switch?" he said pressing all the buttons.

"What are you doing!" Dr. Myuu said.

"Giru just helping sir!" Giru said opening up and shot a rocket at him and destroyed the controls as the saw stopped inches from Goku body.

"Giru succeed my friends are safe Giru succeed!" pulling out a strange object from him.

"Stop, stop that! Do you hear me T-2006!" Myuu yelled as Giru pointed the device to Goku statue, "how dare you betray me when I'm your creator!"

"Betray! Giru, Goku, Pan, Trunks friends! Kento, Serena, Tsumuri, Froze and Kabra! All good friends!"

"What?" Myuu said.

"Dr. Myuu no friend of Giru! No friend enemy! Giru, Giru, Giru!" he said hitting a button as the crystal on the device glowed blue and hit Goku statue.

"This can't be, you've been working for them the whole time!" Myuu said as the statue turned to liquid and Goku was free as he groaned as he got up and hit his head on the off laser.

"Ugh ouch my head!" Goku said.

"Pan!" Giru said moving over to Pan and began to free her and then Serena as they groaned when they were free as Giru free Kento and the other but Trunks.

"Oh, that's the line time I take a hit for someone" Serena said as Goku powered up and broke the tools above him.

"My whole body feels stiff as a board" Pan said cracking her neck.

"Ugh oh man I can't get this crick out of my neck!" Kento said.

"Giru! What took you so long to get us out of there! Do you have any idea what's it's like to be incased in metal for that long and not able to breath or move your arms or legs!" Pan yelled as she gripped his head.

"Giru is metal! Giru, Giru, Giru!" he said.

"I don't care what you say because I'm going to tear you apart!" she yelled as they heard stomping and saw two robots walking away with statue Trunks.

"Excellent work thank you very much" he said taking Trunks.

"Not Trunks!" Pan yelled.

"Give him back!" Kento yelled as he and Pan flew towards him.

"Don't move!" he said flipping Trunks over to face them as the three robot guards pointed their guns at them. "The life of your Saiyan friend here is in my hands so stay back! If these tablets are broken you can expect your friends to never regain their original forms!"

"You bastard!" Serena growled.

"Guard contact General Rilldo and have him report to this location at once" Myuu said.

"Yes sir!" the robot said walking but Giru stopped him.

"No!"

'Get out of my way!" the guard said.

"Can't let you pass, Giru!"

"Back off!"

"Nope!"

Pan and Serena then flew towards Myuu while he was distracted and took back their Saiyan friend. "Give him back!" Myuu yelled.

"Hold it right there as robot said grabbing Trunks as Pan and Serena tug a war then played monkey in the middle.

Eventually when Giru blew up the transmission the robot threw Trunks and missed and the statue shattered.

"No Trunks!" Serena said.

"This wasn't opposed to happen!" Myuu yelled.

Pan fell to her knee in tears and picked up a tiny piece. "I can't believe he's dead!" she cried.

"What have you fools done!" Myuu yelled.

"You bastard! I'll kill him!" Kento yelled

"I'm alright" Trunks said.

"What the hell!" Froze said.

"I'm up here see!" Trunks said as they all looked in the direction of the voice and saw Trunks coming down the stairs.

"What but how did you get there when you broke there?" Kabra said.

"Trunks late, late, late" Giru said.

"I know that Giru but you more than anyone should know how busy I was" Trunks said.

"So there was a plan after all" Goku said.

"Well duh! My ears heard the whole thing and I figured you guys would figure it out" Tsumuri said.

"Oh did you know the whole time I was hoping that we'd have a much better chance at succeeding if you three were in the dark about the whole plan" Trunks said.

"Well I wasn't really sure at first but when you were turned into metal by general Rilldo something didn't ring true about that, that's when I knew" Goku said.

"Hmm your smarter then you let on Goku are you sure you're an idiot like everyone believes?" Kento said.

"Hey wait just one minute! What in the hell is going on here! Why is it that I'm the only one that is confused about what just happened!" Pan yelled.

"Were just saying that Giru is one sneaky fellow, right buddy?" Goku said.

"Giru?" Pan said.

"Giru sneaky" Giru laughed.

"Well you see Pan everything that happened up till now was planned by Giru me" Trunks said.

"What!" Pan yelled.

"Metal Trunks is fakes, Giru made, Giru made, Giru, Giru" he said, "Giru protect dragon balls, Giru , Giru" he said as Pan growled at him as Pan grabbed him, "Giru sorry Pan! Giru sorry!"

"Oh Giru I'm glad your with us and not some rotten traitor" Pan said cuddling him.

"Get them!" Myuu yelled as a rocket got shot at them.

"Watch out!" Goku yelled as they moved out of the way of the rocket as it blew up a few tables and robots began attacking each of the heroes.

Each hero busted the robots with a single blow as Myuu ran up some stairs as Trunks flew to the top of the stairs and cut him off.

"I know your hiding something behind this door doc and seeing that you're out numbered how about you give up?" Trunks said.

"Yeah it's not wise to mess with us" Kento said floating next to the stairs.

"Yeah how about you let us know what going on Myuu" Froze said.

"Guys why don't you come up here I think our Dr. Myuu has a secret he would like to reveal to us" Trunks said.

"A secret?" Goku said.

Trunks was about to hit the button for the door as Myuu held his hands up. "No stop! Please don't open that!" he yelled as Trunks opened it and a green light came through the opening doors and when the light cleared Trunks only saw a large room and a green tank in the center of it and water all around it.

Goku Pan and the others were the first to approach the tank to see an alien inside the tank with a cords attached to parts of its body. "Stop it! Don't get any closer!" Myuu yelled.

"My baby my baby I'm sorry, please forgive me for allowing them to see you, I didn't want to expose you to the eyes of such filthy creatures before you obtained your true form, I'm sorry baby I know how long you've been waiting, how frighten you must be in there" Myuu said approaching the tank.

"Uh what's that thing in the water?" Goku asked.

"It looks like a robot baby" Pan said.

"Your close Pan it's called Baby an infant machine that was created by Dr. Myuu only he applied a structuring method not used on any other robot on this planet, when that thing is full grown it's power could surpass us all maybe even before then when he develops a suitable body there's still a lot of questions we don't have answers for" Trunks said.

"You got to be kidding can he really get that powerful?" Goku asked.

"How did a bunch of rotten Saiyans learn the secrets of my Baby!" Myuu yelled.

"Even among robots rumors spread like fire, right Giru?" Trunks said.

"Giru heard story, Dr. Myuu built greater machine mutant when new baby is born all other robots will be dismantled, Giru, Giru" he said.

"What?" Myuu said.

"When Giru told me this I had him show me where the main computer was and shut it off, it's over" Trunks siad.

"But how could he do this!" Myuu yelled running towards some controls and began typing away, "oh Baby my beautiful Baby please wake up, please don't die, my baby! What did you do to my baby! You animals!"

"Simple I rerouted his life support into the unit plumbing system" Trunks said. As the space back round shot a shooting star as Myuu type at the controls, "your baby will stop functioning soon and then we'll be safe" he said as more shooting stars flew above.

"No you can't! You can't die on me! Baby!" he said opening a panel and put his hands in. "If I can find the internal power switch I can redirect the power in time to save him!"

"Just like Rilldo said Dr. Myuu soul aim is to control the entire galaxy" Trunks said.

"If he wants a whole galaxy then he had those beady little eyes set on the earth too" Pan said.

"Of course he did" Trunks said.

"Great another crazy loon" Kento said.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Pan said.

"He just like every other villain out there Pan" Goku said.

"Right he's greedy that why he continued the research on Baby he began mobilizing the older models of robots on this planet using a military style of control, it's all practice for the day he finally takes over the galaxy" Trunks said.

"Giru and robots forced to do bad things, bad things" Giru said.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for you Giru Dr. Myuu might have taken over the galaxy I think that show a pretty healthy good side" Pan said.

"Is that true?" Giru asked..

"Your my hero" Pan said.

"Giru has much concern over home land and Dr. Myuu, concerned over bad stories no one must change they all new friends" Giru said flying down the path.

"When we found Giru in the desert in that morality and his data was activated, probably due to the shock of his journey he experienced what we would refer to as a loss of memory" Trunks said.

"So he really is a defective little robot" Pan said.

"What!" Giru said making a fist as Pan returned it.

"I'm just kidding Giru" Pan said.

"And when we drifted close to his planet the amorality repaired itself and his memory started working again" Trunks said.

"I told Trunks everything and he helped Giru" he said.

"Giru snuck into the lab and freed Trunks from that metal prison and made a copy of him and so he could route the computer system" Tsumuri said.

"It's good we found this before he was finished with it I wouldn't have wanted to stare that thing down, how can anyone think to create such a horrifying thing? But you have to recognize the genius to create something so radical" Trunks said

"No you can't die on me!" Myuu yelled as he fell to the floor, "my life's work blown away in an instant, you cannot die Baby, remember all that were trying to achieve!" he said getting back up to touch the glass, "think about yourself, your life what you'll be once you ascend to your true form, remember the power given to you the sacrifice of Luud, remember you are made of the galaxy energies from all across it all flow through your body giving you life this power is greater than the galaxy has ever known, do you understand that means the galaxy is yours for the taking, live Baby please your my only baby my only! Please don't leave me" he said starting to cry.

"I'm actually feeling sorry for him" Pan said as they approached him.

"It's too bad I really wish I could have fought him just once" Goku said as Kento slammed his fist down onto his head.

"Goku! Do us a favor and please try to stay focus" Trunks said.

"But I am focused" Goku said earning himself a large bump on his head.

"Baka!" Kento said.

"I guess he's right, he is focused on fighting" Trunks said.

"Which is not the only thing important here! You are such an idiot sometime Goku!" Kento growled.

"What do you think? Has that little guy stop functioning yet? Wow look at that, impressive" Goku said as Kento and the others growled as he climbed on the glass, "he can't put his power back on just for a little bit?"

"Oh grandpa!" Pan said.

"Goku please" Trunks said as they all put their hands to their faces.

"I want to kill him so bad right no!" Kento said.

"You don't you dare put your hands on Baby capsules you disgusting vile Saiyan!" Myuu yelled as Baby opened its eyes as Myuu backed away from the capsule as it glowed and Goku fell off.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"Danger, danger, run get away, get away!" Giru yelled as the capsule glowed green.

"Live my baby! Baby my darling baby!" Myuu yelled as it's developing arm grew and its whole body began to grow.

"That's impossible!" Trunks said.

"Trunks how is this all happening?" Pan asked.

"So the little guy didn't die after all" Goku said.

"I don't get it his breathing asperities and computer should be offline by now" Trunks said as it got eyes like Myuu had looking like it was wearing purple sunglasses.

"Oh Baby I'm so happy I knew you couldn't die that easily Baby your power is too deep in you circuits and now you can show everyone what your truly capable off" Myuu said.

"I cant..I mean its Whoa!" Trunks said.

"His power keeps growing stay sharp" Goku said.

"That thing is giving me the creeps" Pan said.

"Well I'm ready for whatever its got" Goku said.

"You baka!" Kento yelled.

"All going to die! All going to die, run, run!" Giru yelled.

"Giru stop panicking!" Pan yelled.

Baby eyes then glowed as it glared sharp teeth and laughed as the power it sent off sent everyone flying back except Goku and Kento looking towards Goku one large wave of energy hit all of them sending them flying into the walls and blew a few holes in the roof

"Ow" Serena groaned as Goku focused his vision to the smoke surrounding the capsule where a clicking sound echoed throughout the whole place.

When the smoke cleared Baby was seen on his belly on the ground as he pushed himself up with his arms and slimed.

"Guys watch out!" Goku yelled the clicking noise was Baby crawling as he yelled and powered up with a purple aura.

"That power" Kento said.

"Incredible" Goku said.

"And he's not even fully developed yet" Trunks said.

Baby then stood as he continued to yell as a very broken Myuu stood up. "That's right you must become strong my Baby you must rise up and destroy the ones who have disturbed you, kill the Saiyans, make them pay for dishonoring you!" Myuu said as Baby stopped yelling and began looking at all the Saiyans making a clicking sound every time he moved to look at each of the five Saiyans.

"Kill Saiyans?" Baby said.

"Yes Baby the Saiyans kill the Saiyans!" Myuu yelled Baby then looked at Kento and Goku and smiled.

"Saiyans" he said flying up glowing with the purple aura around him, "Saiyans, kill!"

"Guys now!" Goku yelled as him and Kento jumped out of the hole in the wall they were in as Trunks, Pan and Zato followed as all of them shot kai blast at Baby as Baby yelled sending his purple energy in all directions as the kai blasts hit him and the purple light exploded with the roof of the building.

"No! Baby!" Myuu yelled as it rained Baby bits.

"So did we get him?" Pan asked.

"Danger has passed" Giru said.

"I guess we did if we blew him to bits" Serena said.

"Now I understand the true nature of a Saiyan" Myuu said standing as he pressed a button on his chest and the water below glowed green and a large ship grew out.

"That's a spaceship! He's going to try and fly out of here!" Pan said.

"He can't!" Trunks said as the ship closed in for takeoff and started to blast off.

"Hey you can't leave now I haven't even started warming up yet!" Pan yelled as the ship went into the sky, "I am so sick of cowards running away!" she yelled as Goku held onto her arms to keep her from doing something stupid.

"Pan calm down!" Goku yelled as Pan tried to shake him off.

"Let go of me grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"Oh boy" Froze said as they all flew towards Pan and Goku.

"Oh the next time I get my hands on him I'm going to rip him apart!" Pan yelled.

"Pan we can't worry about Dr. Myuu any longer" Trunks said.

"But he got away" Pan said.

"Right and Baby is dead without him Dr. Myuu doesn't have any hope of taking over the galaxy so the best thing for us to do is to get back to finding the dragon balls" Trunks said.

"Your right but what about our ship? How are we going to fix it?" Pan asked.

"That's no problem" Trunks said smiling while holding up Giru.

"Giru fix ship well, back to normal" he said holding the remote he freed them with.

"How convenient your quiet the handyman" Pan said.

IIIIII

Somewhere in space Baby busted out of Dr. Myuu exposing the one star dragon ball as Broly picked it up.

"Excellent acting Baby can you keep them fooled for a bit longer?" Broly asked picking up Baby.

"Of course! Soon those filthy Saiyans will fall into our hands!" Baby said.


	9. Hidden Danger

Thank you SwagSaiyan123 for your review. I'm not sure how long the next Chapter will take me since the battle of Tuffle was so long so give me time people I will get that chapter up even if it kills me! Just kidding but I will get it done ASAP!

Hidden Danger

Team Hero soon left after the ship was repaired and Team Beserker found themselves on ship and entered the middle of a converastion.

"Uh poor grandma" Pan said.

"What's wrong with grandma!" Goku said.

"She has to feed you that what's wrong!" Pan yelled.

"Giru, Giru" Giru said showing them the radar and dragon ball.

"It looks like were in business" Trunks said.

"So what are you guys up too?" Reyoto asked.

"Back to dragon ball hunting" Pan said.

"Dragon ball dead ahead on screen now" Giru said.

"The dragon ball in space?" Harker said as the screen showed a star.

"Magnifying image" Giru said as the screen show a beat up ship, "dragon ball on board."

"Look at all those holes! It must have been pummeled by meteorites!" Pan said.

"I don't think so" Trunks said.

"He right take a closer look guys" Naomi said.

"These holes looks like they were made from the inside out" Trunks said.

"Meaning someone or something attacked them from the inside out" Bash said.

'I would guess something' Frost wrote.

"Think there's anything to eat in there?" Goku asked as Reyoto hit the back of his head and left a bump.

"Danger, danger gravity force is pulling ship to star, in ten minutes!" Giru said.

"Are you sure about the Giru that star kind of small?" Pan asked.

"Gravity seventy times greater than earth, Giru be crushed!" he said.

"Let's move, if we're not out of here in ten minutes we'll lose our ship and the dragon ball" Goku said.

"Look at you Mr. Dying of starvation so now you're already to go huh!" Pan said.

"How are we going to get out there not all of us can breath in space" Naomi said.

"With theses" Trunks said opening a door and showed space suites and space bikes.

"Nice rides" Reyoto said.

After changing into their suites they all got onto the space bikes and flew away from the ship and towards the large and landed inside.

"No problem boarding this ship" Goku said on the radio.

"Not with these new renovations the hull is completely demolished" Trunks said.

"What do you think happened here you guys?" Pan asked.

"I don't know but whatever it was it had some serious power" Trunks said.

"Be on your guard it could still be here" Bash said not wearing a suit.

"There not a soul around this is really creepy" Pan said.

"Yeah I hope everyone got out in time" Naomi said.

"Dragon ball ahead, dragon ball ahead" Giru said floating in front of a door.

"Come on you guys!" Goku said running to the door.

"Hey wait for me!" Pan said as she joined them as it opened and Giru floated in.

"Hmm it's not so bad in here" Pan said.

"Looks like the artificial atmosphere is still in tack" Trunks said looking at the reading on his wrist.

"Super!" Goku said pulling off his helmet as the others did.

"Dragon ball this way, dragon ball inside" Giru said floating outside a large door.

"Goku would you like to do the honors?" Trunks said.

"I'd be happy to" Goku said punching the door off its hinges as they saw the one star dragon ball in a device as Pan ran up to it.

"Pan wait it could be a trap!" Trunks yelled.

"Nonsense don't be so paranoid" she said holding the ball, "see Trunks nothing to it, Walla!"

"Hmmm" Trunk grunted with his arms crossed.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Goku asked.

"I don't know, it just that finding a dragon ball has never been this easy before" Trunks said.

"He's right I was expecting an ambush or maybe a few Feedlings but nothing it's almost like this was set up" Reyoto said.

"Come on lighten up it's probably my good karma" Pan said as she gasped and saw something move behind Goku and Trunks while Naomi could have sworn she saw it too.

"Pan what is it?" Goku asked.

"Someone in here" Pan said.

"I don't sense anything, do you guys?" Goku asked.

"No" Trunks said as the others remained silent.

"Well something moved I saw it" Pan said.

"Me too it could be a survivor" Naomi said.

"Someone might still be alive" Pan said as she and Naomi went passed their friends, "and were going to find them" she said handing Goku the dragon ball as the ship shook.

"Oh no that can't be good" Bash said.

"Giru how much time do we have left?" Pan asked.

"Giru, Giru, Five minute, danger!" he said.

"Go on back to the ship you guys "We'll meet you there! Someone still alive on this crate and my consciences won't let me leave until I find them" Pan said running off with Naomi.

"Girls wait!" Trunks yelled.

"She just like Chichi once her mind made up there's no stopping her" Goku said.

"And Naomi stubborn as hell she won't stop unless she gets it done" Reyoto said.

"Let's head back to the bikes" Trunks said.

After putting their helmets back on Giru remembered something, "calculation error! Two minutes remaining!"

"That a serious miscalculation!" Trunks yelled.

"The girls are still in there!" Goku said.

"You stupid robot!" Reyoto yelled punching Giru to the floor.

IIIIII

Pan and Naomi were walking up the stairs looking for the source of what they saw. "Hello? Come out wherever you are, we know you're here we saw you" Pan said.

Naomi then sensed something and acted on impulse, "Pan look out!" Naomi said pushing her out of the way as machine arm hit the ground and retracted to a large blue robot.

"Holy smoke, are those legs or skyscrapers!" Pan said.

"I'd hate to ask" Naomi said.

"Hey we know were intruding but we're just trying to help lets be friends okay? My name Pan what's yours?" Pan said as the robot shot rockets at as them screamed and smoke covered when the rockets hit and when it cleared Reyoto, Goku and Trunks had a rocket in both arms mouths, and legs.

"Hey what's going on you guys?" Pan asked.

Goku dropped the rocket from his mouth and into the pile in his arms. "Giru got his calculation wrong we have less than two minutes!"

"Way to go Giru!" Pan said glaring at the robot below them holding a rocket.

"Lets get the hell out of here!" Naomi said as the place shook.

"Danger, danger!" Giru said.

"Sorry thin head but we got to go!" Pan said forming a kai ball with Naomi as they shot it at the robot and it exploded.

"Damn" Reyoto said.

"Just too easy" Pan said.

"Not even worth our time" Naomi said.

"I don't think that robot hand enough firepower to damage this ship that bad" Goku said.

"I was thinking the same thing, if he didn't do it then who did?" Trunks asked.

"You guys think too much we can sit and wonder about it or we can get the hell out of here!" Pan said.

"Life form detected this way!" Giru said pointing down a hall.

"I knew we saw someone!" Pan said.

"Hurry before were all dead!" Naomi said as they followed Giru to a room and found a green alien on a bed face down.

"There he is" Pan said.

"Is he dead?" Harker asked.

"I don't know I hope not" Trunks said as they ran over and flipped him over.

"Looks like he took a rather nasty beating" Reyoto said as the boy groaned.

"He's alive" Trunks said.

"The soul survivor" Pan said as the ship shook again.

"Danger one minute left! Ship doomed!" Giru said.

"We got a lot of ground to cover! Trunks pick him up and let's go hurry!" Goku yelled.

After running through the halls the ship shook as the star flames began bursting into parts of the ship.

"Twenty nine second remaining!" Giru yelled.

"Shut up!" Pan yelled hitting his head.

After finding the bikes they made their escape as they flew towards the ship and saw they weren't moving. "Hey guys this thing not moving what's wrong?" Pan asked.

"It's not the bikes were not moving because we're being pulled by the star gravity, it's over powering us!" Trunks said.

"Screw that!" Pan said putting it on full blast.

"Oh crap we're being pulled back!" Naomi yelled.

"Guys this thing not working!" Pan yelled.

"We only got a couple of minutes worth of power before these things give out on us!" Trunks said as their suite began to heat up.

"Ouch! My tail was not meant to be cooked!" Reyoto yelled.

"We don't have that long! Ditch the bikes now!" Goku yelled as they hopped off and began flying towards the ship as Pan was being pulled back.

"Oh no!" she yelled.

"Don't give up Pan push!" Goku yelled.

"I'm trying grandpa!" Pan said Reyoto grabbed her hand and Giru shot a claw robe out of his chest and towards their ship as Bash stretched out his two arms and grabbed the ship as his friends held on.

"Nice shot!" Goku said grabbing Giru, "grab hold" he said holding his hand out to Trunks and Trunks grabbed on.

"Here take Pan" Reyoto said giving Pan Trunks hand.

"Grandpa were slowing down, the ship will we pulled in to" Pan said.

"I have an idea, afterburners guys hold on as tight as you can I'll try giving us a boost!" Goku said.

"Not alone we have extra people" Reyoto said from by Bash.

"Hurry up I can't pull us all in!" Bash yelled.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Berserker Wave!" They both said sending their kai blast towards the star with the others holding on as they were pushed towards the ship,

After getting on board Reyoto began checking the boy for injuries while a breather was on his face as they heard him struggling to breath.

"The poor little guy must be really struggling I don't think he'll make it if we don't get him some help" Pan said.

"Yeah I think your right, but finding a planet with medical facilities is going to be a problem" Trunks said.

"Reyoto you sure you know what you're doing?" Bash ask.

"Back on Reyoto home he was trained as a healer Reyoto may not be very skill but he's very good at what he does" Naomi said.

"Giru send a distress call" Trunks said.

"Giru, Giru" He said as a mini antenna came out of his head, "mayday, mayday, seeking medical attention, please respond, please respond."

"I can't do anything to help him all his injuries appear to be internal and I can't do anything without the proper equipment" Reyoto said.

"Incoming transmission" Giru said.

"Planet Pital here standing by with medical attention sending coordinates now" a man voice said.

"Fantastic!" Trunks said.

"That's great!" Pan said.

"Hey ask them what kind of foods they have" Goku said as Pan hit him on the head this time.

"What was that for?" Goku asked rubbing his head.

"For letting your stomach think for you!" Reyoto yelled.

After getting to the hospital as they put the boy on a stretcher and rolled him in as Reyoto and the others noticed Goku didn't go in and was up in a tree.

"What the hell is wrong with you this time Goku?" Reyoto asked.

"Needles! They have needled in there!" Goku said as Reyoto and the others fell over.

"I thought Trunks was kidding about that fear, you're really afraid of needles! Man you and Kento are defiantly alike!" Reyoto yelled.

"How can he be afraid of a stupid needle?" Naomi said.

'I have no idea must have had a bad experience with them or something' Frost wrote.

"Come on Goku you won't get a shot and if you go in I'll help you get as much food as you like" Reyoto said as Goku jumped down and ran into the hospital with Trunks and Pan as sweat fell from Reyoto and the others heads.

"Wow he is so much like Kento it's scary" Reyoto said.

They waited outside an emergency room sitting on blue benches of aliens of every breed walked by.

After a few hours they all remained sitting in silences as someone approached them. "Are you the ones that brought the boy in?" he asked.

"Yes how is he is he okay?" Pan asked.

"His condition was quiet serious and he could have died but our facility is number one in the galaxy and he will make a full recovery" the doctor said.

"Thank you so much" Pan said.

"What a relief right Goku?" Trunks asked as they saw he was gone, "huh? Where he'd go?"

"Look under here" Naomi said with an annoyed expression as they looked under their seat.

"What's wrong grandpa?" Pan asked looking under the seat with Trunks.

"Look doctors give shots, I hate shots! So I avoid doctors!" he said as Trunks Pan and the others burst into laughter.

"A grown ass man afraid of needles, how funny is that!" Naomi laughed.

"Oh my god I could just die from this!" Reyoto laughed.

'Ha!' Frost wrote with a stern expression on his face.

An explosion stopped their laughter as they saw a hall get hit with a blast. "What now!" Pan said.

"Intensive care is under attack!" Reyoto said.

"That's where the boy is!" Pan said.

"Hurry we have to help!" Naomi said as they ran to where doctors were trying to put out the fire.

"Excuse me, doctor where is the little boy?" Pan asked.

"He's still in there, it's too hot for us to get past the fresh hold of the doorway" the doctor said as more smoke came out as they coughed.

"Hey you guys look what I found" Goku said as they looked up to see Goku with the boy and the nurse.

After the fire was put out the boy was rushed to another section of the hospital.

"I hope this changes your opinion about doctor's grandpa they're on the same side as you are see?" Pan said turning to see him gone.

"Huh? Where the hell did he go this time?" Naomi asked.

"He's more scared of them then before" Trunks said.

"No way" Pan said.

"Bet?" Trunks said holding out his hand.

"You're on!" Pan said.

"Count us in!" Naomi said.

'Where Reyoto?' Frost wrote as they saw Reyoto walk back to them.

"He's in the tree again" Reyoto said.

Outside they found Goku up the tree again scared out of his life. "Grandpa! Quit acting so silly! They're not going to give you a shot, there's nothing wrong with you!" Pan yelled.

"I'm not going in there, I hate hospitals!" Goku yelled.

"Your acting like a little baby grandpa! Besides they have food in there!" she yelled.

"I refuse to eat any nasty hospital food!" Goku yelled as all the heroes eyes widen.

"Goku refusing food! I thought I'd never hear him ever say that!" Reyoto said.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who heard that!" Naomi said as her friends nodded.

"Goku this planet doesn't have restaurants you have to eat here" Trunks said.

"Then I'll starve to death! Hospital food has sick germs and it taste bad!" Goku yelled.

"That a total lie where the hell did you hear that!" Harker yelled.

"He'd rather starve! Did we just enter the Twilight Zone?" Reyoto said.

"This hospital is different!" Pan said.

"I don't care!" Goku yelled.

"What are we going to do?" Pan asked the others.

"I don't know" Trunks said.

"We can tie him up and drag his sorry ass into the hospital like the scared baby he's acting like" Naomi said.

"If you don't climb down, we'll drag you down!" Pan yelled.

"Try it!" Goku yelled.

"Alright grandpa you asked for it! Naomi let's go!" Pan yelled.

"Alright!" Naomi said as they flew up and began dragging him down as he left scratch marks going down the bark of the tree.

"Let go!" Goku yelled.

"Hold his legs Reyoto!" Naomi yelled trying to hold the struggling Goku still as they began carrying him into the hospital.

"Enough!" Reyoto yelled as everyone was quiet, "okay Goku you win you god damn baby! I saw a creek over there, we'll just catch some fish if that will make the baby happy!"

"Hey I'm no baby!" Goku yelled.

"Well you just acted like one you little brat so I'm going to treat you like one! Now it's either the fish or hospital food your choice!" Reyoto yelled.

"Wow I've never seen Reyoto that mad" Bash said.

"It's rare to see this side of Reyoto and no one ever wants to see it" Naomi whispered.

IIIII

A few minutes later

IIIII

"Giru, Giru, Giru."

"Giru you're not opposed to make noise when you see a fish you have to be quiet" Goku said as him and Trunks stood in the creek trying to catch fish.

"Okay!" Giru said.

"Giru! Damn you!" Trunks yelled missing a fish and fell over while Goku threw fish out with no problem and built a pile by the edge.

"Hey where's Pan and Naomi?" Trunks asked.

"They left a while ago they'll be fine" Reyoto said.

"Come on you damn fire start!" Harker said as Frost rolled his eyes and kai blasted the fire and lit it.

'Was that so hard?' Frost wrote.

"Bastard" Harker said.

"No need to be rude Harker" Bash said turning a fish into a large gummy fish.

IIIIII

Pan and Naomi were near a forest as Pan tried to get a deer to come to her. "Come here little guy" she said petting it as Naomi did, "ah how cute!"

"Oh my god I know!" Naomi said as the deer stuck its nose under Pan shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing!" she yelled.

"He thinks you're his mother" a boy said.

"Huh?" Naomi said looking up to see the boy they saved.

"He's a little confused" he said with a small voice repeat his words in time with him, with her Saiyan hearing Naomi could hear it loud and clear but for Pan she didn't notice as Naomi had this bad sinking feeling.

"Boy I'll say, Hey! It's you what are you doing out of bed?" Pan said.

"Well I'm embarrassed to say this but I can't stand getting shots" he said.

"That sounds oddly familiar to someone else we know" Pan said.

"Yeah sadly and I think I will have to force that ridicules phobia out of another friend who share it" Naomi said studying the boy carefully.

"Your friend where is he anyway?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh you mean my grandpa he went fishing I think" Pan said as the deer went into her pocket and Pan squealed, "hey you naughty little boy shame on you."

Pan didn't notice but the boy had this evil smile that gave Naomi the big hint that this kid was not right as he approached them and Naomi got ready for an attack.

"Hey Pan!" Goku said.

"Hi grandpa were over here!" Pan said.

"We were wondering where you went, we've been looking all over for you two" Goku said.

"Look who else is here you guys" Pan said as Reyoto noticed the dangerous glare Naomi was giving the boy.

"Hey there the doctor was looking for you, he said you should still be in bed you better do what he said" Goku said.

"Grandpa your one to talk aren't you" Pan said.

"Something wrong Naomi?" Trunks asked.

But before Naomi could answer the doctor came, "oh there you are, you should be back in bed my boy you're not out of hot water yet" he said.

"But I feel fine sir, honestly" the boy said as Reyoto heard that voice but Goku failed to as Harker heard it from where he was back at the fire.

"Now you see here young man you need to get more bed rest your condition was far more precarious then you realized and that's that" the doctor said taking the boy away on a hover chair.

IIIIII

After eating the heroes all sat on a hill enjoying a well-deserved rest as Naomi still looked to be on her guard, "I don't know about you guys but this little rest has done me good, I'm actually feel fired up about finding the last three dragon balls were so close" Trunks said.

"Ugh" Goku said.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again"  
Pan said.

"Oh I see, feeling a little home sick aren't we Pan?" Trunks said.

"No that's not it!" Pan said.

"Your such a terrible liar Pan" Naomi muttered as Goku groaned again and they looked at him.

"I can't take it anymore" Goku said.

"What's the matter grandpa?" Pan asked.

"He's been like this for a while now" Trunks said as Reyoto touched his forehead.

"Hmmm he doesn't have a fever" he said.

"I think I'm dying guys if I don't get something to eat I'll wither away!" he said as the others fell over.

"Goku you can't fall apart when your stomach starts growling" Trunks said.

"I can't help it my body just runs out of gas it's been this way ever since I was born" Goku said.

"I thought you guys went fishing, tell me you guys didn't catch anything" Pan said.

"I caught dozens but they tasted so bad I couldn't eat them!" Goku said.

"Those were some nasty tasting fish he's not exaggerating" Trunks said.

"They tasted fine to me" Bash said.

"You turned all your fish to candy" Harker said.

"Your all a bunch of babies, I've had to eat far worse than that back home" Reyoto said.

"Don't talk about it! That was the most horrible experience ever!" Goku said.

"You've been traumatized! Look you need some immediate food therapy, let's give the cafeteria here a chance" Pan said.

"Never! They'll try to give me a shot!" Goku yelled as they heard the doctor laugh.

"We would never do such a thing we could lose license for giving a healthy person an injection" he said.

"Really? You wouldn't give me a shot if I came in to eat? Promise because I'd rather starve then get a needle!" Goku said.

"I assure you nothing of the sort will happen I swear on my honor as a medical doctor" he said.

"Hmmm" Goku said thinking about it.

IIII

Five more minutes later

IIII

Goku was scarfing down as much food as he could eat as mountains of plates stood on the table as Reyoto Goku and Naomi eat away.

"Interesting ingoing mass exceeds dimensions of stomach" Giru said.

"Trust me you don't want to know where we store it Giru" Reyoto said.

"Make me glad I'm not a Saiyan" Harker said taking a sig from his glass of water.

'Where the hell does it all go? I mean all that food bigger than them there no way they could stuff all that in their stomachs!' Frost wrote.

"Ah! I feel mighty again! Good food huh? One more plate old man!" Goku said.

"Make that two!" Reyoto yelled.

"Three please!" Naomi yelled as Pan and Trunks feel over.

"Yes, three more" the doctor said.

"Please excuse my grandpa doctor but my grandpa has no manners because he was raised in the wild and as for the other two eh I'm not with them" Pan said.

"Well that's rude" Naomi said,

"Oh I see" the doctor said.

"Here you go" a nurse said giving them another serving.

"Now that's the service!" Goku said.

"Trunks you asked about our technology, is that correct?" the doctor said.

"Yes" Trunks said.

"You have a true interest don't you, might I satisfy your fascination with a grand tour of our find facility?" he said.

"Yeah! I mean yes I would like that very much, thank you that's what my family does back home, we invent things" Trunks said.

"What a nerd" Reyoto said.

"Then it's settled, I think you'll find the technology here most intriguing" the doctor said.

"No doubt, thanks doctor this turning out to be a great visit" Trunks said.

IIIIII

The doctor lead Trunks to a lab where he could get Trunks alone, "this is our super electron microscope" he said.

"Wow I like it" Trunks said.

"It quite different from other electron microscopes I think you'll be amazed at the details, please by all means take a look" he said.

"Thank you" Trunks getting a closer look at the microscope, "it can't be, these electrons are enormous and it's all three dimensional, wow you can move amongst the atoms as if you were with them! An interactive microscope this is pure genius! It's decades way devolved then any microscope we've developed on Earth."

The doctor came to stand behind Trunks while Baby began to emerge from the doctor chest, "how beautiful it's like being in a whole new universe and my board members said it couldn't be done what a bunch off ah!" Trunks said being cut off as the doctor grabbed his neck, "doc why!"

"Because I want your power that's why!" Baby said.

"That voice you're not the doctor Baby! But how!" he said as Baby head emerged from under the shirt and next to the doctor head as he laughed.

"You thought you could make Baby go away but as long as one of my cells lives I can regenerate from there it was simply a matter of leap frogging from body to body until I gathered enough energy to develop into my current state, but I'm not finished yet" Baby said.

"What about the spaceship? What happened to all the people on board?" Trunks asked struggling to break free as Baby laughed.

"Well they became Baby food sort to speak but at least they all died for a historic and noble purpose" Baby said.

"You fiend how could you do such a thing?" Trunks said as Baby laughed.

"If you really want to know I'll show you first hand!" Baby said turning into liquid form.

"The tour didn't turn out to be what I expected!" Trunks said.

"We noticed!" Goku yelled as two kai balls hit Baby and sent the liquid baby flying to the floor as he saw Goku and the others.

"You shouldn't have picked the doctor to hid in I'm naturally on guard to them" Goku said.

"But how? How did you know I was alive?" Baby asked forming.

"I was able to sense your energy you did an impressive job suppressing it but you made one little slip" Goku said.

"When you attacked the doctor we were able to feel your energy even if it was just for a minute" Pan said.

"We didn't know who you attacked but we did know you were somewhere on the planet" Goku said.

"I knew you were in the boy first when I heard your disgusting voice but when we sensed you I knew you moved to a new body" Naomi said.

"We figured you'd hide until the odds were in your favor so we decided to let ourselves be put in vulnerable situations to try and draw you out" Trunks said.

"And to get you to tells us about some of your talents way to go big mouth" Reyoto said.

"This time we won't make the same mistake, we'll make sure that every last cell is destroyed" Goku said.

"Hold on a second, before this gets serious tell us one thing where did that dragon ball come from that you used to lure us to that ship?" Pan asked as Baby smiled and laughed.

"Not that it's any of your business but that was the first dragon ball we discovered it was digitized then transmitted directly into Dr. Myuu head where it was then store into his memory bank with data" Baby said.

"Digitized, I see do you have any more like that?" Pan asked.

"No I only had the one but after I kill all off you I'll have four wont I!" Baby said running towards them and jumped into the air and turned into liquid form and at Pan as Goku blasted him back as he hit the ground as a puddle then reformed and began crawling.

"No more body snatching Baby!" Trunks said teleporting in front of Baby and blasted him as he landed on the ground and Naomi and Pan stood in front of him.

"You would be free to go if you weren't so intent on hurting people" Pan said.

"And since we're the good guys that mean you're out of luck Baby!" Naomi said as they kicked him and he began bouncing off the walls and hit the ground.

"You can't go on doing what you did on that spaceship you speared no one not even this children!" Goku said as they all began forming kai balls.

Baby then began yelling as a purple aura surrounded him and began to grow larger as it exploded and sent the heroes flying back.

"Wow for such a little guy he sure does pack a punch" Harker groaned from the floor he laid on.

Baby then turned into a liquid and jumped onto an injury on Trunks arm and went into it as Trunks began to yell.

"We blew it!" Goku said.

"Trunks no!" Pan said Trunks then began laughing as Baby voice went over his.

"I've never felt anything like this before this is the Saiyan power that I desirer!" Baby Trunks said.

"Hey you get out of him right now!" Goku yelled as Baby Trunks hit Goku with a kai blast that sent him on his back as Goku jumped back up ready to fight, "alright that does it! Get out of my friend body this instant or I'll blast you out!" he yelled forming a kai ball.

"Grandpa wait what do you think you're doing!" Pan yelled.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"If you hit him with that blast Trunks will die!" Pan yelled.

"I'll try to hit him in a way so he doesn't die" Goku said.

"Are you crazy!" Pan yelled.

"Look out!" Reyoto yelled as Baby Trunks blasted Goku again sent him on the floor as he appeared over him forming another kai ball.

"Good bye not even you can block a blast form point blank range!" Baby Trunks said.

"Trunks don't do it!" Pan yelled as Baby Trunks moved and blasted the kai ball into a wall.

"What happened?" Baby Trunks said.

"I happened Baby!" Trunks

"What! No you shouldn't be able to talk I should be in complete control of this body, its mind and all of its other functions!" Baby said.

"He's talking to Trunks, Trunks can you still hear me in there?" Goku asked.

"This is my body you get out of here right now! Get out!" Trunks yelled.

"He's fighting Baby control" Reyoto said.

"He can resist! What kind of creatures are these Saiyans!" Baby said.

"Get out of my body!" Trunks powering up to Super Saiyan and yelling.

"That's it Trunks don't give in you can do it!" Goku said.

Baby was then sent flying out as Trunks returned to his normal form.

"He did it" Goku said as Trunks began coughing and Frost patted his back.

"I wasn't strong enough! Taking over a Saiyan requires more power!" Baby said.

"Come on guys lets finish the job!" Goku said.

Baby then created a flash to blind them as he made an escape. "Baby getting away!" Giru said.

"We have to finish him now!" Goku yelled.

IIIIII

They followed Baby to an airport where they lost his kai trial. "He must have taken over one of these people" Reyoto said.

"Grandpa?" Pan said.

"He can be in any one of them couldn't he?" Trunks said.

"Yeah we lost him let's get back to the ship we'll never find him here" Goku said.

"Oh great now we have to wait for that thing to show up again that never good" Naomi said as they made their way back to their ship.

IIIII

"I can't stand the thought that someone had that sick creature in their body right now" Trunks said.

"That is so nasty! He can be in anyone who knows who he'll pick next!" Pan said making a disgusted look.

"Yeah I can't even imagine what it's like to have that ugly thing in your body! Ewww" Naomi said.

"I have a hunch that it will be someone small and helpless like Giru" Pan said.

"Not me, not me! Giru, Giru!" Giru panicked as Pan and the others laughed.

"What's he after there a whole universe he can pray on so why did he lure us with the dragon ball?" Trunks asked,

"I just assumed it was because he wanted to steal our three dragon balls what else could it be? He did seem a little obsessed with Saiyan power maybe it was our bodies that he really wanted, what do you think grandpa?" Pan asked.

"Who me? Well I think I need something to eat" Goku said as Trunks Pan and the others fell over from their seats.

"Don't answer this but do you ever think about anything other than food?" Pan asked.

"Huh? Yes of course I do! But not when I'm this hungry!" he said as they all fell over again.

"That is it! I'll end his hunger get over here Goku!" Reyoto yelled.

"Oh boy Goku done it this time" Naomi said.

"Don't you run away from me! Come back here and feel my wrath you little runt!"

IIIIII

"It's time" Broly said standing next to Baby Vegeta.

"Yes once those fools arrive everything will fall into place" Baby said.

"Remember Baby once the wish is made make sure you keep those fools busy long enough for the others to collect the dragon balls" Broly said.

"But they'll turn to stone like you said" Baby said.

"This is why I need out heroes stronger Baby, the Black Star Balls as it turns out are much stronger than the Silver Star ones which means they need twice the amount of energy to purify them that fool Trunks will only send in the seven Saiyans to help out with the next fight but you must make sure that they all turn into Golden great apes this will jump start their powers and force them over a few levels" Broly said.

"You want them to do what Vegeta did?" Baby asked.

"Yes if that Gotenks was able to skip one to three and Vegeta two to four then having seven level one Saiyans skip level one right into four or possibly three is good enough for me" Broly said.

"What if it fails?" Baby asked.

"Then I will have to resort to plan B Baby" Broly said.


	10. Battle on Planet Tuffle

Love all the reviews guys so please keep them up and sorry this took so long but Baby just wouldn't die!

Battle on Planet Tuffle

The seven Saiyans found themselves in a stange city as Saiya hid them behind a corner as they saw Pan.

"Take this mom it will turn you back to normal" Pan said "Please mom" Pan said as Videl growled and slapped Pan as anger took over the Saiyans.

"What the hell! Why would she do that!" May asked.

"It's because she under Baby control remember almost everyone here a Tuffle now" Saiya said.

"Mom it's me it's Pan, don't you remember me?" Pan asked.

"Of course I remember you, daughter" Videl said.

"I'm glad your hear Pan, your mother and I have been worried about you" Gohan said standing behind Pan.

"Daddy!" Pan said hugging Gohan.

"Pan it's okay as soon as you join us your pain will go away" Gohan said.

"Please don't let them do this to us dad, fight, fight! You can do it!" Pan said.

"Pan that's enough! We're quite happy with this new arrangement as you will be" Videl said.

"We have no use for her, kill the brat!" Baby yelled.

"Sir" Videl and Gohan said.

"Dad don't do it! Please daddy" Pan said as started to back away as Gohan grabbed Pan neck

"Daddy stop! You hurting me" Pan said "you're not my daddy, he'd never do this!" Pan said.

"Die!" Gohan said.

"Leave her alone!" Kento yelled kicking Gohan away while Serena kicked Videl.

Uub then caught Pan as all the Saiyan heroes made their moves.

"Hmm?" Baby said.

"Your conflict is with me now!" Uub said.

"And us! No one mess with our friends and gets away with it!" Kento said.

"That's Uub and the seven Saiyan brats" Goten said.

"Pan are you alright?" Serena asked as Pan coughed.

"Well it appears there is yet more worthless beings I failed to infect" Baby said.

"Uub? Is it really you?" Pan said.

"When this creature came to earth everything started to go bad so I traveled as deep into the mountains as I could to find a secret place to train" Uub said.

"I had to so I could help you guys out when you needed, when I felt Goku sprit disappear I knew something terrible had happened so I came back, where is Goku?" Uub asked.

"Where Goku Pan?" Reyoto asked.

"I don't know how to say" Pan said.

"Say what Pan?" Uub asked.

"He's dead and you behind it aren't you Baby!" Zang yelled as Baby laughed.

"I the honorable Baby sent that pathetic Saiyan to the next world with my own hands!" Baby said.

"What!" Uub said.

"You bastard!" Naomi yelled.

"I understood them to be the mightiest Saiyans in the galaxies but he died the most pitiful deaths, the poor weakling could barely stand to put up a fight!" Baby said.

"Not Goku" Uub said having a flash back of memories with his training with Goku, all the way to the last day where Goku and Uub fought and Uub graduated.

Uub growled with anger "he was my mentor and my friend, he thought me what he knew so one day I could use it to make things right, and I will!" Uub yelled powering up and took off towards Baby.

"Uub you can't go! That guy absorbed the powers of everyone he's come in contact with he's going to kill you!" Pan yelled about to take off as Hercule stopped.

"Pan no!" Hercule said.

"Let go!" Pan yelled.

"Calm down Pan!" Hercule said.

"How the hell can I calm down at a time like this!" Pan yelled.

"Relax Pan it's us" Videl said Saiya stood in front of them and pushed Pan and Herclue behind him his friends stood next to him as Gohan and Videl stood in front of them.

"Now honey you know it won't take long for Baby to get rid of Uub right?" Gohan said.

"Listen to your parents, now if you behave like a good girl we'll ask the honorable Baby to save you my dear" Videl said.

"Yes so why don't you use your good manners and come with us to see Baby right now" Gohan said.

"Mama Papa?" Pan said with tears.

"Bull shit! Pan don't listen to any of this! They're not your parents anymore! The Gohan we knew was a kind hearted person he would never strike his own child or take orders from a parasite! You two take one more step and I'll blast you to hell!" Reyoto growled.

Uub was charging at Baby as Goten and Trunks stood by his sides, "I give them points for being persistence's but these constant heroics are getting boring!" Baby said flying down as him and Uub collided fist as Uub tried to kick him but Baby blocked then sent blasts at him that Uub dodged.

"So Uub I hear that Goku was your mentor!" Baby said shooting blasts at Uub, "is hiding in the sky the only thing he thought you! He was so easy I can easily beat the student! He can't save you now!" he said forming a purple Destructo Disk over his head.

"Here it goes!" Uub yelled sending a blue kai blast at Baby and hit him dead on and sent him flying into a wall.

"Baby!" Gohan yelled flying up to him.

"Papa!" Pan yelled.

"I will avenge my friends deaths and you can't stop me!" Uub yelled charging at Baby as Goten, Gohan, and Trunks blocked his path.

"Honorable Baby are you are you okay? What happen? Trunks asked.

"Were here, your safe sir" Gohan said.

"Just what are you three doing up here!" Baby said.

"Huh?" the three said.

"We saw you were in trouble so we came to help" Gohan said.

"You incompetent! You think I can't win! I own this fight!" Baby yelled.

"Our deepest apologies sir" Gohan said as Baby pulled himself from the wall.

"I'm testing Uub strength you morons! He may be stronger then all of you combined! Which proves something I've been thinking about! You four are useless to me now!" he said forming a kai ball and blasted Gohan, Goten and Trunks.

"He's starting to kill his own creations! This guy a maniac!" Uub said.

"No papa! Papa!" Pan cried.

"Gohan!" Kento yelled.

Baby then grabbed Uub face and slammed him into the ground then kicked him as Uub flew towards a hall and jumped off it and charged right back at Baby and head-butted his gut then kicked his head as Baby tried to hit him and Uub dodged as their battle went airborne.

"That's an impressive fighting style you got there, better than your teacher I think but you're nowhere near able to beat me, what you fail to realize is that every minute we fight I learned a lifetime of techniques from your Saiyan commands!" Baby said forming two kai balls and made another attack that he used on the four Saiyans and blasted it towards Uub how collided it with him own kai blast as both blast fought to overpower another as Baby laughed.

"All of your fighting strategies has Goku stink on them and considering what I did to him what do you think you can do?" Baby said.

Baby attack then went right through Uub attack as Uub nearly missed it and got his arm caught in the blast and fell down.

"So that was his limit I was foolish to have high expectations" Baby said.

Uub fell to the ground as Hercule held Pan back, "no Uub!" Pan said as she flew towards him with Hercule hanging on.

"Uub wake up" Pan said.

"Come on Uub snap out of it" May said.

"Your our last hope, come on" Pan said shaking him as they looked up at Baby.

"First he takes away our family and now this!" Pan yelled as she took to the air.

"I can't put up with this freak anymore!" Pan yelled.

"Pan no!" Kento yelled powering as Pan began punching and kicking Baby and they saw she was not even hurting him.

"You monster! You mechanical freak of science! No body messes with our families and gets away with it!" Pan yelled as she hit him with kai blasts as he punched her aside as Buu caught Pan.

"That it! You like to pick on a little kid well then fine try us now Baby!" Kento said as him and the other stood together as Uub groaned and began to get off the ground.

"That looks like it really hurt, don't worry I'll put a stop to that" Baby said.

"Uub move it!" Reyoto said as Baby held his arms up and powered up and began forming another death ball like the one he used on Goku.

"We need to get Pan out of here!" Serena yelled as they flew to the air and flew out of the city and caught up with Buu, Hercule and Pan.

"You have any idea what going on down there?" Hercule asked.

"All the people are sending their energy into Baby just like he did when he beat Goku" Buu said as they landed far away from the city.

"But why would they are they crazy?" Hercule asked as Buu hand Pan to him.

"Things will be safe for you very soon" Buu said.

"What do you mean Buu? What are you talking about?" May asked.

"Mr. Satan Buu always like you" Buu said.

"What?" Hercule said.

"Mr. Satan attacked the evil mean guy when he shoot the little puppy, a good thing to do, Mr. Satan will always be my close friend" Buu said.

"And you my best friend Buu but what exactly are you talking about?" Hercule asked.

"You very close friend but Uub, Buu think a lot about Uub too" Buu said.

"Buu can only think of Uub alone and fighting we be friend forever, Buu will never forget" Buu said.

"Goodbye Buu" Serena said kissing his cheek as Buu flew into the air.

"Buu no Buu!" Hercule yelled.

"Ah Goku would be so disappointed I stand over you holding your death in my hands and all you can do is look scared, I thought you'd be a more gifted fighter someone to try my new Saiyans skills out on again I overestimated your kinds abilities to hold their own, so here it must come to an end the cleansing of the Tuffle people is finally a reality say good night!" Baby said throwing the death ball towards Uub as Buu flew in the way and sucked in the kai ball and made it shrunk and he expanded ad he burped and exploded in a gold smoke as Baby flew out of the smoke.

"Ha just like Goku, nothing left but ashes" Baby said as Bulma flew next to him in a car and stood up and bowed.

"Honorable Baby the preparations have been completed and we are ready to move the operation to the next stage we humbly wait for your orders" Bulma said.

"Good lets go the Master plans must be fulfilled" Baby said getting into the car and Bulma flew them away.

In the gold smoke a pink ball had Uub safely sealed, "someone save me but who was it?" Uub said struggling to move.

"Uub, Uub" Buu voice said.

"Who are you? Did you bring me to this place?" Uub asked as balls of small light rained down in the pink room Uub was in as Buu image appeared.

"I am Buu" he said.

"Are you..I don't know what it is but I have a feeling we meet before, I have memoires of you" Uub said.

"Lon ago Buu and Uub were one of the same this Majin Buu brought all his energies together and a good Buu was created, it was you Uub born of the good inside" Buu said.

"You and I are the same being, really?" Uub asked.

"That's right time now for Buu and Uub to be one again, Buu power plus Uub power" Buu said fading away as all the pink blobs on the floor below Uub glowed and began jumping onto his skin and clothes as the fused with him as Buu and Uub became one and Majuub jumped out of the gold smoke much stronger and wearing a black vest and white baggy pants.

"What? What happened?" Majuub asked looking at his new appearance.

"Buu and Uub have become the same" Buu said in Uub head.

"I feel stronger than I ever thought I'd be" Majuub said powering up, "thanks Buu I owe you one now lets go see Baby!"

IIII

"Look at them cheer that thing it's disgusting!" Kento said as him and the others watched people cheered as Bulma drove Baby down a road and cheered the creature name as Baby sensed Majuub as he came and Baby jumped from the car and into the air as they floated away from each other in the air.

"Your alive, what luck" Baby said.

"Luck had nothing to do with it monster and you won't be rid of me until your dead!" Majuub said.

"He changed" Reyoto said.

"Uub and Buu fused together" Zang said.

"I hope he can handle him because all of us know we don't stand a chance against Baby the way he is now" May said.

"We must have faith friends and hope for the best" Saiya said as they watched the faceoff between Baby and Majuub, "that probably isn't the best place to stand" Baby said as the people below moved away as Majuub began powering with pink electricity forming on his body as his muscles grew twice their size.

"It looks like he actually gathering enough strength to fight me at least now I can have more fun with him!" Baby said flying towards Majuub as the boy glowed pink and yelled out when he was surrounded by a pink tornado of energy making him get stronger as Baby stopped flying towards him.

Majuub pink energy turned blue as Baby watched, "what is that fool doing!" Baby said as Majuub began forming a kai ball and began blasting a series of kai blasts at Baby as he dodged as he teleported out of the way and Majuub appeared in front of him and began punching and kicking at him as Baby blocked.

"Buu and I have combined powers and we're going to take you down!" Majuub said.

"Good luck!" Baby said as Majuub kicked him down towards the ground as he stopped himself from hitting it.

"I hope you like chocolate Baby!" Majuub said sending a candy ray at Baby as Baby moved and the ray hit all the people below and turned them into chocolate.

"Hey don't worry down there I'll turn you all back into yourselves after I take care of..." Majuub said looking up to see Baby appear.

"You certainly have very interesting techniques" Baby said.

"Yeah well there's more where that came from try this on for size!" Majuub said sending several gold kai blasts at Baby who dodged them all.

"Ha, I've seen these moves before!" Baby said as he turned to see all the blasts he dodged come back around and at him as he dodged as they formed a tornado over Majuub head.

"Let see him escape from this!" Majuub said as a blue blast came from the tornado and at Baby as he held it back.

"Imbeciles! Did he think I would fall for his chocolate trick again!" Baby said as him and Majuub pushed back each other kai blasts.

"This is the end! The end of your ruin Baby!" Majuub yelled.

"No it's not!" Baby yelled as a large pink light grew.

"I wonder where Goku is?" Naomi asked.

"If I remember correctly he's getting his tail yanked out by the Old Kai" Serena said as they watched Majuub and Baby continued to hold back each other kai blasts, "time for bed little boy!" Baby said laughing as his muscles began to grow as his power got stronger as he began pushing back Majuub kai blast as he got hit by his own candy ray and Goku returned with Kibito Kai.

"Where's Uub do you see him?" Goku asked.

"Goku where the hell have you been!" Kento yelled flying in with the others towards him.

"Where Uub?" Goku asked.

"He's right over there!" Kibito Kai said as they watch Majuub turn into chocolate as their jaws dropped as he fell and hit the ground as Baby landed in front of the candy.

"It's my lucky day looks like I won a prize for this fight" Baby said picking up the candy and eat it.

"Kibito Kai it looks like we got here too late, Baby already chewing him up" Goku said.

"Disgusting abomination of science! I want to rip his heart out and blast him to hell!" Reyoto growled.

"Goku and the seven chosen" Baby said with his mouth full, "so still alive."

"Wait how did he know that?" Saiya asked.

"You bet I am and I'm going to keep coming back until I get rid of you for good!" Goku said.

"Well aren't you quite the trooper" he said still chewing then swallowed, "go ahead and keep wasting your time I am really enjoying kicking you around my planet."

"Not this time Baby! I made a few changes since our last fight!" Goku said.

"There's is nothing you can do to hold off my victory" Baby said.

"Yeah well check out my new tail!" Goku said as the seven heroes noticed the tail.

"Hmmm?" Baby said noticing Goku tail "your new tail?" he said laughing, "what's next you'll start throwing your poo!"

"Oh this guy pissing me off!" Zang growled.

"Oh no you'll like this one!" Goku said as he yelled and powered up to Super Saiyan, then level 2 then went on to level 3 crushing the rock the stood on.

"Let's get this party started!" Goku said as he charged at Baby and began throwing punches and kicks as Baby blocked as a light glowed and he was hit by an explosion and Goku flew into a large rock.

"Ow ouch! Now that hurt" Goku said.

"Shouldn't he be stronger or something?" Kento asked.

"What just happened? I thought I had control of him" Goku said.

"Your tails make you easy to hunt like any other animal" Baby said.

"Hey our tails make us the kind of fighters that you'll never be!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah so make one more tail or monkey joke and I'll go over there and beat your face in!" Reyoto yelled as Goku charged at him again and began another round of punching and kicking at Baby as he blocked.

With another hit another gold light glowed and Goku jumped back from the light Baby was in.

"Does it hurt?" Goku said as the light died down and Baby emerged unharmed, "crap!"

"You haven't even gotten stronger at all have you?" Baby said.

"But I don't understand" Goku said.

"Morons one would think it was obvious but you idiots don't seem to comprehend what's happening" the tall hooded man from before said appearing next to Baby.

"You!" Kento growled.

"What are you talking about! My strength should have skyrocketed with how long my tail is" Goku said.

"And it obvious hadn't worked" Baby said.

"Your tails doesn't give power like that by choice moron there has to be a certain element to make you reach your true powers but I guess morons like you can't figure that one out" he said.

"We'll see about that!" Goku said as he charged at Baby and the man as Baby sidestepped out of the way and caught Goku tail.

"The idiot forgot to wrap his tail around his waist" Reyoto muttered.

"Oh this is bad" Kento said.

"Hey let go of me!" Goku yelled.

"It's time for me to remove that tail permanently" Baby said pulling Goku into the air by his tail.

"Oh no I can't stop him! Old Kai what's happening to me!" Goku yelled.

"I wish I knew" Old Kai said.

"We do, Goku you idiot did you forget already! Ours tail is our weakness! If someone gets ahold of it your weak!" Kento yelled as Baby spun Goku around by his tail.

"It's time for you to die Saiyans!" Baby said as he threw Goku down towards the ground sending him sliding across the earth and crash into a mountain.

"Goku!" Kento yelled as him and the others flew to Goku location and found Goku powered down to his normal state.

"Come on Goku get up off your ass!" Reyoto said rolling him over on his back as he groaned.

"This is not what I had planned" Goku groaned.

"Yeah we know that much" Zang said as they saw Goku eyes glazed over and looking at something as his tail twitch as Saiya waved his hand in front of Goku eyes and saw him not respond.

"What the hell are you looking at baka?" Reyoto asked as he looked up and gasped as he saw the earth was directly in place as a full moon and felt his heart beat hard and his tail twitch.

"Reyoto don't look at it!" Kento said as he moved Reyoto gaze as they saw Goku eyes turned red as his chest beat heard with every heart beat as it started to increase faster and faster as his muscles grew as they began quickly began to back away as Goku beagan growling and began growing fangs as Goku shirt ripped off with their rising powers as the earth around them shattered with his rising powers.

"No it can't be!" Baby yelled as Goku began growing a snout and fur as the earth moved and crumbled then in a flash of gold a massive great ape emerged as his fur turned gold as he growled.

"Damn I was hopping for eight but I guess we'll have to resort to plan B, Baby you know what to do" Broly said disappearing.

When the rocks stopped falling the great ape roared as the Saiyans below floated as far away as they could get as Goku powered up again and Baby looked at the great ape.

Great Ape Goku then began smashing the city as the seven Saiyans could only watch, "now feel the wrath of a Tuffle reborn in a Saiyan body! Your time as the dominant species is over!" Baby yelled forming another death ball.

Goku stopped destroying the city and looked at Baby as Goku threw a rock at him and Baby dodged as Goku tried to smash him and Baby flew away as Goku smacked him threw several broken buildings as he began roaring and beating on his chests.

"He's out of control!" Kento yelled.

"Trunks what should we do? Baby knows about this time which mean he could find a way past his gold ape form?" May asked the base from her watch.

"I don't know I can't risk having any of you turn into apes but maybe someone I know can help who in control of his ape form" Trunks said.

"Oh you can't be serious Trunks" Zang said as they knew who Trunks was talking about.

"He's serious" Bardock said from behind them.

"How the hell can you be in full control of your great ape form while we can't?" Kento asked.

"Simple I've used it more times in my life time and can control my actions if Baby or Master tries anything funny I will transform to even the odds but for now we watch and wait" Bardock said.

IIIIII

Pan and the others were racing towards a good view of what was causing the shakings and amount of powers as Pan stopped flying when they sensed a very high power levels.

"What is it can you see what's going on?" Hercule asked.

"No I just got a real strange feeling" Pan said.

"What so strange about it?" Hercule asked.

"Not sure it feels like something not right with grandpa" Pan said.

"He'll be okay" Hercule said as Pan took off to the city.

IIIIII

Baby was inside a building up against a wall after Reyoto smack as he grunted, "that's how they were defeated! But while they played the same so trick we developed more advanced genetic engineering!" he said pulling himself out of the wall, "I'll be wearing a gorilla coat and a pair of matching slippers by the end of the day!"

Goku was walking through the city looking for Baby as he found the building he was in and jumped onto it as Goku looked into the hole Baby made when he crashed into it and saw a Baby inside.

Goku punched his fist threw and made a large hole as he looked in and Baby kai blasted Goku and Goku fell back grabbed the edge and climbed back to his spot and roared as he began smashing the building as Baby flew out and he watched him as Baby kai blasted at Goku as he fell off and the building collapsed in a large cloud of smoke with purple kai blast getting shot into the smoke.

"You'll need a lot more then those brute force monkey tactics if you want to beat me boys!" Baby said laughing when the smoke cleared and saw monkey arms and legs under the destroyed building as he stopped when Goku emerged and blew fire at him as the fire chased Baby into a drainage pipe as he flew out of the ground and right to Goku as the ape smacked him into the ground and the ape roared.

IIII

"Grandpa energy is coming from over there" Pan said pointing to very large gorilla that was beating on its chest and doing a monkey dance.

"That big gorilla didn't eat him did it?" Hercule asked.

"Nope, Pan this is why there is no full moon on Earth anymore, because if there was you'd turn into that if you had your tail, right now Goku has become a great ape" Kento said as him and the others floated down next to her.

"But why haven't you guys changed?" Pan asked.

"Because were avoiding looking at the Earth, that is the full moon for us right now and we can't look at it" Naomi said.

"But I thought grandpa Goku can't transform into that anymore" Pan said.

"He regrew his tail" Zang said.

IIIIII

Underground Baby got himself off a metal pipe as Baby controlled people ran away from the collapsing floor to get to safety in the underground tunnel.

"If he keeps up we'll all be killed!" Bulla said.

"Don't worry Baby will save us all!" Chichi said as Goku first came down as Baby dodged as Goku began punching into the ground.

"He's going to kill those people!" May yelled as Pan flew toward flying rocks and busted them before they could hit some of the Truffle people.

"Look" Chichi said as great ape Goku approached Pan.

"Get out of here! Hurry!" Pan yelled as Goku roared and the people did as told.

"Grandpa you have to stop right now before you kill everyone on the planet!" Pan yelled as the ape growled.

"Come on grandpa it's me, Pan were family" Pan said.

"Pan move it that freak is going to tear you apart and eat you for breakfast!" Hercule yelled.

"He is not freaks! He's my grandpa! He just need to remember" Pan yelled as the ape blew fire at her as Pan flew out of the flames way as Goku jumped down to some rocks and Goku foot fell through the ground as they saw steam as they jumped out of the way as lava began shooting out.

Goku began destroying mountain and throwing large rocks into volcanos and forcing them to erupt as more erupted and the ape began beating on his chests and roared.

Pan and the others followed the apes to a lake as they saw the earth reflection and looked up at it in the sky as Goku eyes flashed gold.

"Something about the earth caught their attention" Pan said.

"Well we can't look so do explain" Naomi said as Goku began climbing a mountain.

"We got to see what he's up to" Pan said.

"Be careful Pan" Serena said as Pan flew up to follow the ape.

Goku jumped from mountain to mountain as he reach the highest point as they both reached out trying to grab the earth as his eyes flashed gold again as Pan and the others hid behind rocks watching the ape try and reach for their home.

"Grandpa" Pan said as the ape eyes glowed gold again.

"You miss your home we know we do too but this isn't helping" Pan said as the ape pounded on feet and beat on his chest as he roared as Pan flew toward Goku face as the ape stopped.

"Grandpa, do you remember me? I'm your granddaughter Pan."

"You came here to fight Baby so we can all go home, please hear me" Pan said as the ape growled and Pan got swatted away.

"Pan!" Kento yelled.

"Ow!" Pan groaned as he back pack flew open and a red gi fell out.

"You okay Pan?" Serena asked as they saw Pan hug the gi having memories of wearing it the day Goku and left to train Uub.

"I hope this helps" Pan said flying back towards Goku with gi in hand.

"Look at me! Do you remember this?" Pan asked holding out her gi "this is the first outfit you gave me when I showed up at the world martial arts tournament see?"

"This is my most precious possessions" Pan said.

"You have to try and remember grandpa" Pan said as the ape blew her away this time as a photo flew out of Pan gi as the ape caught it and looked at the picture in his large hands.

"It's useless I guess his heart turned into an animal with the rest of him" Pan said as she felt someone touch her sholder and looked up to see a hooded man.

"Look again Pan" Bardock said as she saw Goku looking at the picture of the whole Z-Gang on the beach and Goku holding the three year old Pan as Goku eyes slowly widen.

"That's when we all went to the beach" Pan said looking at the picture "I was just a baby."

IIIII  
The sounds of the waves hitting the beach the laughter of all their friends and families, "it's days like this make all of the hard times we been threw worth it" Chichi said.

"Well I have to admit I do miss all of the fighting but here I get to be with you guys" Goku said.

IIIIII

"Grandpa you can't forget your family were not going to let you" Pan said as the ape looked at Pan then Kento.

"Goku you cannot forget family, never! Please remember uncle! She your granddaughter Goku! I would give anything to have my family back and I will not let you forget pan!" Kento said catching himself crying as he tried to stop the tears and Pan let them spill from her face.

Goku caught one of Pan tears with one of his large fingers then Kento as he licked the tears from his fingers the ape then looked from the picture to the Kento and Pan as he had his own flash backs.

IIIIII

"Look at me grandpa!" Pan said running to the water with her floats.

"Don't go too far Pan" Goku said as the waved knocked her over and Pan cried, "aw what's wrong you're not scared of those little waves are you?"

"No the water taste terrible like salt!" Baby Pan said.

"Of course it does not everyone that goes into the water gets out to use the bathroom you know" Goku said as they both laughed.

IIIIIII

"Do you remember?" Pan asked as ape Goku moved her away from his view of the earth as he growled and glowed with a gold aura as he reached out for earth and blue electricity formed around him as he began roaring.

"What happening?" Pan asked as the ape shrunken turning from ape to man, roaring to yelling as Goku and turned into Super Saiyan 4.

Goku wore yellow pants with blue belt and sweat bands and had red fur covering his body and hair going to his shoulders and was in his adult form still powering and yelling.

"He changed again" Pan said as the mountain Goku stood on crumbled as from the dust Super Saiyan 4 Goku emerged silent and had gold eyes with red eye shadows with a red tail swishing behind him and had this darker look on his face.

"Hey what is going on? They look completely different again" Pan said.

"Wow so this is Super Saiyan 4" Zang said as they flew down and landed a few feet away from the newly transformed Saiyan.

"Grandpa we need to know, are you still on our side the good side?" Pan asked as Goku looked down at the kids as Goku chuckled and smiled.

"Wow we need to transform next that is the coolest form I've ever seen!" Kento said.

IIIII

The heroes lead Goku to the ruined city to meet up with Hercule as Goku took in the new destroyed city and realized he did all this.

"Did I do all this?" Goku asked in his normal adult voice.

"What! Don't you remember what happened! You turned into a giant gorilla and started smashing everything around you even me!" Pan said crossing her arms.

"Let's just be thankful that I didn't have to step in because I would have knocked that baby back into the stone age! However I did notice that good old Goku have gotten much stronger" Hercule said.

"Oh shut up! Do you know how much I want to hit you!" Reyoto yelled as Goku walked forward.

"But grandpa do you think you'll ever get back to your normal self?" Pan asked as Goku stopped by a mirror and turned to take in his new looks as the glass shattered.

"Well Pan this body and it's amazing powers are necessary right now, it's the only way to defeat Baby" Goku said.

"With Goku helping me fight Baby he'll be a big pile of mush when we get through!" Hercule said as Reyoto punched the man towards the ground.

"Ow! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Hercule yelled rolling on the floor.

"You had that coming" Zang said as Pan and the others gave Hercule an annoyed look.

"That's right grandpa it's time you taught Baby that he can't mess with our family and get away with it!" Pan said.

"Then that what I'll do, I know where Baby hiding right now and if everything goes smoothly Earth and all her people we'll be back to normal by the end of the day" Goku said.

"Mr. Satan you'll take care of Pan" Goku said.

"Uh of course, yeah no problem" Hercule said as Goku took off into the air.

"I sense him nearby" Goku said as the floated in the air as he charged with gold electricity and charged towards Baby location making building fall over as he flew by and headed towards a tower in the center of the city.

"Guys another great ape was seen and you won't believe who it was!" Bulma yelled from their watches.

"Who?" Kento asked.

"It was Broly! The Master controlling Broly now!" she yelled.

"Oh my god that day Master kidnaped us he didn't kill Broly he was taking a new body!" Serena yelled.

"Goku going to get ambushed by great ape Broly and Baby!" Zang yelled.

"I'll handle this don't follow me!" Bardock yelled taking to the air after Goku.

IIIIII

"Well thanks to you Baby this new form will work very fine with me" Broly said pulling his hood up before anyone could see his new form.

"I hope this plan works Broly because the last thing I need is for that monkey to win again!" Baby said.

"Relax Bulma almost done with that machine so you'll transform and we'll crush Goku with our own hands!" Broly said as a hold got busted in the wall.

"I found you Baby" Goku said.

"Ha was the gorilla too much power for you to control?" Baby said.

"Yeah this is just another costume change for the weakling Saiyans" Goku said as his hair moved and blue electricity formed on parts of his bodies as the computer broke and Bulma screamed and ran.

"Bulma!" Goku yelled making her stop.

"Don't call me, and don't act like you know me Saiyan! You are my enemies and nothing more and very soon your death will be at hand!" Bulma said.

"Bulma" Goku said.

"Baby we'll never forgive you for this!" Goku said.

"You fool! I wouldn't be caught dead asking for your forgiveness Saiyan!" Baby yelled.

"Enough of this squabble Baby! Kakarot I believe you remember me correct?" Broly said.

"You're the Master but that voice only one person has that voice isn't that right Broly?" Goku said as Broly threw off the hood as Goku eyes widen at a black furred Broly with black hair with a white outlines and had red eyes with black eye shadow.

"Impossible!" Goku said as he flew back out when Baby charged at him and began dodging Baby attacks then his kai blasts then Goku punch Baby hard in the face as the kai blasts they dodged hit him in the back as Baby kneed him as Goku sent Baby into the air as Goku I.T. in front of him and slammed him back down as Baby hit him with a wind kai

Goku ended up getting punched and as Goku just laughed "stop laughing!" Baby yelled.

Broly then punched Goku hard in the gut making Goku cough blood and he punched him to the ground below.

"What wrong Saiyan can't handle you own kind?" Baby asked.

"Damn! This is not good!" Goku said whipping blood from his lip.

'Kakarot!' Goku heard someone yell in his head as Broly turned and got smacked to the ground by a great ape in Saiyan armor.

"What!" Baby said.

'Kakarot I'll handle Broly finish Baby now!' Bardock yelled.

"It's funny Baby Broly punches hurt but yours only tickled like a tiny feather" Goku said.

"How dare you say that!" Baby yelled slamming Goku towards the ground below as he crashed into an old building as he stood up from the rubble and looked up to Baby, "you will learn respect!" he yelled forming a black death ball over his head and threw it down at Goku as the building rubble behind him blew away.

IIIII

"You meddling fool what do you think you're doing!" Broly yelled.

'Protecting my family I will not allow you to harm Kakarot or any of my students!' Bardock yelled threw thoughts.

"Is it always about family and friends with you people?" Broly asked.

'At least we have them! You don't have any because you're too clouded by evil to realize there is more to life then fighting! I learned that the hard way and will keep fighting until I know they're safe from people like you!' Bardock yelled.

"Funny that's the same lame ass line your son used when he wished to hide the seven away then I ended his life but because of that I let Kakarot grow stronger but so have I!" Broly said.

IIII

The death ball landed on Goku and exploded as Baby waited for the smoke the clear then laughed, "I got him!" he said then gasped when he saw Goku standing on a narrow edges in the center of the crater he made.

"That's impossible! That attack should have reduced you to ashes but it absolutely did nothing!" Baby yelled.

"Baby you can never defeat me" Goku said.

"No!" Baby yelled.

"My powers have far surpassed yours Tuffle and you know it" Goku said.

"Die Saiyan! Die, die, die!" Baby yelled sending kai blasts at him as he missed every shot.

"Listen Baby I cannot allow you to get away with the problems you caused to innocent people" Goku said as Baby blasted the rocky steps and he floated in the air.

"You've gone too far and now you got to deal with me" Goku said as he charged with gold energy and he charged at Baby punched Baby in the gut then held his hands to his face.

Goku hit Baby with a single blasts that sent Baby flying back with a gold light as he started bleeding and Goku began punching Baby and began beating on Baby and sent him flying down towards the ground and crash into some buildings.

Goku flew down and landed away from Baby who stood up from the rubble and began walking towards him and Baby laughed.

"It's fitting for a muriatic Saiyans that your ignorance is showing again, who do you think you're fighting here it's certainly not your enemy it's your friend Vegeta body you can keep attacking Saiyan but all you do is be killing your friend" Baby said.

"That funny I fought Vegeta and this is nowhere near his breaking point" Goku said.

"So you understand his limits, that's perfect we'll just push this fight along until we reach that breaking point" Baby said.

"You act like you know the Saiyans inside and out but the truth is that your knowledge is dangerously lacking" Goku said.

"What you don't realize is that the longer a Saiyan continue to fight the stronger he becomes" Goku said.

"Ha your warrior race it's sickening" Baby said.

"You have no room to talk have you looked in the mirror lately" Goku said as Baby growled and sent a kai blast at him as Goku smacked it into the air as shock hit Baby as the kai ball hit a nearby building.

"I'm sick of playing games with you Baby!" Goku said hitting Baby with a kai push as he flew back and jumped into the air.

"This can't be the limit of my power!" Baby yelled.

"Lord Baby pull yourself together!" Bulma yelled in his head.

"Bulma?" Baby said.

"You can't allow those Saiyans to defeat you, not now! We almost completed your plans for galactic development, were just weeks away from turning the entire galaxy into Tuffles plus I solved your gorilla problem, I focused a way to focus the bluest waves" Bulma said.

"It'a about time I see some results!" Baby said.

"Look over towards our tower my lord" Bulma said as Baby looked as satellites came out, "this is the blutz wave amplifier."

"Blutz wave what?" Baby said.

"That's right the moon blutz waves reflected off the earth and increased one thousand percent and transfer to you is activated, that will give us the power needed to increase your strength a level passed the Saiyans without wait for a tail to grow" Bulma said.

"That's fine but will I be able to control my own actions under that power? I don't want to demolish my own planet I just want to kill the Saiyans" Baby said.

"Heads up Baby!" Goku said as Baby looked up to see Goku charging for a kai blast.

"Ka-Me-He-Me"

"Right now!" Bulma said pointing the satellites at Baby.

"Yes do it!" Baby yelled as the lights hit him and he began yelling.

"What's he doing?" Goku asked as Baby began transforming into a great ape while behind them Zato was turning into one as well, "oh man!" Goku said as gold great ape Baby wore a vest wore boots and gloves and had funky hair and he roared and beat on his chest as he began smashing the city.

"Oh no not another giant monkey!" Pan yelled.

"Look like it just got worse look!" Serena said pointing to Bardock who got hit in the gut and thrown into the ground.

"Grandpa!" Kento yelled.

"Kento don't there nothing we can do!" Reyoto yelled trying to hold Bardock back.

"No! He's the only family I have left! He's going to kill him!" Kento yelled as they saw Broly form a death ball as they saw energy move around Kento.

Grandpa I'm coming!" Kento yelled tacking off.

"Kento don't!" Saiya yelled.

"Shit! What are we going to do now!" Zang yelled.

"I have an idea" Serena said.

"What?" May asked.

"Bardock a Super Saiyan but didn't turn into a gold great ape like Goku but what if we gave Kento every ounce of each of our power, we'd force Kento into this transformation but we can't allow Bardock to get killed" Serena said.

"I'll do it! For Kento!" Naomi said as the others nodded.

IIIII

"Say hello to your comrades in hell Bardock" Broly said.

'Screw you' Bardock said.

"So long" Broly said.

"Grandpa!" Kento yelled,

"What?" Broly said turning to get a kick to the face and sent flying into a building.

'No Kento run!' Bardock yelled.

"No! I'm tired of running! I will not sit back and let this bastard take another person from my life! I will defeat you Broly even if I die!" Kento yelled looking up at the earth.

'Kento no!' Bardock yelled as Kento heart beat began to increase as his tail unwrapped it's self from his waist.

IIIIIIII

"It's not safe here Pan, let's get out of here while we can" Hercule said as Baby shot a purple blast from his mouth and blew the city below at Goku as he didn't see Baby in the smoke as he jumped up behind him and smacked him into the ground.

Baby then began setting fire to the city, "ha he's losing control and the site of his objective" Goku said.

Great Ape Baby emerged from the fire towards Pan Serena and Hercule as he growled, "he's coming!" Pan said as he was about to breath fire as Pan and the others quickly moved out of the way and kai blasted him and saw no damage.

"What! I didn't even scratch him!" Pan said as Goku tapped on Baby shoulder as he turned and Goku punched him making the ape yell out in pain.

"Your fight with me I hope you have enough energy for a good one" Goku said as the ape grabbed at its snout as Goku kicked it sending it rolling through the city and off a cliff.

"Grandpa your squeezing to tight I can't breathe!" Pan yelled trying to loosen Hercule death grip on her as she felt his weight come off as she turned to see Goku flit him.

"You two held up pretty well" Goku said.

"Grandpa Goku!" Pan said hugging him.

"So what's going to happen to Baby he's gotten so big he can kill us all with a single attack!" Pan said.

"He might be big, but with my strength at this level I doubt he'll be able to do that much" Goku said.

"No kidding? I'm impressed" Hercule said.

"His power is pretty great but in the end his rage will be his downfall he could never understand how to control a Saiyans abilities the only way were ever going to put an end to is if we take Baby to another planet with the Instant Transmission technique" Goku said.

"But to do that you'll have to get really close to him, do you think you can?" Pan asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem I'm feeling confident" Goku said as he jumped off the edge.

"Make sure it's a planet where no one lives!" Pan yelled.

"Of course but we won't be so sure if the planet we arrive on will increaser his powers or something, that's it! We can take Baby to otherworld and Kibito Kai and Old Kai can figure out what we could do with him, they will love this plan!" Goku said.

IIIIII

"So the brat turn into a great ape but not a gold one?" Broly said seeing the brown great ape growling at him and shielding Bardock, "are you even control at this moment brat because if I remember correctly this is your first transformation?"

'Piss off!' Kento yelled as Broly eyes widen.

"What! How! You should be on a rampage!" Broly yelled as he saw six gold energies floating into Kento.

'Lets say I have a stronger will then most Broly! If you want to kill my grandpa then you will have to kill me too!' Kento yelled as his fur turned gold.

"So the brats are feeding you power? This screws up my plans since I need all of you of equal power so I better end this quick!" Broly said as shadow tentacles wrapped themselves around Reyoto and the others stopping them from feeding Kento any more power.

'I already got enough power to handle you Broly now lets go!' Kento roared.

"Alright brat let's see what your made off!" Broly said.

IIIIII

"Let's go!" Goku said as Baby blew flames at him as he dodged and tried to get him to hold still as Goku put his fingers to his forehead and concentrated.

"I can sense that Old Kai knows were coming" Goku said as Baby jumped into the air with a death ball over his head.

'Swirling Death Ball!' Baby yelled as Goku caught the ball and kicked it into the air as it exploded and the great ape began to laugh.

"How is it that he just spoke to us just now?" Goku asked.

'Saiyans never learn haven't you followed anything!' Baby said.

"But you're not moving your mouth" Goku said.

'So you can pay attention' Baby said.

"Baby wherever you are you better show yourself out fight not over!" Goku said.

'Please use what little brains you have' Baby said as the ape pointed to his head, 'Vegeta transformed into the gorilla, I did not I am the parasite I control him and I'm not limited to just his body I can use his feeble faded mind I so I can connect directly to yours' Baby said.

'Is that so!' Kento said from his battle as Goku saw the great ape fighting Broly.

"So if you're the puppet master then why did your gorilla go on a rampage and kill your Tuffle people" Goku said.

'Part of me did it for the fun the other part wanted to know what it felt like you Saiyans" Baby said.

"I would never knowingly harm the innocent, murderer!" Goku said as he charged at Baby and got swatted away into a mountain and crash somewhere in the city.

'I'm not such a bad puppet master am I?' Baby said.

"No but cockiness got you kill last time Baby" Broly said throwing Kento into a building.

Goku then charged at Baby as he punched him in the air.

'You're losing it, you're not so sure you can beat me anymore are you? You got doubt ruling your thoughts right now and it's become a reality to you that your life is almost over!' Baby said trying to slam him in the air as Goku dodged his swing.

"You over confidence will be your undoing!" Goku said.

'Prove me wrong!' Baby said as Goku began attacking sending waves of energy in all directions every time one of them made contact until Baby grabbed Goku with his ape hand.

'I could squeeze you until your bones shatter' Baby said.

"You always talk about what you could do why don't you give it a shot" Goku said as he glowed with gold aura as he broke free and Goku and grabbed Baby ape hand and threw him into the earth below.

'You shouldn't have been able to do that!' Baby yelled.

"And you shouldn't underestimate your opponents" Goku said as the ape growled and shout purple kai blasts at him as Goku dodged as Baby flew back into the sky and began blasting at him as Baby sent one blast that made a huge explosion.

"This looks bad, maybe I pushed a little too hard" Goku said dodging Baby blast as they hit parts of the city killing whatever got in its way.

"He's aiming for the people!" Goku said as he appeared in front of Baby, "why are you taking it out on them I'm right here" Goku said.

"So you know how much I hate you, you worthless slimes!" Baby yelled spotting Videl and Chichi as he smiled and pointed at them, "take a look at your family and I'll prove it to you!" he yelled shooting a kai blast at them.

"What you can't!" Goku said as he teleported down.

IIIIII

'Gah!' Kento cried out in pain as a punch to the gut sent him rolling through the city.

"We have to do something he's going to kill him!" Serena yelled trying to break free from the shadow tentacles like the others.

"Poru! Activate battle mode!" Saiya yelled as the robot jumped out of his bag.

"Battle mode activated!" Poru said turning red, "Poru Danger Wheel!" he said turning into a wheel as he began to cut through all the shadow tentacles as they broke free.

"Why hasn't Kento transform into a Super Saiyan 4 yet?" May asked.

"Because he's never transformed into level 2 if we keep feeding him power then maybe he'll be just as strong as a level 4 but this time lets send it all at once!" Reyoto said forming an energy ball in front of him as the other gathered around pointing their hands to the ball as it grew with their combined power as they all turned Super Saiyan as an explosion in the distances got their attention as they forced more energy to the ball.

IIII

"What was that?" Pan asked as she saw the explosion and Goku emerged with Videl and Chichi, "grandpa!"

"Mr. Satan can you take care of these two?" Goku asked.

"You got it Goku" Hercule said as they set them down as he heard Goku growl.

"I can't do this! I can't put up with this anymore!" Goku said as he flew back into the sky.

"Grandma, mama wake up, you have to wake up" Pan said.

"I think for our safety as well as theirs maybe they should stay like this at least for a little while until Goku knocks out that gorilla" Hercule said.

"Don't forget Kento! He's fight too!" Pan said.

From up above Goku looked at all the large craters Baby created and saw Kento fly back from a smack as he growled at Broly as he got back up to attack again as Goku turned to Baby.

"You're playing a dirty game here Baby" Goku said.

'No one ever presented a rulebook on taking over the galaxy but I'd say I'm doing quite well considering that I'm winning' Baby said laughing.

'Super Galick Gun!' Baby yelled turning around and pointed his blast at Earth.

"Not the earth!" Goku said.

'No!' Kenot said jumping onto Baby back.

'Get off me!' Baby yelled.

'Goku now! Hit him!' Kento yelled as Broly kicked Kenot off and Baby fired the blast.

"Kamehameha!" the blast went after Baby attack.

"It not going to make it!" Goku said.

Within seconds Baby attack hit Earth but not destroy it as it only destroyed where it hit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Goku said as Baby laughed.

'What am I doing? Anything I can to see that horrified confused looks on your faces' Baby said.

"It's not about us it's about the people of Earth they may be your followers but it's our job to save them from their leader" Goku said as he held a kai blast in his hands and went into his super kai blasts posse, "now laugh at this!"

"Kamehameha!" the super attacks hit Baby as a blue light grew bigger in the sky then explode as a bright white light began to engulf the planet.

'I'm sorry Vegeta but I had to sacrifice your body to save the earth' Goku thought as the light ended, "please I hope you can forgive me, I did my best old friend" as laughter broke their thoughts as the smoke cleared and they saw Baby.

"It can't be!" Goku said.

'Man you best wasn't good enough old friend!' Baby laughed.

"Impossible! How can he withstand that!" Goku said.

'Now it's my turn' Baby said forming a large kai ball, 'you can get out of the way of this blast if you want to but first take a look at what's right behind you from what I can tell just one more hit at full strength and your precious planet of yours will be blown to bits!' he laughed.

"And you're willing to sink that low baby!" Goku said.

'Super Galick Gun!' Baby yelled as the blast came at him.

"Baby you have not seen the last of me!" Goku yelled as he had to catch the Baby attack as it exploded and the Saiyan got caught in the blast.

Oh ho that going to leave bruises!' Baby laughed as he saw Kento get thrown to the ground.

"This monkey is a waste of energy lets end this" Broly said.

'Goku I'm sorry I wasn't enough to hold him off' Kento said as he lay on the ground and saw Goku out cold in crater next to him.

"If that all you got then those putrid monkeys are done for good" Baby said forming another kai ball with Broly, "your time has come Saiyans! Any last words you'd like to share?"

'Yeah I have one, screw you and go to hell!' Kento said giving them the finger with his good ape arm as Baby came down and stopped as he began blowing up as blue kai balls flew out of him hitting whatever they landed.

'No! Baby yelled falling down from the sky, "who in the world could have attacked me? It's couldn't have been the Saiyans they were lying face first in the dirt the whole time! Unless…of course! It figures they used delayed attacks! They have to use dirty tricks to have any chance against me!'

"You truly are an idiot Baby if you fell for that again" Broly said.

"Looks like you weren't expecting that one Baby you should try to be more perceptive" Goku said as he floated in front of him and looked down at the very beaten Kento.

'The only thing I'm going to do is kill you as quickly and painful as possible! So let's cut to the chase and do what we came here to do!' Baby yelled.

"You know I've heard enough, you're having trouble standing on your own feet then fighting me" Goku said.

"You are hallucinating then! There's enough fight in this body to last me for weeks on ends!" Baby yelled.

"Think so try me" Goku said motioning him to attack.

Great Ape Baby roared and tried to smash him as he vanished as Goku punch Baby in then kicked Baby in the gut and kicked Baby chin as Baby smacked Goku and fell back as he landed next to Kento.

'Goku?' Kento said.

IIIIII

Come on guys there has to be more!" Reyoto groaned.

"This is as much power as we have left" May said powering down as the others did as Reyoto tried to feed more power into the already large blue kai ball.

"This will have to do then! Kento beat that sorry son of a bitch into the dirt!" Reyoto yelled as the energy ball went flying towards the battle.

IIIII

'Come on Goku wake up please' Kento said shaking Goku with one of his ape fingers.

Meanwhile the Kai found a way to cure everyone as Kibtio Kai found the sacred water and went to free Trunks and the others from their control as it began to rain the green light that changed Baby and flew the tower again and hit Baby as the ape roared.

'Goku wake up god please! I need your help here or were dead!' Kento yelled still shaking him as Baby glowed and Kento watched Baby stand up as he powered up sending wave of energy in all directions as Baby laughed and Broly floated down next to Baby.

"I see you're feeling better now Baby, it's funny did you know when you were sleeping like just now you snore like a little baby" Goku said sitting on a rock with his arms folded.

'So you still have enough strength to actually speak do you?' Baby said.

"Your nephew can barely move as it is" Broly said.

"Well while you were laid out unconscious on the ground I decided to take a little nap until you woke up and may I say this have been my most rewarding battles ever which makes my achieving Super Saiyan 4 all the more worth it" Goku said.

'Oh is that so! This must be your inner peace taking over to make your death that much easier I will enjoy this!' Baby said at Goku 'I've had more than enough chances to kill you earlier but each time I underestimated you, now I'm running on hatred alone and nothing will stop me from dropping you two at deaths door!'

"Baby there's no need to blame us for your mistakes" Goku said as Baby growled.

'Well are you ready to finish this battle once and for all Saiyans!' Baby yelled.

"Actually I'm looking forward to continuing this, allow me to demonstrate my new Super Saiyan powers to you" Goku said as Baby roared and hit him with strong winds as he flew back threw buildings as he stopped himself by using the ground as Baby laughed.

'Goku' whispered as he knew Goku was pretending to be still full of energy as Baby growled as Goku laughed and Baby walked towards them.

'What's wrong Saiyans? Why aren't you attacking!' Baby yelled.

"Just savoring the moment Baby, painting a picture and I couldn't help but notice you look a lot bigger than before" Goku said.

'Ah in that case!' Baby said punching Goku and sent him flying through the ground and crashing into a wall.

'No!' Kento yelled trying to get up but Broly kicked him back down.

'What's this?' Baby laughed, 'fools I'm not going to fall for that!' he yelled breathing fire as it hit Goku as he began shooting more fire balls as Goku lay on the ground panting.

'No! Leave him alone!' Kento yelled as Broly saw the energy kai ball flying towards them.

"What!" Broly said as it hit Kento and the ape erupted in gold energy throwing Broly off into a building.

IIIII

'So you weren't bluffing after all you really are out of energy' Baby said as Goko groaned and got up off the ground, 'the great Super Saiyan 4 lying there like little infants!' he said swinging his fist as Goku rolled out of the way as he brought both his fist down on Goku as he coughed out blood.

Baby began beating on him while far away Hercule was trying to hold back Pan.

"He's killing him! Oh no grandpa!" Pan said trying to help.

"Pan are you crazy! That beast will kill you in a second!" Hercule yelled.

"I don't care! Let go of me! If he dies what the point of living?" Pan said as she took off.

Goku was in the ground covered in blood as he forced himself up and glared at Baby.

"I'm not scared of you! Go ahead do what you have to do!" Goku yelled.

"Ah man it will take a miracle to pull this off" Goku said.

'Enough! Stop whispering! Die!' Baby yelled swinging back.

"Stop!" Pan yelled flying in front of him with Serena.

"Pan get out of there!" Goku yelled.

"And what do you want me to do grandpa? Watch you die! I can't, no I refuse! I don't understand all this Baby it's not right! My dad never hurt you or my mom, my family and friends had nothing to do with your planet being destroyed it was the Saiyans, not us please just stop I won't let you hurt my family!" Pan yelled.

'And just how are you going to stop me you silly little insect! Baby laughed.

"We can't stand what you are Baby!" Pan yelled forming two gold kai balls "all you do is hate and hurt!"

"Pan please get away!" Goku yelled.

"You took my parents away and I want them back!" Pan yelled as she began blasting at Baby.

"No Pan run away" Goku said falling to his knees.

"I hate you!" Pan yelled as she got smacked and hit the ground as Baby began walking towards them.

"Baby!" Goku yelled as him and the others were all in position for kai blasts, "one more step and that last attack will feel like a tickle!"

'You're bluffing! You're using all of the energy you have just to stand up, do your worse!' Baby yelled focusing his attention to the girls and continued to walk towards then.

"This is your last warning! Stay away or die!" Goku yelled as Baby lifted his foot.

"Hey Baby" Kento said tapping Baby shoulder as the ape turned and got a punch to the gut and to the face as a kia blast hit Baby in the back.

"Looks like that miracle came just in time" Goku said as he turned to see Trunks.

"Boy did that feel good" Trunks said, "I have been feeling a little pimped up lately."

'Fool! I'm your master! What have you done!' Baby yelled.

"You're not my master, you controlled my body like a puppet nothing more!" Trunks yelled.

'We we're going to unite the universe! No more individuals fighting each other everyone would be of one mind!' Baby yelled.

"People have to choose that you can't take it away by taking away their free will!" Trunks yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

"That's not enough Trunks you can't beat him in that state, don't do it!" Goku yelled as Trunks flew towards Baby then began punching and kicking at Baby face and did not harm so he charged u and hit his chin as Baby laughed.

'Have you no respect for your father body Trunks?' Baby said.

"Huh?" Trunks said as Baby brought his chin down on Trunks and sent him flying into the ground then began stepping on him as Trunks screamed out in pain as he powered down as he tried to get the foot off.

"Why did you say that about my father!" Trunks yelled.

'Don't you recognize him? This is your father body transformed' Baby said laughing, 'now you see my full potential don't you son!' he said kicking him in the air as Supreme Kai appeared with Goten, Gohan as Gohan caught Trunks.

"Don't worry Trunks it's really me" Gohan said.

"Gohan thank goodness" Trunks said.

'Whose responsible for this!' Baby yelled.

"You are! You took our bodies and our free will and now we got it back it was only a matter of time!" Gohan said as Baby growled.

"You have to steal powers from others because your weak!" Goten said.

"Please tell me that I'm not dreaming" Pan said.

"Hi Pan" Kibito Kai said landing next to her, "let's move to a safer place, okay?" he said holding out his hand.

Gohan and the others landed in front of Goku and ready to help, "hey guys" Goku said.

"Papa it's really you!" Pan said hugging her father.

"I'm glad to see your still standing" Kibtio Kai said to Goku.

"Thanks Kibito Kai I should have known that you were responsible for bring my family back to me, your the best" Goku said.

"You've been threw enough already dad we'll take it from here" Gohan said.

"Hey Trunks how about some fusion?" Goten asked.

"Sure!" Trunks said.

"Yeah that our best bet lets go for it!" Gohan said.

"Right!" Goten and Trunks said.

"It won't work" Goku said.

"What?" Kento said.

"It has to work dad it the only way, we'll do fusion then we can all attack him together" Goten said.

"I already fought him, I know how strong he is if you do fusion and we attack him in a group, he'll still defeat us we wouldn't have a slim chance" Goku said.

'You cowards stop your whispering and come forward and fight! It doesn't matter what you plan your all going to die!' Baby yelled as the ape roared and powered up.

"So what then? We just sit here like helpless lambs and let him slaughter us!" Goten yelled.

"That's not what I'm saying Goten, there is one way we can beat him but fusion would just get us killed I have to fight him alone to win" Goku said.

"You'll each have to give us your energy just like you did for Baby and what Kento friends did for him and if it worked for him" Goku said.

"It will work for us" Pan said.

"Exactly Pan, Super Saiyan 4 is our strongest hand it has to be us and we have to win!" Goku said.

"Yes sir you guys can do it grandpa I know you guys can you guys should have seen them fully powered you guys grandpa had that giant monkey on the ground but Bulma used this power to send out all these waves and ah! He's coming!" Pan yelled as they saw Baby approaching.

'The little girl right I cannot let them power up again!' Baby yelled breathing fire at him.

'Move' Kento yelled as the Saiyans took to the air as Gohan took Goku and Pan as every flew out of the way of the fire ball.

"Trunks Goten we need to give him the slip so we can give them the energy!" Gohan yelled.

"Right!" the boys said as Baby breathed more fire as Baby chased after the Saiyans.

'I'll him off guys just hurry!' Kento yelled tackling Baby.

'Get off me!' Baby yelled.

'With pleasure!' Kento yelled throwing Baby off the bridge.

"Hurry we don't have much time!" Goku yelled.

'Hurry up!' Kento yelled as Goku stood in the center as Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and stood around him and powered to Super Saiyans as Baby shadow went over them.

'Saiyan scum you're going to pay for that trick with your lives!' Baby yelled floating over them growling with very angry blue energy, 'behold witness the glorious extinction of the Saiyan race!' he yelled.

'Oh no you don't!' Kento yelled jumping onto Baby back and bit down onto Baby shoulder and began tearing the armor and into the flesh.

'Get off me you little brat!' Baby yelled punching Kento as Baby felt hi insides shift.

Inside they could sense Uub messing Baby from the inside, "hey it's Majuub he's alive!" Goku said.

"Look!" Trunks said seeing Baby get fatter and fatter as Kento fell off.

"What the hell is happening?" Goten asked.

"No one beats me with my own technique!" Majuub yelled as Baby fell from the air and fell to the ground.

'It's unbearable! It's that kid! It has to be but how he was a piece of chocolate!' Baby yelled.

"How do you like your chocolate surprise Baby! You should be a lot more careful about what you eat!" Majuub yelled.

"Awesome, he knew he could reverse the spell he got swallowed on purpose" Goku said.

'You little spandrel! You knew! You tick me into eating you!' Baby yelled.

"Is that how you operate Baby you go into people and control them from the inside!" Majuub yelled.

'Damn you!' Baby yelled as he began powering.

"Guys what are you waiting for! Do it this is our last chance!" Majuub yelled.

"Goku he's doing this for you!" Kibito Kai yelled being the only one that can hear Majuub.

"I get it, thanks Majuub nice work, when this is over we'll have another sparring session together!" Goku said.

"Let's do it guys" Goku said as the others powered back up to Super Saiyans.

"Wait for me!" Pan said joining them.

"You guys are doing great I can feel it working" Goku said.

'Get out of me! Get out!' Baby yelled.

The Saiyans energy became one gold ball around them as Goku glowed red.

Baby had finally managed to get Majuub and spat him out next to Kibtio Kai, "oh no!" Kibto Kai said as Baby laughed and began forming a blue kai ball.

"Goku the monkey on the lose!" Hercule yelled.

"Majuub been spit out guys! Baby free! There's no more time!" Kibtio Kai yelled.

"Let's do this!" Trunks said.

"Dad are you ready yet!" Goten yelled.

"Hold tight guys the'll tell us when he's ready" Pan said.

"Almost there just a little more" Goku said.

'Hurry the hell up I can't hold him off forever!' Kento yelled as Broly kicked Kento into a building.

"End this now Baby" Broly said.

'That's it! Stay still and die like sitting ducks!' Baby yelled, 'Super Galick Gun!' he yelled shooting the blast towards them.

When the kai blast hit it caused an explosion and smoke now stood where the Saiyans were as Kibito Kai fell on his knees in defeat.

"No we were so close!" he said.

"Where they go! Pan where are you!" Hercule yelled as Baby laughed.

'I can't believe those idiots!' Baby yelled laughing, 'they couldn't have made it easier on me! All of them sitting there like a bull's-eye! Fools how could they fight so grandly to bunch it up like that in the end!'

When the smoke cleared Gohan and the others were seen buried in sand and out cold, "oh no not my Pan!" he yelled digging for her, "where are you Pan? Oh no I'm all alone you know I can't live without you" he said falling to his knees in defeat as Baby approached, "you were everything to me Pan, how dare you hurt my granddaughter you ugly brute! Come on I'm not scared of you your just a big fat bully let's go!"

"Easy there champ you better let us handle this one" Goku said.

"Goku is that really you?" Hercule asked looking around.

'It can't be! Where did that voice come from!' Baby yelled as he stopped and looked up you see smoke as it cleared and Goku emerged from it with Pan in his arms as Baby began to back away.

'It should be over! I had you! What happened!' Baby yelled.

"She alive, thank goodness!" Hercule said as Goku set her down, "you did it Goku you saved our granddaughter" he said as Goku glowed red, "thank you so much" Hercule said picking up Pan.

"Hi gramps, are we done?" Pan asked.

"No Pan were still alive and well thanks to Goku" Hercule said.

"You're a real hero now Mr. Satan you should be proud of yourself" Goku said.

"Really?" Hercule said.

"You stood up to Baby without fear and without any regards to your own life, that's what it's all about" Goku said.

"I really did, didn't I? I don't believe it" Hercule said.

"So that's what a fully powered Super Saiyan 4 is like" Trunks said feeling the power radiating from Goku.

"Wow his power it's incredible this goes beyond anything I thought possible there's no way to describe it" Gohan said.

"I couldn't have reached this without each and every one of you, you all made sacrifices and now it's our turn the killing stops here!" Goku said cracking his knuckles, "all you can see is the cracks shining around the edges of the door Baby and you just don't think that little bit of light can overcome your dark plans but what you can see is behind the door that's what we are"

'I don't care what you are your flesh can bleed and your bones can be broken!' Baby yelled as Goku smiled and began floating into the air.

"Funny I have no wish to destroy you it's your own desires that make is necessary" Goku said.

'Why you insolent rat!' Baby yelled powering up with a large red kai ball growing around him as Goku powered up and a large gold kai ball formed around him as the Great Ape roared and Goku yelled as both the ball exploded.

Goku were flown back and got right back up in the air ready to blast kai balls as Baby floated away from the ready to fire his own as they shot their blast at each other and another part of the city exploded.

Goku stood with his arms crossed on a rock as Baby stood away from them ready to fire another kai ball.

Baby and Goku blasted kai balls at each other again as the giant purple and gold ball collided and exploded.

When the light cleared Baby emerged as the Goku did, 'impressive but your still no match for me!' Baby said.

"You don't realize who we are you see this thing before you and mistake that as the source, this form is nothing Baby just the tip of the iceberg" Goku said as Baby laughed.

'Spare me the mystic mumbo jumbo, the mightiest will triumph!' Baby yelled.

"Darkness isn't mighty Baby given light" Goku said as he flew with Baby running alongside him then began shooting kai blast at each other as they collided or hit each other as the hits they got hit with create wounds as they went along a crack and caused another explosion as they jumped on the other side of the narrow crack as Baby stood on the other side panting as they were.

"Could you guys tell who had the advantage? I could barely follow their movements" Goten said from the rock they view from.

"They seemed about even from what I could see" Trunks said.

"Yes but Goku has suffered a lot more damage it might give Baby the upper hand" Gohan said.

"What the hell are you guys talking about! He's going to beat him no matter what! He has to!" Pan said.

'How can they be so fully recuperated after being injured so badly!' Baby yelled.

"Light breaks the darkness this form is our instruments we have no limits" Goku said.

'What the hell are you talking about!' Baby yelled.

"Your day in the sun has run its course it ends here like it was always meant to be" Goku said.

'I should have finished all of you off before! You are as good as dead! This time I'll see it threw to the end! Super Galick Gun!' Baby yelled sending the blast at them as they smiled as it hit them and exploded.

"Nice shot but it really would have hurt if you hit me" Goku said.

'What!' Baby yelled looking up to see Goku unharmed, 'damn you, how did you avoid that!'

"It's never too late to change, you can give up this fight right now and go in peace" Goku said.

'Peace! Here your peace!' Baby yelled firing a series of kai blast at them as Goku didn't move as smoke began to form around him from the kai blast hitting the ground as every blast missed him.

"Wow that some serious fire power alright he must be desperate" Goku said.

When the kai blasts ended and the smoke cleared large holes with lava in them appeared as he saw the steam made them lose sight of Baby.

'No one makes a fool out of me, I'll vaporize you into nothingness! Taste the hateful power of darkness! Revenge Death Ball!' Baby yelled forming the black ball over his head.

'Can you see me now Super Saiyan! Can you see your death!' Baby yelled throwing the ball as he saw it emerge from the smoke and steam and began to crash towards him, 'yes!'

"He's taking that thing head on!" Gohan said.

"Grandpa no!" Pan yelled.

Goku caught the ball and held it back as he began to get pushed back, "I got to do something!" Pan said trying to help but the adults pushed her down.

"Pan wait!" Trunks said as they watched Goku try to hold the ball back until he hit a mountain

Goku realized he inside the ball and caught in it, 'I have him! He's mine, no one escape my death ball you'll lose your sanity and die of terror long before your body disintegrates!' Baby yelled.

'No this cannot break me, I am beyond this pain I won't give into this Gohan, Goten, Pan Trunks, Kento, everyone! I love you too much I will not let him hurt you!' Goku thought as he began yelling as the black ball began to spin.

'What happening! My death ball! What is he doing to it!' Baby yelled as the death ball turned into a tornado then it disappeared and the Saiyan emerged.

'How! How did you do that! That had enough power to reduce this planet to ashes!' Baby yelled.

"It's over I cannot allow you to hurt anyone else" Goku said as he powered with gold auras.

'You should be dead! What are you!' Baby yelled.

"I am the answer to all that is evil" Goku said.

'I hate you!' Baby yelled.

'Goku now!' Kento yelled flying up behind Baby.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

'Victory Cannon!" the two kai blast flew at Baby then became on large blast as it hit Baby from both sides and explode and sent him in the air as the shadow grew over Gohan and the others.

"Run!" Gohan yelled as they all ran out of the way as Baby came crashing down.

Baby laid face down in the ground as Gohan and the others look over the edge they all took cover behind and saw Baby not moving or getting back up.

"Let me see!" Pan said pushing her way through to see Baby, "wow it's kind of sad isn't it?"

"Like hell it is! He deserved it!" Reyoto yelled as him and the others joined the Z-Fighters.

"Yeah no way! You wouldn't be saying that if he stood up again Pan" Gohan said as Goku Kento floated above Baby.

"I knew you could do it, you are number one! That big ugly monster never stood a chance against you! You're the greatest!" Pan said.

"Wait guys if Baby dies that means Vegeta dies" Gohan said.

"Huh! Oh no" Pan said looking at Trunks.

"It's okay it has to be that the day my dad would want it, it better than being used by Baby we're prepared for whatever Goku wants" Trunks said.

Kento floated down and grabbed Baby tailed and ripped it off and threw it in the air as Goku blasted it.

"They destroyed his tail off!" Trunks said as the heard Baby roaring as he began to shrink then returned to his ugly normal form as Baby left the body.

"There he is!" Pan yelled.

"Baby you coward get back here right now!" Hercule yelled chasing after the bouncing silver egg, "come on you stupid jumping bean, fight like a man!"

The egg then stopped and reformed Baby original blue form, "uh guys a little help over here!" Hercule said as all the Saiyans flew down ready to beat on Baby as his eyes glowed blue and blinded them with a light as they saw Baby gone.

"Grandpa! Baby getting away!" Pan yelled.

"I'm more concerned about Vegeta!" Goku yelled as Trunks and Serena ran back over to Vegeta who returned to normal.

"Dad are you okay?" Trunks asked holding his father head as Vegeta grunted.

"Lie still" Trunks said.

"Trunks" Vegeta said.

"I'm right here father" Trunks said as Goku Great ape Kento landed as Goku smiled down at Vegeta as Vegeta returned it.

The sound of a rocket got their attention as they knew who was on it, "Baby on there alright I can sense him!" Trunks yelled.

"You guys are not just going to let him escape are you grandpa?" Pan asked.

"No Pan don't worry" Goku said patting her head.

'He's ours!' Kento said holding out his hands

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Victory Cannon!" both blast became one again as they left the planet at high speed went into space then hit Baby ship as they pushed it right into the sun.

"That ought to do it Baby cells were destroyed in the sun, he won't be able to regenerate" Gohan said.

"Yes! Grandpa!" Pan yelled hugging her grandfather leg.

"Uh guys how long do you think Kento will stay like that?" Reyoto asked as they all stared at the great ape.

'How the hell should I know?' Kento said.

"A few more minutes maybe less" Bardock said flying in with his hood on.

"Bravo heroes" Broly said clapping as the heroes glared up at Broly.

"Broly it's over just give up!" Goku said.

"Oh this fight is far from over I hope your already to meet your ends because my darkness will destroy you all!" Broly said disappearing.

"I really hate that bastard!" Zang growled.

IIIIII

"Welcome back Broly did everything go as planned?" Cell asked.

"Yes is Slug on Namek?" Broly asked

"Yes the seven stone dragon balls have been collected and Slug waiting for your next order" Frieza said.

"Excellent, tell Cell to summon the Namekian Dragon it's time to bring the Shadow Games back" Broly said.


	11. Teten Son of Brolly

Sorry if this Chapter short but everything starting to get good!

Teten Son of Brolly

"My friends our time has come you all know what you must do, while 17 distracts our heroes I'll attend to the collection of the stone dragon balls when they are scattered" Broly said.

"What happened to Baby he didn't return when you showed up" Cell said.

"He's a part of me now my friends and if you don't want to end up like him then I suggest none of you fail me" Broly said disappearing into the darkness.

IIIII  
"So the seven of us have to fight by ourselves again" Kento said as the seven Saiyans found themselves in a destroyed city.

"About now Goku in hell fighting Cell and Frieza while we have to help the Z-Fighters fight any Feedlings" Reyoto said.

"Oh you think you brats can beat us without Goku to help you?" Cooler asked as the Saiyans saw him standing on a building with his arms crossed and glaring at them as they returned it.

"Go away Cooler we don't time to waste our energy on you" Zang said.

"Then how about us?" Turles asked as they saw with Kid Buu.

"You punks won't mess with the master plans!" Buu said.

"We intend to stop you and make sure you all suffer like you did us!" 13 said.

"We will take full joy in ending this hero game you losers are playing" Chilled said.

"But the Master did say that this loser game must continue so we'll only hurt your Saiyan prides" Slug said.

"Lets see there is six of them and seven of us so someone going to have to sit out in this fight" Reyoto said.

"Don't be so sure to jump to conclusion Reyoto you seven are the ones who made yourselves pawns to this game but in the end you pawns must fulfill your destinies" a hooded boy said walking towards them.

"Who the hell this guy?" Naomi asked.

"No idea must be a villain we didn't meet" May said.

"Actually I recently came into existences tell me Zang does your friends know that Android 17 is your biological father?" he asked.

"What! Zang is that true?" Kento asked.

"I don't know I don't have my memories from when I was young it's just a blur" Zang said.

"In Zang universe Dr. Gero used 17 human DNA and fused it with one of a Saiyan, Zang is the first artificial Saiyan to be created by science but Zang like he is now was disobedient and refused orders Dr. Gero gave him, he was to be destroyed by a certain purple haired Saiyan made sure that didn't happen" he said.

"So what your story?" Serena asked.

"I am the son of a very powerful Saiyan, his name is Broly or the Master, you may call me Teten second in command of the Shadow Fighters and the creator of nightmares" he said removing his hood as they saw a much more younger looking Broly standing before them.

"Let me guess you can control the shadows too right?" Saiya growled.

"Naturally" Teten said as his shadow began to rise behind him.

"Okay I'll take Cooler!" Reyoto said.

"Chilled is mine!" Serena said.

"I can handle Turles!" Naomi said.

"I can take Slug!" May said.

"Leave 13 to me!" Zang said.

"I'll take Buu on!" Kento said.

"And you can leave Teten to me!" Saiya said.

"Oh so were doing one on one huh? Well gentlemen let the games begin!" Teten said as all the villains and heroes teleported to their fights.

IIIIII

Cooler and Reyoto began throwing punches and kicks at each other as they dodged each other's attacks as nearby Serena fired kai blasts at Chilled who dodged and fired his own at her and they flew through the city firing at each other.

Naomi was running alongside a wall as Turles flew next to her as she made a kick as he blocked and smiled as she grabbed his shoulders catching him off guard then hand stand above him as she smiled down at him and spun as she kicked the back of his head then kicked him into a building.

Slug long arms began to chase May threw the city as she made a circle and came up behind him and kai blasted his back then punched him into the dirt.

13 powered to his blue form as he began firing kai blasts down at Zang who powered to Super Saiyan and teleported in front of him and kneed him in the gut then punched him into the city below.

"Kento was dodging Buu speed attacks as he saw an opening as Kid Buu opened his mouth and Kento shoved his fist into it then made a kai blast explode him as Buu regrew growling at Kento who smirked and went back into his battle stance.

Saiya was charging at Teten who dodged Saiya attacks and didn't even make any attacks of his own as he dodged.

'Why isn't he fighting back? Unless...they're stalling! Goku!' Saiya realized as he jumped away from Teten.

"Guys they're stalling us! Goku in trouble!" Saiya yelled.

"What!" Reyoto yelled as he powered to Super Saiyan and blasted Cooler back to hell.

"So you're not as stupid as I thought that such a shame" Teten said as he heard several explosion threw out the city and knew each one of the Shadow Fighters were meeting their ends being drained of almost all their energies.

"Teten these guys should be a lot more stronger than they are now, care to elaborate or do I have to beat the answer out of you!" Saiya said.

"Listen you moron these warriors gave up their powers for something great and soon all of you will meet your ends" Teten said.

"How can you serve him! He's just using you like he is the rest!" Kento yelled flying down next to Saiya.

"It may be true that father is using all those weaklings for all their combined strength but your missing the big picture" he said as Saiya noticed a shadow was carrying something to him on the ground where on people with keen eyes would notice and saw the words "I'm trying to help".

"What exactly are me missing!" Saiya yelled knowing Broly must be watching.

"You're missing that the Shadow Games will be your ends" he said.

"The Shadow Games? They've been abandon for years by the Kai they cannot be brought back" Saiya said.

"Not without a certain key" he said.

'He means us, the seven but the Silver Star Dragon Balls are gone they cannot be brought back...unless" Saiya said as with eyes widen with realization.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Kento yelled.

"Think about it heroes" Teten said disappearing.

"Lets go! 17 and Goku are probably fighting by now and I bet you anything Broly going to be there!" Saiya said taking to the sky.

"He knows something" Serena said as the others quickly followed after Saiya.

'Dammit! Why didn't I realize it before! It was so obvious! He was making us stronger! He going to use the Black Star Dragon Balls!' Saiya thought.

"Saiya wait up! Come on talk to us we know you know something!" Zang yelled.

"You're going to have to trust me my friends when I say I can't tell you" Saiya said. 'Not with that bastard listening anyway!' he thought.

IIII

Teten watched as Goku defeated 17 as Broly emerged next to him.

"You see now son? Everything must change for the better" Broly said.

"Of course father" Teten said as Broly disappeared and Teten pulled on of the stone dragon balls from his pocket.

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it" Teten said as he saw the seven heroes fly in.

"Ah our heroes arrived too late Kakarot already defeated 17" Teten said.

"So why are you still here?" Saiya asked.

"Because I intended to keep a promise don't forget that brat" he said as Kento eyes widen as Teten disappeared.

"Kento what wrong you look like you've seen a ghost what happened?" Naomi asked.

"My brother always said that to me when he made me a promise ugh! If those bastard are going to play that game again with me then I'll send them both to hell with my own two hands!" Kento growled as his anger vanished as he saw a chain on the ground where Teten stood as he ran to it and picked it up.

"What is it Kento?" Serena asked.

"That's impossible! I made my brother this chain it got destroyed when our home was attacked! How the hell did he get it!" Kento growled.

'Just as I thought Nero soul didn't go away complete apart of him was trapped inside the Master it all makes sense now, Nero is Teten reborn he's our double agent' Saiya thought.


	12. The Shadow Dragons: The Two-Star Dragon

The Shadow Dragons: The Two-Star Dragon

Team Elite found themselves in a forest with a foul smelling tar covering every plant and the ground.

"Ewww! What the hell is that stink!" May said plugging her nose.

"I don't smell anything" Zink said as the others glared at him.

"Maybe because you don't have a nose!" Azumuri said.

"Well whatever this stuff it's very toxic it's killing the plants" Chill said as they heard people screaming.

"It came from that village" Zang said.

"Lets hurry someone in trouble!" May said as they all ran to the village where they saw a large green dragon with a Dragon Ball in his forehead in a destroyed village next to a polluted lake.

"That must be one of the Shadow Dragons" Chill said as the dragon approached a woman and from the side Pan kicked the dragon into a hut.

"Nice kick Pan" May said.

"Huh? Oh! Hey guys you made it in time" Pan said.

The dragon the emerged from the rubble coughing.

"Ow! You creep do you know who I am! You'll die for that!" Haze Shenron yelled as a large rock landed on his foot as he screamed out in pain as he began hopping around on one foot while gripping his now red foot as sweat fell down the heores heads, "Ow! Uh, uh, oh that hurt! It stung!"

"Guys don't tell me, is this the terrible evil dragon? Please say no" Pan said with an annoyed expression on her face like the others.

"Well he defiantly different from the one we saw" Goku said putting both his hands behind his head.

"Different and kind of stupid" Zang said as Haze stopped hopping around.

"What are you looking at you beasts! Did you think a little foot pain could hurt Haze Shenron!" heyelled before laughing.

"Well then Haze this shouldn't hurt at all then if I did this!" Zang said stomping on his hurt foot very hard.

"Ow! Uh, uh, uh! You little brat! Oh that hurt! Oh it's throbbing!" Haze yelled hopping around.

"Okay this guy is nothing but a joke" Azumuri said.

"Kicking and stomping on the shadow dragon is not a wise thing to do!" Haze Shenron yelled as thunder clashed above them.

"Where the hell did that thunder come from it's not even cloudy?" Zink asked looking to the sky.

"I know all about you Goku and a power such as yours is no match for the great Haze Shenron!" he yelled.

"Uh sir with all due respect you don't seem that strong to me" Goku said.

"Yeah a little rock hurt you so I'm guess your weak" Chill said.

"Oh is that so! Well I've been watching you for many years and frankly you don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Haze yelled.

"We don't?" Pan said with an annoyed look.

"What this we stuff? I wasn't talking to you, you silly little girl! Oh it's bad Pan oh don't hurt me please I'll never be a bad again" he said mocking her, "what are you going to do dress me up like a baby doll?"

"He did not just insult us girls!" May growled as the others saw dark clouds form over May and Pan heads.

"He mine grandpa! Stay back!" Pan yelled.

"I don't think so this guy needs an all girl beat down!" May said vanishing with Pan and out Haze sight and appeared in front of him and slapped and punched him hard and sent him bouncing into a mountain.

Haze emerged from rocks and growled with blood coming from the side of his mouth, "so that was the great Haze Shenron huh? Don't you remember? Oh please don't hurt me Pan please" she said mocking him, "you better mean it when you beg me for mercy!"

"And next time you make a sexes comment like that we won't go so easily on you!" May said.

"So you think the battle over do you?" Haze said.

"Well that up to you, we can keep kicking around or you could just hand over the dragon ball and call it quits" Pan said as Haze chuckled and whipped the blood from his mouth.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Goku said as Haze began to suck in air and began expanding and grew bigger and bigger.

"You can't scare us with you over grown belly!" Pan yelled teleporting away.

"Girls be careful he could be more dangerous then he looks!" Goku yelled as Pan punched his stomach and as he absorbed the punch and ended up sent her flying back into May and send them hitting the ground.

"Don't be deceived by his current power level! I think he's getting ready to undergo some kind of transformation there no way a shadow dragon can be this weak" Goku said.

"So he's just been playing games with us?" Pan asked.

"I'd be willing to bet on it" Goku said.

"Well that is just rude!" May yelled.

"Well get on with it what are you waiting for! We'll take you anyway you please so just hurry the hell up and transform!" Pan yelled as the heroes notice the dragon was sweating, "we want to see your true power and nothing less Haze Shenron! We're ready!"

"What you're ready! Come on!" Haze said.

"We are!" Pan said.

"Come on fight with all your powers!" May yelled.

"Girls be careful" Goku warned.

"Pan! Danger, danger, energy increase!" Giru said as Haze began sweating puddle.

"Some dragons transform but not me" he said turned red with embarrassment as all the heroes fell over as he shrunk back down to his normal size.

"Well uh I guess you learn something new every day" Goku said laughing.

"It not funny grandpa! You said he was going to transform and I thought you were the dragon expert!" Pan said.

"You stupid dragon! Tricking us like that!" May yelled.

"Giru, Giru!"

"Yeah sorry Pan my bad I had no idea" Goku said.

"Clearly maybe you should go back to school Goku since your already a kid again" Zang said.

"Oh grandpa you're hopeless you think everything funny" Pan said as Haze laughed and caught their attention again.

"So what if I can't transform that doesn't matter! Transformations is a cheap trick cowards use when they're desperate! True warriors like me have no need for gimmicks!" Haze said.

"Did that fat over grown gecko just call us cowards!" Zang growled.

"Wow amazing a true warrior" Pan said sarcastically before she teleported and began punching Haze repeatedly in the gut as May punched him in the face.

"Take this Mr. True Warrior!" Pan yelled as the others watched Pan and May give the poor dragon a beating.

"Oh man I don't think I ever saw her like this before" Goku said.

"Yeah and May hates being called weak so she isn't holding back on this poor guys" Zang said as Pan and May kicked Haze onto the ground.

"Well where do we go from here Haze Shenron?" Pan said as Haze grunted, "how about you be a good dragon and had over the dragon ball so we don't have to get ugly again."

"Why should I stop now! Just when the fight about to get interesting!" Haze said getting back up.

"Hey that strange, for someone as weak as him he sure took a good beating" Goku said.

"It's strange I think he's hiding something" Zink said in deep thought as Haze laughed.

"I don't know guys I'm having a real hard time figuring this guy out" Goku said.

"Me too" Azumuri said.

"Look! Just give us the dragon ball and you'll be saving yourself a whole lot of pain!" Pan said.

"It that so!" Haze said smashing his tail down onto her and he began to chuckle.

"Hey genius lift your tail you missed" May said as Haze did as his eye widen and saw no Pan.

"Looking for someone?" Pan said as Haze looked up and Pan came down and kicked him in the face and sent him sliding back.

"Huh? Maybe he not that strong after all" Goku said.

"Hmmm" Zang said studying the dragon closely as Pan and May flew down next to them.

"Well I guess that takes care of that" Pan said.

"Yep he got what was coming to him" May said.

"Yeah I guess so, it sure was peculiar" Goku said as they saw Haze get back up panting, "well you have to give him credit, he not very strong but he's defiantly determined."

"Alright that it! Hand over the dragon ball or you're really going to get it!" Pan said.

"I wasn't born yesterday! Actually I was born today but I still know why you want the dragon balls!" Haze said.

"Yeah?" Pan said.

"For what huh?" May said.

"It simple you want to wish for the things you obviously don't have" Haze as the others back away from Pan and May sensing the ager building up "good tastes, clothes that fit a little height!" Pan then tossed Goku her backpack as she grinded her teeth.

"Man! You just don't know when to quit! Well we had enough!" Pan yelled.

"Your going to pay for that!" May yelled as they charged at Haze and began beating on him again.

"Ow oh! Uh ow!" Have said after every hit.

"How dare you! Take that!" she yelled.

"Yeah and take this you jerk!" May yelled as the continued to beat on him as the others watched in horror.

"Uh I'm worried guys, look something just not right" Goku said.

"Yeah not right" Giru said.

"We agree Goku something odd going on here" Chill said as Pan slapped him and he went flying and landed on his feet.

"Well then did we knock some senses into you or do you want more!" Pan said as Haze chuckled.

'He perfectly composed, like that beating didn't effect, but Pan to proud to see it, she already to tried as May' Goku thought as Haze went into laughter.

"So that it huh! You do want more! Alright then have it your way!" Pan yelled charging at Haze woth May again but this time Have blocked both their punches then began blocking every one of their attacks, "you're really asking for it dragon!"

'It's no good he just keeps getting stronger and stronger' Goku thought.

"Wait a second" Zang said notching that each one of their power levels were going down an no one noticed.

"Pan no it's not working!" Goku yelled.

"Oh it's working! He making us so mad that we're going to beat him into fat green pulp! Put them up dragon" Pan yelled charging at Haze as he caught Pan leg "what? No way!"

"Let her go!" May yelled as Have caught her punch.

"What do you mean? This is how it always works, I the star taking a good beating the I rely on common strength and win!" Haze said swinging then and smashed them into each other.

"Pan!" Goku yelled charging at Haze with Zang who teleported away from Goku and Zang attacks, "he dodged us! I don't believe it!" he said as Haze grabbed the back of his shirt and held Zang and Goku in one hand and Pan and May in the other.

"Believe it, no one defeats the great Haze Shenron!" Haze said slamming the heroes into each other and began spinning them, "Around and around you go where you'll land nobody knows!" he yelled throwing them far away as Zink Chill and Azumuri wasn't prepared as they broke their fall.

"Ow that's smart" Azumuri grunted as Haze landed a few feet away from them.

"I really hate this" Chill said.

"Is it a heavy burden for children to face Haze Shenron" he said.

"Oh yeah! It not as heavy as you think Haze!" Pan yelled charging at him again as he teleported away, "now where he go?" she said as he grabbed her from behind, "let go of me right now! Do you hear me! Put me down this instant! Let go!"

"Pan hold on!" Goku yelled charging at Haze as the dragon jumped and smacked him with his tail.

"Guys were coming!" Zang yelled trying to kick the dragon but ended up getting smacked by the tail too and sent crashing into Zink who was getting back up.

"Don't worry Haze Shenron is not a cruel dragon I can't stand to see suffering I'm going to end this quickly, I'll just eat you up!" he said.

"No! Don't you dare! I don't want to be eaten that disgusting! Let go of me right now!" Pan yelled trying to get out of Haze grip.

"No stop!" Goku yelled powering to Super Saiyan as Zang and May tried to follow but saw it only lasted for a second and ended up in their normal states.

"What the hell! We barely even fought I should be full of energy!" Zang said.

"Wow that weird that never happened before" Goku said as they all fell to their knees.

"What the hell is going on my body feels weak?" Chill said as him and Azumuri fell to the ground with Zink asked as Haze laughed.

"It's no use, you can't power up" Haze said.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Look" he said pointing towards the polluted lake, "look at my beautiful lake isn't it lovely?"

Goku and the others then picked up its stench as they all gaged at the smell, "how gross! It smells like rotten lunch! This is really disgusting!"

"Ugh that is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!" Zang said plugging his nose like Goku and the others.

"Don't be bashful I know it's inviting, take a dip if you like I've poisoned it myself, it my gift a gift that keeps giving the vapors from the lake poisoned the air, then the air poisoned the trees and vegetation, it's a beautiful serenade of death and destruction! " Haze said laughed "there no more life in the air to draw energy from all of you are like the fish in the lake!"

"Now I get it! Your energy hasn't increased a bit! You're not getting stronger we're getting weaker!" Pan yelled.

"Ah yes now you understand the secret of my power, very clever" Haze said.

"Hey! That no way to fight! That not fair!" Goku said.

"You're the one who created me Goku, you deal with it!" Haze said.

"What are you talking about! That a big fat lie my grandpa never met you until today there no way!" Pan yelled.

"Goku do you remember your dear childhood friend named Upa?" Haze asked.

"Huh? Upa?" Goku said.

"Ah yes you remember, his father was killed by a Mercenary Tao, you took pity on his and summoned my predecessor the mighty eternal dragon, when the dragon granted your wish, it granted Bora to life but massive amount of negative energy was introduced into the world and concealed inside the two star ball, you had no idea this energy existed but I did, I was born from it!" Haze said.

"Oh no! If what you say is true then I really am responsible for bring you into the world!" Goku said.

"Don't look so horrified Goku you should be honored!" he said throwing Pan like a bowling ball and made her crash into Goku.

"Being this weak really hurts!" Goku said rubbing his head as Haze laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you! I will find a way to defeat you! I will not let you poison the earth!" Goku said.

"Hell yeah we aren't lets beat this guy!" Zang yelled.

"Why not? Human kind it doing that on its own anyway isn't it? I'm only going to speed up the process and kill the Earth more efficacy, pollution the planet is my soul reason to be here, my poison is unstoppable it spreads like a disease sucking the life out of creation and I live so all my parish!" he yelled hitting Goku and the others with a rainbow blast and made them crash into the three they crashed into earlier and they all crashed into a mountain, "what do you think of Haze Shenron? Do you still think I'm weak?"

"Defiantly! Your evil deeds are the poison that make you weak!" Goku yelled stuck in a impression him and the others made while behind them they heard Azumuri Chill and Zink groan.

"Well a philosopher what do you know, perhaps you'll better understand the depths of my power at the bottom of the lake!" Haze said as shadow tentacle wrapped around all of them and held them in the air as they looked down to see Teten with Haze as they all tried to break free.

"Hey cut it out! Don't you dare put us in that nasty lake!" Pan yelled.

"Stop fighting it girl everything must go as planed" Teten said.

"Put us down right now you bastard!" Zang yelled.

"Don't worry you won't have to put up with it very long the acid and pollution is so bad in here that you'll be stripped to your bones in a matter of minutes" Haze said.

"No I don't want to die in that filth! Guys do something!" Pan yelled.

"Be strong Pan we can't allow ourselves to lose hope or we won't have a chance" Goku said.

"Hope? Do you see any hope in that lake? Don't be a fool you're finished!" Haze said as he got hit at the side by one of Giru rockets.

"Direct hit! Direct hit! Giru, Giru"

"Giru" Pan said.

"I'm still here" Haze said glaring at Giru.

"Uh oh, zero damage, zero damage, Giru"

"You're not effected by my pollution because you're a machine, so before we fight I have to ask you one thing!" Haze said smacking Giru with his tail and sent Giru into the lake.

"Giru!" Pan yelled.

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you I would worry about myself! Toss the girls first Teten!" Haze said as the shadow tentacles threw May and Pan into the lake.

"No!" Goku yelled.

"You bastard I'll kill you!" Zang yelled.

"So long it's been fun!" Haze said as the others were thrown into the lake.

At the bottom of the lake Giru pulled Pan and May into clear water as they saw some fish swimming around and Azumuri, Chill and Zink was brought there before them.

"Zero pollution, no poison water clean" Giru said as Pan and May couched out the black water that got into their mouths, "Pan and May coughed are you okay?"

Being underwater Pan and May couldn't talk so they pointed as Giru went to Goku and Zang.

Once Giru brought them back Zang and Goku coughed out the black water that was in their throats.

'Grandpa I'm trying to speak telepathically can you hear me?' Pan asked as Goku looked at her, 'hi grandpa!'

'Pan Giru? Is everyone okay?' Goku asked.

'Yes baka were fine' Zang said.

'This is weird the lake was pitch black when he threw us in, why is the water so clean and how are we breathing?' Goku asked.

'I'm not sure' Pan said.

'I want to know what making is breath because last I check none of us can do that before' Azumuri said

"Living water, Giru find magic living water" Giru said pointing towards a crack in the ground with bubbles flowing out as they all looked into it.

'An underground spring, that why the water so clean, lets blast it!' Pan said.

'Let's what?' Goku said.

'Pan why would we blast it?' Chill asked.

'If we blast it here the spring will flood the lake with fresh water' Pan said.

'It's worth a shot' Goku said.

'Okay stand aside we're going to blast the spring!' Zang said as Goku and him formed kai balls.

'Go for it guys! I just hope this works' Pan said.

"Ha!" Goku and Zang yelled sending their blasts into the small spring and made the hole much larger as fresh water shot out.

The spring water shot the heroes all out of the lake as they floated behind Haze and Teten.

"How can this be?" Haze said.

"Hey dragon!" Goku said as Haze turned to see them.

"But you should be dead!" Haze yelled.

"It seems that there was a little life let in your lake" Goku said.

"That right fresh spring water Haze! Without it we would have been dead just like you are about now!" Pan yelled as Haze flew down towards the lake as Goku Pan charged for kai attacks and sent them down at Haze then blasted him as it caused an explosion.

"I think that did it!" Goku said.

"Guys look!" Zang said as they saw the sky clearing up.

"The sky turning back to normal again" Goku said.

"Awesome maybe the dragon ball will go back to normal too!" Pan said as the dark blue dragon ball flew down and Goku caught it as they saw it still had the crack "or maybe not."

"Wait look again guys" Zink said as the cracks disappeared.

"Wait a second look" Goku said as the dragon ball turned gold again as they cheered and Goku dropped the ball.

"No not the lake!" Pan yelled as the ball fell into the lake "well have a nice swim!" she said as they all glared at Goku.

"What! Why do I have to go!" Goku said.

"Why? Get real! Because I'm not going into that filthy stinking water again!" Pan yelled.

"Hey I was down in that lake too and I don't want to go any more than you" Goku said.

"That to bad I guess we'll just have to leave the dragon ball here then because I'm not going!" Pan said.

"Me neither!" Goku yelled.

"You dropped it!" Pan yelled.

"Guy help me!" Goku said towards Zang and his team.

"I'm with Pan on this one, you dropped it, you go in and get it you clumsy baka" May said.

"Giru!" Giru yelled emerging from the lake with the dragon ball.

"Giru?" Pan and Goku said looking down at him.

"He got the dragon ball, way to go Giru your incredible!" Pan said as Giru handed her the ball, "wow Giru you're braver than grandpa."

"Thanks" Goku said sarcastically with an annoyed expression.

"It's healthy and shiny again! One down and six to go!" Pan said.

"Great maybe the next dragon won't be much of a problem for Saiya and Poru" Zang said.

"Bravo heroes" Teten said as their attention was back at Teten who stood by the lake.

"You bastard you tried to kill us!" Zang yelled.

"Kill? What makes you think that I took orders from that stupid overgrown lizard?" he said.

"Wait did you know about the spring?" Goku asked as Teten smiled.

"Everything went as it should I just made sure of that" Teten said disappearing.

"I'm taking a guess that he made a gamble that we'd die or beat Haze" May said.

"Lets head out of here something not right about all this see you guys soon Goku" Zang said as him and his team left that time.

A.N. Remember to review


	13. The Shadow Dragons: The Five-Star Dragon

The Shadow Dragons: The Five Star Dragon

Goku was drinking from a lake as Saiya and Poru emerged into the time unnoticed as they saw Goku drinking from the lake, "oh yeah! That great!" Goku said.

"It actually tastes good?" Pan said.

"Have some you'll feel a lot better" Goku said as Pan looked at the water.

"No matter how thirsty I am I can't drink from the same pond of a horse" Pan said.

"Water is water Pan" Saiya said.

"Saiya! When did you get here?" Goku asked.

"Just now" he said.

"Water sanitation if ninety percent water ninety percent urine and fish droppings" Poru said.

"On second thought I think I'm good with bottled water" Saiya said backing away from the lake.

"Anyway this right here is all I need to keep me happy for a while" Pan said holding up the dragon ball.

"I see the dragon ball back to normal that's good" Saiya said.

"Grandpa let me ask you something" Pan said.

"Hmmm?" Goku said.

"The two star ball turned back to normal when we beat Haze Shenron so Earth should be getting back to normal too, right?" Pan said.

"Which mean since there's seven dragon balls in all" he said before counting fingers, "one, two, three, four , five, if we stop all six dragons Earth will return to its original state" Goku said.

"Good it looks like you really done your homework" Pan said clapping.

"I wanted to make sure there wasn't to many but taking on six dragons one at a time will be easy" Goku said.

"You always want to do everything yourself why won't you let me help? In fact you go home ahead of me you too Saiya I can take it from here" Pan said.

"Danger for Giru! Danger for Giru with Pan! Danger level increasing!" Giru yelled as Pan hit him with a rock.

"Damn Pan don't break him he's needed" Saiya said.

IIIIII

Goku and the others were flying over a forest with the radar leading them closer to the dragon ball, "come on Giru are we there yet?" Pan asked.

"Dragon ball ahead, dragon ball ahead, one kilometer mark, Giru" he said as they saw a city over a mountain.

"Right there in that town" Goku said.

"I need something to drink! I'm thirty were stopping here!" Pan said pulling on Goku arm.

"Okay I get it we'll land!" Goku said.

"How did we get stuck with these morons Poru?" Saiya asked.

"Trunks fault, Trunks fault! Pour, Poru!"

"I'll have to have a talk with him when we get back" Saiya said as they flew after Pan and Goku.

Once they landed in the city they saw no living soul in sight as they walked down a road as Goku was about to walk across a cross walk as Pan stopped him.

"Grandpa the light red! You can't walk!" she yelled.

"I see no cars, or people for that fact Pan so I think it's safe to walk" Saiya said.

"This place looks abandon it looks like everyone picked up and left" Goku said.

"Ah!" Pan said flying over to a soda machine and put in a coin, "now let's see which one? Ah lemon!" she said pressing the button as no soda came out.

"Is it broken? You damn machine I put the money in where the hell is my juice!" she yelled tapping the button again.

IIIII

Goku and Saiya were walking down the sidewalk looking at the radar and seeing they were getting closer to the dragon ball as they stopped.

"I can't really tell which way is the dragon ball from here" Goku said.

"Dragon ball north 45 meters west four meters" Giru said as they heard Pan scream.

"Oh great!" Saiya yelled as they ran to the soda machine.

"What is it Pan?" Goku asked as they found her on the ground in front of the machine.

"Grandpa look at that!" Pan said pointing to the machine as Goku and Saiya saw a purple good coming out of the machine.

"What the hell is that? Poru scan that thing" Saiya said.

"Scanning!" Poru said as a red laser scan the purple goo.

"Well?" Saiya asked.

"Unidentified specimen, made of electricity" Pour said.

"It's disgusting whatever it is" Pan said hiding behind Goku.

The goo then scrawled onto the front of the machine as Pan turned to see another goo on the traffic light and light post.

"Eww" Pan said.

"They're everywhere" Saiya said as they saw the goo on anything electrical.

"Ah! What the hell is happening!" Pan screamed.

"It's soaking up all the electricity" a man said as they saw him with a woman and they had bags on their backs, "one day not too long ago that blob appeared and then it began to suck up all the energy in town."

"It looks disturbing so everyone picked up their things and left the town" the woman said digging her bag and handed Pan a can of soda, "here if you are as thirsty as I think then this should hit the spot."

"Thank you very much" Pan said.

"We're the last ones here all the other town folks are gone and I suggest the three of you do the same" the man said.

"We'll leave soon but we need to find something first" Pan said as the elderly couple left.

"Let's find the dragon ball I have a feeling the dragon is behind this goo or whatever the hell this stuff is" Saiya said as they walked down the street following the radar as Pan drank down her soda as a goo crawled in front of them.

"Eww! Don't you come near me! These goo things are really nasty!" Pan screamed.

"I don't know I think they're kind of cute looking like jelly fish" Goku said.

"Goku if I drop you on your head do you think it help end your stupidity?" Saiya said.

"Well that was not nice at all!" Goku said.

"I've never been nice to morons" Saiya said.

"Dragon ball approaching, dragon ball approaching" Giru said flying over to Pan shoulder.

"I've been anticipating your arrival Goku" a voice said as they turned to see another dragon with the five star ball in his gut, "my name is Rage Shenron and I want to congratulate you on the defeat of Haze Shenron even though he's consider the weakest amongst the Shadow Dragons."

"Oh yeah? How about you?" Goku said as the dragon laughed.

"You really need to ask? With the abilities I wield you'll come to know me as the most powerful amongst the Shadow Dragons" Rage said.

"Okay I hate to tell you this but you don't look it" Goku said as they all looked down at the little Dragon that was around Giru and Poru size.

"But grandpa my mother always told me a saying when I was a kid, never judge a book by its cover" Pan said taking another drink.

"Your granddaughter is very smart you should listen to her I call upon the electric slime!" he said as every pink goo in the city flew and began piling on Pan, Saiya and Goku.

"It's a different kind of enemy isn't it?" Rage said as the Saiyans struggled to get the goo off, "it has no face, no stomach, no limbs and you have no idea how to strike it to make it stop!"

The Saiyans then were electrocuted as they all fell over twitching.

"Ow I should have seen that coming" Saiya groaned.

"Surprised are we?" he said as shock hit him as the Saiyans got up.

"Guys are you going to be okay?" Goku asked.

"Yeah my body just a little numb" Pan said.

"So you're not going to make this easy on me!" Rage yelled.

"You say something little guy?" Saiya said pissing Rage off.

"Electric Slime come to me!" Rage yelled as all the slime in the city began to pile onto him as Rage body began to expand as he towered over them.

"Is there anything else your mom told you that might come in handy?" Goku asked.

"She said big things come in small packages" Pan said.

"Goku certainly you remember a long time ago Vegeta and Nappa came to Earth, they were going to stage an attack, you were quite fearful of their coming remember? So fearful in fact you used the dragon balls to bring yourself back to life but the side effect of over using the dragon balls sent an outpour of negative energy, it was the negative energy of that day that brought me into existences" Rage said.

"Oh really? Then that makes us kind of like brothers doesn't it!" Goku said getting into fighting stance.

"Yes and just like brothers the bigger will always win the fight, and now Goku you will die! Twin Thunder Blast!" he yelled hitting Goku with two electric bolts.

"No grandpa!" Pan screamed as Goku flew back.

"Giru, Giru, electricity scary short-circuit Giru! No short-circuit! Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru!" he said flying away.

"Poru go after him and make sure that stupid robot stays out of trouble" Saiya said.

"Yes sir!" Poru said taking off after Giru.

"Okay that's the last straw!" Goku yelled.

"Why won't you stay down! Twin Thunder Attack!" he yelled sending the blasts at the Saiyans as they all took off in different directions dodging the attacks.

Goku then came at the dragon and punched into him as Goku hand got stuck into the dragon new jelly made body.

"What the hell? It's like punching a bowl of jelly!" Goku said.

"Now that your closer there's no way this won't hurt!" Rage yelled electrocuting Goku and smacked him right into Saiya and sent them into a building.

"Take this!" Pan yelled sending a kai blast at Rage.

"Oh no you don't young one!" Rage yelled sending a blast at Pan attack making it explode and electrocuted Pan as she was covered in smoke and fell down towards the ground.

"Your bark bigger than your bite!" Rage yelled.

"Well your about to find out!" Goku said in his adult voice as the smoke cleared and he was in his Super Saiyan 4 form with Saiya in Super Saiyan floating next to them with Pan in his arms.

"So we made one of our little transformations I see!" Rage said.

"You changed first Rage we just even the playing field" Goku said.

"Dragon Thunder Clash!" Rage yelled sending a blast at them as it struck them and they remained still and had smiles on their faces.

"Well we were kind of cold, thanks for warming us up" Goku said.

"What!" Rage yelled as Goku and Saiya flew down onto the street.

"Get him grandpa!" Pan yelled as Saiya set her down.

"Sorry Rage but a whole lot of people are counting on us and they don't have much time left, there are still five other dragons we need to finish off when were done here" Goku said getting into his Kamehameha stance as Saiya charged is energy.

"So I'm afraid were going to have to conclude our time here" Goku said.

"What! You don't have it in you!" Rage yelled.

"I'll show you what I have inside of me!" Goku yelled hitting Rage with his blast as Saiya blast followed sending Rage flying down the road.

"I see you can say it but you can't dish it out!" Rage yelled.

"What there no way he could have held an attack like that, what an amazing slime" Goku said.

"That's impossible" Pan said.

"I did stand up against your attacks I was just holding onto it for a moment and I'd be happy you send it back!" Rage yelled sending the blasts back at them as Goku grabbed Pan as the blasts hit.

"You have no idea who your messing with Goku your no more damaging to me than a sandbag!" he laughed.

When the smoke cleared Goku emerged from a pile of rocks in his kid form.

"Uh it's kind of embarrassing to get hit with my own attack I'll have to give you some credit" Goku said as the others emerged.

"But do you know what the best part about this is? It's that I show you that I was holding out on you! Here we go!" Rage yelled as tentacles came from his back and attached themselves onto power lines as he began to grow.

"I've accessed the planets energy revers and now it's all mine!"

"No way if he keeps growing he'll just step on us!" Pan said as they all flew up and Pan began sending kai blasts at Rage.

"Pan no you don't stand a chance!" Goku yelled.

"Haven't you learned that your puny blast do nothing!" Rage yelled as the blasts came at them as Goku pulled Pan out of the way.

Rage body began collecting more and more energy as he continued to grow bigger and bigger.

"Mine it's all mine!" Rage laughed.

"I think he's telling the truth" Goku said as the goo began to cover the city.

"You think? That a first!" Saiya yelled as goo came at them and they flew out of its way.

"At least he can't get any bigger!" Pan yelled as they flew as Goku got caught in the goo.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"Goku hold on!" Saiya yelled as he got caught in it followed by Pan.

The lump on Rage belly then released another goo tentacle with Rage in it as the Saiyans struggled to get free as Rage laughed.

"Serves the three of you right!" he laughed as Goku and Saiya growled, "this is it Goku!" he said as the Saiyans began to get electrocuted again.

"I wonder how much they can stand? I'll turn up the voltage to fifty percent!" Rage yelled as they Saiyans all began to cry out as the electricity got stronger.

Pan then passed out as the others watch her float in her goo prison.

"No Pan! At this rate we'll be toasted in no time!" Goku grunted.

"Yes you're starting to see, half of my power is too much for you to handle! But we can still up the volt!" Rage yelled as the electricity grew stronger.

'This is it' Goku thought as it began to rain and the electricity stopped.

"No not rain! Not now! I'll be ruined" Rage yelled as he went back into his bigger version body, "electric smile take cover before you short circuit, hurry up our very lives depended upon this battle!"

The giant Rage began crying out in pain as small smile ball went off into different directions as the slime let go of the Saiyans as Goku caught Pan.

"Come on you got to wake up Pan" Goku said shaking her.

"Ugh hi grandpa" Pan groaned.

"Electric Slime if you don't hurry we'll exploded!" Rage yelled as tiny explosions formed on the large Rage.

"Look what happening to him I bet those little explosions will turn into something big" Goku said.

"His whole being thrives on electricity but with the rain coming in all he can do is short circuit" Pan said.

"Goku I suggest we take advantage of this opportunity" Saiya asked.

"Yeah! Now is the perfect time to attack him! Finish him off when he's at his weakest!" Pan said.

"No I think we already won here, no matter what we do it's definitely going to be the end for him" Goku said as they watch little Rage yell out in pain.

"He must have been pretty conceded to think that no one could ever beat him, it's kind of sad" Pan said as the large Rage got caught in a large explosion.

When the large light fade and giant cloud of smoke emerged where the large Rage was.

When the smoke cleared the Saiyans entered the destroyed city and found little Rage in rubble groaning.

"I would say that our little quarrel is over, wouldn't you?" Goku said.

"Yeah I'm done" Rage groaned.

"Well that's very big of you Rage" Pan said.

"This dragon ball now belongs to you, you earned it" Rage said as Pan walked over and touched the dragon ball as Rage eyes glowed red.

"Ha what a naive little girl you are!" Rage yelled as goo emerged from all around them.

"Pan get out of there quick!" Goku yelled as Pan fell up as the goo tried to trap her.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled hitting Rage with the kai blast causing another explosion.

"Dammit Goku! You almost killed us you baka!" Saiya yelled emerging from the rubble with Pan.

"Thanks grandpa, you saved me again!" Pan said giving him a thumbs up.

"Any time" Goku said returning the thumbs up.

"I'm surrounded by moron" Saiya groaned as the tainted dragon ball then fell out of the sky as Pan caught it as the crack vanished and it turned back to its color and the sky cleared.

IIIII

"Guru lost, destruction everywhere, no Pan, no Goku or Saiya" Giru said.

"Well it's your fault for running off Giru" Poru said

"There you two are what took you two so damn long!" Saiya yelled as Giru and Poru found them.

"My friends!" Giru said.

"Did he annoy you Poru?" Saiya asked as Poru landed on his shoulder.

"Yes! Can we leave?" Poru asked.

"Yes" Saiya said as they walked down the road then disappeared out of the time.

A.N. Remember to review.


	14. The Shadow Dragons: The Six-Star Dragon

A.N. I'll get the next chapter up asap InfiniteC123 and i hope you have fun at your grandma.

The Shadow Dragons: The Six-Star Dragon

Team Hero found themselves in a small town near the sea with boats all over the place and a massive boat with a hole in it right next to them as they saw no living soul.

"I wonder where Goku and Pan are" Kento said.

"Here them come now" Froze said as they saw Goku and Pan walking down the dirt path.

"Giru are you sure that there is a dragon ball here? It's awful quiet" Pan said.

"Yeah too quiet if you ask any of us" Tsumuri said.

"No mistake, no mistake, Giru précised, Giru Giru, uh oh signal lost, signal lost" Giru said.

"What do you mean "signal lost" you just had it!" Pan yelled.

"Not enough energy battery low, battery very low" Giru said.

"Well if your going to find that dragon ball you guys better feed the stupid machine" Kabra said.

"Need food, Giru need food!" Giru said.

"Ugh! I don't get you Giru! How can you be hungry you just devoured a bunch of circuits!" Pan yelled as an octopus fell from the sky and landed on Pan head as all the heroes eye widen.

"What the hell?" Kento said

"Ahhhhhhh!" Pan screamed throwing the octopus back into the air as small black dots began to come down as sea creatures small and large began to rain down.

"What the hell! It's raining fish! That is so gross!" Serena yelled as Pan continued to scream and get buried in a pile of fish.

"What the hell is going on are we in the Twilight Zone! Tsumuri asked seeing the sky cleared as villagers began running from their homes with wheel barrels and rushed to the giant fish pile.

"Quick grab as much fish as you can so we can get to the market!" a man yelled as Kento and his team watched the scene from a safe distances.

"These people are freaking out and they stink, bad! Grandpa where are you!" Pan yelled as they noticed Goku got and amongst the mob of people.

"This is incredible! I've never seen so many fish!" Goku said holding up his own pile as all the heroes fell over.

"This smell is making me sick!" Pan groaned as Kento walked into the mob and dragged Pan and Giru out.

"As far as I'm concerned Princess Oto is our savior, now we don't have to catch the fish ourselves" a man said.

"Who the hell is Princess Oto?" Froze asked.

"Listen to yourselves everyone!" A blonde haired boy yelled holding a seagull, "how can you expect a little princess to make all those fish fall from the sky? Don't you think that's strange? Something wrong is happening around here dad."

"Look Collin stop making me look like a fool would ya, don't you have friends you can play with" the man said.

"My friends are fisherman and they're all unemployed now! My friends can't even play ball because they have to make money for their families!" Collin yelled.

"I'm sick of hearing this!" the man yell throwing a flask at the boy as Kento smacked it aside and it hit the ground in two pieces as Goku floated next to them with a pile of fish.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You shouldn't throw things at your children!" Goku yelled.

"And what would you know about it! I don't know who you are kid but you better get home to your mama!" the man said.

"Hey wait a minute I'm no kid!" Goku yelled.

"Hmph aright everyone were going to have a fish fry party" he said turning his back to them as they all felt bad for the boy as they looked up to the sad Collin on the roof.

IIIII

Later that day Goku cooked some of his fish while Collin explained what was happening.

"Ever since Princess Oto showed up out of nowhere the fishing business has vanished from our village and now small children are being put to work while the parents act like brainless servants to the princess" Collin said.

"Who is this Princess Oto?" Pan asked.

"I don't know, that's just what everyone calls her, and now all the parents party all day and night like they have no responsibilities the kids don't deserve that, everyday more fish fall from the sky then we can handle and all the left over fish ends up rotting in the streets and polluting the village" Collin said as they watched Goku eat his fish and Giru eat the metal frying pan.

"To make matters worse the seagulls have either died or suffer horrible injuries, it's just not fair many have broken wings or twisted beaks like something or someone is hurting them" Collin said

"That is so sad" Serena said as they sensed they were being watched and turned to the giant hole in the ship behind them and saw many eyes watching them as Pan screamed and fell over.

"Are you okay?" Collin asked.

"I'm okay but what is that?" Pan asked.

"Those are the birds I was talking about" Collin said as Kabra held a kai ball towards the hole and they saw all the hurt seagulls, "I've tried to treat their injuries but they've been spooked by something, it was hard enough gaining their trust, I hope they'll be strong enough before the seasons change, I hope."

"Poor things they've must have seen something really scary" Pan said.

"This is so sad to watch, hey Kabra can you use that heal thing like Zink can?" Serena asked.

"Yes but it could take me awhile to heal all of them" Kabra said.

"Dragon ball detected! Dragon ball detected!" Giru yelled pointing towards a flying right over the sea, "dragon ball! Dragon ball!"

"Ah! It's Princess Oto! The one I was telling you about!" Collin said as they saw the woman shaped figure with a shining dragon ball in her forehead.

'That's no princess!' Goku thought.

"The dragon a chick?" Froze said.

"And what are you trying to say Froze? You saying women can't be villains is that it!" Serena said.

"Well she is the first that we encountered" Kento said.

The woman then emerged with blue skin, purple hair, and a green dress as water spun in spirals around her then it began raining fish again.

"Hey look everyone it's fish time again!" a man yelled running past them.

"Oto back again! I love that lovely lass!" another said.

"Hey wait come back here!" Pan yelled as more came and Goku and Kento blocked their path.

"Your princess is not what you think she is!" Goku said.

"What do you know about it boyo" a man said as Goku growled.

"Father!" Collin yelled as the two men that ran past them flew over them as Goku and Pan caught them.

"Now do you see what I was saying! She may seem like a pretty princess with gifts but she actually a very evil and dangerous dragon born out of Shenron himself!" Goku said.

Collin father then screamed as him and the others ran.

"Dad what's wrong?" Collin asked.

"Let's go Goku I think it's time we greet this "princess" ourselves" Kento said as Goku as they flew over to the water and stood on rocks as the dragon flew over the water towards them.

"You must be the creep that has our dragon ball" Goku said.

"Ugh I can't believe a little boy can talk like that, you may call me Oceanus Shenron commander of the water and the air" she said.

"That may be but you only exist because we over used the dragon balls, right?" Goku said.

"Of course" Oceanus said.

"Which time was it?" Goku asked as she blushed.

"I hardly think that matters now!" she said.

"But it does matter because you wouldn't be here if it weren't for us, in a way we gave you life, so you owe it to us to tell us which wish it was!" Goku said.

She then growled and had a look of embarrassment as her face turned red "that stupid pig!" she said.

"What was that?" Kento asked.

"It was the stupid pair of underwear!" Oceanus yelled.

"Did she say underwear?" Pan said turning red.

"Please tell me we missed hear her" Serena said turning red as well.

"Oh yeah now I remember! Oolong did that it was our very first wish and it was a funny one too!" Goku laughed.

"I'm very aware of the stupid and inane wish that gave me life! But don't even think for a second that you can laugh at me and not suffer the consequences!" Oceanus yelled as Goku and the males heroes burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! My sides hurt!" Kento laughed.

"That really was a stupid wish!" Goku laughed.

"Ok that's enough it's really not that funny" Pan said.

"Yeah guys grow up" Serena said.

"And with that Goku I will enjoy burring you with my own two hands! Now die! Air Shattering Energy Ball!" Oceanus yelled as energy balls formed around her and came at them.

"Move Pan!" Goku yelled as they began dodging the balls as Goku came at her with a punch but his fist hit something protecting her face and was sent flying back into the water.

Pan and Serena then came at her with quick punches but was sent flying back into the water as well.

Froze and Tsumuri then cam at her and was sent into the water as the dragon began to laugh.

"I see your trick now, a shield made of wind very smart little trick dragon" Kento said as Goku and the others emerged from the water.

"That felt like punching a steel wall!" Goku said,

"Was that a force field?" Pan asked as they flew out of the water and got onto the shore as Pan ran along it.

"Well how about this!" she yelled send a kai blast at the dragon as her wind shield destroyed it, "it didn't work!"

"Okay leave it to me!" Goku said taking into the air.

"What idiots" Oceanus said.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled sending the blast at her as it deflected and headed towards Collin as Pan grabbed him and flew him towards the town.

"So you can deflect my Kamehameha waves? You should be really proud" Goku said.

"Keep on laughing it will be your undoing" she said doing the spider man hand thing and put them together as the air moved around her "now Mighty Hurricane Fury!" she yelled as a strong burst of wind came at Goku and Kento flew towards her as they were stopped midair as Kento saw everything around them froze and none of them could move as Oceanus spun in circles very fast.

When they could move Pan knew what she was doing, "be careful!" she yelled as sharp gust of winds hit Goku a Kento hit the water while Goku clothes were thorn off and he hit the beach.

"I know your secret now!" Goku said standing up when the dust cleared as Kento walked onto shore as his eye widen like everyone else's.

"Grandpa that's not cool!" Pan yelled as she and the others looked away from Goku naked state.

"Goku we don't need to see you naked!" Kento yelled.

"What's wrong kids?" Goku asked seeing Pan and Serena red faces as Pan reached into her backpack and pulled out another one of Goku gi's as Goku saw Oceanus red face.

"Funny, I seem to agree with her" she said as Goku dressed.

"Now what were you going to say earlier?" Pan asked.

"Oh yeah I was going to say I really don't mind being naked at all" Goku said.

"You baka she wasn't talking about that!" Kento yelled.

"I meant the secret you found on Princess Oto!" Pan yelled.

"Oh yeah that's right!" he said turning to Oceanus, "I've been studying your moves your secret is in the way you spin around!"

Oceanus laughed as a wind spiral went around her and vanished, "aren't you a smart little stinker, seems you figured me out already but!" she said as she spun around fast and when she was seen clearly her true form was seen and her true deep voice, "I control the ocean and the wind it moves in, nothing can stop my force of nature!"

"Ah! Look out it's a monster!" Collin said.

"Wait a minute did you just put on a mask or is that how you really look? I hope it's just a disguise" Goku said.

"I doubt that" Tsumuri said.

"Ha! While we're on the subject I'll tell you one more thing, anyone who's seen my true form" she said spinning again and turned into her princess form, "never lived to tell about it! You better be ready to fight!"

"Pan, get Collin out of here!' Goku yelled.

"Right!" Pan said as Goku yelled and began spinning as Kento and the others raised eyebrows as Goku emerged with a long yellow tornado where his legs were.

"What the!" Oceanus said.

"You know I really like your technique it's so much fun I can do this all day!" Goku said.

"How pompous!" Oceanus yelled with a tornado around her and Goku and her collided as they began getting hit on each other.

"This is quite fun actually I feel like I'm fighting a tiny pipsqueak version of myself" Oceanus said as they began colliding again.

"Uh Kento should we help him?" Serena asked.

"No I think he's got this covered we'll help if needed" Kento said.

"What do you say we pick up the pace a bit!" Goku said coming at Oceanus again and sent her crashing into the sand.

"You may be able to imitate my techniques but can you keep up with my speed! Whirlwind Spin!" Oceanus yelled as a tornado formed around her and it sent Goku flying into a the side of the land.

"What amazing power I didn't see it coming!" Goku yelled as Oceanus emerged in front of him as he was sent flying back.

"You shouldn't be so clumsy Goku, you might hurt yourself!" Oceanus laughed.

"The air pressure is so strong I can't move! I got to stop the air from spinning so I can make an attack!" Goku yelled.

"Whirlwind Spin!" Oceanus yelled as the top layer of the mountain Goku was stuck in bust destroyed by powerful winds as Goku began getting hit by sharp wind blades, "looks like I win again!"

"Don't be so sure I survived worse than this!" Goku yelled.

"He'll make it" Pan said as the seagull Collin had flew out of his hand.

"My seagull!" Collin said as the seagull began flying towards Oceanus.

"The bird" Pan said.

"Is flying?" Collin said.

The Seagull then cutting threw her wind shield with no problem.

"Maybe I'll get a trophy for beating up a Saiyan" Oceanus said as the seagull came down fast and beaked her dragon ball forehead as Oceanus cried out in pain.

"No way! Collin hold onto my back and whatever you do, do not let go!" Pan said throwing the boy onto her back as the bird continued to beck the dragon.

"Get out of my way!" Oceanus yelled swatting the seagull away as Pan caught him.

"Thanks a lot birdies, you just showed us a way of beating her!" Pan said.

"Guys did you just see that?" Serena asked.

"Yep! Let's go time for our team attack!" Kento yelled as they flew to join the fight.

"A Whirlwind Spin!" Oceanus yelled hitting Goku with her attack again.

"Is that the only trick you know!" Goku yelled.

"It's the same as an eye of a hurricane at the center air speed is zero and is easy to fly threw" Pan said.

"Which gives us an edge guys ready?" Kento said.

"Your death will be my reward young one" Oceanus said.

"No it won't!" Goku yelled.

"Hang in there grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"What! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Oceanus yelled seeing the heroes above her.

"Pan!" Goku yelled.

"I know what I'm doing!" Pan yelled.

"Team Hero Unity Blast!" Kento yelled holding a blue kai ball above him as the others feed energy into it as Pan charged for her kai attack and went into Kamehameha stances.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Pan said.

"Take this!" Kento yelled firing his kai blast with Pan as the two kai blasts came down at Oceanus.

"No you can't! You can't! You can't!" Oceanus yelled as the blasts hit her.

"That was great Pan! Sorry Princess but giving up my life is not an option right now! Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled as his blasts hit her from the side.

"No! They can't win!" Oceanus yelled in her true form as she was engulfed in a white light.

When the light cleared the purified dragon ball flew off towards the village.

"Grandpa! Did you see me I did it! I did it!" Pan yelled.

"Wow that was very impressive Pan! Your very first Kamehameha Wave" Goku said.

"I'm impressed that we pulled off our attack that was the first time we tried that" Kento said.

"It like a sprit bomb only it only takes us five to power it" Serena said.

"It was perfect form wasn't it! Because when I do something I do it with style!" Pan said as Goku and the others laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" Pan asked.

Back at the village they were greeted by the whole towns people.

"I really don't know what to say words can't express the gratitude we have for all of you, we'll work harder than ever before this time, we promise" Collin father said.

"Daddy, can we go out fishing sometime this week?" Collin asked.

"Of course we can son, of course we can" he said.

"Look!" Pan said as they saw all the seagulls flying out of the broken ship as they flew right into the crowd of people as one dropped a dragon ball in Pan hands and they all took off towards the sea.

"Got it!" Pan said.

"I guess this is the birds way of thanking us" Kabra said.

"See you Collin" Pan said.

"Wait a sec" Collin said.

"Huh?" Pan said.

"Next time can you teach me how to fly like you?" he asked.

"Uh come over to Mont. Pows I'll teach you there anytime" Pan said as Reyoto smiled knowing Gohan did the same with Videl.

"I will" Collin said.

"You better because I'll be waiting for you!" Pan said as they flew into the air.

"Bye!" Goku yelled as they all took off.

"So Pan you like that boy huh? Come one tell us the truth?" Serena said.

"What I do not!" Pan yelled turning red.

"Liar! Pan You like Collin just admit it" Kento said.

"I do not!" Pan yelled.

"Whatever you say Pan" Kento said as him and his friends flew off.

IIII

"Hmmm they're getting stronger more stronger than I anticipated" Broly said as him and Teten watched the heroes left the timeline.

"Will this interfere in your plans father?" Teten asked.

"Nope even if they don't reach level two in time that won't stop the inevitable" Broly said disappearing.

"We'll see" Teten said dissapering.


	15. The Shadow Dragon: The Seven-Star Dragon

The Shadow Dragons: The Seven-Star Dragon

Team Berserker found themselves in a very dried up rocky area as they saw no living soul in sight.

'Where the hell is Goku and Pan?" Reyoto asked.

"Here they come" Harker said as they saw the two come down from the clouds with Giru.

"So Giru where's the dragon ball? You have a lock on the dragon ball yet" Pan asked as she and Reyoto and the others approached.

"Dragon ball below, dragon ball below" Giru said pointing towards the ground.

"What you mean it's buried?" Pan asked.

"Dragon ball buried, dragon ball below" Giru said.

"It must be underground then" Bash said.

Goku then began digging as they found a red centipede.

"I don't think that little guy has it" Goku said.

'Unless that bug a Shadow Dragon then I seriously doubt he has it' Frost wrote.

"Should I dig some more?" Goku asked.

"Go ahead" Naomi said

"Dragon ball approaching, dragon ball approaching!" Giru said.

"You walking toaster! I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I'm sick of it!" Pan yelled as the ground shook and all the heroes fell over.

"Ah grandpa it's an earthquake!" Pan yelled as the ground shook.

"It doesn't fell like an earthquake!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah this feels different!" Reyoto said.

"Approaching, approaching, dragon ball approaching!" Giru said as they saw something in the ground digging towards them with dust drawing closer.

"What the hell is that!" Pan yelled.

"Dragon ball approaching, dragon ball approaching, dragon ball approaching!" Giru yelled.

"Giru will you shut up!" Reyoto yelled as he pressed his ear to the ground.

"_Love digging some holes! Love digging some holes!"_ the dragon underground sang.

"Guys do you hear singing?" Goku asked.

"Do you want to call it singing?" Pan asked.

"No that bad singing right there" Naomi said as the dust came at them as they screamed and took to the air.

"Dragon ball approaching, dragon approaching!" Giru yelled.

"_And uh, and uh earthquakes rule!"_ the dragon sang as the dust began to clear and a purple mole emerged as he yawned.

"That's one big gopher!" Pan yelled.

"A giant weasel is more like it!" Goku yelled.

"It's purple! It's obviously a mutated rat thing!" Reyoto yelled as the giant mole scratched it's armpit.

"Ah what a gorgeous piece of work! Sometimes I even impressed myself" he said.

"Is it me or does it seem like he doesn't even see us?" Pan asked.

"Maybe he can't hear too well?" Goku said floating down.

'Moles are blind so this dragon may be blind' Frost wrote as Goku floated towards the dragon ear.

"Hello! Are we going to fight each other or not!" he screamed as the dragon eyes widen and fell over.

"Well he's deft now if he wasn't before" Reyoto said.

"So I guess you can hear me" Goku said.

"Ugh! Yes I can hear you" the dragon said.

"You know it's rude to not answer when someone asks you a question" Goku said.

"And it's also rude to yell in someone ear Goku" Naomi said.

"And you would be?" the dragon said as Goku fell out of the sky.

"You don't know who I am! My name is Goku! You should know that I was on my way to challenge you! Wow this guy is really thick headed" Goku said patting his cheeks.

"Huh?" Pan said spotting the dragon ball in his forehead as she cleared her throat, "you have the seven-star dragon ball in your forehead you have to be the next dragon" she said.

"Huh! I'm Naturon Shenron that's opposed to be a secret, who told you?" he asked.

"No one it's just you have that dragon ball in your forehead!" Pan yelled.

"Now that we know that you're the dragon were after, I'll wait right here I'll even let you have the first attack!" Goku said.

Naturon just stared at them with this blank expression as sweat fell from the Saiyans heads, "sorry what did you say?" he asked as they all fell over.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy!" Bash yelled.

"Whoa you're a weird one! We gone through battle after battle with all the other dragons trying to get the dragon balls back, aren't you included in anything! Oh man this is irritating!" Pan yelled.

"Well sorry I'm not much of a fighter" he said.

"Fine then how about you just hand it over?" Pan asked.

"Because it's mine and I don't want to" he said as Pan fell over.

"Oh give me a break!" Pan yelled.

"All I want to do is dig and make the earthquakes happen and watch everything fall apart and it's a big job and I better get to it" Naturon said as his claws grew, "uh which way was I going? Oh yeah!" he said going back to where he stopped and began digging again.

"Hey wait a sec!" Goku yelled.

"Where do you think you're going!" Pan yelled.

"Get back here you overgrown rat!" Reyoto yelled.

Naturon then began going deeper as rocks and dust hit the heroes faces and when it stopped the dragon was gone.

"He's gone!" Goku yelled.

"Dragon ball retreating! Dragon ball retreating!" Giru yelled as the saw the tunnel the dragon went into.

"Wait guys if he digs too deep we might not find him again" Pan said as they heard the dragon singing badly again.

"Then lets after him!" Naomi yelled as they chased the long unearth trail of earth Naturon left.

"Grandpa you get down there and finish him off!" Pan said.

"It doesn't feel right, I'm not the type of guy that picks a fight with someone who doesn't want to fight back" Goku said.

"Then you better come up with some other kind of plan we need that dragon ball" Pan said.

"Yeah I guess maybe your right" Goku said.

"Come on we need to think of something and fast before this toned deft rat does something stupid" Reyoto said.

"I got it! I'll just go say things to him to get him all worked up" Goku said.

"Be our guest" Naomi said as Goku flew down directly above the ground.

"Hey Naturon Shenron! When was the last time you took a bath you smell like a rotting pile of seaweed! Either that or a piece of cheese that was left in the sun too long!" Goku yelled.

"Hmm it didn't seem to work Goku" Harker said.

"Either he's got a lot of dirt in his ears or I'm going to have to find another way to get his attention" Goku said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this guy!" Pan said.

"What do you know a technique that I don't?" Goku asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" Pan said sending kai blast down as Goku and the others quickly flew out of the way.

Pan kai blast couldn't reach Naturon so her attack was useless and the heroes needed another plan.

"Pan that's enough!" Goku yelled as Pan stopped and they saw all the holes Pan created, "you can damage the dragon ball showing off like that Pan!"

"Pan reckless, Pan reckless" Giru said earning himself an elbow to the face.

"Guys look!" Reyoto yelled as they saw that Naturon was heading towards a city.

"Oh no! If he causes an earthquake all the people in that city could be killed!" Pan yelled.

"We have to get down there and help them!" Goku yelled as he charged up with the other heroes and they took off.

"Were in a hurry Giru so you better get into the backpack!" Pan yelled shoving Giru into her bag as she followed after the others.

The moment they flew into the city Naturon was already causing the earthquake, "we still have time to save them!" Goku said.

"Look out!" Pan yelled pulling an elderly woman away from a giant falling planet with a business name around it.

"Thank you dearie, would you mind running me home? I have to water the dog and make Danny supper" the woman said.

"I'm really sorry ma'am but I'm kind of in the middle of something" Pan said.

A highway road fell as a bus with children in it fell off and Goku caught it and set it on the other side of the highway, "there you go!" Goku said.

"Goku give me a hand over here!" Bash yelled pushing up against a falling building as Goku tried to help.

"Oh screw this!" Reyoto yelled as him and Goku powered to level four and one in Super Saiyan and push the building back into place.

Pan and Naomi were getting people out of a sinking hole as Frost saw Pan struggling a lot of people.

"A little help!" Pan yelled as flew over to help as Goku flew in.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it!" Goku said flying deep into the hole as the other heroes helped out Pan above the city.

Goku then began pushing up on the sinking side of the road and put back into place as Harker and Bash used a kai laser to seal it together as people hopped to the other side.

"Awesome grandpa you did it! The ground fit right back into place" Pan said.

Naturon finally stopped his digging as he emerged from the ground and let out a sigh, "now let's see what kind of destruction I caused to that city I bet it's been reduced to rubble" he said as the dust cleared and he saw the city still intact.

"Huh?"

"Well it looks like things are doing alright up here no buildings have fallen" Goku said walking out of a subway station.

"Looks like we did it huh?" Pan said doing the peace sign.

"Yeah I say we showed that mutated rat a thing or two" Reyoto said a large shadow loomed over them and they turned to see Naturon.

"Hey! It was you who stopped my beautiful rampage!" he yelled as steam came out of his nose and ears.

"So are you finally in the mood to battle?" Goku asked.

"Either that or he's going to eat us" Pan said.

"I dug all those tunnels because I wanted to cause an earthquake and then you had to run around with your good intentions and ruin everything that I worked so hard for!" Naturon yelled bring his claws down as Goku jumped out of the way but Pan got sent flying into a women clothes store.

Goku then kicked Naturon in the gut then began to repeatedly punch him in the same spot before he used one powerful kick to send him sliding back.

"Hmm not bad" Naturon said with an annoyed expression and claws on his hips as Goku laughed.

"When you get all worked up you're a pretty good fighter it's really too bad that what it takes to get you in the mood" Goku said.

"When I'm angry I'm ten times the fighter you just fought!" Naturon said as Pan flew in with a large hat on her head.

"So you never told us which wish it was that brought you into existences" Pan said.

"Do you remember the evil wizard Babidi, he took control of Vegeta at the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament, I was born of the wish to bring back the innocent lives he stole that day" Naturon said

"That sounds kind of dramatic, the last dragon was born from a wish for underwear" Pan said.

"Really? Oh my god I wish I was there to see that!" Reyoto laughed.

"You see, that's the kind of ignorance I've come to expect from you people!" Naturon said slamming his fist onto the ground as it glowed purple and a purple kai blast came from the ground as the heroes got hit by the surprise attack.

"See that? That what I like to call the Aftershock Technique no one can handle a concentrated energy from below, everyone gets blown away!" Naturon said laughed.

"Well I have to admit it as far as dragons go you're the most interesting so far" Goku said.

"Why, thank you! And as far as little boys who turn into grown men go, you're interesting too" Naturon said.

"That technique couldn't work if your opponent in the air could it?" Pan said as the dragon stopped laughing and eyes widen, "oh my, I hit the bullseye again" Pan laughed.

"Okay you got me there but don't think smarter people like you are safe from behind enemy line!" Naturon said shoving both his claws into the ground and tried to hit them again as the heroes just flew away from the direction of the kai attack.

Naturon then began chasing them with the kai blast as they flew away from it.

"His attack isn't that bad" Goku said.

"Yeah it's kind of like playing dodge ball at school" Pan said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you keep making fun of me? Ugh! I'll show you what kind of dragon your dealing with!" Naturon growled as Goku and Pan landed on his head.

"Were up here" Goku said.

"Come on Naturon give us your best shot" Pan said.

"Get off my head I'm trying to concentrate!" Naturon yelled accidently hitting himself with his own attack.

"Oh man that's the oldest trick in the book" Pan said.

"I'd love to keep playing but it's time to bring this fight to a close" Goku said going into Kamehameha stance.

"To be beaten by my own technique, how embarrassing is that" Naturon said falling over.

"Well that's a little anticlimactic, do you think he's got another round in him?" Goku asked turning back into his kid form.

Naturon then got covered in purple smoke as the dragon ball flew out and Pan caught it.

"And just like that the seven-star ball is ours" Pan said.

"Weird shouldn't it have turned back?" Naomi said seeing the dragon ball still blue and cracked.

"Why hasn't it changed? What give?" Reyoto asked as it glowed and a blue light took Pan.

"Pan!" Goku yelled.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled getting her hands pulled into the light.

"Pan hold on!" Goku yelled.

"Grab her quick!" Reyoto yelled as they all began pulling.

"Come on!" Goku growled as Pan backpack slipped off knocking them over as Pan got pulled into the light.

"Pan what's going on where did you go?" Goku asked.

"Danger, danger Giru, Giru!"

Pan then began screaming as they saw her image start to dissolve as a tornado formed around her.

"Pan where are you!" Goku yelled.

"What the hell is that?" Harker asked as a large image began to form as they saw two glowing yellow eyes.

Then the light cleared and Naturon appeared with a stronger looking body and blood red claws and horns.

"You have got to be kidding me, whoa now that's a dragon" Goku said.

"You gullible little muscle heads you fell for it, didn't it seem kind of easy beating a shadow dragon? I staged it all!" Naturon said.

"You staged it!" Goku yelled.

"This dragon tricked us!" Naomi said.

"What do you mean? We saw you blow yourself up there's no way you could have survived that kind of hit!" Goku yelled.

"Apparently I can" Naturon said looking down as Goku and the others followed his gaze and saw a tiny brown mole, "it was the mole that couldn't hold up he was my transport then but know I've got your precious Pan!"

"No way! You mean you're using Pan as your body?" Goku said as Naturon laughed.

"That's right and I'm not going to fight you like the other dragons did oh I'll beat you but I'll let you wear out this body first!" Naturon said.

"You bastard let Pan go!" Reyoto yelled.

"Why would you do that?" Goku asked.

"Because a Super Saiyans 4 would be a much nicer fit!" Naturon laugh.

"Grandpa help me!" Pan voice yelled sounding like an echo.

"Pan?" Goku said.

"I can't see anything! You have to help me please!" Pan screamed.

"That's it! No one messes with my granddaughter!" Goku yelled.

"Well it must be time to start that second round, lets rumble!" Naturon said trying to stomp them as they flew backwards and began dodging his two whipping tails.

"The powers you had all but vanished! Why don't you turn back into that red monkeys and then we'll get this party started!" Naturon said whipping at them.

"Are you crazy!" Bash yelled.

"Stop using my granddaughter as a shield and we'll fight you in a fair battle you dragon!" Goku yelled.

"This tail dodging is really getting old Naturon quit being a pansy!" Reyoto yelled as the battle went airborne and they dodged his claws as he stopped and sat on a building.

"Go ahead and admit it, you love me!" Naturon laughed as Naomi noticed Pan bandana on one of his horns.

"Grandpa help me" Pan said.

"What the hell have you done with my granddaughter! Let Pan go right now!" Goku yelled.

"What do you mean? There is no Pan I'm your grandchild now, come over here and give me a hug grandpa" he chuckled.

'He's using Pan power she go to be alive in there somewhere' Goku thought.

"Come on pop's, you going to fight or hug?" Naturon asked.

"Stop calling me that! We fight!" Goku yelled.

"And forgive me if I use an old family tradition" he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Harker asked as Naturon went into Kamehameha stance.

"Ka-Me!"

"What!" Reyoto yelled.

"Ha-Me-Ha!" Naturon yelled sending the kai blast at them as they flew out of its way and it hit some building in the distances causing a massive fire.

"Pretty cool huh?" Naturon said as the Saiyans growled.

"No! You hurt people!" Goku yelled as Naturon laughed then began shooting more kai blast but missed them as they realized he wasn't aiming for them.

"So you don't want me to hurt people, oh yeah blowing buildings up is much more exciting than shaking them up!" Naturon said causing more deaths and fire.

"What's wrong grandpa? Oh you want the seven-star ball or are you too scared to get it! I thought as much!" Naturon laughed.

"That's it! He's crossed the line!" Reyoto yelled.

"Naturon! Leave these people alone your fight is with us!" Goku yelled.

"Grandpa please don't let him kill any more innocent people, please!" Pan begged.

"Pan?" Goku said.

"But Pan" Naomi said.

"Don't worry about me, follow your heart, fight!" Pan said.

"Let's see! One over here two over there, oh that looks nice!" Naturon said shooting random kai blasts in all directions "I am Naturon! Go ahead and try to stop me, I'm the most powerful dragon on earth!"

"What are you guys waiting for? You can't let him do this! I don't want to be responsible for people getting hurt attack him with all you got!" Pan yelled.

'Thank you Pan, I wasn't seeing clearly I let my concern for you cloud my better judgment' Goku said.

"Let's end this!" Reyoto yelled as him and Naomi yelled out with Goku in gold auras.

"Sorry but unfortunately for you I'm no longer the one in charge here, Pan is giving the orders now and she want the killing to stop!" Goku yelled as they all yelled out and a gold light flooded the city.

When the light and smoke cleared Naturon saw the Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyans Reyoto and Naomi as his eyes widen.

'What's wrong?' Frost wrote.

"This is what you wanted, you asked for the red monkey right?" Goku said.

"Your power levels has changed but the situation remains the same, I have your granddaughter" Naturon said.

"Enough of that! We know what is at stake!" Goku yelled.

"You hurt me your hurting Pan" Naturon said as Goku kicked him in the face and Reyoto kicked his chin and Naomi punched his gut making him fall over.

"How could you!" Naturon yelled.

"You know it's funny when were at this power level it's hard for me to listen to reason, you see I just lose control" Goku said kicking his snout sending him on his back as Bash grab his tail and flipped over his head and slammed him on his face.

"It's actually fun when you let your wild side out!" Naomi said.

"You see we can't control ourselves we just feel like destroying things at random!" Goku yelled as him and Reyoto pulled on his tails and began to drag him.

"You shouldn't have called us out like that, there no telling what we're going to do!" Goku yelled.

"We could do something like this!" Reyoto yelled as they slammed him onto his back.

"Alright! Now that's the grandpa I know and love!" Pan said.

"No please you can't be serious, do you actually intend to kill your own granddaughter! Don't you care about her!" Naturon yelled.

"Pan would rather die than sit back and let you kill innocent people" Goku said.

"Sure that's what you say now but you won't have the heart to do it!" Naturon yelled swinging one of his massive claws at them as Goku caught it, "let go of me!"

"You're the one who started this game, why are you afraid to finish it?" Goku said.

"You better hope I don't get lose or I'll tear your whole bodies to shreds!" Naturon yelled.

"Is that so?" Harker said as Goku flipped him again and slammed him onto his back.

"Naturon I've had enough these games are over!" Goku said going into his Kamehameha stances while Reyoto charged for his final attacks.

"Are you crazy! You will kill your granddaughter with that!" Naturon yelled as Goku vanished then appeared again and kicked the dragon face and sent him flying onto his back.

"You brought this upon yourself you know" Goku said as the dragon groaned then began laughing.

"Yes it's clear now you can't kill me" Naturon said as the Saiyans smiled.

"Is that so? And just what gave you that idea?" Goku said.

"You backed off you were gathering energy for a finishing blast but you didn't have the stomach for it did you? You can't kill me because you can't kill Pan" Naturon said.

"I wouldn't count on it" Goku said.

"You wouldn't huh? Then hit me with a Kamehameha Wave right now" Naturon said as Goku growled.

"Do it grandpa" Pan said.

"You can't do it can you? I thought as much, no monkey brain is going to outsmart the great Naturon Shenron it looks like we've come to a stalemate, now step aside, you heard me move it!"  
he said getting into their faces, "finish me off now or never bother me again!"

"Now guys! Please you know what you have to do, forget about what you want and do what's right!" Pan said.

"Pan" Goku said.

"We can't Pan" Reyoto said knowing Kento was put into a situation like this.

"Guys be strong! I don't want to live like this!" Pan yelled.

"Pan I'm so sorry" Goku said going into stance while the others charged.

"Forgive us" Reyoto said.

"Ha you wouldn't dare" Naturon said.

"Oh no?" Goku said.

"Just try us!" Reyoto yelled.

"Yeah we already went down this road once before it's a dead end, did you forget already?" Naturon said.

"Ka-Me-Ha!" Goku said forming a red kai ball.

"Team Berserker Unity Cannon!" Reyoto said as his friends charged their energies to the kai ball Reyoto was forming in front of him.

"Oh I know your bluffing" Naturon said.

"Me!"

"You'll kill her!" Naturon yelled.

"Life is nothing without freedom, you've taken Pan's but we won't let you take anyone else!" Goku yelled.

"Do it guys!" Pan yelled.

"Wait! Let's not be too hasty here!" Naturon yelled.

"Ha!" Goku and Reyoto yelled as a huge red light engulfed the city as Naturon took both hits.

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" Naturon yelled as Pan bandana flew off and Pan reformed with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye grandpa, Reyoto, everyone I love you guys, tell mom and dad that I tried my best."

IIIII

After the red light cleared nothing but smoke was left Goku and the others panted as they flew down towards the rubble as Goku fell to his knees.

"Pan!" Goku said as Reyoto patted his back.

"It had to be done Goku you know that" Naomi said.

"Look!" Harker yelled as the smoke cleared and they saw the dragon.

"Guys it didn't work!" Pan yelled as Naturon laughed.

"What happened? You were hit hard with my ultimate Kamehameha blast!" Goku yelled.

"Impossible! He even took our group blast!" Reyoto yelled.

"You should be dead right now!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah right, you call that an ultimate Kamehameha? You're not as strong as I thought" Naturon said.

"What are you talking about we released all the power we had!" Goku yelled.

"If that was true I wouldn't be standing here right now would I? I doubt that was stronger than any other Kamehameha, you lost your resolve Goku" Naturon said.

"Screw you!" Reyoto yelled as Naturon shook his finger.

"You blew it I win" Naturon said.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Goku yelled charging at Naturon then got swatted away and punched into a building.

"Goku hang on!" Naomi yelled charging at the dragon with Reyoto and got smacked by both of the tails and sent flying into a nearby building.

'We have to help them!' Frost wrote as Naturon smacked Bash, Frost and Harker into the ground below.

"The great Goku, you're just a coward who can't fight back what a joke you should see yourself it's pitiful!" Naturon said as Goku got punched by Naturon free hand into the building as the building collapsed on them.

Goku quickly dodged Naturon stomping feet as Naturon chased him.

"I want to feel your warm blood squishing between my toes!" Naturon said.

"No! Fight him guys!" Pan yelled as Naturon cut Goku up with his claws.

"Heads up Saiyan!" Naturon said forming a Kamehameha and hit him with it, "bullseye!"

Goku fell from the sky and crashed onto the roof of a building as Naturon looked down at him.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"My body feels like it's made out of lead, my energy almost gone" Goku said.

"So you ran out of gas huh? Looks like my keen intellect triumphed over your might! Yeah your granddaughter has given me a new lead on life! Without her I'd be in your shoes right now!" Naturon said.

"Huh this is crazy I never would have imagined that it would end like this" Goku said.

"What the hell are you doing! You can't give in get the hell up and fight!" Pan yelled.

"They're finished but before they die I will demonstrate my greatest power, the power to grant wishes, now you will see that I am a true Shenron!" he said.

"What they can do that!" Reyoto said hidden from a distances with his friends.

"You wish to see your granddaughter one last time so be it your wish shall be granted!" Naturon said as Pan began to form out of Naturon stomach.

"Ah! It's me Pan can you hear me! Grandpa don't give in please fight your better than this! Your Goku you can do anything!" Pan yelled.

"Enough, that is all my patience's has run out I'm finished here now, your wish had been granted" Naturon said.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled being pulled back in as Goku eyes widen as Goku grabbed Pan arm.

"Grandpa!" Pan said.

"But I had you!" Naturon yelled.

"Well not quiet I was saving a little for a rainy day" Goku said as he pulled Pan out.

"They did it now we can finish this!" Reyoto said.

"No!" Naturon yelled as he began to shrink.

"Hey" Goku said.

"Ugh did we win?" Pan asked before she fell unconscious.

Once the smoke cleared down below a small brown rat was left with the dragon ball on the top of his head.

"So that's your true form I take it!" Goku said as him and the heroes stood on the edge looking down at Naturon as the dragon screamed.

"Scared huh? Oh I don't blame you when you go about hurting others you can expect that hurt to revisit you someday!" Goku said.

"Yeah karma a real bitch" Reyoto said as they flew down as the dragon began to run.

"You can run but you can't hide Naturon even if you escaped from us you'd still have to atone for your deeds" Goku said.

"I would?" Naturon said in a squeaky voice.

"Yep that's right" Goku said.

'I feel so naked! I need to find someone to absorb!' Naturon thought as he looked around.

"Hey what's the matter Naturon? You lost all of your courage your zest, you were so bold before I guess you're just too scared to be yourself" Goku said as Naturon spotted a bird.

'It's not much but it's better than nothing' he thought as he jumped over them.

"Man give it up" Goku said.

"What an annoying little rat" Naomi said as they appeared in front on Naturon and the bird as the bird quickly took off.

"Ah! Uh oh" Naturon stammered.

"Naturon you have zero respect for the lives of others and you have no intentions of changing do you! You're just going to go on hurting people!" Goku said.

"Not true! I'm a strange dragon I swear that was a bird I would never hurt a person!" he said firing a kai blast in Goku face.

"Oh you going to get it now rat" Reyoto said.

"Nice try but that will be your last bluff" Goku said as he punched the dragon in the gut, "your finished its over! No more killing! How does it feel? Now you know how your victims felt when you ended their lives!"

Goku then began beating on Naturon as the others watched as he sent Naturon into the air and went into his kia blast stance.

"The time has come for atonement Naturon! Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

The blast then hit Naturon head on destroying the dragon as the purified dragon ball fell out of the sky and Goku caught it.

"Got it!" Goku said.

IIII

Later that day Kid Goku and came up with a plan.

"Now Giru" Goku whispered hold the dragon ball towards Pan face.

"Pan danger! Seven-Star dragon!" Giru said as Pan opened her eyes.

"Now that I have absorbed your grandpa I will absorb you again!" Goku said in a Naturon voice and laughed as Pan screamed and crawled away.

"It was his idea Pan not ours we had no part in this" Reyoto said.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled as Goku laughed.

"I had to do it! Sorry" Goku said.

"You had too! I have to hit you on the head!" Pan yelled chasing him off the roof.

"Hey no fair!" Goku said.

"Get back here you coward!" Pan yelled.

"Goku run! Pan mad! Extreme danger! Run!" Giru said.

"I swear that idiot will never grow up" Harker said.

"Yeah but that one of the reason we love him right?" Naomi said.

"Yeah I guess but he can be so annoying" Reyoto said.

"True" Bash said as they all took to the sky and left the timeline.

A.N. Please Review


	16. The Shadow Dragons: The Four-Star Dragon

The Shadow Dragons: The Four Star Dragon

Team Elite found themselves in a desert in a city buried in it as they walked through it.

"A sandstorm hit this city hard" Chill said.

"Yeah and it sure is hot out here" Azumuri said.

"Here come Goku and Pan" Zang said as they saw them coming down the sand covered road.

"Dragon ball detected, dragon ball detected, dragon ball nearby, dragon ball nearby!" Giru said.

"Alright! Already!" Pan yelled punching his head and sending him into the sand, "would you please stop saying the same things over and over again it's driving me crazy! Your obviously letting the heat go to your head Giru, now pull yourself together or you'll fire your circuits!"

"No! Giru fully operational! Dragon ball nearby! Dragon ball here!" Giru said as they heard Goku stomach growl.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving, I don't think I've ever been this hungry before" Goku said.

"Ugh! I can take being hungry, but this heat is unbearable!" Pan said.

"I'll say! This heat is not good for any of us" May said.

"Damn! Is it just me or it getting hotter!" Zang said.

"Huh? Uh why is the sun so bright all of the sudden? It's been covered up by a haze ever since the dragons got lose" Pan said.

"I don't know, maybe since four of the dragon balls are fixed there's not as much negative energy and the earth starting to get back to normal" Goku said.

"What a mess this is" Pan said as they walked through the destroyed city.

"I wonder who was behind this" Zang said.

"Any luck grandpa?" Pan asked.

"Not yet" Goku said as Pan saw her reflection change and felt it get hotter.

"Hey the sun just got bigger!" Pan said.

"That's just an illusion the heat must be really getting to you Pan you're seeing things the sun can't get bigger silly" Goku said.

"Can it jump across the sky!" Pan yelled.

"Jump? What the hell are you talking about?" Zink said looking up as they all did to see a red dragon crash into the car Goku was on and sent him flying.

"Just try that again you monster!" Goku yelled as they heard the dragon laugh.

"You people created your own monster, just like you created me, I am Nova Shenron the invincible four-star dragon" he said.

"You're a dragon? You don't look like the others I don't see a dragon ball anywhere" Goku said.

Nova then turned to them and smiled as he laughed, "Maybe you should look a little closer" he said holding out his palm as the dragon ball formed in his hand.

"Alright cough it up pal or we'll take it by force!" Goku said as the dragon closed his hand.

"Then try, you won't be happy with the results" he said.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with do you? We've already tangled with four of you other Shadow Dragons and they're all dead so I'd be a little concerned if I were you, the odds aren't exactly in your favor" Pan said.

"Cut it out Pan your underestimating your opponent! This dragon stronger than the others! Besides were not here to fight were here to save the Earth!" Goku yelled.

"I hear you grandpa and that's what I'm going to do, save mother Earth!" Pan said teleporting.

"Wait that's not what I meant!" Goku yelled as Pan charged at Nova as the dragon teleported behind her knocked her out and caught her as he laughed.

"Pan!" Zang yelled.

"Put her down! Right now!" Goku yelled charging at Nova but stopped when Nova tossed Pan and Azumuri caught her.

"Wake up Pan! Please wake up!" Giru said.

"Hmm thank you" Goku said.

"Don't mention it, I've been awaiting your arrival Goku and now were able to play the ultimate game of survival without any distractions" Nova said.

"I see, well I'd rather settle this without fighting but if I have to I will!" Goku said.

"So will I it's been awhile since I had a good fight!" Zang said standing at Goku side.

"Let me make it simple you have too" Nova said as his fist began to glow and power with kai.

'He's defiantly not lacking in confidences!' Goku thought.

"When the statue above us hits the ground that will be the signal to start" Nova said.

"Fair enough by the way which wish were you formed from?" Goku asked.

"I was born when your first true rival Piccolo wish for his youth and full power back" Nova said sending a kia blast at the statue making it fall.

When the statue hit the ground and shattered Nova, Goku and Zang all teleported as they began the speed battle.

Goku and Zang realized that Nova punches were heat generated when he punched a hole into a small rock.

Nova then glowed as Goku came at him with a punch and Zang with a kick as he jumped out of the way and Goku fist and Zang foot caught on fire.

"Ahhhhh!" Goku yelled running around and tried to put out his hand.

"Hot, hot, hot! God damn that's hot!" Zang yelled stomping his foot.

Nova then landed behind them and stopped glowing as Goku blew on his hand.

"We didn't even touch him and we still caught on fire!" Goku said.

"We need another plan one that doesn't involve catching on fire!" Zang said as Nova held up a kai ball as Goku and Zang saw the light.

"Ahhhhh!" Goku and Zang yelled as they began dodging the fire kai blasts and hid behind a building.

"Did I forget to mention that I have the ability to raise my body temperature to even higher levels than the sun" Nova said.

"What? Yes you did!" Goku said.

"That gives him a good advantage over us!" Zang growled as they looked around the corner to see Nova gone.

"Where did he go?" Goku asked as they walked out.

"I don't know but what happen to our shdaows?" Zang said as Goku saw their shadows were gone.

"Why can't we see our shadows?" Goku asked as they looked up to see two suns.

"Uh" Goku said as one of the suns began firing fire balls at them.

"Ahhhh!" Goku and Zang yelled dodging the blasts.

'I do hope they're enjoying my Sun Gun Attack' Nova thought.

"You boys can't dodge me forever" Nova said.

"Keep running Goku these suckers are hot!" Zang yelled as they ran down the street with the fire kai balls still after them.

"In here!" Goku yelled as they ran into a hotel.

Nova sun ball then melted the ground he stood on as it vanished and he stepped out and walked towards the building, "you silly ignorant Saiyans there are no walls that can protect you from Nova Shenron" he said glowing as the wall he walked toward melted and he walked in.

"If we punch him our hands will burn off" Goku said as him and Zang hung upside down in some chandeliers.

"If we try any close contact attacks our limbs will be burnt right off" Zang said.

"What a defense, we'll have to be careful" Goku said.

"Be quite or he'll find us!" Zang growled as they saw a glow and looked to see Nova targeting them as they screamed and flew out of his kai blast way.

Goku and Zang then began crawling behind a wall towards some stairs then ran up them with Nova slowly walking behind them.

Goku and Zang stopped to catch their breaths as they panted in a room, "this is bad I need some food!" Goku said.

"Oh Goku you can't be serious!" Zang said as they heard Nova footsteps as they saw the dragon feet under a crack.

'Oh man not good' Goku thought as Nova looked for them.

'Please go away' Goku thought as Nova continued to walk away as they looked over the spot they hid behind.

"That was too close!" Zang said.

"His power level mountains above all those other dragons this is a wrong time for my body to go on a hunger strike" Goku said.

"Yeah thanks a lot" Zang said sarcastically as his stomach growled as they laid on their backs and noticed a spot on the roof turning red and realized who was the source as they screamed and moved out of the way as Nova came down glowing red.

He then threw a punch that they dodged and saw a heat swirl.

"Whoa he's punching infernos!" Goku yelled as Nova missed him and punched a wall then brought both his fists right in front of Zang and Goku faces and he made them catch fire as they screamed and put their now black faces out and crawled under Nova legs and took off down the hall.

"Our only hope is to use energy waves but how can we do that if were all out of power?" Goku said.

"How the hell should I know! You're the energy gathering expert!' Zang yelled.

Goku and Zang continued to run down the stairs when they screamed when they saw Nova waiting at the bottom.

"Quick this way!" Zang yelled as they took down a hall and found Nova on the floor with rubble with his head propped on his hand and looked bored as they screamed and ran back up the stairs and saw Nova across from them with his arms crossed.

"What!" Goku said.

"He's toying with us! What a bastard!" Zang growled as they ran down the hall with Nova following.

Nova opened a door into a destroyed room and continued down the hall as the door closed and Zang and Goku fell out of the holes Nova made when he slammed the door on them.

"Ow!" Goku yelled rubbing his red face as Zang did.

"I hate this so much!" Zang growled.

"Running away is more painful than fighting!" Goku said.

"That's is it! Goku follow me! I have an idea!" Zang growled.

Nova began opening and closing doors down a row as he grabbed a handle and Goku and Zang blue kai blasts hit him through the door and sent him crashing into a wall.

"Ha ah! Come in its open!" Goku said as the smoke cleared and Nova growled at them holding two fire kai balls in his hands.

"Uh oh" Zang said.

IIIIIi

Outside May could see fire kai balls getting shot through the building from all directions leaving the hotel in ruins.

"Should we help them?" Zink asked.

"No Zang would want us to protect Pan Zang and Goku can handle this" May said

IIIII

'What a pity I didn't expect the game to end so quickly' Nova thought as he sensed something and looked up a long hole and up to the roof and he saw Goku and Zang charging for kai attacks in the sky.

"Alright my body is finally responding! Let's see how far I can push it!" Goku said.

"It's our turn Nova!" Zang said as him and Goku sent their kai blasts into the building and hit Nova and caused an explosion.

"Bullseye! Dead on he never moved!" Goku said.

"Wait he didn't even try to dodge for that fact!" Zang as they looked closely and saw Nova with a heat ball around him float out of the hole then began firing at them.

"Ah crap!" Zang yelled as him and Goku dodged the blasts.

IIII

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Pan sweet when she sleeping not mean to Giru, very nice, Giru love Pan!" Giru said blushing.

"Ah how sweet Giru" May teased as the ground turned to ice.

"What the hell?" Azumuri said.

"What's going on?" Chill asked.

"Oh no! Pan please wake up! Danger! Danger!" Giru yelled as an ice hit him and sent him flying down the alley.

"Giru!" Zink yelled.

Azumuri and Chill faces were then grabbed by a dragon hands as he shoved them into a wall and knocked them could as he froze Zink in a block of ice as the bag with dragon balls was caught by a blue dragon that looked exactly like Nova but was covered in ice.

"Pan wake up! Danger! Not safe!" Giru said powering off.

"You have some nerve attacking my friends like that!" May growled as the ice around the dragon broke off revealing blue skin.

"Yes sleep peacefully, I Eis Shenron will make you a nice tomb" he said looking at Pan.

"If you want her you'll have to go threw me!" May growled powering to Super Saiyan.

"Your May of the STF or the Saiyan Time Force I believe?" Eis said.

"What? How did you know that!" May growled as Eis smelled.

"You will make a nice warm up" Eis said.

"Bring it on!" May growled going into a fighting stance.

IIIII

Nova landed outside the ground and looked for Goku and Zang as two manholes lifted up when he turned his back as Goku and Zang rose up.

"Huh!" Nova said turning as he got hit head on by Goku and Zang attack as they shot him into the air and kept firing till Nova shot a fire kai at them and they ducked back underground.

Nova then fired at them again as Goku and Zang emerged from different man holes.

"Over here!" Goku yelled firing at him as Nova teleported and Goku and Zang moved from manhole to manhole firing at Nova who dodged their attacks but occasionally would get hit.

Goku and Zang then emerged again and saw Nova was gone, "where did he go?" Goku asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Zang said.

"Unless he went down the sewer too" Goku said.

"Ahhhh!" Zang yelled pointing above Goku as Nova landed on the manhole lid Goku had on his head as it turned red and smoke.

"Uh…Ahhhhh!" Goku yelled as he fell into the sewer.

"We can't win at this rate, there's got to be a way to cool this guy down!" Goku said.

"Yeah like how!" Zang yelled as the sewer glowed red as they looked up and screamed as Nova came down with the heat ball around him.

"Alright you want to fight! Well then follow us!" Goku yelled as him and Zang ran down the sewer.

"What now!" Zang yelled as they ran down the sewer and reached a giant fan.

"Oh no! What are we going to do now?" Goku asked.

'He too hot to fight in close corner we have to get the advantage down here, there's got to be another way out' Goku thought.

"Damn were trapped!" Zang said as Nova came down the tunnel.

'We got two choices, we can stay here and die or we can jump through there' Goku thought as they looked at the rotating fan.

"Can we make it threw?" Zang asked.

"Yes!" Goku said as him and Zang quickly jumped through.

Goku and Zang fell out and landed in an empty drainage channel and hit their heads on the hard rock floor.

"Ow! Why the hell do we keep getting hurt by our actions!" Zang yelled rubbing his head.

"It's about time we put an end to things Goku" Nova said melting threw the pipe Goku and Zang came out of.

Nova then hand glowing mini kai balls around his hands as he crossed them and a purple ball formed and turned into a glass as Nova yelled and a heat came out of the glass like a magnifying glass at the blast came at the Saiyans as they dodged.

"That blast of his, it shoot out like energy gathered from the sun, it gets focused and magnified threw that lenses it becomes lethal" Goku said as they dodged another blast and Nova made another blast that hit Goku as he fell to the ground.

"Goku!" Zang said flying down after him and saw Goku gripping his arm.

"So you got a little taste of my Nova Death Ray" he said.

"Yeah converting the sun energy is pretty ingenious and you never run out that way" Goku said.

"Your correct, the sun gives me an endless supply of energy, allow me to demonstrate its deadly potential" Nova said forming another lenses, "Nova Death Ray!"

"Zang cover your eyes!" Goku yelled jumping into the air, "Solar Flare!" Goku yelled blinding Nova.

Zang and Goku then shot their own blast into the lenses and hit Nova with their own combined attack making him crash into the ground.

"Come on! Someone of your strength couldn't be knocked out by a Solar Flare" Goku said.

"Or a weak ass kai blast like that" Zang said.

"I don't think so Nova Shenron, we're not buying it" Goku said as Nova laughed.

"You don't disappoint do you? Alright then no more games" Nova said getting back up.

Nova then yelled as his skin began to crack then broke off into a million pieces as his skin was now gold.

"Impressive, so this is your true form I take it?" Goku said.

"Yes you have drawn me out of my shell so to speak, what you see before you is my ultimate fighting form and now that I've raised the stakes it's your turns, it's time to amputee up before me" he said.

"Gold? No chance for that, I'll see you and I'll raise you" Goku said.

"How about one red and one gold!" Zang said as him and Goku yelled out and glowed with twin gold auras then went into their Super Saiyan 4 and 1 forms.

"So Super Saiyan 4 you've come out, lets play!" Nova said.

"Look we can't allow you to turn this planet into a desert waste land Nova Shenron, it's not right this game over!" Goku yelled as they glowed with a gold aura and the ground beneath them got crushed.

To be Continued when I see some new Reviews :)


	17. The Shadow Dragon: The Three-Star Dragon

The Shadow Dragons: The Three-Star Dragon

"I hope were not to late" Saiya said as him and the other Saiyan heroes arrived.

"Me too that bastard here and May and Pan are in danger" Serena said.

"This city too big and something is blocking my senses I can't sense anyone" Reyoto said.

"Lets split and when we find them we shoot a kai blast to the sky to get the others attention" Kento said.

"Good idea! Lets go!" Naomi said as all the Saiyans split up.

IIIII

Back in the desert city Goku and Zang floated a few feet away Nova above the desert sand.

"What do you say we get started?" Goku asked.

"I couldn't agree more" Nova said.

"Lets go!" Zang growled as they shot a kai blast as Nova shot his own and the three blasts collided causing an explosion as the Saiyans held up their end of their blasts as Nova held his.

The whole city was engulfed by a large white as Goku and Zang threw punches and kicks Nova as he did the same.

Nova then shot a blast at them that they dodged as Goku came at him and Nov dodged his punched and head locked him and held a kai ball to his head and blasted him into a building as Zang kicked Nova in the face as Nova grabbed his leg and threw him into the side of the building next to Goku and floated in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Zang move!" Goku yelled as Nova charged for another kai ball as they teleported out of its way as the top of the building blew off.

Goku then appeared behind Nova and tried to blast him as Nova began teleporting to dodge his blasts.

"Left!" Zang yelled as Nova held his palm in front of their faces as Goku and Zang held their hands to him.

"I'm quite impressed it didn't take you very long to get used to your new form" Goku said.

"It's only new to you" Nova said.

"Okay then why don't I show you something new too!" Goku said grabbing Nova shoulder and head-butted him.

"Now let's see how you handle this! Ready Zang!" Goku said.

"Ready!" Zang said charging for his final kai blast as Goku did.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled as Nova appeared in front of him and pointed Goku blast to the building they already blew the top off of.

"Your Kamehameha Waves are a joke the time you take to gather your energy takes longer then the attack itself, have you forgotten my speed?" Nova said.

"Of course not I just explore every angel, so try catching me this time, Zang now!" Goku yelled as Nova turned to see Zang hand in front of his face and Goku I.T. away.

"Mega Flash!" Zang yelled blasting Nova a few feet away.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled about to blast Nova but got hit by one of Nova hit when he teleported at the wrong spot.

"Goku!" Zang yelled seeing Goku crash into a building and flew down below as Goku got up from rubble.

"I guess the guy got a point, my Kamehameha Waves were to slow" Goku said.

"Goku move!" Zang yelled as a fire kia blast came down at them and they jumped out of its way.

"Are you ready for more!" Nova yelled.

"Great no rest for the weary" Goku said as they jumped into the broken building below.

Nova walked along the broken halls of the building looking for the Saiyans as he spotted a shadowy figure with glowing kai balls.

"So it's come to hiding a sign of a truly powerless fighter" Nova said powering for a kai blast and sent it at them when he saw them not finishing and their bodies began to crack as the mirror shattered.

"What!" Nova yelled.

"Score one for us" Goku said from behind Nova with a hand pointed to his head and Zang to his back.

"Impressive you got me, hmmm" he said laughing.

"It would seem so" Zang said.

"I underestimated you, do what you will" Nova said.

"Dammit! Goku I can't" Zang said as they moved their hands away as Goku touched Nova shoulder.

"Why are you waiting?" Nova asked.

"I owe you for something that you did for me, you had every chance to take to kill Pan yet you decided to spare her life that's why I'm sparing your life right now" Goku said.

"Our policy of human innocence's" Nova said.

"You see you do have some good qualities" Goku said teleporting out of the building with Zang as Nova followed.

In the air Goku floated a few feet away from Nova with Zang "now that the debts have been paid let's see who leaves this fight standing, now let's go!" Goku said.

Nova began to form a fire kai blast as Goku and Zato charged with red kai blasts.

When Nova threw his blast a blue blast identical to Nova followed next to it as Goku and Zang eyes widen as one of Goku arms got frozen.

"What the hell happened to my hand!" Goku yelled.

"It's frozen solid in ice!" Zang yelled.

"That didn't come from me" Nova said turning around.

"Hold still you baka!" Zang yelled trying to get Goku to hold still as Zang noticed Nova blue twin on top of a building.

"Great it's my brother" Nova said.

"What he's got a brother?" Goku said.

"Yeah I guess he does" Zang said.

"I thought you'd be done with them by now brother, having trouble?" Eis said.

"Stand down this is my fight!" Nova said.

"Ah! So you two really are brother!" Goku said.

"Unfortunately yes" Nova said.

"I had no idea that you dragon can actually be related to each other, how exactly did that happen?" Goku asked.

"So you're the Goku I've heard so much about" Eis said as he chuckled, "I want to thank you for your gross error in judgment the dragon balls have worked wonderfully for us" he said picking up Pan back from his feet and tossed it up as Goku and Zang eyes widen.

"Hey wait a minute that's Pan bag what the hell have you done to her!" Goku yelled.

"And my friends! What have you done to them!" Zang yelled.

"Hmmm" Eis said smilling down below as Goku and Zang spotted Pan and May.

"Pan!" Goku yelled.

"May!" Zangsaid.

"But our friends was with them, where are they!" Zang yelled as Goku flew down with Zang.

"Your three friends let their guard down and little May tired to protect Pan" Eis said.

When Goku and Zang flew down they saw how beat up Pan and May was and saw they could barely stand without the wall they leaned on.

"Hey there grandpa" she said wobbling toward Goku as he caught her.

"Pan? Pan" Goku said.

"I'm sorry I lost the dragon balls from the ugly dragon but I…" she said passing out.

"Pan come on wake up, Pan!" Goku said.

"May come on baby wake up!" Zang said shaking his unconscious girlfriend.

"How dare you do this to them!" Goku yelled.

"You bastard! What did you do to them!" Zang yelled a Eis floated towards his brother.

"Nova hold onto this while I work my magic" Eis said tossing him the dragon balls as Nova caught it and growled as he flew down in front of Goku, Pan, Zang and May and blocked Eis way.

"No Eis I'm fighting Goku and Zang so but out of this if you know what's good for you!" Nova said.

"I don't think so if I were you I'd be thanking me, you're fighting up until now has been an embarrassment!" Eis said flying past Nova and in front of Goku and Pan as he hit them with an ice blast.

"Times like these call for action, not talk! We're dealing with the most powerful Saiyan ever in existence. And a Saiyan cannot be talked into submission" Eis said.

"That's enough! I have my own methods of fighting theses Saiyans and they worked just fine!" Nova growled.

"You can be such blithering idiot, how can there be a certain style of fighting someone, I'll get the job done and finish these people" Eis said targeting Goku again and sending a blast at them as Goku dodged and the blast sent Pan hitting the ground.

"Pan!" Goku yelled.

Eis then sent the blast towards Zang and May as Zang quickly turned around to shield May as he took the hit on the back.

"Zang!" Goku yelled as he saw Zang hit the ground with May in his arms.

"See Nova my way if much more effective" he said as a laser came out of one of his eyes and froze Goku other arm.

"Not again!" Goku yelled.

"See that two simple beam attacks and he's already submitting" Eis said vanishing and reappeared with a punch to Goku gut and sent them flying back as he began beating on them.

Eis was laughing when Goku took the opportunity to shove his foot into Eis mouth to silence the laughing.

"Sorry about the foot but that annoying laughter was starting to break my concentration" Goku said.

"I guess I don't need my hands when my feet are enough to deal with you" Goku said removing his foot.

Goku began kicking Eis while and sent Eis sliding back.

"You know you have a point those feet are trouble" Eis said.

"What's that?" Goku said as Eis hit Got right leg with an ice laser and froze his legs as Goku hopped around.

"Now for the left one" Eis said freezing Goku left leg.

"Next I'll get his stomach" Eis said freezing Goku stomach, "and I'll work my way up" he said freezing Goku chest, "and finally I'll finish with your head!"

Goku was now frozen solid "a Saiyan ice cube I like it, mow that leaves the weak one, what took me two minute would have token you two days brother, so do you see what fighting about or do you want to be my next demonstration?" Eis said as Nova growled.

'How am I going to get out of this one? My Super Saiyan 4 powers are useless as long as I'm covered in this ice' Goku thought.

"Now brother you can redeem your pathetic self if you wish by destroying this piece of garbage, so come on send this idiot to the other world" Eis said.

"What?" Nova said.

"What are you blind? Do you not see Goku frozen in that block of ice totally open for any attack we want to unleash on him, all it will take is one finish attack he'll be blown into so many pieces they'll have trouble finding it all" Eis said as Nova remained silent and stood in front of Goku.

"What are you waiting for? I'm giving you the chance to kill Goku and you're just standing there like a statue" Eis said.

"It may be hard for you to believe but I'm not like you, I refuse to kill anyone when they're defenseless it's part of my code, I didn't ask you to show up and help me I could have beaten him on my own with my own techniques!" Nova said as Eis walked towards him, "and my own strength!"

"What a loser" Eis said punching Nova in the gut then kneeing his chin making the dragon balls fly out of his hand.

"All that childless nonsense sound like you have a consciences!" he said beating on Nova and kicked him in front of ice Goku, "just look at you lying face down in the dirt unable to fight your own brother I'm ashamed to even call you that, prove to me that you are a worthy fighter stop acting like a weakling!" he said grabbing Nova and pulled him in the air, "bring honor to the Shadow Dragons kill him before I kill you!" he said pushing Nova.

"Well?" Eis said.

"I understand" Nova said standing back and started to collect power and form a fire ball as it grew in front of him.

Nova then took the fire ball and held it between his hands.

"Let's go while were young!" Eis said.

"Nova Star!" he yelled throwing the ball as the kai blast hit them.

Eis laughed evilly but stopped when he saw Goku and emerge from the flames unharmed and unfrozen.

"Ah" Goku said whipping water from his face.

"I told you to kill him not melt him you imbecile!" Eis yelled but realized Nova did it on purpose.

"Hey Eis Shenron we've been listening to you belittle your brother because of his morals, don't you understand that it's going to take his help to defeat us" Goku said.

"What are you getting at?" Eis asked.

"Give me ten seconds Nova we'll do away with your hard headed brother here then we'll finish our fight monkeys to dragon just like it should be" Goku said stretching.

"So ready?" Goku asked.

"Ten seconds you must have me confused with someone else" Eis said glowing blue as the ground below them began to turn to ice as Goku jumped over it.

"The last thing we need is to be frozen in ice again" Goku said.

Eis then began yelling as his power froze then entire city.

IIIII

"Oh my god Zink!" Serena yelled finding the ally where she found her fallen friends.

"Trunks I've found Zink, Azumuri and Chill call them back to the base!" she said into the watch.

"Okay Serena we heard you" Trunks said as she saw her friends disappear.

Serena then walked down he road and gasped when she saw Zang and May laying on the ground.

"Oh dear god please be alright!" she yelled running to them and saw how beat up they were and shot a kai blast into the sky as she saw her friends start flying in.

"Who the hell did this!" Kento said.

"Quick give them a Senzu Bean!" Naomi said as Saiya pulled two out and handed them to Naomi.

"Come May wake up and eat the bean" Serena said putting the bean into her mouth and saw her swallow as Reyoto did the same for Zang as they saw their injuries vanish and their eyes widen.

"Where is he! Where the hell is that bastard!" Zang yelled.

"Calm down! Tell us what happened" Saiya said.

"I was ambushed, Eis Shenron took out our friends then I tried to fight him and protect Pan but you saw how that turned out" May said.

"Wait! Where are the others!" Zang yelled.

"They're fine they were returned to the base" Serena said.

"Oh thank god" May said.

"Wait a minute! Pan! Where's Pan!" May yelled as Saiya took to the air and spotted the girl lying on the ground.

"Pan!" Saiya yelled flying over to her and held her in his arms

"What the hell did he do to you guys!" Kento growled.

"Feed her a Senzu Goku fighting Eis right now and I bet that bastard Broly will show up soon!" Reyoto said.


	18. The Shadow Dragons: The One-Star Dragon

The Shadow Dragons: One-Star Dragon

"If you don't mind Goku tell me again you'll beat me how fast?" Eis said laughing.

"Well I'm not sure, but I'll tell you in a minute!" Goku growled.

"My you have such a confident attitude" he said making his wings expand "but instead of a minute I'll give you five seconds!"

Goku then yelled and punched Eis causing a crash.

"One!"

Goku then kicked Eise threw several buildings.

"Two!"

Goku then began dragging Eis face across the ice.

"Three! Four!" he said as Goku slammed into a building and floated in the air for a final kai attack.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" Goku said as Eis emerged with Pan under one arm and Serena hair gripped by the other hand.

"What the hell!" Zang said seeing that he used a teleportation move on them.

"He's got Pan!" Goku said stopping his kai attack.

"Let Serena and Pan go!" Kento yelled as him and the others joined Goku in the air.

"That's enough five seconds and you still didn't get me" he said holding up Pan and nuzzling her face.

"Don't touch her!" Saiya growled.

"Bring our families and friends into this is a dirty move Eis!" Goku growled.

"Let us go you bastard!" Serena yelled as he tighten his grip on her neck.

"But dirty moves work better than clean ones and I'll do anything to win this!" He said throwing Pan.

"No Pan!" Goku yelled catching her.

"Here catch!" Eis said throwing Serena as Kento caught her as Eis came at them as Goku and Kento took the hits and were sent into a building.

Goku and Pan crashed into the ground with Kento and Serena as Eis came down towards the collapsing building and crushed Goku under his feet as Goku cried out in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Zang yelled getting smacked into a wall with Reyoto.

"Enough!" Goku yelled catching Eis foot and knocked him to the ground as Kento and Goku stood up with Reyoto and Zang as they glared down at Eis.

"You didn't see me play dirty! You and your evil ways turn my stomach! Using friends and granddaughter as shields is the most despicable thing you could have done Eis!" Goku yelled holding Eis upside down.

"So don't you think I'm going to let you off easy!" Goku yelled throwing Eis into a building.

"Ugh I hate that dragon so much!" Serena said as she and Pan were set down.

"I'm sorry if he hurt you guys" Goku said.

"Forget it just handle Eis and make sure you make him pay!" Serena said.

"With pleasure!" Kento yelled charging for a final kai attack with Goku Reyoto and Zang.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!"

"Come get me!" Eis said flying past Nova as Nova eyes widen and turned to see Eis blasting two ice beams from his eyes and froze Goku.

"You just used me as a shield didn't you!" Nova said.

"Yes but the truth is you are no longer useless in that regard now move so I can get back to work!"Eis said pushing Nova out of the way, "if your all so annoyed with how I fight then show me a rule book on world domination and I might consider changing my style!" he said as the dragon ball in his hand formed and his arm turned into a cannon, "until then hold this for me!" he yelled sending the blast at the Saiyans.

"Look out guys!" Nova yelled as ice Goku glowed gold and he broke free.

"Ha!"

Victory Cannon!"

"Mega Flash!"

"Berserker Wave!" all their attacks collided with Eis blast.

"No! How did that happen!" Eis yelled as Goku and flew right in front of him.

"But my ice ray it was opposed to be an imperatorial beam!"

"You can't use the same move on me twice my body remembers and contemplates for the next round" Goku said.

"That's ridicules!" Eis yelled.

"Your one to talk you walking popsicles" Zang said.

"What's ridicules is the creature that doesn't believe in respect! There are certain things you don't do! Certain things that are understood!" Goku said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Eis asked as Goku put two fingers to his forehead.

"You don't ever mess with a man family!" Goku growled.

"You don't mess with Saiyans period!" Kento yelled.

"Ok your right, I'm sorry it won't happen again I'll give you the dragon ball! I'll do whatever you want I promise!" Eis said.

"You brought this on yourself Eis" Nova said.

"Just please don't hurt me I've learned my lesson, like I said I'll give you anything! Name it! Please don't hurt me!" Eis begged as they floated to the ground and Eis was now on his knees.

"Please help me out here Nova, I'm sorry that I was so mean to you just don't let him kill me please!" Eis begged.

"Goku killing him won't help anything it should be enough to just get the dragon ball from him, right?" Nova asked.

"Yeah here!" Eis said holding out the dragon ball as he sank his free hand into the ice.

"Look at me! He's right all were here for the dragon ball your lucky to have someone so respectful stand up for you, you should thank him Eis, and when you're done thanking him I want you to leave and we never want to see you again, now hand over the dragon ball!" Goku growled.

"Goku look out!" Saiya yelled.

"Watch your eyes!" Eis said making an attack that cut a building in half in the distances Goku then yelled out in pain.

"I can't see! What's going on!" Goku yelled.

"The trust you people put in a sniveling weasel is astonishing! Your body might be able to learn my moves but your brain can't even see threw a simple lie" Eis said.

"Eis! Are you really that desperate you have to blind him!" Nova said.

"It cuts his strength in half, anything to win you know and with his power resting nicely at half strength I'll finish them!" Eis said charging at Goku.

"No I'll finish it!" Goku yelled hitting Eis as three cuts appeared on his face as Eis began to choke as he saw Goku arm went through his chest.

"Who the idiot now? We rely on more senses then sight" Saiya said.

"Taking away my sight still leaves me with four very sharp senses!" Goku yelled.

"This is for our Pan and the girls!" Kento yelled as Goku brought his fist down into Eis and caused fire to emerge out of Eis and melt the ice covering the city as it shot to the sky as a gold Shenron wrapped it's self around the city then come down at Eis finish him off.

"I like that move now let me see your eyes Goku" Saiya said.

Nova picked up Eis dragon ball while he held the backpack full of dragon balls in his other hand, "my brother" Eis said.

"I said hold still you baka!" Saiya yelled as he got the ice out of Goku eyes.

"Nothing helps I still can't see a thing!" Goku said as Nova but a bottle in his hands.

"An antidote, it will restore your sight" Nova said.

"Is that you Nova?" Goku asked.

"Yes Goku it's Nova" Kento said.

"Unlike my brother I do have respect for battle I won't challenge you again until you can see, seek me out then" Nova said.

"Nova wait" Goku said.

"Hmmm?"

"I guess you can say that I owe you one" Goku said.

"No Goku I think I owe you" Nova said laughing as Goku and the others laughed with him.

A blast then hit Nova and hit Goku arm as Nova collapsed and Goku gripped his arm.

"Nova! Are you okay?" Goku asked.

"What the hell was that!" Saiya yelled.

"Somebody shot at my hand did anything hit you? Nova where are you?" Goku said.

"Someone hit him! Nova!" Zang yelled.

"I wait no more" a voice said.

"Guys who is that?" Goku asked.

"Another dragon! This isn't good!" Kento yelled.

"Syn Shenron!" Nova said as the white dragon walked out of water shooting up from the ground with the one-star dragon ball in his forehead.

"It's a pitiful dragon who gives allowances to a monkey" Syn said hitting them with the blast as Nova pulled Goku out of the way and took the hit.

"No Nova!" Zang yelled.

"I'm sorry I wanted to settle this fairly I won't…" he said fading away on Goku.

"Nova" Goku said as Nova dragon ball rolled on the ground.

"He dead...you bastard you killed him!" Zang yelled.

"That's it!" Goku yelled as gold aura surrounded him and the other male Saiyans as a gold light engulfed the city.

"That was one of your own kind you just killed! Don't you have one ounce of decency in you! Can't you see what you've done! You slaughter him! You slaughter him like he was nothing more than an insect!" Goku yelled.

"Of course I did this isn't a game, and how dare you criticize your own creation, were here because of you" Syn said.

"What do you mean!" Goku yelled.

"All of the Shadow Dragons were born because you missed used the dragon balls remember? It all started with you, your world is crumbling because of your actions you were warned about the overuse but you didn't listen this is all your fault" Syn said standing in front of them.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything!" Saiya yelled.

"Everything we ever wished for was always for the good of the planet, Old Kai warned me and I felt bad for doing it but I never made a selfish wish! Every wish made on the dragon balls was important! Do you hear me! We did what was right for the planet then and we'll do what is right for the planet now even if I'm blind!" Goku yelled.

"Hmmm a noble monkey if you feel so bad about then maybe death should be your sentences!" Syn said using a close kai charge on them causing the city to explode in a green light with Syn laughing.

When the light cleared and smoke was left Goku and the others flew about a gaint hole Syn created.

"Oops I guess I used a bit too much but now you know what I'm capable of" Syn said.

"Your power amazing you destroyed the entire city with one blast!" Goku said.

"And now your time has come!" Syn said.

"No uncle!" Kento yelled pushing Goku out of the way and took Syn hit as he spat blood and got sent threw some building.

"Kento!" Goku yelled.

"You bastard!" Zang yelled charging with Reyoto as Syn dodged their attacks then hit them in the guts and sent them both crashing into the large creator below as Syn began beating on Goku and Saiya.

Goku was sent flying into an amusement park as Goku fell and hit a pipe on a fairish wheel as Saiya crashed next to him as Syn landed on top of it.

"What do you think so far? Not as easy as you thought am I?" Syn said.

"No Syn I don't underestimate my opponents ever!" Goku yelled.

"Well then I'm going to miss your good sportsman like attitude" Syn said sending a blast towards him and Saiya pulled Goku out of the way and both ran on a roller coaster rail with Syn shooting blasts at them as one explosion covered Goku in smoke.

"Huh?" Syn said seeing Goku gone as a roller coaster flew off the rail as Syn shot it and Goku flew out with Saiya and they both got punched by Syn and sent crashing onto the fairish wheel.

"Goku!" Saiya yelled grabbing Goku hand as he hung on the fairish wheel.

"Somehow I don't think he saw that one coming" Goku said.

IIII

Pan stubble out of a destroyed parking lot as he collapsed to the ground and her backpack flew into her face with the dragon balls gone.

"The dragon balls" she said hugging the bag as she began to cry, "grandpa, Kento, Reyoto anyone? What happened?" she asked.

"Pan!" Naomi yelled as Pan turned to see Naomi with May and Serea.

"You guys are okay!" Pan said.

"We need to get you out of here Pan this fight starting to get dangerous" May said.

"Where's grandpa?" Pan asked.

"I don't know we can't sense him and there's a fight going on between Goku and that monster" Serena said.

"We have to find them" Pan said.

"Fine let's go" May said as they walked down the destroyed road.

IIII

Goku and Saiya hid in a giant metal panda dome as Syn flew in.

'Not yet' Goku thought.

'Just one more second' Goku thought as Syn began walking out, 'now!' he said going into Kamehameha stance.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Super Cyclone!" Saiya yelled as the two kai blasts came at Syn and hit him dead on.

"We did it!" Goku said.

"Uh no it didn't work" Saiya said as the smoke cleared and Syn emerged unharmed.

"Oh you certainly did it alright Goku but none of it seemed to hurt me" Syn said.

"Something wrong that blast should have put some kind of dent into you!" Goku said.

"Should have but what you're learning right now is that your simply not strong enough to beat me!" Syn said forming a red kai ball and shot it as them as Goku and Saiya took to the sky with the kai ball chasing after them.

"Saiya!" Goku yelled covering the young Saiyan as the blast hit them then both of them crashed into a stratosphere.

Goku hung by a pipe going through his pants leg while Saiya was on the bar knocked out like Goku.

Down below Pan and the girls approached the stratosphere and spotted Goku and Saiya as Pan screamed and Goku and Saiya turned back to their normal forms.

"Oh no!" Naomi said.

"It's too bad but the comfort of being called the strongest fighter in the galaxy will come to an end today, no more will the word Saiyan mean anything but failure" Syn said floating next to the Saiyans then grabbing both of them but their shirts and held them in front of them, "too much time and energy has been wasted to bother with you two anymore, goodbye Saiyans" he said dropping both Goku and Saiya toward a sharp sword at the bottom but when they were inches away from it a red light hit them.

"Father!" Goten yelled catching Goku while Reyoto caught Saiya.

"Ah the reinforcements are here" Syn said.

"That's a pretty harsh way to rescues someone Majuub, but thanks" Goten said.

"Sorry Goten I didn't have time to think it out" Majuub said.

"Who give a damn! What matters is that they're okay" Zang said.

"Goten and Majuub?" Goku groaned.

"Kento Reyoto and Zang too dad" Goten said as Trunks flew in.

"Well here I am rushing to save the day and it turns out Majuub has everything under control" Trunks said.

"But still you made the effort to be here" Gohan said walking in his father orange gi.

"Well now that were all here lets get down to business" Zang said.

"Hey dad are you going to be okay?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan and Trunks too? You all came?" Goku groaned.

"Papa you're here!" Pan yelled running towards her father.

"Pan don't bother them now they have work to do" Hercule said making her stop.

"Can't I have my own dad?" Pan said turning to see Videl Chichi and the Saiyan girls.

"Mama what are you doing here?" Pan asked.

"We came to watch Goku fight and help him outs if he needs it! We realized that the world must be completely mad if the dragon balls turned against us and if that's the case I'm going to spend every second with my family and support them as best I can! Were behind you every step of the way Goku now go make things right!" Chichi said.

"He can't not now" Saiya groaned.

"Your all here so we can fight together I appreciate it but understand even we attack him as a group he's still too powerful" Goku said.

"Yeah we know that" Gohan said.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"You always thought me that a great fighter knows the odds and the odds here is that even if we all fight as a unit we still don't stand a chance at beating him" Gohan said.

"But you're here" Goku said.

"We are but you're the only one who can beat this guy dad, come on don't tell me you're not used to hearing that one by now" Goten said.

"We came here so you can use all of our strength you have to burrow our Saiyan powers" Trunks said.

"Thank you guys" Goku said as they heard Syn laughing.

"And the Calvary arrives bring nonsense to their hero, have any of you taken a look at the decrypted creature? Does he really looks like the savior of earth do you actually think that lending him your strength will help?" he said.

"I sure do!" Gohan said.

"Never underestimate us Syn!" Kento said.

"My father was the galaxy greatest fighter and he was doing it long before you were born" Gohan said removing his glasses, "your history!" he said he to Super Saiyan as Trunks, Goten the Saiyan heroes and Majuub powered up as Super Saiyans sent their powers into Goku while the Saiyan Heroes got ready to fight off Syn.

"You know we're all here because we believe in you, you can do this father!" Gohan said.

"Well I'm not a Shenron so I can't promise you any guarantees about this but I promise I will do my best" Goku said "and if we're going to stick to that I'm going to have to take the absolute maximum power you guys can give me" Goku said as the Super Saiyans were engulfed in gold.

"Well, well what a hero as interesting as it would be to fight you and your new found strength intact I already have given you and your buddies enough time to recover" Syn said teleporting.

"Look out!" Majuub yelled as Syn appeared in the center of the Super Saiyans and spin kicked all of them away from Goku.

"Trunks no!" Pan yelled.

"There goes your friends I have to say I'm not very impressed in the way they don't fight back, so Goku you ready?" Syn asked as Gohan got back up.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled as Syn grabbed Gohan face and punched him in the gut.

"Leave him alone!" Kento yelled trying to hit Syn but the dragon vanished then reappeared and kneed him in the gut.

"Gohan!" Goten yelled.

"Kento!" Serena yelled.

"Papa!" Pan yelled as both Gohan and Kento coughed out blood.

"It's strange you Super Saiyans aren't really super how disappointing" Syn said.

"Shut up!" Reyoto yelled.

"Guys hold on!" Majuub yelled as him Trunks, Goten and Serena flew in.

"Stay back!" Gohan yelled as Syn teleported and Trunk and Goten caught Gohan while Serena and Reyoto caught Kento.

"I've come to kill all of you and yet you stand together in a bunch your making this too easy!" Syn said blasting a kai blast at them causing and explosion.

"I took out eight Saiyans with one blast how many will it take for you and your friends Goku, huh!" he said seeing Goku gone and looked up to see them finishing up the energy transfer.

"I don't think I ever saw you move that quickly before dad" Gohan said.

"A little bit of power I absorbed from you earlier really helped my I.T. ha ah! Wow Syn I thought I'd never see you look so confused I guess your confidences is melting away!" Goku said.

"Hmm hardly I know your bluffing you only gathered just enough power to make it look like you're ready to fight" Syn said.

"Believe what you want Syn but we know Goku can beat you!" Reyoto said.

"Then what do you say we find out!" Goku said.

"With pleasure! You guys ready!" Kento yelled as him Goku and team hero began yelling as the giant gold ball around them grew.

"Dad your guys power is amazing!" Goten said.

"Yeah but we still need you guys to give us more this won't be enough to beat him" Goku said.

"That's crazy dad if you had any more power inside your body it might just kill you" Gohan said.

"We got to take that chance I already know that none of my earlier attacks worked at all so were going to have to find a way to fight this dragon as a stronger being and the only way I can think of to do that is to take even more power from all of you and push our physical self to our absolute limit" Goku said.

"I say we do it" Gohan said "It wouldn't be the first time he had to push himself into doing something crazy."

"Hmm it will be the last just hold it right there for one second" Syn said as all the Super Saiyans began yelling as Goku took in all the power.

"Almost done!" Kento said as Syn saw the seven young Saiyan creating a gold kai ball full of energy to give to Goku.

"Dad this is getting dangerous!" Gohan yelled.

"It's uh it's alright!" Goku grunted.

"Keep going! Were almost done" Zang yelled.

"No you can't!" Goten yelled.

"Listen to me! If you don't give us your full power were all going to die!" Goku yelled.

"Power up time is over boys it's times to finish the game, I'll take on all of you and still win" Syn said.

"You'll only fight one of us because what I got for you, I'll make you one promise you won't be able to tell up from down!" Majuub yelled sending a pink kai ball at Syn who smacked it aside.

"Not only can I still tell up from down but i can also tell your starting to sweat, I sense your fear!" Syn yelled throwing a punch as Majuub tried to block but got his arm broke as he cried out in pain.

Syn then grabbed Majuub face, "you stupid insect" he said throwing Majuub over his shoulder.

"Waste of my time let's go!" Syn said as Majuub grabbed onto his back, "Great you again!"

"I'm giving you all the time I can come on guys power up!" Majuub yelled powering up as he began chocking Syn as the dragon laughed and powered up and threw Majuub off his back.

"Die!" Syn yelled said a kai blast into Majuub face.

'I'm sorry guys I failed' Majuub thought as he fell into the city.

"Have a nice landing, that was the weakest first line of defense I've ever seen which one of you is up next?" Syn asked as he heard a great ape roar and his eyes widen when a gold ape emerged in the gold light then heard three roars as they turned into screams as the Super Saiyans were knocked out of the giant gold ball in their normal forms.

"Unbelievable!" Gohan said.

"What's going on?" Goten asked.

"With the extra energy Goku new Super Saiyan 4 power levels has skyrocketed past his earlier level!" Trunks yelled.

"Finish him off Goku!" Kento said firing the gold kai ball into the much bigger ball as it vanished and Super Saiyan 4 Goku emerged.

"Now this is the kind of power I'd be running away from if I were you" Goku said.

"Ha! A terrible bluff you look exactly like you did earlier" Syn said.

"Why don't we try fighting? You can come over and see for yourself" Goku said.

"My pleasure!" Syn yelled charging at them as Goku blocked his punch and didn't get his arm broke.

"What do you think?" Goku asked.

"That's it!" Syn yelled trying to kick him but he stepped back as Syn began throwing punches at him that Goku dodged with his eyes closed.

"It's useless even though I'm blind my body contemplates it in amazing ways, I can feel every one of your moves before you even make them" Goku said.

"We'll see!" Syn yelled charging at Goku again as Goku dodged his attacks then disappeared as Syn growled.

"I told you it was useless" Goku said pulling on the horns on the back of Syn head.

"No you don't!" Syn said grabbing Goku hand but Goku threw Syn threw a building and threw more leaving a dust trail in the city.

Syn then lifted a giant piece of cement off him as he glared up at the light Goku was making.

"Syn these time are dark enough without you it time you went away" Goku said as he launched his gold kai balls towards Syn who moved out of the way as the blast crashed into the city and caused a large gold explosion that chased Syn.

"No matter where you go I'll always be able to seek out your evil like a bird senses its prey" Goku said as he flew into the city and spotted Syn neck to a clock ring at 11 as Syn laughed.

"This is where you blindness is going to work in my advantage" Syn said as Syn ripped the clock out of the tower, "can you sense the evil on this clock? No because it has no evil for you to sense so you can't see what will happen next!" he yelled throwing the clock like a disk at Goku as he kicked it into the air.

"Ha that's a little childish" Goku said as the spinning clock disk came back around towards the his back as Goku spun around and caught the disk as it spun then stopped between Goku hands.

"Sorry Syn but it was a good theory but I can see everything just like if my eyes worked" Goku said.

"But that's impossible!" Syn yelled.

"Now Syn! Please apologize to Nova when you see him!" Goku yelled throwing the clock disk at Syn who dodged it and got distracted.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" the red kai blasts then came at Syn hitting him head on creating a massive red ball in the city.

When the red light cleared and nothing but smoke was left.

"He did it!" Pan cheered.

"That's my man" Chichi said.

"Nice one!" Gohan said.

"Way to go Goku!" Kento said.

"Nice moves!" Reyoto said.

"Goku you did an excellent good you made your wife very proud" Chichi said as the Saiyan landed.

"You made us all proud dad" Gohan said.

"Well I certainly couldn't have done it without you guys" Goku said.

"Quit being so modest grandpa!" Pan said hitting him.

"Like I've been hit enough" Goku said as everyone laughed.

"But what ever happen to the dragon balls?" Trunks asked.

"They were scattered again but only around here if we look we should find them" Goku said.

"Ah ha! What do you know our luck is finally returning" Pan said about to pick it up but the Two-Star dragon ball jumped and began bouncing away, "you're not getting away from me that easily!"

"Why is it moving? Dragon balls don't move" Kento said.

"Wait! That doesn't seem right!" Pan yelled as Syn arm busted out of the ground and caught the dragon ball.

"It's him!" Reyoto growled.

"I thought you were dead how could you hold up against that" Goku said.

"I move as fast you Goku but I'm disappointed in myself for underestimating your skills a mistake I do not intend on making again, if you want this then come and get it!" he said swallowing the two-star dragon ball.

"He ate it! How can he just eat the dragon ball!" Pan yelled as the three-star ball flew into his mouth.

"He's going to eat them all!" Pan yelled as two more flew into his mouth, then two more as he powered up with a green aura.

"Now look at me do you see? This is my true form at the pinnacle of dragon power!" he yelled as he began yelling as the seven dragon balls formed onto his chest all blue again.

"No! He's got all of the dragon balls!" Pan yelled.

"His power is unreal I don't think we've fought anyone this strong before" Gohan said.

"Behold the body of Syn Shenron has absorbed all the abilities of all six of the shadow dragons to create a dragon of one body to fight with the power of seven" Syn said.

"What! All seven of you are one!" Goku yelled.

"Behold Omega Shenron!" he said.

"About damn time Omega I was getting bored waiting for you to get the power of seven" Broly said appearing next to Omega.

"What do you mean!" Reyoto yelled.

"The Shadow Dragons are like you seven when brought together they have to power to do almost anything and Omega happens to be a wishing dragon like Naturon meaning any wish can be granted" Broly said.

"Only for those I choose" Omega said.

"And with that settled Omega can grant one wish that will end this little game of ours!" Broly said.

"What did he wish for!" Saiya yelled.

"The return of the Shadow Games!" Omega said.

"You seven are no longer need so here a little gift from me" Broly said dropping the seven stone black star dragon balls to them.

"The black star dragon balls!" Kento said.

"That's right at this moment earth is the Shadow Games stadium!" Broly said as the sky began to grow dark as they could feel the darkness growing as Broly and Omega laughed.

"We lost" Saiya said falling to his knees.

To Be continued.

A.N. Review for the next exciting chapter.


	19. The Shadow Games Begins

The Shadow Games Begins

All the Saiyan and non Saiyan warriors all stood ready to fight as Omega and Broly looked down at them as they laughed.

"Gohan use your senses who power is greater Goku, or those two?" Chichi asked.

"I can't say mom it's hard to tell but this really isn't the best time to ask because Broly far stronger then Omega now" Gohan said.

"Everyone move!" Kento yelled as Syn closed his hand and caused a kai explosion as everyone get sent flying back while Goku remained where he stood.

"Enough! If you want to fight you two then fight me!" Goku yelled.

"Of course I want to fight and I have no choice but to fight you there's nobody else around" Omega said.

"What!" Goku yelled.

"He blew everyone away Goku you pathetic simpleton" Broly said.

"Gohan Trunks Pan are you alright! Chichi Goten Videl can you hear me? Kento Zang Reyoto where are you!" Goku yelled.

"Were right here it will take more than a little wind to stop us!" Kento yelled running in with the others as they fought the winds.

Omega then made the winds stop and they heard a crash of their friends in the distances.

"The rules of the Shadow Games are simple the strongest warriors will go up against three opponents, Omega Teten and I will take on you Goku and whoever else you want to fight us, if you win you get to keep your universe the way it was or change something but if I win this universe and soon the others will be mine!" Broly said.

"We'll just have to see about that!" Goku yelled as him and the others powered up then disappeared as Goku punched Omega then kneed Omega in the gut and kicked him in chest as he began beating on Omega.

Goku slammed his fist into Omega gut as Omega smiled, "go ahead grind it in" he said as his skin turned red and Goku yelped out in pain as he pulled his burnt hand back and blew on it.

"That's Nova!" Zang yelled seeing the two dragon standing like reflections to each other as Omega only stood again when he turned white.

"What Nova Shenron! How?" Goku asked.

"You like that? I have many more gifts I am all the shadow dragons wrapped in one" he said as the three-star ball glowed and he shot two ice beams from his eyes and froze Goku.

'Damn! Frozen again!' Goku thought.

"I guess your body doesn't remember that from last time how about this one!" Omega yelled jumping into the air, "Whirlwind Spin!" he yelled hitting him with Oceanus attack, "Mighty Hurricane Fury!"

The Saiyans was thrown into the air and hit with sharp wind blade, "Dragon Thunder Clash!" he yelled using Rage attack as he got electrocuted and got caught in an explosion.

"Goku!" Kento yelled.

"Ha ah time to break out the shovel" Omega said seeing the Saiyan in rubble, "huh!" he growled as Goku got back up.

"Oh please show me something new" Goku said "come on your just tickling my feet let's go!" Goku said as Omega teleported and kicked Goku back threw a building when he was off guard.

IIII

"Leave him alone you bastard!" Kento yelled as Broly appeared in front of him and his friends.

"Get the hell out of the way!" Reyoto yelled.

"I don't think so, this is Goku fight now it's my turn which one of you brats want to die at my hands?" he said.

Oh screw off!" Saiya yelled.

"I'll give you five seconds to choose before I choose for you" Broly said.

"Well isn't that nice of you!" Zang said.

"One, two, three, four"

"Five!" Bardock yelled as Broly turned and got kicked in the face and sent flying into a building.

"Grandpa what are you doing here?" Kento asked.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting that bastard lay a hand on my students or my grandson! If you want them Broly you'll have to go threw me!" Bardock yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

"Fine then I'll take you on but know this your journey to the otherworld will be swift!" Broly yelled powering to Shadow Saiyan 4.

IIII

"Trunks we need to do something he's going to kill them!" Akina said.

"I know that!" Trunks said typing away at the computer to try and find a solution.

"Trunks I know how to beat the Master for good!" Zink yelled running into the room.

"What can they do?" Trunks asked.

"The Shadow Dragons are like Kento and the others in every way and if they can all fuse into one super being so can they" Zink said.

"What! A seven way fusion? Is that even possible?" Trunks asked.

"For them it is they did it once and if they can just remember how they could do it again" Zink said.

"But only Saiya remembers his past lives" Akina said.

"Yes we need Saiya to lead them into that fusion before Omega kills Goku and Broly kills Kento and the others" Zink said.

IIIIIII

Omega stopped in front of a wall where Goku was in, "what a pity, he's dead the fun over" Omega said.

"You can never kill me Omega" Goku groaned as Omega growled and punched Goku in the gut.

"Is that so!" he said punching him again as he spat out blood, "I kill who ever I please!" he said throwing the Saiyan into the ground.

"Well Goku are we done?" Omega said as Goku began to get up.

"Oh man I hate to say it but you've seen better days Goku" Goku said looking at himself in the mirror, 'wait my eyes! I can see!'

"Prepare yourself this is the day you die Goku" Omega said as Goku laughed.

"If I had a Zenie for every time I heard that, you know you're not the first one to try that line on me but you just might be the last!" Goku growled as he got up with his eyes closed.

"Your too blind and beaten to sense where I am" Omega said, "hey! Hey! Over here listen to my voice go ahead take your best shot right here" he said patting his chest.

"Well if you insist I think I will!" Goku said opening his eyes as Omega eyes widen and Goku hit him with kai blasts to his chest.

"But how! You were finished!" Omega yelled.

"No more! Your mine!" Goku yelled.

"Dragon Fist!" Goku coming at Omega and punched him in the gut.

"Go dad!" Goten yelled.

"Yeah get him Goku!" Chichi yelled.

"Alright grandpa" Pan yelled.

Omega was then wrapped around by a gold dragon as the gold ones went right threw his chest as it vanished and the Saiyan floated in the air as Omega exploded.

"They got him!" Gohan said.

"Yeah!" Goten yelled.

"They did it! They did it! You guys are the real champions! I mean no one can beat you! You guys are the greatest!" Hercule said.

"Oh my goodness a public confession we better get that on tape" Chichi said as everyone laughed as it began to rain pink blobs.

"What the hell is that?" Goku asked.

"It's him grandpa! Look that just what Rage Shenron did remember!" Pan said as the pink blobs began to gather.

"Oh no" Goku said as the pink blobs formed Omega.

"Ugh that was quiet a painful technique indeed but it will take more than that to get rid of Omega Shenron" he said.

"This is bad I don't know what else to know that was my best attack" Goku said.

IIIIII

"Ahhhh!" Bardock yelled getting punched in the gut and thrown threw a building.

"Let me go! I have to help him!" Kento yelled trying to fight his friends grip.

"Kento he'll just kill you too! We need a plan!" Saiya yelled.

"Incoming message! Incoming message! Pour, Pour, from Trunks!" Poru said.

"Well lets hear it" Zang said.

"Saiya! Do you remember everything from your past?" Trunks asked.

"Yes I do, why?" Saiya asked.

"All of you can beat Broly" he said.

"How!" Kento yelled.

"Use what Omega did with the dragon balls" Trunks said.

"Wait a group fusion? Can that even work?" Reyoto asked.

"It has before" Saiya said.

"Tell how it works!" Kento yelled

"It's been so long I'm not sure if we can do it" Saiya said.

"We have to try he's killing him!" Naomi said as they watch Broly beat their teacher.

"I know how we can but it could kill us all if we fail" Saiya said.

"I'm ready! I'm not sitting around anymore just to let that bastard take another life!" May said.

IIII

"Ha, ha, ha, ha you're not laughing anymore are you? Fools did you really think you can overcome the power of the Shadow Dragons" Omega said as the five star ball lit up.

"Run!" Goku yelled as everyone got hit by Naturon Aftershock attack and while everyone was in the air Omega began attack everyone but the Super Saiyan 4 Goku.

"No! Leave them alone!" Goku yelled as Omega hit him and sent them down to the earth below.

Omega landed to see all the Z-Fighters on the ground beaten and all knocked out cold.

Goku then growled as he got out of the rubble.

"I will not quit! Ever!" Goku growled.

"Come now you're done, finished!" Omega said appearing behind Goku with his back to him, "why do you persist? Stop torturing yourselves death will bring relief."

"Really? Then it will be you who will taste relief" Goku said.

"Hmmm you still don't know when to quit do you monkey man!" He said as Goku grabbed onto the horns coming out of his back, "why you insolent! Let go!"

"No chance not until I use a technique my friend Vegeta used on Majin Buu!" Goku said.

"What technique? Your hands are tied you can't attack me unless you let go!" Omega yelled as orange ball formed over Goku heart.

"What are you doing!" Omega yelled.

"No dad is converting his life force into energy! He's making a bomb out of his body!" Gohan yelled.

"What do you mean?" Chichi asked.

"I mean he intend to blow himself up and take that dragon with him" Gohan said.

"Is he crazy!" Chichi yelled running towards them.

"No! Mom!" Gohan yelled.

'If this doesn't work then I'm sorry but I have to do it! I have to try!' Goku thought.

"You maniac's!" Omega yelled.

'Kakarot!' Vegeta yelled.

'Vegeta?' Goku thought.

'Don't be stupid it won't work you will only succeed in killing yourself and then where will we be?' Vegeta said as he teleported behind them.

"Vegeta" Goku said as Omega broke free and move flew to the sky as the energy around Goku faded.

"It's about to get intense Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"No offence but it's been intense all along this dragon is in a lead of his own you have no idea" Goku said.

"Yeah I know he's great but is he strong enough to take of two Super Saiyan 4?" Vegeta said.

"Two?" Goku said.

"You heard me I have a plan to reach Super Saiyan 4" Vegeta said.

IIIIII

"How sad Bardock" Broly said walking towards Bardock who spat blood and tried to get up off the ground.

"I believe I've said this before and I'll say it again, screw you and go to hell!" Bardock said giving him the finger.

"Hmm I'll end this now and make sure your grandson suffers the most" Broly said as his arm turned into a shadow needle.

"You stay the hell away from!" Bardock yelled as they sensed something and Broly turned to see seven gold energies.

"What! No not again!" Broly yelled about to fly over but Teten appeared in his way.

"Teten move aside!" Broly yelled.

"Sorry father but I can't allow you to interfere" Teten said.

"What!" Broly said.

"I feel so disgusted calling you that so I'll just stop calling you father and call you my enemy!" Teten said as a shadow needle stabbed threw Broly gut as he looked down then growled as he grabbed it and pulled it out as his injury healed.

"I should have know you would be alive Nero" Broly said.

"That was your own fault for taking a body that wasn't yours to take!" Teten said.

"I will not make that same mistake twice" Broly said as Teten went into fighting stance.

IIIIII

'Where is that woman? How the hell can she be late at a time like this! Ah speak of the devil' Vegeta thought as they saw Bulma fly in with a machine attached with her car.

"What the hell is she driving?" Goku asked.

"Blutz Waves ambition equipment" Vegeta said.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"What the hell were you doing! Taking a nap!" Vegeta yelled.

"You got some nerve! It would have taken anyone else years to build this you jerk!" Bulma yelled.

"Will you pipe down and get busy!" Vegeta yelled floating into the air.

"Super Saiyan 4 or not he doesn't scare me not one bit!" Bulma said typing at the controls as the satellite started to collect power.

"Blutz Waves? What the hell for?" Gohan asked.

The two satellites then hit Vegeta with two green beams as Vegeta began yelling out.

"What's happening?" Videl asked.

"He's transforming!" Trunks yelled as Vegeta began to turn into an ape as his tail regrew.

"Vegeta turning into a giant ape this could turn out bad" Gohan said, "Bulma what the hell are you doing! Cut it out! If Vegeta lose control he could blow up the entire planet!"

"Look our only hope is for Vegeta to become a Super Saiyan 4 if Goku was able to do it then he should be able to do it too" Bulma said.

"But there's no guarantee it's too risky!" Gohan said.

"Sink or swim Gohan if this doesn't work we'll all die anyway!" Bulma said.

"But" Gohan said.

"Listen above all I'm Vegeta princess" she said.

"Bulma" Gohan said as great ape Vegeta reached his full size.

"That's it he's lost it!" Gohan yelled as Bulma turned the Blutz Waves off.

"Father!" Trunks yelled a the brown great ape beat on his chest then began send red kai blasts from his mouth and almost hit Omega.

"What the!" Omega said as Vegeta went on a monkey rampage.

"This is trouble" Goku said as Vegeta blew Bulma Blutz way machine then grabbed him.

"Vegeta no please it me!" Goku yelled as Vegeta began squeezing him.

"So is this your secret weapon a giant monkey to ignorant to know who the enemy is" Omega laughed.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"Ka-ka-rot" great ape Vegeta said as gold smoke began to surrounded them as they heard Vegeta normal laugh in their heads.

"I'm Prince of all Saiyans I could never allow my reason to be overpowered by the primal mind" Vegeta said releasing Goku.

"Awesome Vegeta you're really something" Goku said.

"What!" Omega yelled.

"This is what grandpa did when they first transformed" Pan said.

"Alright he's doing it" Gohan said.

"That's it dad just a little bit furfure" Trunks said.

"It's working I knew it!" Bulma said.

Vegeta fur then turned gold as Goku and the other flew back as Vegeta roared and was engulfed in a gold light as his body shrunk his Super Saiyan 4 form emerged.

His fur was fire truck red but he wore dark blue leather pants his white gloves and boots and had hair going to his shoulders.

"At long last I've ascended" Vegeta said.

"Well done you amaze me" Goku said.

"Wow he's really cute gosh he's even better looking than Goku" Bulma said.

"Excuse me you're kidding right? Goku far better looking" Chichi said.

"What! No way you're crazy!" Bulma yelled.

"I'm crazy then you're blind!" Chichi yelled.

"Ladies why squabble when you're looking at the blue ribbon face right here" Hercule said.

Bang!

Hercule lay on the ground with red hand prints on his face and two black eyes as the Saiyan wives glared down at him.

"Get over yourself!" they yelled.

"Uh okay" Hercule said as everyone around them stared wide-eyed.

"Quit stalling!" Omega growled as Goku and Vegeta yelled and glowed with gold auras.

"I have got to learn to do that" Gohan said from the shaking ground below.

"It's almost like the earth is quivering as if it was scared" Pan said.

One massive wave then sent everyone flying back as Omega laughed.

"Do you really think one more weakling will make the differences?" he said.

"Well then shall we?" Goku said.

"Kakarot if we attack now we'll die" Vegeta said.

"Are you serious?" Goku asked.

"Search your feelings you know it as well as I it's true" Vegeta said.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time but if I have to die again I'm ready" Goku said.

"No there's no need when there's fusion" Vegeta said "you know I wouldn't suggest joining bodies with you unless it was our only hope."

'Our last hope' he thought.

IIIII

"Okay now that were all fully powered lets begin, who do we all choose to fight with all our strength and power?" Saiya asked.

"Kento, I want Kento to fight for us" Reyoto said.

"Me! But I can't" Kento said.

"Listen Kento we all believe in you and we want you to avenge your brother and defeat the Master once and for all" Zang said.

"We're all counting on you Kento" Serena said.

"Yeah so don't let us down or I'll kick your ass" Naomi said.

"I don't know if I'll win" Kento said.

"Win or lose we know you can do this Kento" May said.

"Are you willing to fight and win Kento?" Saiya asked.

"Yes! I refuse to let that bastard take another life form me!" Kento said.


	20. Fusion Warriors Strike Back

Fusion Warriors Strike Back

The two Super Saiyan 4 warriors both glared at Omega as he glared at them while down below everyone heard what Vegeta said.

"Did I hear Vegeta say fusion?" Goten asked.

"Yeah but will it work?" Gohan asked.

"Sure why not Trunks and I were able to do it at Super Saiyan 3 so what's the differences?" Goten said.

"Yes of course what a great idea!" Chichi said.

Father!" Trunks said.

"Whoa hey! What's all the fuss about? What in the hell is fusion?" Pan asked as the two Super Saiyans landed below.

"Well here it goes, let's do it before he decided to attack!" Goku said.

"Whatever the plan is it won't work I'll make sure of that!" Omega yelled charging at them as Goten kicked Omega in the gut and Trunks punched him back.

"What the hell are you guys waiting for! Hurry up!" Trunks yelled as Omega head locked him.

"And just what are you planning to do?" Omega asked as Trunks choked as two blast came at them as Omega let go and they saw Bulma with her machine.

"Keep your dirty hands off my son you bully!" Bulma yelled firing two more blasts at him as Omega blasted it.

"Mother!" Trunks yelled as Gohan flew out of the smoke with a screaming Bulma.

"How dare you! Shooting at a defenseless lady! If I could fly I come up there and show you a thing or two!" Bulma yelled.

"Goten this is it this is our last chance if Omega stops them from doing fusion were history!" Gohan said.

"I'll do whatever it takes!" Goten said.

"Fusion!" the two Saiyans said.

"Will someone please tell me what fusion is!" Pan yelled.

"Fuuuu! Sion! Ha!" they yelled as two lights engulfed Goten and Trunks .

Omega was heading towards Goku and Vegeta when Gotenks blocked his path.

"No so fast!" Gotenks yelled as Omega hit him with a kai blast.

"Oh that is it!" Gotenks yelled charging at Omega as Omega dodged his punch and punched Gotenks in the gut then kneed him in the face.

"You annoying little pest!" Omega yelled.

"Kakarot what's going on threw that head of yours! Are we going to use fusion or not!" Vegeta yelled as Goku chuckled.

"Have you lost your mind! What are you doing!" Vegeta yelled.

"Just soaking it all in, this is great watching our sons fight together, watching them give in everything they got, it just doesn't get any better than this" Goku said.

"Yeah sure great now come on!" Vegeta growled going into fusion dance stance.

"This is going to be special I can feel it" Goku said jumping and going into his fusion dace stance.

"Oh no you don't!" Omega yelled.

"Sorry no dragons allowed!" Gotenks yelled teleporting in front of Omega and charged up with a blue kai.

"Get out of my way!" Omega yelled hitting Gotenks with a kai blast and he fell down towards the ground.

"Fuuuu! Sion! Ha!" Goku and Vegeta yelled as a gold light engulfed them.

"What's this?" Omega yelled charging into the gold light as they heard several hits and Omega growl as the dragon got thrown out of the light.

"Wow that's bright!" Gotenks said as they heard several gongs then from the light a new warrior began to step out.

Gogeta had white baggy pants like Gotenks but he had a blue sash going around his waist, red fur, black a gold vest and blood red hair.

"Where are the other two!" Omega yelled.

"The Saiyans? They're here I am they we are one! Unfortunately for you Omega" he said opening his eyes to show blue eyes as a spark went across it and Omega got hit.

"Wow he never even touched him" Videl said.

"How awesome! Grandpa and Vegeta have joined their bodies like shimmies twins!" Pan said.

"Not exactly" Gotenks said.

"There are not two separated beings attached together their one being, that's what fusion is Pan when two beings become one" Gotenks said.

"That is so cool!" Pan said.

"I'd like to give it a shot myself" Majuub said as they all turned to see Majuub limp in, "the fusion I mean I want to give it a shot!"

"Yeah I know what you mean, I'd like to try it too someday" Gohan said.

"Not someday I mean now if one of you guys are up for it" Majuub said as Gotenks and Gohan looked at each other.

"Come on you guys! We can help your dad with that kind of power! Well how about it Gohan? What about you?" Majuub said.

"Sorry it wouldn't work to do fusion you have to have the exact same power levels you need to let your body heal first" Gotenks said.

"Maybe next time Majuub" Gohan said.

"Stupid fools now I can kill you both at once!" Omega yelled charging at Gogeta trying to punch him but something sent him flying back before he could hit the Saiyan as he got a bloody nose.

"Hmm three hard punches and all you got is a bloody nose I have to admit I am impressed" Gogeta said.

"You stinking monkey what do you mean three!" Omega yelled.

"I'll slow it down so you can count them this time, come on bring it!" Gogeta said motioning Omega to attack again.

"Bring it on!" Omega yelled charging at Gogeta as he got a punch to the face then got kicked into the air.

"You shouldn't be able to do that!" Omega yelled while from the distances the Z-Fighters all watched the fight from a building rooftop.

"They're taking control it's too good to be true!" Chichi said.

"What did you expect nobody can mess with our husbands when they work together!" Bulma said.

"Go grandpa! Go Vegeta! Let him have it! Yeah!" Pan cheered as everyone stared at her.

IIIIIII

Kento stood in the center of his friends as the gold energies around them became one.

"Everyone give yourself completely to the light and focus on Kento and Kento alone" Saiya said concentrating as he glowed and turned into a blue kai ball as the others did and the kai balls all spun around Kento.

"Power of seven" Saiya said.

"All become one" Reyoto said.

"We fight as one mind" Zang said.

"And one heart" Serena said.

"Our powers and strengths are yours" May said.

"And your ours" Naomi said as the six kai balls went into Kento as Kento eyes turned white as he yelled out as the gold aura blasted into the sky.

IIIII

Omega and Gogeta saw the large gold energy shooting into the sky while Teten was sent into a wall as shadow needles stabbed into his shoulder holding him in place as he cried out in pain.

"Now to end this!" Broly said as he noticed how large his shadow had gotten as he turned and saw the gold energy, "no!" he growled glaring at Teten.

"You lost Master" Teten said as Broly stabbed him in the gut with a shadow needle and took off towards the gold kai energy.

IIII

'How can this be happening? I am Omega Shenron! The all-powerful dragon!' Omega thought.

"Now it's your turn!" Omega yelled charging at Gogeta again with a kick then went right through Gogeta as he vanished and crashed into the ground.

"I guess it was still your turn" Gogeta said to Omega who face was in the ground, "hello! Are you napping because I could have sworn you said something about hitting me!"

"Shut the hell up! Who do you think you are! You may have increased your power but it's not enough to overcome the power of the Shadow Dragons!" Omega growled sending kai blast from his fingertips hitting Gogeta chest.

"Father no!" Gotenks yelled.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled

Gogeta then got engulfed in smoke as Omega stopped.

"Beautiful! I don't care who he is it looks like that will cause serious damage!" Omega said as the smoke cleared and Gogeta emerged.

"Feeling a little bit sore are we?" Omega said as Gogeta smiled and put his hand behind his head.

"Not really" Gogeta said as Omega growled, "actually your little treatment took care of a crick in my neck that's been bothering me" he said.

"I hate you!" Omega growled.

"Hey dragon I hope this isn't too much to ask but can you do my backside now?" Gogeta said turning around and chuckled.

"Cocky little chimp! How dare you make light of Omega Shenron!" he yelled charging at him again as Gogeta shoved his elbow into Omega face then kicked him towards a building then came floating down.

"I've had enough! It's time to unleash my most devastating attack!" Gogeta said moving to the sky as he glowed gold as five Gogeta now stood in the air as they all went into Kamehameha stance.

"Not even you can survive this one Omega it has enough power to extinguish every cell in your body!" he said.

"Ah!" Omega yelled.

"Ha!" Gogeta said as confetti rained on Omega as he glared to see all five Gogeta's sticking his tongue at him then all turned to colored smoke and vanish as Gogeta laughed.

"Why you!" Omega growled as Gogeta laughed hard gripping his gut.

"I crack myself up!" Gogeta said.

"I've had enough!" Omega yelled charging at Gogeta again.

"You have?" Gogeta said.

"Nobody makes a mockery out of me!" he yelled throwing a punch as Gogeta vanished and sat on a beam.

"I have the power to destroy you now Omega but there's something you can do to avoid that" Gogeta said.

"What?" Omega asked.

"Promise to never hurt anyone again!" Gogeta said.

"Are you insane! There's only one promise I'm going to make! On my honor I promise to kill you at all cost!" Omega yelled as the stars on the dragon balls turned red then they all began turning red as they all shot out beams and a giant red boom began to form then it began to go back.

"He's pulling it into his body!" Gotenks yelled.

"No he's condensing it!" Gohan yelled.

"This is the sum of all of history dark deeds humanity it's self-given me life and armored me with this power and I intend to use it! Negative Karma Ball!" Omega yelled as the red ball moved towards Gogeta.

"Gotenks lets move!" Gohan yelled.

The Saiyans began carrying all the people who couldn't fly away from the red ball destructive path as Majuub stayed behind.

'It's no use there's no point in running if that blast hits the whole planet will be ripped apart we'll all die anyway' Majuub thought.

Gogeta then stood up with his arms crossed and yelled as he powered up and moved in the direction of the ball then kicked it into space.

The negative kai ball then exploded causing a blinding blue light.

"Do you notice anything different Omega? Does the world seem a little brighter to you?" Gogeta said.

"Brighter? What do you mean?" Omega asked.

"Before I kicked your Negative Karma Ball back into space I changed it, when I made contact with the ball I flooded it with my own life force and transformed the negative energy into positive energy, when I kicked it away it was no longer your weapon it was mine weapon" Gogeta said.

"You! Your despiteful are you saying that you changed the Karma Ball into positive energy and used my own weapon to destroy the negative energy that was covering the earth!" Omega yelled.

"Hey check out the brain on Omega I couldn't have said it better myself" Gogeta said.

"Why you!" Omega growled.

"There's only one things that needs to be done" Gogeta said making a blue kai ball in front of him, "Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta yelled hitting Omega with the attack as Omega faded away and all the purified dragon balls fell from the sky.

"The dragon balls they did it!" Pan yelled catching one.

"Thank goodness" Gotenks said as his eye widen, "no please not again!"

Omega then reformed but looking very beaten and a dragon ball in his forehead.

"I haven't dropped dead yet Saiyan! Omega lives on!"

"That was an impressive feat but your power has been severally crippled one more blast like that and your history and you know it dragon! Big Bang" he said forming his final attack, "Kameha!" he said but ended up splitting.

"I'm me! Were us again! Surely half an hour hasn't passed yet has it!" Goku yelled.

"No it's been ten minutes! Fifteen minutes at the most! What the hell happened Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Uh oh hey I know! Since were at Super Saiyan 4 we use a lot more power which means the length of time we stay fused is shorten ha see it all make senses! I knew there was an explanation!" Goku said.

"You idiotic fool! Shouldn't we have known that beforehand!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey it's not my fault I can't have all the answer" Goku said.

"Damn! We were there with just one more blast!" Vegeta said as Omega laughed.

"Too bad, you had me but fate has turned the tables again now it's your turn to face the terror!" Omega growled.

"Don't be so sure, look at you! You're hardly even worth my time!" Vegeta said.

"In your current state I can defeat you all by myself!" Goku said.

"You both presume too much!" Omega said as his eyes glowed red, "Shadow Dragon Powers Unite!"

He then began swallowing all the dragon balls again, "yes that's it!" he said as the four-star ball was caught by Goku, "That's mine!"

"I like to keep the four-star ball to remind me of my grandfather I won't let you have this one dragon!" Goku said.

"You should have tried to eliminate me the minute you two fused" Omega laughed.

"You idiots threw away your only chance" Omega said.

"How dare you call us idiots! He's the only idiot around here!" Vegeta yelled pointing to Goku.

"Hey!" Goku yelled.

"And to think you Saiyans were none as warriors you four outcasts are nothing but a joke" Omega said.

"It was him! I would have destroyed you in a minute!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey Vegeta easy let's not let him ruffle our fur, come on we were both responsible" Goku said.

"Speak for yourself Kakarot! You were more interested in playing pranks then winning the battle!" Vegeta yelled.

"That wasn't me! That just how we act when were together" Goku yelled.

"No! That's how the clowns act at the damn circus!" Vegeta yelled.

"Why don't we just try fusion again?" Goku asked.

"I'm a warrior Kakarot real warriors don't strike possess like that!" Vegeta yelled.

"It's not all that bad besides we already done it once right?" Goku said.

"Yes and it was humiliating enough!" Vegeta yelled.

"Allow me to settle this for you there will be no more fusion your dreaming if you think I will let you have an advantage over me like that again, face it you had one golden opportunity to win this battle and you let it slip through your fingers" Omega said glowing red.

"Vegeta fusion quick!" Goku yelled.

"Perhaps you didn't hear what I said this fusion of yours won't happen!" Omega yelled charging at them as he punched Goku and Vegeta in the guts and made the dragon ball go flying as Omega used a laser to catch it.

"Yes come to me my four-star friend make me complete again so I can rule the universe!" Omega said catching the dragon ball but Goku kicked it out of his hands.

"Sorry we hate to rain in your parade but we can't let you have this back" Goku said as Omega growled.

"I was serious when I said I can't let you have this and just to make sure I don't go back on my word I'll just do what you do!" Goku said taking the dragon ball and put it in his mouth.

"What the hell!" Vegeta yelled.

"Can he do that?" Pan asked as they saw Goku chocking "he's choking!" Pan yelled.

Goku then flew down and crashed on the ground.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled running towards him "don't be a fool Kakarot spit it out!" Vegeta yelled as Goku swallowed the huge lump.

"Don't worry" Goku said.

"You could have been killed moron!" Vegeta yelled.

"That was a foolish place to put the dragon ball now I'll have to rip your head off to get it!" Omega yelled.

"That ball not going anywhere it'd going to stay right inside his body!" Vegeta growled as he charged at Omega.

"Wait Vegeta get back here!" Goku yelled as Omega dodged Vegeta kicks and punches.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled as he charged towards the fight.

"Even in my current state you're still no match for me without fusion!" Omega said kicking Vegeta back.

Omega then punched Goku in the gut then kicked him into the building Vegeta got sent flying into as the building collapsed on them but the very top.

"Huh? Why didn't it fall?" Omega asked.

Inside the rubble Goku held up the rubble, "now is our chance guys we got to try fusing while were still out of sight but we don't have much time!" Goku said.

"Vegeta where are you?" Goku asked while down below Vegeta held up the rubble.

"There's no room! If I let go the whole place will come down!" Vegeta yelled.

"Huh oh no!" Omega yelled as he realized what they were doing and both his hands glowed with green kai as he shot them at the building and made it explode.

"Why don't all of you come out! There's no using in bluffing I know that blast didn't kill you!" Omega yelled.

Two gold balls of light then emerged out of the rubble blinding Omega, "well I'm happy to see that there are still two of you, you had me worried!"

"We were a little cramp but we'll find a way to win you can rest assure with that we won't let you have your way with mankind!" Goku yelled.

"But I was born to take revenge who allowed me to be it's my destiny!" Omega yelled charging at them and punched Goku in the face, punched Vegeta in the gut.

"Dad no!" Gohan yelled as Omega began punching Vegeta repeatedly in the gut.

"Leave him alone!" Goku yelled charging at Omega as he dodged and punched Goku in the gut.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta and Omega charged at each other then began punching and kicking at each other.

Vegeta the kneed Omega in the gut and kicked him in the face and sent him flying back into a destroyed building as Omega came flying back out.

"He not on much down time is he?" Vegeta said as he began firing kai blasts at Omega doing no damage as Omega punched him in the face then in his gut.

"Leave him alone!" Goku yelled as Goku head-butted Omega and then kicked his face as Vegeta crashed into the ground.

"I'll admit that one was slightly affective" Omega said.

"I knew if I used energy you would have sensed it so I decided to attack the old fashioned way I'm just glad that I didn't hit one of those narley spikes" Goku said rubbing his head.

"You two are only prolonging the inimitable it makes no sense! You know I'll kill you all eventually why resist!" Omega yelled.

"It what we do!" Goku said.

"Not for long!" Omega yelled charging at them as Goku dodged his punches then Goku tried to punch Omega but got punched in the face and in the gut.

"Ah it's no use! He's got too much on us! Vegeta we can't wait anymore we have to fuse now!" Goku yelled as Vegeta walked down the street.

"Vegeta did you hear me!" Goku yelled.

"Yes! Alright already I'll do it! Stop yelling!" Vegeta yelled as he floated next to Goku.

"This is the last time do you understand?" Vegeta asked.

"Fine I'll never ask again I promise!" Goku yelled.

"Hey they're fusing again!" Pan said.

"Fuuu! Sion!"

When I say no I mean no!" Omega yelled kicking Goku and Vegeta and sent them crashing into rubble.

"Vegeta quick we only got seconds!" Goku said jumping out.

"Kakarot look!" Vegeta yelled as Omega came then and slammed his fist into Goku face and sent him sliding across the street.

"Enough I've had all that I can take from you!" Vegeta yelled sending blasts at Omega as Omega charged at him then began punching Vegeta in the gut and sent him flying into another building as he laughed.

"You know I've never understood how people take delight in hurting others that will be your undoing Omega" Goku said.

"You see when you take life you live in fear because deep down you know someday your life will be taken as well we all have to reap what we stole Omega there's no way of avoiding that, when you harm others you're really only harming yourselves, it's simple if you want good things to happen in your life you have to be good" Goku said as Omega turned around and point a glowing finger at him.

"Your good Saiyan but that's not what's going to save you today!" Omega said aiming for Goku heart, "die!" he yelled but got hit in the head by a rock and glared in the direction it came from to see Vegeta tossing a rock in his hand.

"I would listen to him if I were you, more often than not the thing Kakarot say has come to pass but I know it will take more than talk to change your mind I had to learn the hard way myself" Vegeta said.

"Let's show him out fusion, what do you say?" Goku said.

"On your mark Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled pointing kai balls at him.

"Now!" Goku yelled as Omega got hit by the two kai balls making an explosion as the Saiyan took off.

Omega smiled up at them at the building they stood on.

"These fools are becoming too confident!" Omega yelled flying up.

"Look out!" Goku yelled as they began firing kai balls at Omega as it caused another explosion.

"There we go that should keep him off our tails for a second" Goku said.

"Fuuu! Sion!"

Omega then came up behind them then kicked Goku and Vegeta in the face knocking them off the building as he quickly flew down and punched them in the guts.

Omega then began beat on two Saiyans wherever they flew causing explosions in different areas of the city as each Saiyan grunted or cried out in pain with each attack while the Z-Fighters watched.

"This is bad I can't take this anymore!" Goten yelled running out to help.

"Wait I'm coming too!" Trunks yelled.

"No Trunks! Goten hold up!" Gohan yelled.

"I'm going Gohan!" Goten said as Gohan shook his head.

"I'm not sure I follow you Gohan we've helped them preform fusion once shouldn't we be able to do it again not much has changed" Trunks said.

"Your wrong about that Trunks a lot has changed, last time Omega didn't know what fusion was he felt so superior that he wasn't really that concerned this time he knows and will do anything to stop it are our dads, even at Super Saiyan 4 he's going for blood this time" Gohan said as Goten growled.

"Ah!"

"Gah!"

"Ugh!"

"Mmmp!"

"Ahhh!"

The warrior cries continue to go on as Gohan clenched his teeth and fists.

"There nothing we can do Goten we have to wait we will get our chance but if we go in there now the only one we'll hurt is dad" Gohan said.

IIII

"What have you done!" Broly yelled as he saw a dark figure in the gold light.

"Who do you think? I'm the seven all wrapped up in one package" Kento said as Broly saw he was in Super Saiyan4.

Kento looked a lot like Goku but he had a different hair style and his pants were black and his bands around his writs and legs and his belt were blue and he had gold eyes.

"Impossible!" Broly yelled.

"Nothing impossible, the power of seven is the same as seven Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's perhaps more" Kento said.

"You're still no match for me!" Broly yelled.

"Lets find out then I've been dying for a fight!" Kento said getting into a battle stance.

Broly then charged at Kento as Kento began dodging his punches and kicks as he smiled and punched Broly in the gut and kicked him into a nearby building.

Shadow Needles then began coming out of the ground fast towards Kento as they stopped around him bending like they hit an invisible shield around Kento.

"What!" Broly yelled.

"My energy is far too powerful for your Shadow Needles to cross so there will be no cheating in this fight" Kento said.

"I will kill you!" Broly yelled teleporting down and punching Kento in the face as he saw Kento smirk as he grabbed Broly arm and slammed him into the ground then kicked him down the destroyed road.

IIIIII

Omega floated above the ground after sending the Saiyans flying in random directions as Goku emerged behind Omega with a Kamehameha as the Vegeta went into his powerful attack in front of him.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me"

"Final Flash!"

"Ha!" they both yelled hitting Omega and causing a massive explosion.

Omega then laughed as he landed on a building in the distances, "child play I'm baffled, how can the two of you be so strong when fused but pitifully weak when your apart?" Omega said.

"It's inconceivable! Making light of two Super Saiyan 4!" Vegeta yelled.

"I've been going about this all wrong I shouldn't be trying to prevent you from fusing I should just fix it so it's impossible to fuse by killing you!" he said pointing a finger at them.

"What!" Vegeta growled.

"You would have died sooner or later anyway!" Omega yelled hitting Vegeta with a kai blast and sent him flying.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

Goku growled then charged at Omega and began attacking each other.

Omega vanished and punched him to the ground below then blasted Goku with a kai blast and came up behind him and head locked him.

"If you want to die first that's fine I need to extract the four-star ball from your body anyway!" Omega yelled chocking him.

"He needs help!" Pan yelled.

"Let him go!" Vegeta yelled slamming his elbow in the back of Omega head.

"You don't understand!" Goku yelled grabbing Omega head.

"Understand what?" Omega asked.

I can't let you win!" Goku yelled throwing Omega into the ground below.

"Hey Vegeta quick fusion and quick!" Goku yelled.

"Right!" Vegeta said running towards him but stopped, "Kakarot look out!"

Goku turned to see Omega in the air and began shooting red kai balls at them.

"Hit the deck!" Goku yelled pushing Vegeta as as the explosion sent them all crashing into the street.

"What the hell is with this guy! No matter what we do to him he's all over us!" Goku yelled.

"Go figure the very day I reach the panicle of Saiyan strength I meet my end at this preposterously strong dragon!" Vegeta yelled.

"No way! I don't care how strong he is he's trying to take innocent lives and were not going to let him!" Goku said as they all turned to look at Goku "our dentine's have lead us here this is the test we can't even let a shred of doubt enter our minds! We must fuse again there's no there's way!"

"How Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"What are you two whispering about? Whatever it is it won't work I can promise you that but it doesn't hurt to dream go ahead if you like dream about fusioning while I kill you!" Omega said forming another red kai ball.

"We can do this after all we are all Saiyans wasn't ours the mightiest race in the galaxy before it was destroyed!" Goku said.

"What you just figured that out!" Vegeta yelled as they charged at Omega.

"Just too easy" Omega said sending red at them as the dodged and Omega hit Vegeta with a red kai tornado and blasted Goku into the air.

Vegeta into the ground as Goku land in the glass building and fell form it and landed on his feet.

"Oh man" Goku grunted before collapsing.

"Hey pal I hate to say it but you look terrible" Goku said looking at his reflection in broken glass.

"Ah! That's it! Thank you that just might be the winning ticket!" Goku said as he got back up.

"Well I see you two still have the power to stand your minds are strong but your bodies are not" Omega said.

"Vegeta the After Image Technique!" Goku said.

"What about the After Image Technique?" Vegeta asked as he crawled out of rubble.

"Wait! Of course!" Vegeta said.

"Kakarot I'll follow your lead!" Vegeta said as they both stood together again.

"Prepare yourself! We're going to show you are Super Two Fusion Tecnique!" Goku yelled as they charged at him.

"Idiots don't you get it there will be no fusion!" Omega yelled as the two Saiyans ran around him in different directions fast as Goku and Vegeta went into fusion dance stances.

"Fuuu!"

"Maybe this will help you get it through your tick heads!" Omega yelled blasting at them.

"Sion!" they said as the blast went through the fake Saiyans and exploded.

"What the hell!" Omega yelled.

"Ha!" Goku and Vegeta said as Omega shot two more fakes.

"Ha!" they said again as he shot two more fakes.

"Fuuu!" blast threw fake Goku.

"Fuuu! Sion! Ha!" the two real Saiyans said doing the perfect fusions as a gold light glowed behind Omega as he turned to see the light on a roof.

"Damn those monkeys!" Omega growled.

"When the light cleared everyone started with horror as Goku and Vegeta remain in final position but didn't fuse.

"Huh! Hey look!" Goku said.

"What were not fused!" Vegeta yelled as Omega laughed.

"Now that is funny I guess you were so intent on executing your little fusion that you forgot how to do it" Omega laughed as he blasted at them and they all jumped out of the way.

"Why didn't it work! I don't get it!" Goku yelled.

"Kakarot! Look at you! You screwed it all up again! What the hell happened!" Vegeta yelled.

"Look there you go blaming me again I don't know what happened! Hey wait a second I got it! You didn't stretch your fingers out at the very end did you! That's it!" Goku yelled.

"Are you insane!" Vegeta yelled jumping down and grabbing Goku shoulders and began shaking him "it was embarrassing enough doing that stupid pose! But now you're saying I didn't do it right! Who made you Mr. Fusion expert anyway Mr. Straight fingers! Maybe it was your toes pointing too far in! Ever think of that!"

Omega laughter got their attention as they glared up at Omega.

"You dimwits against all odds you get your second chance only to botch it up" Omega said.

IIII

Broly was sent sliding back as Kento approached him, "just give up Broly the game over! You lose!" Kento said.

"No you only won round one and round two begins!" Broly yelled glowing.

"What?" Kento said.

"Every enemy you encounter all the lives Goku and his friends sent to hell powers and souls now exist in me and it's time to awaken their combined strength!" Broly yelled as his was engulfed in a black aura.

'Kento you have to stop him!' Serena yelled in Kento thoughts.

'Don't let him win Kento!' Reyoto said.

"I know that!" Kento said.

IIIIIII

"What's wrong with grandpa and Vegeta why can't they fuse?" Pan asked.

"I'm not sure it doesn't make sense" Trunks said.

'Maybe it's Goku? Maybe he's too weak he has been fighting much longer than dad taking in so many brutal attacks it's a miracle that he's even alive he probably doesn't have enough energy left to preform the fusion, I think he senses it he knows that Goku at his wits end' Trunks thought.

IIII

"You know I think I've had a bit of a change of heart I like the challenge of fighting your fusion again it will be fun" Omega said.

"Hmm okay but you are aware that if you let us go through with this your most likely going to die" Goku said as Omega nodded.

"You heard the nice dragon lets serve up some fusion" Goku said.

"Right!" Vegeta said as Reyoto looked deep in thought.

'Why would he allow this? Unless he knows something we don't" he thought.

"Fuuu! Sion! Ha!" Goku and Vegeta yelled doing another perfect fusion as they were engulfed in a gold light but this time when the light vanished Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta was in final pose with Kid Goku.

"Kakarot! You're a…you're a ugh!" Vegeta said.

"What do you know I'm a little kid again now were in a pickle" Goku said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"Well your little dance didn't work did it? You should have known better than to take on so many of my attacks it was only a matter of time before you putter out I guess you can say you ran out of gas before you could reach the finish" Omega said looking to Vegeta, "how long before you suffer the same fate? Vegeta?"

Omega then began to form a kai ball.

"You realize your destined to die" Omega said as Goku growled.

"Don't fool yourself dragon! Nobody controls my destiny but me!" Vegeta yelled.

"I have to admit it you're strong, stronger than anyone I've ever faced that's for sure but as long as their breath left in this body it's not over yet!" Goku said as the four star ball formed on his forehead.

"Alright let's get this over with!" Goku yelled not aware of his new blemish.

IIII

"I know I'm getting old and my eyes sight is going but does anyone else see a dragon ball growing out of Goku forehead?" Hercule asked as the Z-Fighters all nodded, "good so I'm not crazy" he said as Chichi began to wail.

"I can't take it anymore! He turns into a child then runs off on crazy adventures and now he has a ball in his head!" Chichi cried.

"Um grandma?" Pan said.

"She finally cracked" Gohan said.

IIIII

"Are you just going to stare at me or are we going to fight!" Goku yelled.

"What the hell are you saying you clown look at yourself! in this condition you couldn't fight a head cold!" Vegeta yelled.

"Just because I'm in my younger form doesn't mean I can't put up a good fight!" Goku said.

"You are so very stupid sometime!" Vegeta yelled.

"Grandpa hey! Your forehead feel it!" Pan yelled as Goku touched his forehead and felt the dragon ball.

"My forehead? Whoa! What the hell is that!" he yelled.

"That what we're all be wondering!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ugh! What is that thing! Better be a pimple because I am not going to the hospital! I do not want to get a shot!" Goku yelled running around, "but it doesn't hurt" he said as everyone fell over.

"He probably wouldn't have noticed if I didn't tell him" Pan said as Omega laughed.

"As insignificant as you all are you certainly kept me entertain unfortunately its time I pulled the certain on your comedy act right now!" Omega yelled as he glowed and formed a kai ball, "I've had enough fun for one day!" he yelled throwing the kai ball at the two Saiyans as the dragon ball in Goku forehead glowed and left his head.

"Wait Omega Shenron!" a voice said as Nova appeared and smacked Omega blast away.

"Hey! Nova Shenron!" Goku said.

"I haven't had my fun yet" Nova said.

"I suppose I could share" Omega said as both the dragon smiled and Omega laughed.

"Think about what you're doing Nova! You know you can't trust him remember! He's already killed you once! He's just going to turn on you like before all he knows is how to betray!" Goku yelled.

"What did you expect? Once I've absorbed a dragon ball it's forever tainted by my negative energy your foolish display of consuming one was a foolish display of ignorance's I gave Nova here a small portion of my negative energy and combined with his natural strength you won't last five seconds I promise" Omega said.

"And this time Goku I will not show pity" Nova said.

"Ha! I never asked for it the first time!" Goku said.

"If the two of you going to talk like we don't matter then I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt!" Vegeta yelled teleporting then charged at Nova who dodged and kicked him into the ground below.

"Be careful Vegeta Nova Shenron is a lot faster than we are!" Goku yelled.

"Is that a fact! Well I wouldn't mind putting that to the test!" Vegeta said spitting blood.

Nova then sent a blast at Vegeta who teleported away from it and into the sky where Nova appeared behind him as Vegeta teleported several times with Nova behind him every time then the last time Vegeta saw a glow and turned to see Nova with a lenses.

"Die!" Nova said hitting Vegeta with the blast causing the whole city to crumble.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled as they saw him on the ground.

"Father!" Trunks yelled flying towards Vegeta as Omega blocked his path.

"If you're going to be moving that fast I might suggest going in the opposite direction boy we got enough fighters as it is in fact I just might sit this one out if you don't mind?" Omega said.

"Not at all it's time Saiyans" Nova said turning to Goku.

"Bring it on!" Goku yelled as Nova teleported then kicked him into the ground below.

"Nova Death Ray!" he yelled forming another lenses.

IIIIII

"No one here is a good enough challenge for me but giving Nova enough negative energy this battle should be more than a tiny Goku can handle" Omega said taking a seat to watch the fight.

Nova then threw the lenses at them as they jumped from the holes they were in and into the sky.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!"

"What's this? The little guys just doesn't give up does he?" Omega said.

"Ha! Ugh!" Goku yelled getting a punch and sent flying through several buildings.

"How long is Nova planning to toy around with them? I wish he would just finish these four off soon so I can get out of here" Omega said.

"Father are you alright?" Trunks asked next to his father.

"Of course I am! Something not right he's not taking this seriously" Vegeta said.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Nova wasn't even trying to hurt me he just wanted me out of the way he's out there fighting like he's putting on a show" Vegeta said.

"But why?" Trunks asked.

IIIIII

From out of the darkness Kento saw a massive black furred great ape emerge with black horns coming out of his back and head and looked more like a demon then a great ape.

"Oh shit" Kento said.

"All shall end here, you and every other heroes will die at my hands and once Omega is finished you will witness my full power!" Broly said.

"I will not let you destroy any more! If you want control then you're going to have to stop every hero ready to stop you!" Kento yelled.

"Your all nothing but insects compared to me and you will all die like one!" Broly said brining his foot down as Kento flew out of it's way.

"Unity Blast!" Kento yelled firing the kai blast at the ape and saw it did nothing as Broly spiked tail came from the side and smacked Kento into a building.

'Kento get up! Keep fighting!" Zang yelled.

"I will not give up!" Kento yelled getting back up to glare at the great ape glaring down at him.

IIIIII

Goku got off the ground as Nova formed another lenses.

"What do you say then Nova? Are you done prancing around these kids like an idiot! Do it already! I'm so tired of him! I want to fight someone worthy!" Omega yelled.

"Well then what do you say Goku? Should we give him what he wants!" Nova said as Goku knew what he meant, "on three!"

"One!" Goku yelled forming his kai ball.

"Two!" Nova yelled forming his.

"Three!" Nova and Goku yelled hitting Nova with the lenses and the two kai blasts.

Nova then appeared behind Omega and held him, "that's right I'm not going to watch you throw away everything!" Nova said.

"Ha, ha we got you good!" Goku said.

"What the hell do you think you doing! I gave you an apple amount of negative energy! Enough to power you for a lifetime!" Omega yelled.

"There are other types of energies out there just as strong" Nova said.

"It must have been when grandpa swallowed the dragon ball! Some of his positive energy transferred over to Nova" Pan said.

"You were right about Nova Shenron father, I bet Goku had this planned out all along, huh" Trunks said.

"For once he thought with his head instead of his stomach" Vegeta said.

"We've tormented this planet long enough! This is between you and me now!" Nova said as fire surrounded him and Omega, "Nova Sphere!" he yelled as the fire turned into a ball.

"Nova!" Omega yelled as the ball moved to the sky.

"Good luck" Goku said.

Everyone watched the spinning fireball in the sky while on the inside Nova dealt with Omega.

"He have him where we want him! Don't hold back!" Goku yelled.

The fire ball then exploded as mini fireballs rained down as a bright red light blinded, "Nova!" Goku yelled.

When the light cleared a burnt land was left as a red fire ball came down.

"Ugh that can't be all that's left of them!" Vegeta growled.

"Hold up Vegeta! I sense someone inside there" Goku said.

"Who?" Vegeta asked.

"Alright it looks like Nova Shenron made it!" Goku said as the red ball went away and Nova emerged.

"Nova you're okay! Our plan actually worked!" Goku said as they noticed the looked on Nova face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Goku asked.

"I'm sorry Goku" Nova said as his skin cracked and a green light came from the cracks and black horns broke out.

"It's not him!" Vegeta yelled as Omega broke from Nova.

"It's Omega!" Goku yelled.

"But what happened!" Vegeta yelled as Omega laughed.

"Surprised to see me Goku?" Omega said.

"You! Nova! What the hell did you do to him!" Goku yelled.

"Yes I guess it is a story worth saving if you don't mind me bragging, I transferred the dragon balls into Nova then took out my old body and manifested myself in his, he was right I supposed the first time I took him out it lacked a certain artistic touch!" Omega said removing some of Nova shell off his chest Omega laughed with all the dragon ball on his chest.

"I don't care how strong you are or how much negative energy you have because none of that will make a bit of differences!" Goku yelled.

"Ha! And what are you going to do about it?" Omega challenged.

"I'll show you!" Goku yelled teleporting and punched Omega in the face as Omega chuckled then punched Goku as Goku bounced off some rocks and landed upside down, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me!"

"Don't you ever get enough of that same boring move!" Omega yelled.

"Ha!" Goku and Omega yelled as Omega purple blasts collided with Goku blast as it pushed Goku back and get got hit.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled jumping into the smoke.

"That's better now that I've regained the four-star dragon ball my powers have once again reached its peak! I'm truly invincible nobody in this world or the next can stop me! The entire universe will soon be laid to waste by my negative powers!" Omega said before laughing.

"So does this planet have any real fighters?" Omega asked.

"You tell me!" Vegeta yelled trying to charge up but turned into his normal form.

"Damn! Bulma! The Blutz Waves!" Vegeta yelled.

"I can't it's broken and it would take me a whole day to fix it" Bulma said.

"You're kidding me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta why do you have to use Bulma machine can't you just turn into Super Saiyan 4 on your own by now?" Goku asked.

"Shut the hell up! I can be asking the same question to you right now! So don't get on me you little runt!" Vegeta yelled.

"Will you two like to take a break or do you mind if I finished killing you where I left off?" Omega said.

"We can take a break? That's great because were all out of power by now" Goku said getting into fighting stances with the others.

"Moron" Vegeta said.

IIIIII

"Ugh!" Kento grunted as he got sent threw a building.

'Kento!' Serena yelled.

"It will take more then a weak ass smack like that to keep me down!" Kento growled spitting blood to the ground.

"When will you just die!" Broly yelled.

"When I know all the universe are safe from bastards like you! Unity Blast!" Kento yelled hitting the ape with a blast as the ape cam at him with a punch but Kento dodged.

IIIIIII

"Dammit! He's still not strong enough!" Tsumuri said as him and the others watched the fight.

"There must be something we can do!" Chill said.

"Zink you know everything is there a way to make Kento stronger?" Azumuri asked.

"Well I've fought about it and I've come to a solution that might just work" Zink said.

"Well what your plan?" Bash asked.

"He needs to use another Universal Dragon Fist or Sprit Bomb but to contain that much power someone needs to give their soul to give Kento that kind of power, Nero gave up half his soul since he was a part of the Master but with him free he could sacrifice the other half and give Kento the power to use that attack whenever he wants" Zink said.

"But Kento would never let Nero do that again" Froze said.

'Yes and if he knew Teten was his brother he would do anything to keep him alive' Frost wrote.

"Come on Zink there has to be another way then sacrificing a soul" Harker said.

"Bulma Akina can you guys think of anything?" Tsumuri asked.

"No we can't think of anything" Akina said.

"Trunks do you have a suggestion?" Chill asked.

"I have one idea what if we use someone else soul" Trunks asked.

"But who would be willing to sacrifice their soul for this?" Zink asked.

"The same person who already decided" Trunks said looking at the screen as the others did.

"No he can't!" Tsumuri said.

"It's his choice so let him" Trunks said as they watched Bardock walkover to Teten gripping his bleeding arm.

IIIII

"What the hell are you doing kid?" Bardock asked.

"What it look like I'm dying, even if Kento somehow manages to win the darkness is already eating me alive I'd be dead before he even get a chance to find a way to help me" he said.

"So you're willing to give up your soul to help your brother?" Bardock asked.

"That what family for were there to help you out even in the most difficult of times" he said.

"What do you want me to do?" Bardock asked.

"I need more time to concentrate and I'm losing energy fast I need you to lend me some of your energy so I can save Kento and his friends" Teten said.

"Kento already lost you once doing this to him again will just destroy him" Bardock said.

"This time I don't intend to give my soul!" Tenten growled.

"What?" Bardock asked.

"The Master slipped up again I have half of his soul now, this time the Master will be killed by his own hands" Teten said.


	21. Universal Allies

Universal Allies

Omega slowly walked towards the Saiyans as he stretch his arms, "quickly gentlemen make a decision which one of you would like to die first?" Omega asked.

"Kakarot lets quit wasting time and fuse ourselves so we can get ourselves to Super Saiyan 4" Vegeta said.

"We can't I would have to be in my adult body for fusion to work successfully" Goku said.

"Ugh! There's always a hitch!" Vegeta growled.

"Fine I'll kill you all while I make up my minds!" Omega yelled running towards them as Omega punched Goku and Vegeta and sent them all flying into a building.

Omega then came running towards the rubble as the Saiyans were getting back up and sent them flying again into more building rubble.

"Hey Vegeta?" Goku asked crawling out of the rubble with blood on the side on his mouth.

"What now?" Vegeta asked.

"Did you see how hard he hit me!" Goku groaned.

"No I guess I didn't because I was getting smacked around myself if you recall!" Vegeta growled wobbling back up.

"What!" Vegeta yelled looking up with the others as they saw Omega forming a large red kai ball.

"Look I'm getting sick and tired of your senseless bickering!" Omega yelled.

"Felling mutual!" Vegeta growled.

"Earlier you two had quiet the advantage over me but now all of your powers are drained and the four of you stand no chance of stopping me! Your people, your culture, your planet! Everything you worked for! You can kiss it all goodbye!" Omega yelled forming a large red kai ball.

"Um Vegeta? I don't think he's bluffing" Goku said.

"Okay let's get this over with! Time to die!" Omega yelled throwing his arms down as the red kai ball came at the four Saiyans.

"Move it I'll take care of this one!" Vegeta yelled as Goku knocked him out of the way.

"I can't let him destroy the earth!" Goku yelled catching it as he grunted.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta said hitting the ground.

"I'm not going to let him get away with this!" Goku growled as he saw in the distance the demon great ape smack Kento to the ground.

"I know the earth has been revived far too many time by exploiting the power of the dragon balls just let us beat this guy and I promise we'll survive for now on without using them!" Goku yelled as his sweatbands burned off.

"I need more power!" Omega yelled pushing more power on them.

IIII

"Dad" Gohan said as him and the other watched.

"Come on grandpa!" Pan said.

"Goku!" Chichi cried.

"You guys can do it!" Goten yelled.

IIII

"I want you to take a look over there brat" Broly said as Kento saw the giant kai ball coming down onto Goku who was trying to hold it back.

"Goku no!" Kento yelled as Broly held him down with one foot and began crushing him as Kento cried out in pain.

IIII  
'I won't let it end this way! If I don't do something soon the lives of my family and everyone on this planet will be lost forever!' Goku thought.

"Last time to give up before we attack!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah right! I won't give up!" Omega yelled making the kai ball larger.

"Ahhh!" Goku yelled as the ball fell onto him.

"No!" Vegeta yelled getting sent flying back with the explosion.

When the light cleared all the Z-Fighters looked down at the massive hole that was now in the earth.

"Ah it looks like they saved this planet from exploding by giving up their own messily life" Omega said glowing with negative energy as it went into the sky and began to cover the land with negativity.

"Where is he?" Pan cried.

"Well they're dead as expected and with this negative energy released it is only a matter of time before this planet dead too! Hey Goku I hope you and your friends can find some joy in your deaths" Omega laughed.

"Grandpa!" Pan cried.

The negative energy then began to bring the earth to chaos as the Z-Fighters can only watch, "this is awful" Trunks said as Omega continued to laugh.

"I can feel the planet dying underneath me!" Omega laughed.

"It's the end we just can't beat him! I already had to deal with one home planet being destroyed! No! Not it looks like the Earth is next to go!" Vegeta yelled punching a hole in the wall, "the time is now we can't let this go on any longer no matter the cost may be! Even if it means sacrificing our own lives! What does it matter now! I need to take him out!" Vegeta yelled powering he took to the air.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.

"Father!" Trunks yelled as Vegeta stopped in front of him.

"Everybody listen up! Get away from the earth in Bulma spaceship while you still have the time, one more thing Trunks you have to find a way to kill this dragon I can't, Gohan Goten it is your responsibilities as well to finish the fight your father couldn't finish now Trunks you must take everyone and go! That's an order don't follow me!" Vegeta yelled taking off.

Wait!" Trunks yelled.

IIIII

"You bastard I'll kill you!" Kento yelled.

"That right squirm, try and help them I want you to watch each and every one of them die" Broly said.

"No! I'll not let that happen! Not again!" Kento yelled powering up and threw Broly off him and sent the demon ape falling onto his back.

IIIIII

Vegeta floated behind Omega as the dragon turned to them, "this reality of your fate is setting in" Omega said.

"Not my fate, I'm still alive because you never thought about finishing me off" Vegeta said as he powered to Super Saiyan.

IIIII

The Z-Fighters quickly flew to Bulma spaceship as Trunks stopped.

'Goodbye mother' Trunks thought before flying back.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled as Gohan grabbed her arm and handed Hercule to her.

"What is it Gohan?" Hercule asked.

"Daddy?" Pan asked.

"Pan take good care of your mother and grandmother" Gohan said as he flew off.

"Majuub go to your village and get your people to safety" Goten said to Majuub with Chichi on his back.

"Make your dad proud Vegeta needs your help right now Goten so give it all you got!" Chichi said.

"I will!" Goten said flying back.

IIIIII

Deep in a hole in the ground Goku lay in it 'please everyone give me some of your energy any that you can spare if you don't I'll die' Goku thought.

IIIII

Omega had his hands over Vegeta face as he kai blasted his face and him them flying into the ground with kai blasts shooting down on him.

Omega then sent one blast in as it got smacked away and he growled to see Trunks as Goten and Gohan flew down.

"I knew you would come!" Vegeta said as he yelled as he powered up and the others followed powering to Super Saiyan.

The Saiyans all began attacking firing kai blasts at Omega, "how pathetic try some of these out for size!" Omega yelled firing kai blasts down on them hitting them out of the sky.

"You're mine!" Vegeta yelled appearing behind Omega.

Omega horns then came out and stabbed threw Vegeta arms he cried out in pain.

"Dragon Thunder!" Omega yelled electrocuting him as his hair turned black and he fell unconscious as Omega threw him to the ground.

"Gohan Goten Trunks" Vegeta grunted seeing them unconscious.

"I sure could use some energy right now, I need it I can't wait much longer" Vegeta grunted.

"This is for Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he began throwing punches and kicks at Omega who dodged then kicked Vegeta close to and edge of the pit Goku was in.

Omega then laughed as he walked towards Vegeta, "since you have been so fun I'll put you in the same grave as Goku so you can both spend the rest of eternity!" Omega yelled pointing a hand at him.

"Don't speak so soon you haven't won yet" Vegeta said laughing as a blue kai ball rise from the hole.

"What!" Omega yelled as he saw Goku was holding up the Spirit Bomb, "hey wait I thought I killed you!"

"I'm not ready to die again yet! I've tried to be reasonable! You got one last chance to apologize!" Goku yelled.

Energy from everything on the planet made the kai ball grow as the negative energy began to leave the sky as the negative energy covering the earth vanished.

"Omega! I'm holding the energy of every person left on earth who never suffered at the hands of evil doers like you!" Goku yelled.

"This can't be happening you're opposed to be dead! I killed you!" Omega yelled as Goku laughed as Omega held his hand out and began firing kai ball towards Goku.

As the blast hit Goku but he remained where he was.

"Just die!" Omega yelled.

'King Kai, King Kai can you hear me?' Goku asked.

"I hear you loud and clear Goku! You're doing a great job buddy! Remember to use that attack I thought you! You remember right?" Kai asked.

'It's not going to be that easy though' Goku said.

"Die! Die! Die!" Omega yelled firing at him.

'I already used up all of earths energy and this Sprit Bomb still isn't powerful enough to finish him! I'll need to borrow from the entire universe for it to work! King Kai call to everyone you can and gather their energy it's our only hope!'

"From the entire universe huh? That's a fantastic idea!" King Kai said.

'Please King Kai I need everyone you can possibly get!'

"Okay! Leave it to me Goku! Kai's of the east south west and north lend me your strength for the fate of the people of earth depends on it!" King Kai yelled.

"Everybody! Give me all of your energy!" Goku yelled as every planet gave their energies, "come on! raise your hands in the air!"

Streams of energies rained down from space making the Sprit Bomb grow large.

"King Kai thank you so much and thank the citizens of the universe!" Goku said as Omega began to form a red ball over his head.

"Enough!" Omega yelled throwing it and causing an explosion as Goku still remained holding the bomb.

"Impossible! How did he do that!" Omega yelled.

"This is it!" Goku yelled.

"Please wait hold on!" Omega yelled.

"Do it now Goku!" Kento yelled dodging Broly swings moving as Goku threw the bomb at Omega.

Omega cries were heard as the bomb went completely on him then destroyed the dragon for good as it launched whatever particle it had on it into space before it completely explode.

IIIIII

"You stupid fools!" Broly said laughing.

"What are you going on about now!" Kento yelled.

"Omega is the last piece of my power and now I'm complete!" Broly said glowing with powerful darkness.

IIII

"Kakarot!" Bardock yelled running to his fallen son, "damn! He's out cold! Vegeta!"

"Vegeta then saw Bardock then went wide eyed.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta asked.

"Never mind that! Here!" Bardock said tossing him a Senzu bean.

"What are you planning?" Vegeta asked eating the bean.

"I'm going to buy time, when Kakarot awakes you two need to fuse and distract Broly long enough form Teten to finish" Bardock said.

"Finish what?" Vegeta asked.

"Finish sacrifice the Master soul so Kento can final get rid of the bastard" Bardock said feeding Goku the Senzu and took off back to where he left Teten.

IIIII

"Ugh!" Kento grunted as he hit the ground again as he tried to get back up.

"What's wrong brat? Not as strong as you wanted to be? How sad" Broly said.

'Dammit! At this rate we'll all die!' Kento thought.

'We need to do something!' Serena said.

"Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta yelled hitting Broly in the side of the head as he fell over.

"Who did that!" Broly yelled.

"I did!" Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta said floating down in front of Kento.

"Gogeta? But I thought you guy didn't have enough energy to fuse again" Kento said.

"Lets just say someone gave me a hand" Gogeta said.

"This little game will end now! None of you are strong enough to defeat me!" Broly yelled.

"That may be so but I refuse to let you hurt my friends and family anymore!" Gogeta said.

'Kento can you hear me?' Teten asked.

'Teten? What the hell do you want?' Kento said bitterly.

'Kento Teten your brother' Saiya said.

'What?' Kento said.

'Kento listen to me I have half of the Master soul right now I'm almost done gathering energy once I'm done you need to be ready to use the Universal Attack again' Teten said.

'But what if it fails again?' Kento asked.

'It won't the Master is too clouded with power to seek out a new body so you must not waste time and do it fast!' Teten said.

Kento then grunted as he got to his feet as he watched Gogeta fly around Broly real fast as Broly tried to swat him like an annoying fly.

"Hold still you little pest!" Broly yelled.

'Now!' Teten yelled as they saw Broly heart glowed for a second as Broly grunted and Kento glowed and held up his hands.

"Everyone please listen! The Master returned again and is more stronger than before he'll destroy all out homes and families if he is not stop! So please even if it's just a little people of all the universes please! Lend me your energy one last time to finish the job!" Kento yelled.

"What!" Broly yelled.

IIIIII

"Go get him Kento!" Pan yelled holding up her hands with the others.

"Yeah so that jerk who boss!" Chichi yelled.

IIIIII

"We believe in you Kento now make that bastard pay for what he did!" Tsumuri said as him and their friends held up their hands.

IIIIII

"Go get him Kento" Bardock said leaning up against a boulder as he held his hand up.

"You fool that won't work twice!" Broly yelled.

"Wanna bet!" Gogeta yelled punching the ape in the face.

"That it!" Kento said as the kai ball reached full power and descended on him as he absorbed all the power as his eye turned white and veins formed on his body, "Gogeta move!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Gogeta said moving away from Broly.

"This ends now!" Broly yelled forming a dark kai ball in front of him and blasted it towards Kento who charged at it as he threw is fist and destroyed the kai ball and came at Broly, "impossible! This can't happen to me again!"

"Unity Dragon Fist!" Kento yelled as he busted threw Broly chest as the dragon wrapped itself around Broly then explode as they saw every ounce of darkness in Broly get destroyed.

IIIII

"They did it!" Akina said hugging Trunks as all their student cheered.

"Kento is the man!" Bash said.

"Can't wait for them to get home" Froze said.

IIIII

Kento landed on the ground as his friends were all thrown out of his body as he collapsed to the ground.

"Kento!" Serena yelled getting up to run to his side.

"Is he alright?" Kid Goku asked landing with Vegeta.

"I don't know" Serena said as the others ran over.

"The poor kid over did it" Teten said as they saw Bardock helping him walk as they saw darkness leaving his body.

"What will happen to you?" Saiya asked.

"Well my body and powers were created by the Master and with him gone my soul will form my original body I guess or I'll end up looking like this forever" he said as they saw Goku friends and family running in.

"Guys look" Naomi said as they saw the dark sky clearing up and saw Shenron looking down at them.

"Who summoned the dragon?" Zang asked.

"No one did he came to tell us that he's going to leave for a very long time and take the dragon balls with him and then Goku going to go off and train with the dragon" Saiya said.

"Uh yeah how did you know?" Shenron asked.

"Just a hunch" Saiya said.

"Hey Shenron I was wondering for old times sake you would mind listening to one more request I have" Goku said.

"One last time" Shenron said.

"After the hole to hell was opened the earth had no time to recover when the Shadow Dragons started to destroy even more so many people have died if this is anyone fault it's mine, I take full responsibility I just wish that the people of earth and world didn't have to die for nothing, the fight was never theirs to win or lose but they all lost anyway" Goku said.

"Your final wish is granted" Shenron said as his eyes glowed red as everyone who died when the hole to hell was open to this very day was brought back.

"Pan! Giru! Giru! Giru!" Giru yelled flying in.

"Giru!" Pan yelled.

"Hey!" Pan yelled hugging the robot.

"Pan danger! Pan danger! Giru like Pan in danger!" Giru said.

"Thank you Shenron" Goku said.

"The time has come I must say goodbye" Shenron said.

"You mean you're leaving us for good now?" Goku asked.

"Are you coming along Goku?" Shenron asked bring his head down towards Goku.

"Should have known it would end this way" Goku said jumping onto Shenron head.

They're in your guys hands now" Goku said.

"You baka! You were just going to leave and not say goodbye to us weren't you!" Kento said.

"Sorry Kento" Goku said.

"Whatever just take care you moron" Kento said as Shenron began to fly.

"Goodbye everyone" Goku said.

"Goku are you crazy! You don't even know where he's taking you!" Chichi yelled as the dragon flew towards the sky.

"It's be a long ride, a lot of years I must have been only sixteen when I first went looking for the dragon balls and stumbled into Goku the decades sure seem to fly by huh I'm going to miss that guy" Bulma said.

"Hey Goku! Are you going to be home by dinner time tonight!" Chichi yelled as the dragon tail disappeared into the clouds, "huh I planned on making a nice dinner just for him, I guess it's takeout food now"

"Don't worry mom I'm sure he'll come back if you're going to cook dinner just what were you planning on making by the way" Goten said.

"Tonight were having Roasted Pow Shiskabob with Horn Crame Tators" Chichi said.

"Alright that's my favorite!" Goten said.

"Well I guess it's time we got going too" Bulma said.

"Take car everyone I'm heading back home" Majuub said taking to the air.

"Hey mom I'll help you get dinner started back at the house" Goten said grabbing his mom and flew them back home.

"Hey dad why don't you come over to our house for dinner tonight? We'd love to have you" Videl said.

"That sounds wonderful" Hercule said as they began walking away.

Pan and the Saiyan heroes all looked out to the sky as Trunks noticed them.

"What's up guys?" Trunks asked.

"I'm just wondering is what Shenron said true? Are we ever going to see the dragon balls again?" Pan said.

"It's up to us to make sure that we won't ever need them again so for now on were going to have to focus all of our energy to preventing problems instead of relying on the dragon balls to solve them, once were capable of that I have no doubt in my mind that the dragon balls will appear once again" Trunks said.

"Smart thinking Trunks I bet your right" Pan said.

"Alright then we better get home" Trunks said taking to the air.

"It's about time" Pan said.

"Pan wait go look over there" Serena said as Pan found a part of Goku gi on the ground and picked it up.

"Wait a sec these look like the same clothes grandpa was wearing before he rode of on Shenron" Pan said.

"They are" Vegeta said surprising Pan as they saw him.

"Take good care of those Pan" Vegeta said taking to the air.

"I'll miss you" Pan said looking out to the sky.

"We all will Pan but we'll all see him again, maybe someday" Kento said as Pan flew off.

"Ugh I am so tired I just want to lay here!" Reyoto said.

"You're tired! I'm the one who got most of the beating back there!" Kento said.

"Hey doing that thing drained a lot of energy out of us" Zang said.

"Oh quit complaining brats! Let's go home" Bardock said.

"Yeah all of us" Kento said walking over to Nero who had a hood over his head as he remove it and they saw Nero was back to his oldself.


	22. A New Day

A New Day

"What the hell! You stupid alarm clock!" Kento yelled as it was heard threw out the castle followed by a loud smashing sound.

"Here we go" Tsumuri said.

"Yep" Chill said as they saw Kento leaving his room.

"Still blame the alarm clock for waking up late?" Tsumuri asked.

"Yes! That alarm clock got what it deserved!" Kento said.

"Kento it's a machine" Chill said.

"It still pissed me off!" Kento said storming down the hall.

"Why aren't you in a hurry today?" Tsumuri asked.

"Because it's Friday duh" Kento said.

"He knew what day it was today?" Chill aid.

"Wow Kento has changed a bit" Tsumuri said.

IIIII

Naomi and Reyoto were walking down the hall when they saw Kento walking towards them.

"Hey Kento" Naomi said.

"Hey guys" Kento said.

"So where are you going?" Reyoto asked.

"I'm going to see Serena" Kento said.

"Of course" Reyoto said.

"Wow he's changed a lot over the years" Naomi said.

"Yep but then again we all have" Reyoto said.

"True" Naomi said.

IIIII

"No way that is a stupid theory" Bash said as him and the other Majin Heroes left the cafeteria.

"Come on think about it if we came into existence because of a simple touch from Kento to Majin Buu then a bug being squashed in the past could alter our lives as we know it" Zink said.

"Zink I think being smart is going to your head" Kabra said.

"Well at least I am smart unlike you two morons" Zink said.

"What are you guys arguing about now?" Kento asked.

"Zink lame theory" Bash said.

"Okay I'll see you guys later" Kento said.

"Yeah whatever" Bash said as Kento walked by and they watched him go.

IIIII

"Harker you cheater! Why the hell is this in your wrist band!" Froze yelled holding up as card he pulled from Harker.

"It must have got stuck there" Harker said.

"That a big fat lie right there!" Azumuri said.

'Come on guys can't we play one stupid game where no one cheats and no arguments followed by fist fights?' Frost wrote.

"It's not nice to cheat Harker" Kento said walking past their game in the garden.

"Hey Kento you wanna play?" Harker asked.

"No thanks but thanks for the offer" Kento said.

IIII

"Oh Akina you son is so cute!" May said as they saw the little three year old playing with some toys.

(That right Trunks and Akina kid was born a while ago and has dark brown hair he got from his mom side of the family and a mean looking face from his father side.)

"Brody please be careful" Akina said.

"Okay mama" Brody said.

"Morning guys" Kento said.

"Morning Kento" Akina said.

"How are you today?" May asked.

"Good" Kento said.

"Kento you wanna play?" Brody asked.

"Maybe later Brody I got to go see Serena" Kento said.

"Okay" Brody said.

IIII

"Come on Nero is that the best you got!" Reyoto said.

"Oh don't even try to piss me off Reyoto!" Nero said dodging Reyoto punches.

"Oh look who decided to wake up" Reyoto said stopping his attack as Nero turned to see his brother.

"Morning brother I see you're not in a hurry like usual" Nero said.

"Well today is Saturday so no need to be in a hurry" Kento said walking to the forest.

"Now where were we?" Reyoto asked as he began dodging Nero attacks.

IIIIII

"Look at that" Zang said as him and Saiya saw Kento go into the woods.

"Kento and Serena have really gotten close huh?" Saiya said.

"Yeah well they were always meant for each other" Zang said.

"I'm happy for them" Saiya said.

IIIII

Kento saw Serena standing by a tree where Kento face expression was imbedded in it as she turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Serena" Kento said.

"Hey Kento" she said.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"Well Frost came up with something to kill the boredom going on around here" Kento said.

"Good I was starting to die of boredom" Serena said.

"I'm not boring you am I?" Kento said.

"Of course not! Now come over here" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to her.

IIIII

Trunks and Bardock was watching all their student above a balcony as Bardock chuckled.

"What so funny?" Trunks asked.

"I just can't believe how long I've been around theses kids" he said.

"Do you regret coming here?" Trunks asked.

"Nope I have no regrets what's so ever" he said.

"What now Bardock?" Trunks asked.

"Well I guess we continue to teach them everything we know and hope they do great in the future" Bardock said as they saw all their student down below set up party decorations.

"I just hope it always stays like this" Trunks said.

"It will because we got them" Bardock said as Kento looked up at them and waved as Bardock returned it.

"You grew soft Bardock" Trunks said.

"Well he is my grandson so I guess I can admit that I care for him and the others" Bardock said as the sun began to set and Bardock smiled.

'Were in safe hands as long as those heroes are there to fight' he thought.

The End.


End file.
